Relativity Falls The Series
by RoxieDivine
Summary: Twins Stanley & Stanford Pines leave their hometown, Glass Shard Beach, to spend the summer at Gravity Falls with their Grauntie Mabel, a sweet old lady who runs a tourist trap, bakes glitter into cookies, and lives in a knitted paradise. The Twins explore the seemingly boring old town in hopes of finding buried treasure, and monsters! But they don't find anything until one day...
1. Story Notice

**RELATIVITY** **FALLS THE SERIES**

 **Summary**

12-year-old twins Stanley & Stanford Pines leave their hometown, Glass Shard Beach, to spend the summer at Gravity Falls with their Grauntie Mabel, a sweet old lady who runs a tourist trap, bakes glitter into cookies, and lives in a knitted paradise. The Twins explore the seemingly boring sleepy town in hopes of finding buried treasure, Girls, and Aliens! But they don't find anything promising, until on fateful day…

 **Disclaimers:**

I do not own Gravity Falls, and was not the original creator of this AU. There are several other stories across Archive of Our own, and Fanfiction but none of them have been finished, with their last updates being as long ago as last year when the show ended. I plan to finish the AU from the beginning to the very end!

 **FYI:**

Relativity Falls is an AU where most people are switched with older or younger counterparts. For example: Stanley and Stanford are twelve and close as peas in a pod. Dipper and Mabel are in their sixties and distant- very distant. Grauntie Mabel and Great Uncle Dipper! Pacifica is Preston's mom. Fiddleford is a twelve-year-old kid. Candy is Old Woman Chiu- the female, city version of Old Man McGucket. The list goes on….

 **Who's Switching With Who?**

Dipper Pines- Stanford Filbrick "Ford" Pines

Mabel Pines- Stanley "Stan" Pines

Stanley Pines- Grauntie Mabel Pines (Mrs. Mystery)

Stanford Pines- The Author (Mason "Dipper" Pines)

Jesus "Soos" Ramirez- Maria "Ria" Alzamirano

Maria "Abuelita" Alzamirano- Jesus "Abuelo" Ramirez

Gideon Gleeful- Buddy Gleeful

Bud "Buddy" Gleeful- Gideon Gleeful

Wendy Corduroy- Danny Corduroy

"Manly Dan" Corduroy- Wendy "Tough Girl Dee" Corduroy

Robert "Robbie" Valentino- Stacy Valentino

Tambry- Shandra Jimenez

Mr. Valentino- Robert Valentino (Funeral director)

Shandra Jimenez- Tambry Valentino (News reporter)

"Lazy" Susan Wentworth- "Growling" Grenda

Grenda- Susan Wentworth

Thompson- Mikey

Candy Chiu- Fiddleford "Fidds" McGucket

"Old Man" McGucket- Candy "Crazy" Chiu

Tate McGucket- Fiddleford's dad

Lee Roy- Edwin "Ed"

Nate Holt- Daryl

Gompers the goat- Waddles the pig

Waddles the pig- Gompers the goat

Pacifica Northwest- Preston Northwest

Mr. Northwest- Mrs. Pacifica Northwest

Mermando the merman- Sarah The Mermanatee

Darlene the spider girl- Victor the Spider King

Norman/gnomes- Norma/pixies

 **Relativity Falls Characters:**

 **Pines Family:** Ford, Stan, Grauntie Mabel, Waddles, and Gompers

 **Mystery Shack Workers:** Maria "Ria" Alzamirano, Fiddleford "Fidds" McGucket, and Danny Corduroy

 **Teenagers:** Danny, Toby, Daryl, Edwin "Ed", Shandra, and Robert Stacy Valentino(Robby's Dad)

 **Kids:** Ford, Stan, Fidds, Buddy and Bonnie Gleeful, Preston Northwest, Susan Wentworth, Heather Valentino (Robby's mom), and Cooper Green. (Heather's EX)

 **Towns Folk:** Gideon Gleeful, Wendy "Tough Girl Dee" Corduroy, Thompson Determined, Gorney, Robby Valentino, Tambre Valentino, Candy "Crazy" Chiu, Grenda, Jesus "Abuelo" Ramirez, Mr. "Tate" McGucket, Ms. Pacifica Northwest

 **Law Enforcement:** Sheriff Daryl Blubs, Deputy Durland,

 **Other:** Darlene the spider girl, Victor the Spider king, Norma/pixies, President Sir Lord Quentin Trembley III, Esq.

 **No Changes:** Time baby, the time Police or regular police officers, Bill Cipher, his goons, Tyler Cutebiker, Toby Determined, and the FBI Are all in the same roles as the original series.

 **Symbols:**

The Author (Mason "Dipper Pines"): Pine Tree

Fiddleford McGucket: question Mark

Danny Corduroy: axe

Mabel Pines: Shooting Star

Stanford Pines: Six Fingers "Sixer"

Buddy and Bonnie Gleeful: the stars of the all-seeing eye.

Preston Northwest: the Llama

Stanley Pines: Crescent Shaped Symbol

Heather Valentino: the Stitched heart

Candy "Crazy" Chiu- The glasses

 **Warning:**

This is not a copy and paste story of a Gravity Falls Transcript with Stan, and Ford doing the same things Dipper and Mable did. Will some of the adventures be the same? Yes, but this is Stan and Ford we are talking about, and they are their own people, with their own personalities, and will respond to events differently and make their own bad choices. I will also be adding adventures that are only mentioned in the original show like the giant Bat Dipper fights that in shown is a newspaper in the Northwest Manor Episode. Or how supposedly Dipper, and Mable faced off with a lizard king in a snow race (in the middle of summer mind you.) which is revealed in the short about Mable's Scrap book! Along with adventures that are only mentioned in the hard copy Journal number three. For example, did you know clone Dipper's #3 and #4 return to seek their revenge! Or that Dipper goes on an adventure in the vents to find out who that voice is! I also plan to correspond some of my favorite Gravity Falls crossovers.

 **Writing Schedule:**

This series will follow the same schedule as my Invader Zim series, one episode a month. Each episode will have 5 chapters and will be updated weekly.

 **The First Episode will be up July 4th!**

 **Author's Notes:** I hope you guys are synched about this new series, because I've been waiting to do a Gravity Falls story for some time. So please let me know if any of you would be interested in seeing this AU play out to the end, thanks for reading and I hope to hear your reviews real soon.

 **PS:** If you have any adventure ideas that you'd like Stan and Ford to go on please let me know and I will include the idea in my show, and give you full credit.

Yours Truly, RoxieDivine :)


	2. Season 1 Intro

**_Relativity Falls_**

 ** _SEASON 1_**

 **Summary:** Twins Stanley  & Stanford Pines leave their hometown, Glass Shard Beach, to spend the summer at Gravity Falls with their Grauntie Mabel, a sweet old lady who runs a tourist trap, bakes glitter into cookies, and lives in a knitted paradise. The Twins explore the seemingly boring old town in hopes of finding buried treasure, and monsters! But they don't find anything until one day...

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls or the Relativity Falls AU idea.

 **Author's Note:** Relativity Falls is an AU where most people are switched with older or younger counterparts. For example: Stanley and Stanford are twelve and close as peas in a pod. Dipper and Mabel are in their sixties and distant- very distant. Grauntie Mabel and Great Uncle Dipper! Pacifica is Preston's mom. Fiddleford is a twelve-year-old kid. Candy is Old Woman Chiu- the female, city version of Old Man McGucket, and so forth. Every Episode will be divided into 5 chapters. And every season will contain 15 episodes or more.

* * *

 **Episode List.**

1\. Things Aren't Always What They Seem

2\. Into The Woods

3\. It Came From the Closet!

4\. The Legend of the Gobblewonker!

5\. The Mail Box

6\. Body Snatchers

7\. Lefty

8\. It Came from The Vents

9\. The Hands That Rock the Stans

10\. The Tooth!

11\. From Dust 2 Dawn

12\. The Hide Behind

13\. Ford Vs Bronze

14\. Toxic Petting Zoo

15\. The Cloning!

16\. Movie Heist

17\. Rational Treasure

18\. The Time Traveler's Goat

19\. Battle Warriors

20\. Tinny Ford

* * *

 **Episode 1: Things Aren't Always What they Seem**

 **Summary:** Twins Stan and Ford Arrive at Gravity Falls in hopes of finding buried treasure, and monsters, but all they got was one big mystery that just maybe too big to solve!

 **More Note** : If you my readers have any ideas that you want to see in this show please leave a comment in the review slot and I will add it to the series, and give you full credit!

 **Foreword:** Just so you know this first episode will sound very similar to other first day Relativity Falls AU's. That's because all of these stories, and comics start off with Stan and Ford on the bus, where they get off and meet Mabel for the first time. I also decided to follow this tradition, and used this idea in my story as well. Now while I did use some of these stories to help myself better describe the character's appearances, and their roles in this AU I did add my own little twist here and there so it wouldn't be the same old thing. But I will warn you now it's basically another spin off of the beginning of this AU with similar situations you've probably already read. I also used their ideas for some of the Tourist attractions around the shack, as well as Mable's strange cooking habits, because I wanted to follow the traditions of this AU.

 ** _With that said all the credit for these ideas go to their original creators!_** _(Whoever that maybe, since it's hard to tell which of these people had these ideas first? And no I don't mean who published first, cause I guarantee you that someone wrote this idea on paper first so publishing dates mean nothing to me.)_

And Now that I got all the formalities out of the way I thank you for reading! And ask that you please enjoy, and please review!

* * *

 ** _-Yours Truly, RoxieDivine_**


	3. S01EP01: Part 1

**Author's Note:** So instead of deleting the idea entirely I decided just to start episode 2 over starting in October. I also decided just to make the series one big book instead of individual Stories. Sorry for all the changes guys, but I feel like I should stay true to accounts that Ford experiences in journal number 3 like I had originally planed. I also feel like I've been half doing this story instead of giving it the credit it deserves, and you all deserve better.

With all that said here's episode 1 again, please review and let me know what you think of the new format.

 ** _-Yours Truly, RoxieDivine_**

* * *

 **Season 1 Episode 1:** **Things Aren't Always What They Seem**

 **Episode Summary:** Twins Stan and Ford Arrive at Gravity Falls in hopes of finding buried treasure, and monsters, but all they got was one big mystery that just may be too big to solve!

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls or the Relativity Falls AU idea.

* * *

 **Things Aren't Always What They Seem (Part 1)**

 **(Somewhere In A Forgotten, And Destroyed Dimension…)**

Darkness…

The beast with one eye knew it well.

Depravity, Chaos…

The monster fed off of it, grew stronger from it!

Creatures all over the multiverse trembled at the very mention of his name! His geometric isosceles figure haunted every nightmare that any of his enemies dared to dream. And yet even in all his greatness ten symbols dared to stand in his way! The beast with one eye looked through the various symbols etched on his wheel in deep thought. The pine tree, the question mark, the axe, the shooting star, the six fingered hand, the spectacles, the stars of the all-seeing eye, the llama, the crescent, and the stitched heart! Each symbol represented a mortal that would one day dare to challenge his right to power!

Heck one had already done so!

The Beast narrowed his one silted eye at the pine tree symbol, and growled deeply. Slashing out at it with his claws, engraving a deep impression over the symbol that had dared to defy him! He then took in the remaining nine, with disdain for he knew they too would try to stop him.

' _Let them try.'_ The beast thought. _'It's not like it will make a difference, Pine Tree failed and the rest will too!'_

Still it didn't hurt to keep an eye on his remaining foes. The Beast with the one eye pulled out his all-seeing orb, only to chuckle wickedly at what it showed him.

"So all my enemies are finally coming together?" He asked himself out loud. "So the time that has been prophesied for over one Trillion years has finally come?" He laughed. Yes, his time to take his rightful place as king of the Multiverse was quickly approaching.

Still ten stood in his way.

"Well since they're all coming together why don't I use them to better my chances." He suggested out loud, then with a wicked cackle he added. "Yes, make my enemies do the work for me, and then squash them the moment I get my physical form!"

It was the perfect plan…

"You better watch out Earth Realm." The Beast with one eye mused. "Because your world is about to get a whole lot weirder!"

* * *

 **(On A Bus Headed To Gravity Falls, Oregon…)**

Adventure…

That was all they ever wanted.

A since of escape…

A way to get away from it all! No more bullies calling you a freak! No more unimpressed looks from their father! No more complaints about their mother and her compulsive lying problems! Nothing but freedom where they could broaden their horizons in their search of cute girls, untold riches, and mysterious creatures!

For so long they had wanted this, and now after what felt like ages they were finally getting it!

12 year old Stanford Filbrick Pines watched outside the bus window as a forests of pine trees shuttered and waved in the summer's breeze. They covered the land around him as far as the eye could see, and their waving motions made Ford think the plants could possibly be waving hello to the newcomers.

"Ford you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Stanford (Ford) looked over to his right to see his twin brother Stanley with his face against the glass of the opposite window seat.

"There's got to be some buried treasure out there right?" Stanley who was commonly referred to as Stan asked, not waiting for his brother to answer his first question.

"Who knows?" Ford answered, as he turned his attention back to the mystery novel that was currently resting open in his lap. His wayfarer glasses stuck to his nose and, despite the angle his head leaned, the glasses never fell down the bridge of his schnozzle. His six fingered hands curled around the edges of the book and his muscles tensed as excitement swelled through him. He was just about to get to the good part, any minute now the book would reveal the butler as the murderer! _'It just has to be the butler.'_ He thought _. 'It's always the butler!'_

Stan smiled as his dark brown eyes searched the trees through the glass eagerly. Though the gargantuan pines made it impossible, to see anything, that didn't stop the boy from searching. "I can't believe Ma, and Pa let us come here!"

"Yeah." Ford agreed, keeping his eyes on his book. "They never let us leave town much less the whole state!" he laughed. "They must think real highly of Great Aunt Mabel if their trusting us with her for the whole summer."

"I wonder what she's like." Stan said.

"Well, we'll find out soon enough." Ford said.

Suddenly the bus stops, and the doors open.

Ford stops, and looks up confused. "Hey bro why are we stopping?"

Stan looks over his shouldered at him puzzled. "There's some people on the side of the road." He answered. "Some lady and a kid, I think their asking for a ride."

Suddenly a kid in a green shirt, and tan shorts with round glasses on his face boarded the bus.

"Thank you so much for understanding." The boy's mom said to the bus driver.

The bus driver nodded, before closing the bus doors and setting off again.

Stan watched the mother get back in her car and drive away in the opposite direction.

"Can I sit next to you?" The boy asked Ford.

Ford smiled and moved his bag out of the way so the kid could sit beside him. "Hi I'm Stanford, Stanford Pines!" He said. "But most people just call me Ford."

"My names Fiddleford" The kid said.

"Well, Fiddleford what was up with your mom?" Stan asked, scaring the daylights out of the kid.

"There's two of you!" Fiddleford exclaimed.

"Oh that's just my twin brother Stanley." Ford answered.

"Yeah, but most just call me Stan." Stan said.

"Wow I've never met twins before." Fiddleford gasped.

"Any way what was up with your mom man?" Stan asked again.

"Stan!" Ford warned. "That's not polite."

"No, it's okay." Fiddleford assured him. "My mom and Dad are going through a divorce right now, and my Mom isn't really looking forward to seeing my dad. So she saw the bus and asked the driver to drive me into town so she wouldn't have to deal with him."

"So you've never been here either?" Ford asked.

"Nope." Fiddleford answered. "My Dad was raised here, but I've never been."

"How long are you in for?" Stan asked.

"The whole summer!" Fiddleford told him.

"Really us too!" Stan said.

"Maybe we can hang out together." Fiddleford exclaimed.

"Really?" Ford, and Stan asked together in shock.

Fiddleford frowned. "Well, if you guys don't want to…"

"No, it's not like that man!" Stan assured him. "It's just…" he paused, looking for the right words.

"We're not use to people wanting to hang out with us." Ford finished for him.

Fiddleford smiled. "Me either." He admitted.

"Well, then we'd love to hang out with you this summer." Ford answered. "Wouldn't we Stan!"

"Great another genius to make me look bad." Stan joked.

Ford, and Fiddleford laughed.

"So you said, you've never been here before hu?" Stan asked once the laughter had died down.

"Yeah, but my Dad use to tell me stories about his adventures here when I was a kid." Fiddleford told them.

"What kind of Adventures?" The Pines Twins asked in unison.

"He use to tell me stories, about treasure, and mystical creatures that lurked in the woods." Fiddleford exclaimed.

"Treasure?!" Stan asked.

"And Mythical creatures." Ford added.

Both twins looked starry eyed by his words.

"Yeah. But my mom said they were just made up stories." Fiddleford explained.

"Oh…" The twins said, looking down at their feet in defeat.

"But my dad was convinced they were real!" Fiddleford went on. "He came back here every year and was gone for weeks. He's always come back one night with some "Proof" that it was all true, but mom never bought it. It's one of the reasons why they split up." He said sadly.

"Wow that's pretty messed up man." Stan said.

"Everyone back home thinks my Dad's a crazy old loon." Fiddleford whined. "I just wish I could prove them wrong!"

"And you will!" Ford exclaimed. "Because we are going to help you!"

"We are?" Stan asked.

"Yes." Ford answered, giving his brother his famous warning look.

"Really?" Fiddleford asked, amazed.

"Yep, you're stuck with us now!" Stan said getting with the program, after all he knew better than to say no when his brother gave him that look. "And since we're on the subject I get 90 percent of any treasure we find!"

"And how is that fair?" Fiddleford asked.

"Because I'm the oldest!" Stan exclaimed.

"Actually I'm thirteen" Fiddleford told him.

"What! No way!" Stan said out raged.

Ford laughed, and offered Fiddleford a high-five "Now that deserves a high six."

Fiddleford froze as he actually realized the kid had six fingers. "Wow you have an extra finger!"

Ford's cheeks turned red with embracement, as he hid his hands behind his back.

Stan's eyes narrow, and he looks ready to punch the guy. Back at home the local bullies always picked on Ford because of his extra fingers. And he had promised he wouldn't let that happen here!

"That is so cool!" Fiddleford said, his green eyes full of wonder.

"Really?" Ford asked looking shocked by his reaction to the news.

"Sure it's a whole extra finger to do stuff with, I mean lots of animals can't pick stuff up because they have no thumbs. I believe humans with extra fingers can do things that normal people can only imagine." Fiddleford went on. "I did a science project on them at the Science Fair last year, but I never thought I'd actually meet someone with six fingers." He stopped as he noticed something. "Why are you hiding your hands?" He asked. "Oh no did I do something wrong?"

"No." Ford said, taking his hands out from behind his back and looking at them, as if in a new light. "It's just…most people make fun of my hands. They call me a freak, and stuff like that. No one outside of my family has ever said something nice about them before."

"Well I think they're cool!" Fiddleford told him. "Besides who wants to be ordinary anyways?"

"Thanks Fiddleford." Ford said, and reoffered him that high six.

Fiddleford obliged and the two laughed the whole awkward moment off.

Stan smiled, and relaxed as he realizes there's nothing to worry about. Fiddleford is a nice guy, and was already proving to be the perfect friend. Stan looked back out the window and gasped. "Bro we're here! Look!"

Ford and Fiddleford looked out the window and gasped. The trees had thinned and broke to reveal a small, active town. People and cars alike moved through the streets. The buildings, mostly square but some round or cylindrical, seemed to sparkle under the late afternoon summer sun.

"Yes!" Stan cheered as the bus slowed down. "Finally! Ugh, we've been sitting here forever!"

"It's only a few hours," Ford scolded, putting his book away.

"A few too many!" Stan countered as the bus rolled to a stop.

"Do you guys always have the opposite opinion about everything?" Fiddleford asked.

"Yep!" The Stan twins say in unison.

Fiddleford laughed as the new friends stepped off the bus with their luggage in tow.

"Wow even the air smells funny here." Stan mentioned.

"Oh that's good old country air." Fiddleford explained. "Ain't, no dirty city air here."

"Ain't that the truth?" Ford agreed.

"Do you think Great Aunt Mabel is here, yet?" Stan asked.

"I don't know." Ford answered. "I don't see her." He said looking around as the bus pulled away.

"Me either." Stan admitted, as he too looked around. "How about you Fiddleford do you see Great Aunt Mabel?" He asked his new friend as if he's supposed to know what his estranged Great Aunt is supposed to look like.

"Well…" Fiddleford said looking around. "In less your Great Aunt likes to wear colorful sweaters in the summer then no."

"Wait colorful sweaters!?" the Stan twins turned in the direction he was looking to see a sweet old lady running towards them. "Great Aunt Mabel!" They exclaimed and started running towards her.

The lady, was perhaps in her sixties, though due to her young appearance that almost seemed to be a bit of a stretch. Her sweater, pink and flashy, bore the words "Great Aunt Pines" in hot pink glitter. Upon her head was a flashy pink Fez hat, bearing a shooting star symbol. "Hey! There you two are!"

Stan and Ford froze as Great Aunt Mabel embraced them in a great big bear hug!

"Wow the last time I saw you kids you were still in Diapers!" She said. "Now look at you!"

"I didn't know you've seen us before." Stan said.

"Yep." Great Aunt Mabel said. "I'm your Great Aunt Mabel, but you can call me Grauntie Mabel."

"Why 'Grauntie'?" Ford asked.

"Because it's shorter, so it saves time saying it," Mabel explained. "And time is money after all! So, let's see… which one of you is Stanford, and which one is Stanley?"

"I'm Stanford," Ford replied. Ford pointed to his brother, "He's Stanley."

"But you can call us Stan and Ford!" Stan said with a smile.

Grauntie Mabel nodded, "Thanks, kiddo! Easier for me to remember." She laughed. "Oh who is this?" She suddenly asked as she noticed Fiddleford for the first time.

"Fiddleford McGucket Ma'am." Fiddleford told her, as he offered her his hand.

"No Way!" Grauntie Mabel exclaimed. "You're Tate McGucket's boy!" She said pulling him into a hug.

"Yeah." Fiddleford answered . "Wait how did you know that?" He asked surprised.

"Well didn't your Ma tell you?" Grauntie Mabel asked pulling away. "You'll be helping me out at the Mystery Shack during the weekdays." She exclaimed.

"No way!" Fiddleford said. "You're the owner of the Mystery Shack!"

"Yep that's me!" Grauntie Mabel said. "Misses Mystery!"

"My dad told me all about that place in his stories! This is perfect!" Fiddleford said. "Your shop is bound to have some proof about the strange things my dad has seen in this town!"

"The Mystery Shack?" Ford asked.

"Yes, I turned my home into a tourist trap full of the weird and unexplained." Grauntie Mabel explained. "And three members of my staff just took off for the summer without giving me a heads up, and I'm going to need you three to help make up for the slack."

"Are you paying us?" Stan asked.

Grauntie Mabel nodded. "Five bucks an hour boys." She assured them. "That's 25 dollars a day, and I'll pay you at the end of every Friday!"

"Sweet!" Stan said. "When do we start?"

Grauntie Mabel laughed. "Why don't we drop Fiddleford here on home first, and then get you boys unpacked." She suggested. "Then Tate, Fiddleford, and Danny can join us for breakfast tomorrow where we'll all discuss your working schedule."

"Who's Danny?" Stan asked.

"Oh he's the only Staff member I have right now." Grauntie Mabel explained. "You'll meet him at the Shack, he's there now. Nice boy." She assured them. "Anyway we best get a move on, Tate has no idea your Ma isn't dropping you off, and he'll start to get worried soon." She said to Fiddleford.

The three boys nodded, and followed Grauntie Mabel who started leading them to her car.

Grauntie Mabel's car was parked just a few feet away. Shiny blue and decorated with little flowers, the old convertible hid under the shadow of an old pine tree. When Ford struggled to pull his suitcase into the trunk, Stan helped him. When they got in the car, Stan, of course, called shotgun, leaving Ford, and Fiddleford in the back seats.

"Seatbelts, everyone!" Grauntie Mabel called as she started the old car. Ford didn't hesitate to follow the order. Even the seatbelts were different! Still, modern cars were much more comfortable, and safer and more environmentally friendly, being in an extinct vehicle was a comfort and curiosity of its own.

"How was your trip? What did your dad say about me? He didn't spoil anything did he?" she asked.

Ford shook his head. "Nope! All Dad said was that we're gonna spend the summer here."

Stan piped up, "Ma said you're going to spoil us and that we should probably watch out for that."

Grauntie Mabel chuckled. "Ah you're a funny guy" She laughed. "So! Who wants peanut butter sandwiches and cookies?"

"Yeah!" the twins piped up at the same time.

Grauntie Mabel smiled, and moments later they stopped by the docks in front of a large wooden cabin.

Fiddleford jumped out at the sight of his dad sitting on the porch. "DAD!" he exclaimed.

"Fiddleford?" Tate looks confused. "Why are you in Ms. Pines' Car? Where is your mother?"

"Sorry about this Tate." Grauntie Mabel said, as she and the twins got out to greet him as well. "I found him at the bus stop with my great nephews here."

"The nerve of that woman!" Tate snapped. "Well I'm just glad your boys were there to look out for him."

"No problem Mr. McGucket." Ford said.

"Yeah it's cool." Stan agreed.

Tate smiled, he was a thin stalky man who appeared to be in his early thirties; he also bearded a camo hat, and had a thick southern drawl.

"Tate, this here is Ford, and Stan." Grauntie Mabel said, introducing her nephews. "And they're gonna be helping Fiddleford and Danny at the shack this summer."

"Well good." Tate said. "It's never too early to learn how to earn good money. I hope you boys won't mind keeping my son company after hours as well. I'm afraid the docks get real busy this time of year."

"We already plan to." Ford assured him.

Fiddleford smiled, it was great to finally know what having friends felt like.

"Well we best be off." Grauntie Mabel said. "I want the boys to see Danny before he takes off for the day." She explained. "By the way I was thinking we could all have breakfast at the Diner so we can discuss the job arrangement for the boys."

"How's 8 sound?" Tate asked.

"Perfect." Grauntie Mabel told him.

"Alright we'll see you then Ms. Pines." Tate assured her.

"Bye Fiddleford." Ford said.

"See you tomorrow man." Stan added.

"Bye guys." Fiddleford waved goodbye as he and his father watched them go.

"Such nice boys." Tate said to his son. "I'm glad their here."

"Me too." Fiddleford agreed. "Maybe this summer won't be so bad after all."

* * *

 ** _-To Be Continued_**


	4. S01EP01: Part 2

**Things Aren't Always What They Seem (Part 2)**

 **(Back to Ford and Stan moments later…)**

The drive from the docks to the Mystery Shack wasn't as long as Ford had imagined it would be. "We could walk to Fiddleford's house from here." He realized out loud.

Grauntie Mabel nodded as she put the car in park. "Just as long as it isn't too dark." She warned as she got out and waved her hand to the shabby, triangle roofed building they stood before. "Welcome to the Mystery Shack!" she announced.

"MYSTERY SHACK" stood in bold, wooden letters on the roof, one word on top of the other. Although one of the letters, the S; had recently fallen to the ground below.

"Dang that S just won't stop fallen." Grauntie Mabel sighed.

Ford took in his surroundings there was a weird totem pole decoration in the front yard, an old pig, who was a good hundred and twenty pounds, lounged on the porch.

"Watch out for Waddles." Grauntie Mabel warned. "Hes nice, but he likes to jump on people."

The twins nodded and followed their great aunt into the old house where they were greeted by a small gift shop.

"Hey, Danny!" Grauntie Mabel called with a wave to the boy at the counter.

The boy, who'd who was dressed like a lumber jack, waved back from the front counter. "Afternoon, Ms. Pines."

"Danny these are my nephews Ford, and Stan, they'll be helping use along with Tate's son for the summer." Grauntie Mabel explained. "Boys this is Danny Corduroy, he's been helping me in this shack since he was your age."

"Ah sweet!" Danny said offering them high fives. "You two are life savers man!"

Ford and Stan gave each of his hands a high five.

"Dude six fingered hand, awesome!" Danny told Ford honestly.

Ford smiled, that was two people who wasn't family that complimented his bizarre birth defect. He was beginning to like this place more and more. And so was Stan, it was nice to see his brother so relaxed for a change; it made him feel relaxed too.

"Any way I know the Shack is closed tomorrow, but I've invited everyone to breakfast in the morning at Greasy's Diner so we can discuss everyone's roll, and pay." Grauntie Mabel explained. "I'd like you to come to, now that the other three are gone you're the senior employee. They will be looking up to you to show the best example. It will also give you a chance to meet Tate's boy."

"No sweat." Danny told her. "I don't mind getting up early for breakfast." He said. "What time?"

"8:00." Grauntie Mabel answered.

"All right I'll see you then Ms. Pines." He said placing on a bike helmet.

"Alright you have a good rest of your day now Danny." She said.

"Will do." He answered making his way out the door. "Later little dudes!"

"You were right." Stan said. "He is a nice guy."

"Didn't I tell you?" Grauntie Mabel asked. "Now Okay, let's start with a tour of the attractions, shall we?"

Grauntie Mabel showed them through the tourist attractions, where she explained all the exhibits.

"Grauntie Mabel?" Stan asked, looking at a fake duck with a second head sewed on it. "Are these things really real?"

"That's what we tell the tourists, sweetie," she said, walking up to an exhibit covered with a white blanket. "Here's the Mystery Shack's latest attraction!" She pulled off the blanket. "A CENTAUR-TAUR!" It was a strange centaur that had the body of a horse and a head of a horse's body. It fell over after the blanket was removed, but Grauntie Mabel pretended not to notice.

Ford looked very confused, "Um… Grauntie Mabel? Do you have any REAL exhibits? Like of Bigfoot? Or A werewolf maybe?" He asked hoping he'd be able to give Fiddleford some good news tomorrow.

"Ford, sweetie, I really love your suggestions, but you got to learn that tourists are bored of seeing the same-old, same-old," she explained, "which is why I come up with original tourist attractions."

"Oh!" Stan nodded. "That makes sense!"

"But there are real monsters in the town though…right?" Ford asked hopefully.

"Yeah, Fiddleford says his dad use to tell him stories about the weird things of this town." Stan added.

"Oh that's just rumors." Grauntie Mabel assured them. "Lots of people claim to see all kinds of strange things here, but I can never find any for my shop." She explained. "So I have to get creative."

"Oh." The boys said in unison, looking a bit disappointed, but Grauntie Mabel didn't seem to notice. "Now let's show you the rest of the house, and where you'll be staying at," She said leading them to the 'Employees Only' door. On the other side was a living room with furniture and a small television set. She showed them the bathroom, the kitchen, the hallway, and her room (Which was over stuffed with sweaters!).

"Finally Maria prepared your room before you arrived, it's up these stairs here."

Before the twins could ask who Maria was, a Latina woman in her early twenties came out of one of the rooms in the hallway, "Hi there, chicos," she greeted. "My name is Maria Alzamirano. You can call me Ria if you want."

"Maria is my handy/cleaning lady she doesn't actually work around the tourist, or in the gift shop." Grauntie Mabel explained. "But she will be coming by every Tuesday, and Thursday to clean up the Shack, and fix anything that breaks around here."

"You fix things?" Stan asked Ria.

Grauntie Mabel answered for her. "She fixes things better than any man I've ever seen, and I make sure she's paid well. Ria is like a daughter to me, so be respectful to her. Ria, these are Stan and Ford."

"Thanks Ms. Pines. It's nice to meet both of you" Ria said, blushing slightly. "By the way I replaced the light bulb in the boys' room for you."

"Good now they can actually see!" Grauntie Mabel said. "Speaking of let's get you boys settled in."

The boys nodded and followed her up the stairs, and into…

"An attic?" Ford asked.

"We're sharing an Attic?" Stan asked a little more rudely.

"Stan!" Ford warned.

"Sorry boys, but this old shacks only got one bedroom, and one bathroom, this here attic is the only other empty room I have." Grauntie Mabel explained.

"It's okay Grauntie Mabel." Ford said. "We don't mind. Do we Stan?!" he asked his brother giving him his famous warning look for the second time that day.

"No it's fine." Stan admitted. "I was just not expecting it is all!"

"Good!" Grauntie Mabel said looking relieved. "Now you boys start unpacking and I'll call you down when the sandwiches and cookies are ready."

"Okay." The Stan twins said as one.

Grauntie Mabel nodded, and walked back down stairs.

"Seriously Stan you've got to learn to be more sensitive sometimes." Ford warned.

"Sorry." Stan said as he pulled out some of his video game posters from one of his bags, and began taping them to the wall. "Sometimes my mouth runs ahead of my brain."

"Sometimes?" Ford asked as he unpacked some books, and placed them on a dusty old, and rotting book shelf. "More like all the time."

"Hey Ford check it out!" Stan said showing off his hands. "Splinters!"

Ford took in his twins splintered filled hands and shook his head, it would appear his brother would never learn.

It took them about an hour to unpack completely, and about another thirty minutes after that for Grauntie Mabel to call them down for Dinner.

The boys race down the stairs and took their seats at the table, as Grauntie Mabel set the food at the table. Each plate had two half's of a sandwich, and two cookies.

The cookies, Ford noticed, glinted a rainbow of colors in the light. Some cookies sparkled blue while others sparkled pink or red or purple. A few glinted green and another was silver. The cookies themselves were plain, however the sparkles did not look like sprinkles.

And the bread of the sandwiches were oddly enough tie-dyed!

Stan doesn't seem to notice this and takes a big bite out of a cookie, only to nearly spit it back out in disgust. Thankfully for a rare moment Stan remembers his manners and forces himself to swallow.

"Uh, Grauntie Mabel?" Ford prompted.

"Yeah, Ford?" Grauntie Mabel sat down between him and Stan.

"Do those cookies have glitter in them?" He asked picking one up to look at it more closely.

Grauntie Mabel gave him a teasing smile. "Yep I add a little bit of art to all my food?" she said. "Now who wants milk?" before they could answer she got up from the table to go get it.

"Ford is glitter edible?" Stan asked fearfully.

"No." Ford answered. "And neither is any other art supplies."

"Well I still got a bag of chips in my bag." Stan said. "What do you got?"

"I still got some peppermints from the bus stop back in Jersey." Ford answered.

"Think we can make that last all summer?" Stan asked hopefully.

"Not a chance." Ford answered.

"Maybe we should start eating at Fiddleford's place then." Stan replied. "I mean at least fish, and possums are actual food."

Just then Grauntie Mabel returned with the milk, which thankfully looked normal.

"Well dig in kids!" Grauntie Mabel encouraged them.

Out of politeness, and hunger, the twins ate the food provided. Stan, being the braver of the two twins, took ate a third cookie after his first two. This one had green-sparkles. Although his enthusiasm toward the cookie changed after he got a dry throat and coughed up half a handful of glitter.

Not good.

At least the milk was normal, the boys used it to wash down the cookies, and the sandwiches, which the boys hoped had been colored with food coloring, and not actual dye!

Thankfully, they were excused to their room afterwards for bed. Both boys were very tiered after the long bus ride.

San flopped on his bed, and yawn loudly.

Ford went to copy this action himself when he noticed that in his absence the pig had invaded his space for himself. It oinked at his approach. His snout twitched his shirt as he sniffed him. "And there's a pig on my bed," Ford stated in disbelieve.

Stan snickered.

Ford nudged the pig off his bed, and the old swine complied, allowing Ford to flop down on his mattress.

"Man what are we going to tell Fiddleford tomorrow?" Stan asked out loud. "He was so looking forward to this Shack being his proof that his dad isn't completely nutty."

"Just because Grauntie Mabel hasn't seen anything doesn't mean we won't find proof." Ford assured him. "She said lots of people have seen things, not just Mr. McGucket." He explained. "If we look hard enough we're bound to run into something!"

"I hope so." Stan admitted. "Otherwise the only exciting thing we'll get out of this vacation is getting our stomach pumped from eating all this weird food."

"Tell me about it." Ford agreed.

"Well good night bro." Stan said rolling over.

"Night." Ford said as he looked out the attic window. _'We'll find you proof.'_ He vowed to himself.

And with that final promise Ford fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **(The Next Morning…)**

Morning…

For some reason Ford thought waking up in a new place would be different.

He couldn't have been more wrong!

"Ford!"

Ford jumps awake in his sleep, almost ten feet into the air. "What did you see one? Did you see a monster?" He exclaimed.

"No I just got bored of you sleeping." Stan laughed.

Ford's face grew red with anger and embracement. "Stanley you do this to me all the time at home!" He yelled. "Can't you give me a break here?"

"Nope." Stan laughed. "Besides if you'd go to sleep at a reasonable time you'd wake up early like me, but no you stay up all night reading!"

"At least I read!" Ford argued as he moved to get dress. "Honestly you know how grumpy I am in the morning."

"You'd think it would stop scaring you senseless by now." Stan laughed, as he pulled on his shoes. He of course was already wide awake and ready to go have breakfast with Danny and Fiddleford.

Speaking of Fiddleford.

"What are we gonna tell him Stanley?" Ford asked. "He'll be crushed."

"Maybe, but it doesn't mean there's nothing out there." Stan assured him. "It just means we'll actually have to do the work ourselves. But hey, on the bright side we're bound to find something in the woods."

Ford smiled. "Okay but we're not looking for treasure so don't even bother bringing a shovel." He warned.

"Oh come on!" Stan argued. "All those woods there's bound to be some treasure!"

"We are not looking for treasure, we're looking for monsters." Ford corrected him as he finished getting dressed and pulled on his own shoes.

"And what if the monster has a treasure chest in it's mouth." Stan challenged.

"Well if you're brave enough to pry it away from him then you deserve it." Ford told him.

"Yes!" Stan exclaimed.

"Boys are you up and ready yet?" Grauntie Mabel asked as she stepped in the room.

"Yep!" Stan said.

"Good then let's get a move on. I'm sure Tate and the others are already there." Grauntie Mabel said ushering them down the stairs.

The boys raced outside to the car where Grauntie Mabel soon drove them to a place called Greasy's Dinner.

It was a small place with a classic Dinner theme, with records on the wall.

"Hey there they are!" Danny said pointing their way.

Grauntie Mabel smiled as the approached the table.

"it's about time Ms. Pines." Danny said. "I had to send Crazy Chiu away twice now."

Who's Crazy Chiu?" Stan asked as they sat down.

Suddenly he got his answer.

"Hello everyone welcome to Greasy's Dinner." An elderly Japanese woman appeared out of nowhere.

"AH!" Stan screamed, she was practically inches from his face.

"I Am Candy Chiu Are you ready to order now?" the woman asked.

"Just make us a large stack of pancakes." Grauntie Mabel told her.

The woman nodded, and in a blink of an eye she was gone!

"That is Crazy Chiu." Danny said. "She's like a creepy ninja lady."

"Danny." Grauntie Mabel warned. "Mrs. Chiu is not crazy, she's just confused. We old people do get things mixed up every now and then."

"Wait what is she confused about?" Fiddleford asked.

"Oh well Ms. Chiu thinks some one-eyed beast is coming to take over the world someday." Tate said all scary like.

"Really?" San asked.

"Yeah she's always going on about it!" Danny said.

Suddenly Crazy Chiu reappears with a stack of pancakes in her hands and says. "When gravity falls and earth becomes sky; fear the beast with just one eye."

Stan screams again at her sudden appearance. "Geesh lady are you trying to scare me to death!" He yelled.

"Sorry love." Crazy Chiu bowed. "Your pancakes."

Ford took the plate, still trembling at her words. "Have you seen this beast?" He asked.

Crazy Chiu nodded. "He has opened my eyes to our fate. He wants to destroy all we hold dear."

More chills ran down his spin.

And suddenly with another blink of their eyes she is gone again!

"How does she do that?" Stan asked.

"No one knows." Danny answered. "Anyways Ms. Pines how will we be running the shop?" He asked, desperate to change the subject.

"Well you're staying on cash register duty." Grauntie Mabel said. "Ford you and Stanley will be in charge of keeping the shelves tidy and well stocked."

"What about me Ms. Pines." Fiddleford asked.

"You'll be helping Ria lessen her load." Grauntie Mabel answered. "Your father tells me you're quite the fixer upper."

"He sure is." Tate answered. "My boy made his own laptop by hand."

Fiddleford blushed. "It wasn't so hard." He admitted. "I can also fix cars, and other machines."

"Good take this." Grauntie Mabel hands him a dark green shirt with a question mark on it, she also handed him a name tag. "It's your work uniform, be sure to wear it every day with your name tag. Costumers like to know who they are talking to."

"Do we get uniforms?" Stan asked.

"I make all my employees uniforms." Grauntie Mabel said. "Each one is unique and no two are alike."

"This one is mine." Danny said pulling out his phone and showing him a picture of him in his uniform which was just a flannel shirt with an Axe on the front.

Fiddleford looked down at his shirt as if seeing it for the first time. "So this is the only one like this?" Ford asked.

Grauntie Mabel nodded. "Yep because all my employees are one of a kind." She said pulling out two more shirts. "Now Stan this one is yours."

Stan held it up to get a better look, it was a reddish-pink t-shirt with a yellow crescent shaped symbol in the middle. "Cool."

"And finally Ford sweetie I know you are very sensitive about your hands, but I think they are one of a kind, just like you so…" She handed Ford his shirt.

Ford smiled, it was a gray shirt with a gold six figured hand in the center.

"Do you like it?" Grauntie Mabel asked, looking worried.

"I love it." Ford said pulling it on. "Thanks Grauntie Mabel."

"Yeah these are great!" Stan said, pulling his on too.

Fiddleford also put his own shirt on and smiled.

"Now that uniforms are done." Grauntie Mabel went on. "Pay for you three is five bucks an hour." She said to her three new employees. "Now Danny gets a little more because his mother and sisters really depend on his income. So no complaining!"

"We understand." Stan said, surprising his brother. "After all family is family."

Ford's smile grew, Stan might be a little greedy, but when it came to his family, the gloves were off. It was the most important thing to him.

"Alright does everyone understand their job?" Grauntie Mabel asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Then let's dig in before the food gets cold!" Grauntie Mabel declared.

Everyone dug into their pancakes hungrily smacking their lips as they did so, because well she maybe crazy but Chiu was a really good cook.

"So how's the shack?" Fiddleford asked in a low whisper so his father couldn't hear. "Any good proof?"

Ford bit his lip, but Stan wasn't as conservative. "Nope, Grauntie Mabel says she has none of the real stuff."

Fiddleford bowed his head.

"But she did say other people around town have seen stuff." Ford added giving his brother his famous look. "I mean look at Crazy Chiu she saw a one eyed beast."

"Who wants to destroy us all." Stan added.

"Yeah let's try not to run into that one." Ford said.

"You mean if he's even real." Stan added.

"I don't know if he is." Ford said. "I just got a creepy feeling about him, whoever he is."

"Me too." Stan admitted.

"So you really want to help me find proof?" Fiddleford asked.

The twins nodded.

"But what if we don't find anything?" Fiddleford asked really quietly. "What if my mom is right? What id dad and Crazy Chiu are just you know…crazy?"

"They are not crazy." Ford said with more determination than ever before. "And we are going to prove it!"

* * *

 ** _-To Be Continued_**


	5. S01EP01: Part 3

**Author's Note:** Again I'll be posting a rewrite of episode 2 the first of October and I promise it will be way better than the current one! Anyway with that said here's Part 3. Thanks for reading and please review.

 ** _-Yours Truly, RoxieDivine_**

* * *

 **Things Aren't Always What They Seem (Part 3)**

 **(Back at the Mystery Shack…)**

Nothing…

That's what the eager trio found.

NOTHING!

Not a speck of evidence to prove that Fiddleford's father wasn't a crazy loon!

No monsters, no treasure, and no since of adventure anywhere!

After a few days of this grueling routine, Ford figured that they were probably going to be doing this for the rest of the summer. Heck yesterday, he even went so far as to mourn the fantasy he thought was going to be their summer, and poured out a bit of every soda he would drink out on the ground and say. "To the summer we never had."

Ford sighed, shaking away the negative thoughts as he rearranged the objects on one of the shelves so that they were neat, in the front, and very easily seen by anyone passing by.

Stan, as usual, had found a way to slack off. Although the ring of Mystery Shack logo t-shirts needed fluffing up, Stan had somehow found himself hiding in the clothes, knees bent, muscles tense, and eyes straight ahead.

Ford sighed. "I know you're bored, but we have to finish our chores! …if you break anything, she'll have our heads."

Stan waved his hand. "I won't break anything!"

Ford glanced to his brother questioningly. "What are you staring at anyways?"

"Look!" Stan pointed.

Ford looked in the direction of his finger, and his heart seized up.

There in front of him stood the most beautifulness girl he had ever seen.

Her hair was as black as the midnight sky, and when the light bounced off of it just right he noticed waves of blue highlights. She wore matching blue eyeshadow dark black eyeliner, and mascara, along with some tight black jeans, and a black jacket with a blue stitched heart that she had zipped all the way up.

She was a Goddess!

Stan rolled his eyes knowingly "Seriously do you always have to fall for the bad girls?" He asked.

"What I'm not-" Ford stuttered. "You're the one staring at her."

"I was pointing at the sign above her!" Stan said "Ever notice how the A's got a slit for one eye like that monster Crazy Chiu was talking about."

Ford frowned. He could tell his brother didn't really believe in that monster, he was simply grasping at straws for some kind of proof.

They all were.

"Grauntie Mabel probably added that the moment she heard the story." He said.

"Yeah you're probably right." Stan said with a sigh. "Oh no!"

"What?" Ford asked.

"She's coming over here!" Stan warned hiding in the clothes.

Ford tensed as the gothic looking girl comes his way.

"So are you going to keep staring at me like a weirdo, or are you going to talk to me?" She asked.

"I…I…I." Ford was lost for words that is until Stan's foot sticked out from his hiding spot and kicked him in the rear. "I'm Ford." He finally managed to get out, thanks to Stan's help of course. "Stanford, Stanford Pines."

"You're blowing it man!" Stan whispered harshly.

"Shut up." Ford warned to him before offering the girl a wave. "It's nice to meet you uh…"

"Heather." She said. "Heather Valentino, and the guy in the clothes?"

"Oh that's my brother." Ford says. "He's avoiding work."

"No that sign is watching me man!" Stan shouted from the clothes.

Heather smiled. "It's cool I have a brother too." She says. "So I know all about the stunts they pull to get out of chores."

"Tell me about it." Ford mused.

"Hey I am right here you know!" Stan shouted, poking his head out of the clothes.

"Dude you're twins." Heather said. "Wicked cool."

"Yeah well I'm the cool one." Stan said.

Heather erupted into laughter. "Is he always like this?" He asked.

"Yeah." Ford admitted. "He thinks he's a chick magnet."

"I am a chick magnet!" Stan argued, stunned that his charms had no effect on this girl.

"Whoa no way!" Heather suddenly grabbed Ford's hand. "You've got six figures!"

Ford blushed.

"Six is like my favorite number." She exclaimed.

"You know you're very cherry for a Goth." Stan said.

"OMG I am not Goth you jerk!" Heather yelled, dropping Ford's hand. "I just like the colors black and blue."

"Oh." Now it was Stan's turn to blush. "Sorry."

"Heather!" A teenage boy wearing baggy jeans and a rock and roll t-shirt suddenly ran over to her. "How many times have I told you not to run off?"

"I was just meeting the new kids." Heather said, pointing to Stan, and Ford. ""You're always telling me to stop pestering you and your friends, and now I don't have to."

Her brother scoffed. "You're going to hang out with these losers?" Her brother asked.

Ford's eyes fell, and Stan turned red with fury.

"Yes, because if you think their losers then they must be cool!" Heather spat at him.

"Fine whatever hang out with your dumb new friends." Her brother says. "It just means I can leave."

Ford, and Stan watched him go stunned.

"Sorry about him." Heather said. "Robert's a jerk."

"You think we're cool?" Stan asked.

"Well your brother is." Heather said. "But so far you're acting like a paranoid stalker hiding in the clothes like that."

Ford laughed as Stan's face fell into a scowl.

"Very funny." Stan retorted.

"Anyway when's your shift over?" Heather asked.

"You want to know when I get off." Ford asked dumbly.

"How else are we going to hang out?" Heather asked. "Besides the other kids in this town are either stuck up or really, really annoying snot nose brats." She told them.

"We get off in an hour." Stan answered for his helpless brother. "Please excuse Point Dexter's behavior, a girl has never talked to him for this long before."

Ford punched his brother in the arm.

Heather laughed. "Then I'll be back then."

"But." Ford began.

"What?" Heather asked.

"We kind of made plans with a friend of ours." Stan said. "You can tag along though if you want."

"Cool where are we going?" Heather asked.

"Monster hunting." Ford said blushing violently.

Heather's eyes widen.

"Oh great you think we're crazy don't you." Stan asked.

"No, I…I believe you." Heather said.

"You do? Why?" Ford asked.

"I've met one." Heather whispered.

"You met a monster?" Stan asked. "Does he have one eye!" he exclaimed

"No, he has two and he's not a monster!" Heather yelled, but forced herself to calm down. "He's very nice."

"Can we meet him?" Ford asked hopefully. "It would mean a lot to my friend if he had some kind of proof that the monsters are real."

Heather thought for a moment, then said. "Promise you won't hurt him?" She asked.

"Promise." The twins said.

"Then I'll be back in an hour." She said, before racing off.

"Who was that?" Fiddleford asked as she walked off.

"That's Heather." Stan said. "And she's going to show us a real monster."

"Really?" Fiddleford looks almost hopeful. "She has real proof."

"It sounded real to me." Ford said as he looked at the newly organize shelf, and then the ruffled shirts Stan was still hiding in. Suddenly he noticed a slight shadow falling over the ground behind Stan. Grauntie Mabel, wears an amused face, a playful glint is in her eyes, and a few signs were in her arms. "Whatcha doin' kid?"

Stan screamed and spun around. Upon seeing who it was, however, he sighed. "Oh. Hey! I was, uh, organizing these shirts."

Their great aunt looked up in the direction Stan had been facing to see Heather making her leave. "Sure you were. Now! I need someone to hang up these signs along the road!"

"Not it!" Stan and Ford piped up at the same time.

Grauntie Mabel looked over at the cashier. Danny is currently sitting at the register, dealing with a customer.

Grauntie Mabel sighed. "Alright. Well… it looks like I'll have to choose between you three. So…" She looked at the twins and Fiddleford. "How about… you! Ford, please put up these signs in the spooky part of the forest."

Ford yelped and stumbled back as he barely managed to catch the pointed signs given to him. He looked down at the colorful advertisements and then back up at Grauntie Mabel with round eyes. "But every time I go out there, I feel like something's watching me. Plus, it's really hard to see out there."

Grauntie Mabel crossed her arms, though a smirk now played on her features. "Those things called excuses don't work on me. Besides, there's nothing weird going on in those woods. It's just part of the lore, made to sell things like this to people like them!" She waved her hand to a cluster of tourists who were looking through some of the items in the gift shop. "Now, quit being so paranoid! Stan! Organize those shirts for me, will you? And Fiddleford I got something for you to fix."

Ford sighed, but made no other motion to disagree and made his leave as everyone else got back to work.

Outside in the woods mist, still unable to evaporate under the broken light of the sun, swirled around the feet of trees. Ford walked up to the nearest of those trees, and knocked a screw into it before hanging up a sign. "Ugh. Why doesn't she ever believe me?" he muttered as he continued making a trail of signs. "There's definitely something going on-" he cut himself off as, when he attempted to pin up another sign, the tree clanged like an empty tube. Ford's eyebrows furrowed. He set his ear to the dusty tree and knocked his hammer against it again. Again, a clang came in response. He put his hammer down and ran his fingers over the tree trunk, leaving trails through the dust. Eventually, he fingers caught under something and he pulled back. A portion of the tree opened.

Ford's eyes grew round as orbs as he looked upon a metal cubby with a machine inside. The machine was covered with switches and buttons. Out of sheer curiosity, he played with a few of the switches. Some switches and buttons did nothing at all. One switch, however, caused the ground behind him to shutter. Ford yelped and spun around. A section of the ground shuttered and retracted into the ground beside it.

When Ford approached the indention, he found that it was covered in cobwebs, millipedes, and a singular, leather-bound book. The boy plucked the book out of the ground and dusted it off. A large blue pine tree silhouette was pasted to the front. A black letter '3' was written on the tree. After a bit of work, he dusted off the cover completely. Despite its age and wear, a slight glint reflected off the silver paper.

He set it on the ground and knelt beside it. When he opened it, a page that had been stuck to the cover was ripped out. The only part that was left were the words "Property Of" in blue, neat letters. A string with an eyeglass had been curled up and was between the cover and the first page. The first page read "Vol. 3". When he lifted it, he found the string to be glued to the inside of the book and not the paper.

Once he flipped the first paper over, he found it filled with words. "June 18" was at the top. Written in curly blue letters that were a mix of cursive and print was the first entry. "It's hard to believe it's been six years since I began researching the strange and wondrous secrets of Gravity Falls, Oregon." Ford stopped reading and contented himself in gently flipping through the old pages. Floating Eyeballs, Vampire Bats, Gnomes, Cursed Doors, pages filled with symbols… "What is this?" he muttered to himself. He paused as he came across a particularly frightening page.

"TRUST NO ONE" was written in bold, heavy letters and underlined multiple times under what looked like a plain entry. "Unfortunately, my suspicions have been confirmed. I'm being watched. I must hide this book before HE finds it. Remember: in Gravity Falls, there is no one you can trust." He shut the book. "There's no one you can trust…"

"Hello!" Stan called as he and Fiddleford appeared out of nowhere.

Ford screamed and whipped around, the book held tight to his chest.

Stan asked. "Whatcha reading? Some nerd thing?"

Ford glanced down at the book and then up at Stan. "I… let's go somewhere more private."

Stan raised an eyebrow. "We're in the middle of the forest, bro. Besides what could be so important."

"I think I found it." Ford whispered.

"Found what?" Fiddleford asked.

"Yeah and why are we whispering?" Stan added.

"Guys I found the proof!" Ford said holding up the book. "At least I think it is."

"Let me see." Stan took the journal and went through it. "It's some kind of diary." He said. "With research about weird things."

"Let me see!" Fiddleford exclaimed, and gasped as he looked over Stan's shoulder. "This is it! My Dad told me about these cursed doors, and the eyeball bats! This is it!"

"The weird thing is that the entries just stop almost like the writer suddenly disappeared or something." Ford said thoughtfully.

"Cool." Stan said in awe.

"You think whatever Heather gonna show us is in this book?" Fiddleford asked.

"Oh my gosh Heather?" Ford looked down at his watch. "It's been an hour already? She'll be waiting for us!"

The boy's raced back to the Mystery Shack, but when they got there Heather was nowhere in sight.

Ford kicked Grauntie Mabel's car tier in frustration. "Ah man she probably thinks we blew her off!"

"That could have been our big break!" Stan stomped his foot in anger.

"One of us should have stayed." Fiddleford realized.

"No I shouldn't have taken so long." Ford admitted. "Sorry Fiddleford." He said, bowing his head.

"It's okay, maybe the journal can show us how to find things on our own." Fiddleford said hopefully.

"Yeah." Stan says as the boys began to walk away from the car.

Suddenly the ground rumbled beneath them.

"Whoa." Ford said, trying to regain his balance.

"Was that an Earth quake?" Stan asked.

Another one erupted around them, and then another, and another, almost like…

"Footsteps." Ford said. "Its footsteps, and it's coming from-" The boys turned around just in time to see a giant tree like mushroom covered hand reach out and take Grauntie Mabel's car!

"Oh my-" Ford's glasses nearly fell off his face in shock. The trio look up just in time to see a giant tree man appearing above the tree tops.

The giant goes to take a bite out of the car when.

"Steve put it down!" Heather zoomed up into the drive way on her bike.

"Heather?" Ford looks baffled.

"Sorry I'm late guys." Heather said. "For a giant tree person Steve is hard to find."

"Wait this is the guy you wanted to show us?" Stan asked.

Heather nodded.

"And you thought we were going to be able to hurt him?" Stan scoffed.

Heather ignored him. "Steve we've talked about this." She said to the giant tree man. "Eating peoples cars is not nice, we are a nice tree person remember?"

Steve frowns almost like a five year old who isn't getting a lolly pop, but he obeys, and soon the car is placed back down where it was, undamaged, surprisingly.

"Sorry he's still a baby." Heather said.

"He's a baby?" Ford asked, stunned.

"Yeah just a year ago he was a little sprout that could fit in the palm of my hand." Heather said. "I found him all alone in the woods, and I've been trying to take care of him, but he got so big the only place I could hide him is the woods."

Fiddleford was shaking in disbelief. "My dad's not crazy." He said realizing the truth. "My Dad's not crazy!"

"No He isn't." Ford said. "And he's living proof."

"Thank you!" Fiddleford hugged Heather out of nowhere. He didn't mean to invade her personal space, but he finally had proof, after so many years of people calling his dad crazy, he was starting to believe it was true.

But it wasn't.

"So?" Ford said. "Seen any other out of the ordinary things?"

"Are you kidding I've lived here all my life." Heather said. "With all the stuff I've seen, it would take all summer to show you half of it. And I'd need to have some sort of manual to explain what they are, and how to find them on their own turf."

"You mean like this?" Ford asked holding up the journal.

Heather took the book and flipped through it. "I've seen some of these things." She said. "Oh my gosh this is real." She opened a page that revealed a segment about tree people. "Where did you find this?" She asked.

"It was hidden in the ground." Ford said.

"This is amazing." Heather said tears in her eyes. "I can finally help Steve get home."

"Home?" Stan asked.

"I love Steve." Heather said, "But now that he's so big I can't be the mom he needs me to be. If this book is right, then we can help him get home to his real family!"

"We?" Stan asked.

"You will help won't you guys?" Heather asked hopefully.

Ford and Fiddleford smiled.

"Well that sounds like an adventure." Fiddleford said. "And who knows what we'll run into on the way there."

"Maybe monsters!" Ford said.

"Or treasure!" Stan exclaimed, perking up.

"So you're in?" Heather asked.

"Defiantly!" The trio said in unison.

"Yes!" Heather exclaimed. "You hear that Steve?" She asked turning to the giant. "You're finally going home!"

The oversized Steve jumps for joy at her words.

"We'll have to wait until this weekend." Stan shouted over his happy jumps.

"Yeah the location here in the journal looks like it will take at least three hours to get there." Ford said studying the map to the supposed location of the tree people's territory.

"Ok then we'll go this Saturday deal?" Heather asked.

"Deal!" The boys promised as one.

"Great, now I got to go make sure Steve goes back to his hiding spot." Heather says. "It's a patch of woods behind my house. I have a treehouse there where I keep food for him." She zooms off into the trees on her bike, and Steve walks behind her.

"We'll see you tomorrow." Ford called off after her. "So we can make plans for the trip."

He wasn't sure if she could hear him over Steve's loud stomping, but he hoped so.

"Wow did that just happen?" Stan asked still in disbelief. "I can't believe I just saw that."

"Me either." Fiddleford agreed.

"Well we did." Ford said, his eyes falling back to the journal in his hands.

"And we're about to see a lot more…"

* * *

 ** _-To Be Continued_**


	6. S01EP02: Part 1

**Season 1 Episode 2: Into the Woods**

 **Episode Summary:** Our mystery trio make good on their promise to help Steve find his way home! However during their journey Ford gets kidnapped by Gnomes! Can his friends save him before it's too late?

 **Author's Note:** The idea for the episode originated from the Gnome page of Journal#3 where Ford talks about how Gnomes tried to kidnap him one night and offer him to their queen. Other ideas explored in this episode include Ford's own mysterious mosquito bite message telling him to 'BATCH OUT FOR WILL'.

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls or the Relativity Falls AU

 **Reference Point #1:** In Journal 3, Stanford says: "Several tried to 'kidnap' me as an 'offering to the queen' as I was sleeping, but I just drop-kicked them out the window when I awoke. Unsettling."

 **Reference Point #2: In Journal 3, Stanford writes:** Their bites spell out dire messages for your future. Except they are frequently misspelled. I was told to "BATCH OUT FOR WILL" Which as far as I can tell is total nonsense.

 **Fun Fact:** I know some people like to change up the monsters in other versions of the Relativity Falls AU, but I wanted to use this AU to explain things that are only discussed in journal number 3 or just briefly mentioned in the series, as well as further examine things you may have looked over in the series.

For example how did Bill get inside the time traveler? What deal did they make? And did you ever notice that in Stan's and Ford's flashback of their childhood that the words "Blendin was here." Was located where the Stan 'O War was first discovered! Or how in Mable's scrap book episodes Dipper and Mable somehow won a snow sledding race against a space lizard in JULY! 

Not to mention the monsters, and objects that are mentioned in journal number 3 that are never shown in the show, like cursed doors, wild Kill billies, and mind controlling facial hair. And these are only a few things I wanted to explore. My hope is to further expand on our overall knowledge of the series without giving you a total copy and paste version of the script.

Anyway, thank you for reading and please review!

 _ **Yours Truly, RoxieDivine**_

* * *

 **In to The Woods (Part 1)**

 **(Somewhere In A Forgotten, And Destroyed Dimension…)**

Time…

For as long as he could remember time was the enemy.

The beast with one eye growled deep in his throat as he waited for time to be on his side, but alas it would appear that time was just as unreliable as ever. _'This is pointless.'_ The beast thought. ' _No one will summon me, no one has summoned me in almost 30 years!'_ Oh how he wish he could go about his plans without needing the help of the enemy, but sadly as a demon the beast with one eye was bound by the laws of time and space.

And the laws of time and space had separated his world from the human realm, cutting the humans off from him entirely. Luckily though there was one way he could cross over, if someone summoned and created a deal with him he would be pulled out of his forgotten realm, and into the mindscape. Once there he would be free to cause some mischief of his own.

However, he could do nothing until the initial summoning!

Nothing but wait until some idiot decided that they needed his expertise.

He hated this part of his schemes, the part that had him twiddling his thumbs in inpatient anticipation. Yes, this was not the first time he had tried to pull of his current scheme. No, in fact the beast with one eye had tried many times to escape this realm, but every time he tried the same symbols got in his way! The pine tree, the question mark, the axe, the shooting star, the six fingered hand, the spectacles, the stars of the all-seeing eye, the llama, the crescent, and the stitched heart! Sure the faces and names that represented those symbols changed over time; after all mortals could only live so long.

But there deaths did nothing to ensure his victory, no fate would simply replace them with another, leaving the wheel in tack! The beast hated the wheel that those symbols represented, for it held the power to destroy all his efforts forcing him to start all over again.

But he would not allow it to happen this time!

No, not when he had come so far! The beast's one eye narrowed at the thought. He had never come this close to the final stage of his plan before, and he'd be damn if he had to start over…AGAIN!

"No not this time." The beast hissed. "This time I will prevail," He swore as his eyes fell on the symbol of the dreaded Pine Tree resting upon his wheel. "And nothing will stand in my way!" he vowed as he pulled out his all-seeing orb, a small round ball of energy that allowed him to peer into the real world and spy on his enemies.

His sights focus in on the boy that represented the six finger hand, he is standing in a tree house in the woods with his twin, the crescent, and their two friends: the stitched heart, and the spectacles.

All four Symbols had their noses in some book.

However the beast soon noticed that it wasn't just some book, but a familiar looking journal With a Pine Tree on its worn leather cover.

The beast smiled.

Maybe he wouldn't be waiting much longer after all.

However, if the enemy had wrote his fellow symbols any warnings in that journal of his, then the beast may lose his chance to trick them.

' _I must watch them closely, I can't have them learning of me before I want them to.'_ He decided.

His one eye narrowed on the six finger hand, the boy instantly reminded him of that enemy.

A foe who could match him step for step…

A foe that somehow always managed to stay just out of reach, so close yet so far away.

"Well Pine Tree." He mused. "Let's see how well your nephews, and their friends fair against me. Shall we?"

* * *

 **(Back with Ford…)**

Brains…

Ford had always thought that he had plenty, however the Journal in his hands had put those beliefs to the test.

How?

Because every page was coded, with hidden warnings and advice meant to guide the reader safely, and as smart as Ford was he had to admit he was struggling to decode the page about the tree people. The many jumble of letters and symbols seemed out of place, and Stan was sure it was just some scribbles of a mad man who was obviously paranoid about something trying to kill him.

Ford knew his brother might have a point, after all the Author did seem worried about a certain HIM, but who this HIM was? He wasn't sure. What he was sure of was that the letters, and symbols meant something, so he worked at it. From the moment that he met Steve, and learned about the tree people Ford studied the page, running every code key he could find in the public library.

It was hard going, but in the end his hunch had been right!

It turned out that the Author was not using just one type of code but actually a combination of the A1Z26, Atbash, and Caesar ciphers. With this knowledge Ford was able to decipher the page about the tree people with ease, and just as feared the page warned them of all the things they needed to avoid to have a safe journey to the home of the tree people.

Warnings about Forest oddities, such as the moth man, portal potties, and cursed doors. Thankfully, all these warnings seemed to have their own pages in the journal allowing Ford to read what could for the journey, and to his relief most of the threats could be avoided if you stayed on the marked path that the journal displayed.

However, there was on threat that had him worried.

"Listen to this." He said. "Kill Billies, These feral and fanged hill men are known as Kill Billies, and are known to the drink blood and steal the overalls of any who wander into their territory of the forest. They may be responsible for the cursed outhouses. They communicate through a language of grunts and ham-boning. When you hear blue grass music run for the nearest convenience store…"

"Please tell me we won't be running into any of those on this trip." Fiddleford asked hopefully.

Ford traced the path way from the Shack to the clearing were the Tree people were located, deep in the Gravity falls woods. "There's two path that veers off the trail." He informed his friends. "If we go right it will safely lead us around the Kill Billies territory."

"That's great." Heather said.

"Yeah let's do that one Ford." Stan seemed to agree.

"There's a catch." Ford warned. "If we go right our travel time doubles." He explained,

"Meaning it will take us well after night fall to get Steve home." Heather realized.

"It also means we'll be spending a night in the woods." Ford said the obvious.

"So we either stay the night in the woods, or risk cutting across a territory of blood thirsty Kill Billies?" Fiddleford asked fearfully.

"But how are we going to even do it?" Stan asked. "Grauntie Mable will never let us stay in the woods overnight."

"We can ask Danny to cover for us." Heather mentioned.

"Really?" Ford asked.

"Yeah who do you think I go to when I need someone to cover for me when my nosey brother tries to butt into my life?" Heather pointed out.

"Sounds good to me." Stan said.

"Ford nodded. "Okay if we head over to the shack and talk to Danny, and then leave right away we should make it to the Tree people by night fall." He informed them.

"Excellent!" Heather said. "Let's do this!"

"Yeah!" Stan and Ford exclaimed together, Fiddleford on the other hand looked unsure.

"Hey we'll be right beside you." Ford assured his friend, giving him a reassuring smile.

Fiddleford found a smile slipping onto his own face with ease. "Yeah you're right, we can do this."

"That's the spirit!" Ford said encouragingly. "Now come on we've got to find Danny and come up with an excuse to be out pass bed time!"

The one eyed beast couldn't help but chuckle as the children bounded off towards the mystery shack. "You Pines just can't keep well enough alone can you?" He muttered. "Oh well guess your nephews will have to learn the hard way too hu Pine Tree?

Ford bit his lip, as he continued to run, he couldn't explain it, but he had the strangest feeling that he was being watched. He chanced a glance over his shoulders as he continued to run.

Nothing, was he imagining it?

Suddenly a shot of pain hit his right arm. "Stupid mosquitoes." He whispered slapping the pests away.

Moments later the gang arrived at the Mystery Shack, and thankfully Danny was still there, and even more thankfully Grauntie Mable was no were in sight.

"Quick Danny can you cover for us tonight?" Heather exclaimed.

"What for?" Danny asked.

"We need to use the Golf Cart so we can journey into the woods and help our giant tree friend get home." Stan answered honestly.

There's an awkward silence…

Finally, Danny cracks a smile, and pulls out the keys to the Golf Cart. "Just drive safe, and look out for pedestrians."

"Really?" Ford asked.

"Yeah it's cool, I've got Heather's cell in case you don't show by tomorrow afternoon." Danny assured them. "Oh and take this." He pulled out a big duffle bag from under his the front counter.

"What is it?" Ford asked.

"It's my survival kit, Food, first aid, you name it." Danny explained. "I never leave anywhere without it."

"Wow thanks Danny." Heather said. "I was just going to make sandwiches but this is great."

"So I guess we're good to go." Fiddleford said.

"But what about Grauntie Mable?" Stan asked.

"What about me?" Grauntie Mable asked as she popped out of nowhere making everyone scream.

"Nothing much." Danny said, being the only one to keep his cool. "My friends and I are having a camp out in my back yard tonight, and I wanted to invite your nephews and their friends."

"You aren't planning on running into those woods, are you?" Grauntie Mabel prompted.

Danny shook his head. With as much poise as someone who was telling the sworn truth, he said, "No my my mom Wendy is crazy strict about us going anywhere near that place."

"Well than its fine by me." Grauntie Mable said. "I'll let Tate and Heather's parents know that way you can focus on finishing the inventory count before you leave."

"And we'll go to Danny's and help set up." Heather said. "Right guys."

"Sure if that's okay with you." Ford said to his Great Aunt.

"Sure, I'll even let you guys use the Golf Cart." Shew said pointing to the keys in Stan's hands. "Just don't scratch it because if you do…well it's coming out of your pay."

"Thanks, Grauntie Mabel!" Stan yelled as the gang ran outside, and jumped into the Golf Cart.

"Well make good time with this." Ford assured them, as he made sure they had a full tank of gas, and a full gas canister, just in case they needed to refuel.

"Okay gang we're ready to go!" Ford announced.

"Finally!" Stan exclaimed starting the engine, and just like that, they were off.

The beast with the one eye chuckled. "Wow Shooting Star, you would think with all the lies that you tell you'd be able to know a lie when you hear one."

Ford grimaced as he gets that unsettling feeling once more, and even though he knows it's nothing; he looks over his shoulder anyways.

Nothing, just as he thought.

So where was this feeling coming from?

His thoughts are interrupted by another series of stingy mosquito bite. Man, why were these things biting him so much?

He tried his best to ignore them as the group pressed on.

Moments later, they reentered the woods behind Heather's house where Steve was waiting.

"Okay Steve, it's time to go home!" She told him.

Steve claps his hands happily causing the group of friends to cover their ears, because well those claps of his sounded like thunder.

"Okay Steve we're going to drive so follow the car okay?" Heather ordered him once his happy clapping had died down.

Steve nodded happily, and soon with a little help from Ford's ingenious sense of direction (More like a lot of help.) Stan soon found their desired path, and just like that the friends were off; starting their journey into the woods.

As they drove along the bumpy trial (Which was bumpier due to the fact that Steve's footsteps would cause the cart to jump into the air) the group of friends watched in awe as the forest came alive around them.

"Wow what is that?" Stan asked pointing at a plaid colored creature that looked like a mix between a beaver and a duck.

Ford flipped through the journal and found the creature in question. "That's the Plaidypus." Ford answered. "It's basically a Platypus with a plaid fur pattern, who strongly smell of maple syrup and bacon." He said skimming the page.

"The lumber jacks in town talk about them all the time." Heather said. "Danny swears he caught one once."

"Cool." The Boys said in awe.

Many more creatures appear, from Barf Fairies, Woodpecker-pecker, and Leprecorn. Ford kind of wished they had brought an umbrella for the Barf Fairies, but luckily the roof of the Golf Cart spared them from the worse of it.

"We're gonna have to wash this at Danny's before we get home Poindexter." Stan whispered to his brother.

"Agreed." Ford said with a grimace.

"Well let's hope that's the only damage it gets." Stan said. "Cause I don't want to waste my very first pay check ever on fixing this thing up."

Ford couldn't help but smile. Just yesterday Grauntie Mable had handed them each an envelope full of money as their weekly pay. Ford would never forget the way Stan's eyes lit up at the sight of those bills nestled inside his envelope.

Of course his money loving brother would flip out, he already had a long list of things he wanted to buy. Things like hard candy, and cool CD's with music that was supposed to drive girls crazy for you.

Ford on the other hand saved his money, so that one day he could go to his dream college West Coast Tech. Sure he was only 12 now, and college seemed like a long time from now, but Ford knew that every penny counted. Sure he could get a scholarship, or make some promising invention for the science fair, but if something went wrong he needed a backup plan.

So Ford stored his money in a little jar under a lose floor board in the attic, because to Ford his future meant everything. He always had to have a plan, Stan on the other hand enjoyed flying by the seat of his pants; and allowed fate to take him whereever it wanted his life to go.

Yes, the two twins may look alike, but they couldn't be more different; and the one eyed beast planned to use that against them.

Ford hissed as more mosquitos bit his already sore arm. He examined the bites, and froze, the small bumps seemed to spell out a sentence on his arm.

' _BATCH OUT FOR WILL'_

"What?" Ford shook his head and decided to consult the journal, it didn't take him long to find something that fit his situation.

A page read.

 _Soothsquitos (A breed of mosquito) - Their bites spell out dire messages for your future. Except they are frequently misspelled. "Yesterday my mosquitos bite spelled out_ _'BEWARB' and I can only assume the creatures are trying to warn me to BEWARE something, but what I do not know."_

Ford shivered.

Where these pesky insects trying to warn him about something, or maybe someone?

' _BATCH OUT FOR WILL'_

Could it be possible that the message was _WATCH OUT FOR WILL?_

Who was Will?

Ford wasn't sure, but he was sure of one thing…

It was all very unsettling to say the least.

The beast with one eye chuckled at fate's efforts to warn his enemies. "Foolish fate, humans are too stupid to know a sign when they see one."

Yes, unfortunately the heroes of this story wouldn't know hit them…

Until it was too late!

* * *

 _-TO BE CONTINUED_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Again sorry for the long wait, I hope this first part was worth it, Part 2 of Episode 2 will be up next week.

 _ **Yours Truly, RoxieDivine**_


	7. S01EP02: Part 2

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Notes:** Thanks for reading and enjoy!

* * *

 **In to The Woods (Part 2)**

 **(Back with Stan…)**

The going got rougher the longer they traveled down the beaten path that was marked in the journal. However, the group was determined to stay on the marked path.

And the reason why soon greeted them.

Stan stopped at the fork in the road that Ford had spoken of earlier in the tree house. The right path lead to safety, and the left path, well it lead to some unsettling creatures.

Fiddleford looked left, and instantly regretted it. "Uh guys." He pointed to the tree line straight across from them.

Everyone followed his finger, and froze in fear as a dark outline of bearded scrawny man with blood red eyes could be seen standing there.

"Is that?" Stan managed to ask.

Suddenly the creature flashed a crooked toothy grin, it stepped forward and blue grass music began to play.

"Stanley drive!" Ford ordered.

Stan didn't hesitate, he hit the gas petal hard, and the four friends went speeding down the right sided path, with Steve racing behind.

Ford dared to turn around, and was relieved to see that the Kill Billy was not pursuing them. He wondered why it didn't risk straying too far from its own territory. ' _Maybe they stay where it's safe, because there are things out here that not even they want to mess with.'_ He thought.

He knew the reasoning made since, but it gave him little comfort. After all, if a blood sucking Hillbilly was scared to be on this side of the path, then shouldn't they be too?

Ford opened the journal again, hoping he didn't skip over some majorly dangerous creature, but the only territory that was between them and the Tree people was the Gnome territory.

"Whatcha reading bro?" Stan asked.

"Just checking for dangers." Ford answered honestly.

"Dangers?" Fiddleford asked.

"Yeah, that Kill Billy didn't follow us, it must be scared of something; otherwise it wouldn't have passed up on such an easy meal."

"Okay so what territory are we in?" Heather asked.

"That's just it." Ford said. "The journal says were in the Gnome territory."

"You mean the dwarf creatures with the pointy hats, and white beards?" Fiddleford asked.

"Exactly." Ford said, reading the page.

Stan looked over his shoulder. "They don't look that scary."

And it was true, the Gnomes actually looked cute, and the journal itself said Danger unknown.

Ford began to read the page. "Gnomes, little bearded men of the Gravity Falls forest. Weaknesses, unknown."

"Maybe it's nothing." Fiddleford said interrupting him.

"Of course it's nothing." Stan cut in. "Who would be afraid of a bunch of Gnomes?"

"Yeah besides maybe the Kill Billy was just scared of Steve's large size." Heather pointed out.

"Oh well I didn't think about that." Ford admitted. "You're probably right."

"Of course we are, now put the book away you're making yourself nerdier by the second." Stan teased.

"You're just jealous because I'm the smart one." Ford teased right back.

"Ha, that's where you're wrong bro." Stan countered. "Who wants to be the smart one when you can be the fun one; like me!"

"I'm beginning to see why he needs you around." Heather joked.

The friends laughed, all but Stan who gave them a playful glare.

Ford laughed, finding himself relaxing for the first time since the trip began. Maybe they were right, maybe there really wasn't anything to worry about.

However, what Ford didn't know that hidden within the brush, behind them was four little man with red pointing hates.

"Children in the forest?" One asked the other.

"This is perfect, Just one will be enough." Another said.

"But which one?" the third asked.

"How about the girl?" the fourth asked.

"Are you mad?" The first screamed. "If we bring a girl the Queen will think we are trying to replace her."

"Yeah we do not want to insult our Queen, Mike!" The second Gnome growled.

"What about the tall one?" The third suggested.

"Too scrawny." The fourth, Mike argued.

"The driver?" The first suggested.

"He's too sweaty, and gross." The second countered.

"I guess that leaves his dorky looking twin." Mike said.

"He'll have to do." The first agreed. "Our queen cannot hold out much longer."

"Very well." Mike said. "Let us hurry and tell Jeff we have found our target."

"You three go." The second said. "I will track them so we do not lose their trail."

"Very good then." The first said. "Send us a messenger squirrel when they have set up camp."

"Do you think they will?" the third asked.

"Yes it will be dark soon." The first said. "Only foolish humans with a death wish travel these forest at night."

All the gnomes seemed to nod their agreements before going their separate ways. The first three ran deeper into the thicket to alert Jeff of the outsiders' arrival, and the second gnome began to waddle down the path that the children had gone.

All four were very excited as they hurried along, and for good reason.

Finally, their queen would soon have the relief that she needed.

* * *

 **(Back with Ford…)**

It was dusk by the time the friends, and Steve reached the clearing that was said to be the home of the tree people.

"Where are they?" Heather asked as they reached the clearing.

Ford's heart fell as he realized that the clearing was empty. "Maybe they live in a cave, or an underground city." He thought.

Suddenly a tree begins to move towards them.

No one seems to notice, suddenly more trees start to close in…still no one seems to sense anything is up.

"Maybe we missed a turn." Stan suggested.

"We can't miss a turn Stanley." Ford snapped. "It's a straight path!" he assured him, pouring over the journal.

"Okay so maybe they moved on since the Author documented them." Fiddleford suggested.

Ford knew his friend might have a point, but the sad look on Heather's face made him want to search harder. _'I can't let her down!'_ he panicked, searching the page for any indication of where they were.

"It's okay Ford." Heather assured him. "You tried."

Ford bit his lip, only one thought registered in his mind. _'I am so going to be stuck in the friend Zone for this.'_ Suddenly he noticed it was darker than it was just moments before, almost like they had stepped into the shade.

Or more importantly the shade had stepped over towards them.

"Guys wasn't this clearing bigger?" Heather asked.

"What clearing?" Stan asked.

He had a point, it looked like they had teleported back into the woods.

But they hadn't moved…

Ford gulped as it dawns on him. "Guys I don't think we're alone."

Suddenly a large tree, the largest of them all lifted its roots out of the ground, and the children gasped as they noticed the roots were feet.

The tree began to transform before their eyes, looking less like a tree, and more like a man made of a tree. It stops only inches from the friends. They all huddled on top of the Golf Cart in a desperate attempt to feel safe.

It didn't help much.

"I am Bark Heart." The Tree man said. "Chief of the tree people, why have you come here?"

For a moment none of them can find their voices.

"Well?" Bark Heart said in a booming voice.

"Hu we came to return one of your kids…" Heather finally piped up, her voice was barley a squeak.

Suddenly Steve comes bursting onto the scene, where he was before Ford can only imagine.

"Daddy?" Stave asked almost hopefully.

Just then another tree transformed, this one was female, or Ford could only guess so since she had a female like voice.

"Oh my little Tree Sap!" She exclaimed running over to Steve, and throwing her arms around her. "Oh I thought we lost you forever!"

"Mommy." Steve cried, bringing tears to the children's eyes.

"It's alright everyone." The Chief, Bark Heart said. "They are friends."

Suddenly all the trees around them transformed and came to life.

Many rushed over to Steve, or Tree Sap as the called him, welcoming him home.

"Sorry for the scare." Chief Bark Heart said. "Can't be too careful with lumber jacks and all. You understand of course."

The children nodded, fearing what would happen if they didn't agree.

Chief Bark Heart laughed full heartedly. "You humans remind me of a young fellow I met once." He mused. "He was human too."

"Really?" Stan asked. "Did he carry an old Journal around like this?" he asked pulling out the journal from Ford's shirt pocket.

"Yes, that's the one." Steve's mother said, joining them. "He was always in these woods that man."

"Smashed his car once." Chief Bark Heart admitted, "Completely by accident of course." He assured them.

"Did you ever get his name?" Ford asked hopefully.

"Afraid not." Steve's mother said. "He tried to communicate with us once, and well Green Leaf threw a deer at him, and that was the end of that."

Ford sighed he had hoped they could have learned more about the Author here.

Stan gave him an encouraging punch on the arm. "Don't worry bro, maybe other creatures have talked to him while he was studying them."

"Yeah your right." Ford agreed.

"Well we should go find a place to set up camp." Heather advised.

"You are welcomed to stay in our clearing." Chief Bark Heart offered.

"Thanks we would love to." Ford said, excepting their offer.

"We'll be leaving pretty early though." Heather said mostly to Steve. "So I guess we should say good bye now."

Steve scooped her up and hugged her gently

Heather hugged him back. "I'll miss you too buddy."

Ford watched as he held her a little longer before placing her back down.

"Goodnight." Heather said to him, before the four friends left to set up camp on the further side of the clearing. In no time at all they had a tent set up, one that had been thankfully nestled within the survival gear that Danny had provided. Once settled in the four dug into some of the food provided by the lumber jack teen.

Fiddleford shivered. "I'm freezing." He whispered.

"We can't build a fire." Heather whispered back. "It might insult Steve and his family."

"Than what do we do?" Stan asked. "I'm freezing my butt off here."

Ford pulled out the journal. "Maybe there's a creature that can help." He flipped through the pages until he found what he was looking for. "Perfect, this will work." He then pulled out a bag of marshmallows, and opened them.

"Bro how are marshmallows gonna keep us warm?" Stan snapped, obviously annoyed.

"Just watch." He said, throwing the marshmallow a few feet away from them.

For a moment nothing happened, and then suddenly a living campfire jumped out of the shrubs and scarfed down the marshmallow.

Ford shook the bag of marshmallows and upon seeing them the creature rushes over, walking like some sort of campfire spider creature. Ford threw it some more marshmallows and the fire like beast sat down beside them, making the group instantly warmer.

For a moment his brother and friends didn't know what to say, finally Heather got the nerve to ask.

"What is this thing?"

"A Scampfire." Ford answered. "Their spiderlike beasts posing as campfires all over this forest, the journal says they like marshmallows."

"That is the coolest thing I ever saw." Fiddleford admitted.

"Yeah me too." Stan agreed. "And I once saw a dead rat floating in a bucket."

Ford gave him a look of disgust. "Ewe what is wrong with you?" He gave his brother a playful shrug.

Stan simply laughs as his brother and his friends make faces of disgust, he is obviously thrilled that he was able to gross them all out.

The kids stayed up for a while after that, swopping stories, and taking turns feeding the Scampfire. Finally they all shared a yawn and curled up on a blanket that they found in Danny's bag.

Seconds later they were fast asleep.

"Finally." The second Gnome from earlier whispered as he emerged from the bushes. He creeps over to his target and jumps onto his stomach.

Ford groans as he feels a small weight on his belly. He slowly opens his eyes to see a little man in a pointy hat. "Hey you're one of those Gnomes." He whispered.

Suddenly more Gnomes emerged from the forest and closed in around him.

"Is there something I can help you with?" He asked.

"Yeah kid you can." A younger looking Gnome with a brown beard said. "I'm Jeff, and here we have Carson, Steve, and Jason." He pointed to each Gnome as he introduced them. "And... I'm sorry, I always forget your name." He said pointing to a much older looking Gnome that stood beside him.

"Schmebulock" The Gnome reminded him.

Jeff snaps his fingers. "Schmebulock! Yes!"

"Well I'm Stanford." Ford said. "But my friends call me Ford."

"Nice to meet yah kid." Jeff said.

"Okay hu, Can I help you with something?" Ford asked. He couldn't explain it, but he had a strange feeling about them being here.

"Well since you asked." Jeff said. "Long story short, we gnomes have a problem."

"Really?" Ford asked sitting up.

"Yes you see our queen is very sick." Jeff said.

"How awful." Ford whispered. "What happened?"

"Well you see our Queen is human like you." Jeff explained. "Unfortunately you humans don't live as long as we Gnomes do so we use magic to keep her young and pretty."

"Pretty, very pretty." The Gnomes chattered around them.

"Unfortunately the magic had a horrible side effect." Jeff laughed uneasily.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help you." Ford said. "I'm just a kid, you need some kind of Sorcerer, or a doctor or something."

It's okay. We understand. We'll never forget you, Ford." Jeff said sadly.

Ford smiles.

"Because we're gonna kidnap you" he added.

"Wait…what?" Ford asked.

Jeff yells and jumps at him, and Ford screams as the Gnomes grab him by his feet, dragging him into the woods.

"Stanley!" He screams.

Stan wakes up just in time to see his brother being dragged off into the woods. "Ford!"

"What's going on?" Heather asked jumping to her feet.

"Something took Ford!" Stan exclaimed as FIddleford jumped to his own feet. "It dragged him into the woods."

"Did you see what it was?" He asked.

"Who cares what it was we've got to save Ford!" Stan said, pulling out a flash light.

"But we have no idea what it is." Heather pointed out the obvious.

"It's probably a zombie." Stan said casually as he began to lead the way into the woods. "After my brother abnormally large brain."

"A…Z…zombie?" FIddleford stuttered.

Heather shook her head. "Are you sure you saw him get dragged away?"

"Yeah maybe you just dreamed it, and he's using the bathroom or something." Fiddleford said hopefully.

Suddenly Ford's scream echoed around them.

"Does that sound like a dream to you?" Stan snapped running towards the scream.

"Stan wait!" Heather called, but it was too late he was gone.

"I have to save my brother!" He called.

"Yeah but what about a plan!" Heather called after him.

Nothing!

Heather groaned, throwing Fiddleford the keys to the Golf Cart. "Fids bring the Golf Cart, I'm going after them on foot."

"Okay!" Fiddleford answered, barley managing to catch the keys, before running back towards the Golf Cart. He packed up camp in a hurry, and Heather left him to it as she raced into the woods.

Another scream from Ford filled the night air causing her to run faster.

"We're coming Ford." She called, hoping to whoever was listening that they weren't already too late to save him.

* * *

 ** _-TO BE CONTINUED_**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** All the monsters mentioned in this chapter as well as the next are featured in the published version of Journal #3.

Thanks for reading the next chapter will be up Next week. In the meantime please review.

 _ **Yours Truly, RoxieDivine**_


	8. S01EP02: Part 3

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Notes:** Thanks for reading and enjoy!

* * *

 **In to The Woods (Part 3)**

 **(Somewhere in the woods…)**

Ford screamed once more as he tried to free himself from the strong clutches of his small captures.

"Stop squirming Kid, you're making this way worse than it has to be." Jeff said.

"Please why are you doing this to me!" He cried.

"I told you the magic we used on the Queen went wrong." Jeff said. "Now in order for the magic to satay in effect our queen must eat a human sacrifice once a year."

"Sacrifice?!" Ford screamed. "You're going to feed me to your queen!"

"In a word yes." Jason answered as they continued to pull him along.

Ford clawed at the ground desperately, trying to escape, but their hold was like a tight vice. He's helpless, and in an instant he knows it. _'Stan, Stan can save me.'_ He realized. "Stan! Stanley!" He screamed.

"I'm coming Ford!" He heard his brother scream. "I'll save you from that zombie!"

"Zombie?" Ford asked in disbelief.

"You stole all the brains didn't you kid?" Jeff joked.

How he could joke at this moment was beyond Ford's limit of understanding. "Help!" He screamed.

"Hold on!" Stan shouted.

Suddenly Heather, and Fiddleford drove up in the Golf Cart beside him.

"Get in!" Heather ordered.

Stan wasted no time, he jumped in and they raced off.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Stan asked hopefully.

"I've got the gas pedal all the way down" Fiddleford yelled.

"Stan help me!" Ford's scream sounded much closer now.

"Over there!" Stan pointed left, and they drove towards the sounds, finding Ford and the Gnomes in at the mouth of a cave.

Jeff was standing off to the side, supervising, while the rest of the Gnomes wrestled with Ford. "The more you struggle, the more awkward this is gonna be for everyone!" Jeff said. "Just- o-ok, just get his arm there, Alex."

"Let go of me!" Ford yelled, punching Alex off of his arm. The Gnome bounced to the side, leaning against a tree as he puked a rainbow.

"What the heck is going on here?!" Stan cried, catching everyone's attention.

"Stanley! Quick these gnomes are trying to feed me to their queen!" Ford yelled, punching a few more of the Gnomes. "And they're not cute and harmless like the journal makes them out to be! Gah!" He choked as a Gnome grabbed him by the back of his shirt collar. "Neck, neck!"

"Gnomes?" Stan questioned "Oh, I was way off." He admitted sheepishly.

"Hey! Leave my friend alone!" Heather yelled at the leader.

"Look kids we wish things could be different?" Jeff admitted. "But if our Queen doesn't feed on human flesh by dawn she'll die."

"That's not our problem." Stan yelled. "Now let him go!"

"And if we don't?" Jeff Challenged.

Fiddleford found a shovel in the Golf Cart and handed it to Stan.

Stan took the shovel and held it as if he was holding a bat. "Let him go, or else!" he threatened.

"You think you can stop us, kid?" Jeff asked. "You have no idea what we're capable of. The Gnomes are a powerful race! Do not trifle with the-"

Stan cut him off by sticking the shovel underneath his feet and flinging him into a nearby bush. He then uses the Shovel to slap the gnomes off his brother.

"Yay!" his friends cheered as Stan helped Ford to his feet.

"Thanks bro." Ford said as he drop kicked the last Gnome off of him before they climbed onto the golf cart.

"Step on it!" Heather screamed.

Fiddleford didn't need to be told twice.

"He's getting away!" Alex cried, as they drove off. "No, no, no!"

"You've messed with the wrong magical creatures, boy," Jeff growled. "Gnomes of the forest, unite!"

The Gnomes grouped together, locking arms, and standing on top of each other until they formed a giant Gnome beast.

"Hurry! Before they come after us!" Ford yelled, looking behind them fearing that he would see an arm of Gnomes coming after them.

"Ha! I wouldn't worry," Stan smiled.

"Yeah did you see their little legs?" Fiddleford managed to joke.

"They're right Ford." Heather tried to assure him. "You're safe now, there's no way they'd catch up to us."

Suddenly the cart jumps up in the air, as the ground shakes around them.

The cart stopped as the group turned to see a large colossal Gnome, made of the several Gnomes grouped together.

"Dang," Stan said.

"Alright boys, together!" Jeff ordered. "Like we practiced!"

"Move, move, move!" Stan shouted, causing Fiddleford to slam on the gas pedal.

"Come back with our sacrifice!" Jeff screeched.

"They're getting closer!" Stan cried.

The Gnomes worked together to shoot several Gnomes forward like darts. They landed on the cart, using long, sharp nails to tear off the top. Stan punched a Gnome off, while Ford grabbed Schmebulock and slammed him into the dash board a few times.

"Schmebulock..." the Gnome said, dazed, before Ford threw him off. Another Gnome jumped onto Ford's face, clawing at it.

"I'll save you, Ford!" Stan yelled, punching the Gnome a few times. Once the Gnome flew off, Ford was revealed to have a black eye and several scratches.

"Thanks Stan," he said, dazed.

"Don't mention it," Stan said.

The Gnomes worked together to uproot and lift a giant tree, throwing it at the group of friends.

They screamed as it landed in front of the cart, causing them to swerve out of the way. The cart landed on its side miraculously in front of the Mystery Shack. Stan, Ford, Heather, and Fiddleford crawled out of the cart dazed.

"Man Grauntie Mable is gonna kill us when she sees this." Stan whispered.

The ground began to shake around them.

"Hu Stan I think we've got worse problems right now." Heather said.

Stan turned to see the Gnome Giant approaching.

"Stay back!" Ford said, his voice quivering only slightly. He grabbed the shovel from his brother and threw it at them.

The Gnomes caught the shovel and threw it far away.

Leaving them defenseless.

The four children clung to each other, screaming.

"Where's Grauntie Mabel?!" Ford cried.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile inside the Shack…)**

Grauntie Mabel is just waking up, it's just before dawn, and she had a busy day today.

She drags herself out of bed, and turns on her bed room TV.

BANG!

"What was that?" She asked herself.

Suddenly a man appeared on the TV holding a chained watch. "Behold the world's most distracting object," he said swinging the chain back and forth "Just try to look away. You can't!"

Grauntie Mable's eye widen as she becomes entranced by the watch. "I can't even remember what I was talking about," she said.

* * *

 **(Back with Ford…)**

"It's the end of the line, boys!" Jeff announced. "Ford surrender to us now before we do something crazy."

"Yeah like sacrifice all your friends too!" Another Gnome added.

"There's gotta be a way out of this!" Heather panicked.

"But how?" Fiddleford asked. "They're huge."

"Don't worry Ford, I'll protect you." Stan said, stepping in front of him protectively.

Ford frowned, and looks to his brother and their friends.

They were all there, protecting him, and Ford realized that this was how things had always been. He always needed someone to save him. He stepped forward. "I'll go," he said.

Heather's eyes widen. "What?! Are you crazy?!"

"They'll eat you!" Fiddleford reminded him.

Ford ignored them and started walking towards the Gnomes, ready to give his life for his brother, and their friends.

"Stan what are you doing stop him!" Heather cried.

But Stan wasn't listening. His eyes narrowed as he spotted something in a pile of leaves beside them, the leaf blower. Suddenly he had an idea, a plan that could possibly save them all.

But he had to get them closer.

"Wait!" He yelled.

Ford froze.

"Now what!" Jeff asked.

"What if I told you I knew a way to save your queen?" Stan blurted out.

"Stan!" Ford shouted. What was he doing? He couldn't possibly know a way to save her. Didn't he know lying would only make things worse?

"Trust me," Stan said.

The words of the journal echoed in Ford's mind.

TRUST NO ONE!

Ford looked at his brother's face, he was bluffing, he could tell. And Ford knew that his brother's lies always got them into even more trouble sooner or later.

"Ford, just this one. Trust me!" Stan repeated.

Ford is still unsure, but he knows he has no other choice, it was either die, or take a chance with his brother.

He chose Stan.

Ford nodded and ran to the safety of his friends.

"You really know a way to save our queen?" Jeff asked.

"Yep it's hidden in theses leaves." Stan assured him.

"Hot dog!" Jeff exclaims. "Help me down there, Jason!" He says climbing down over his fellow Gnomes as he goes. "Thanks, Andy! All right, left foot, there we go, watch those fingers, Mike."

He approaches Stan eagerly holding out his hands. "Give me, Give me!" He demanded.

Stan reaches into the leaf pile, and pulls out the leaf blower, and turns it on.

"Ah! Hey, hey, wait a minute! Whoa, whoa! WH-what's goin' on?!" Jeff shouts as he gets sucked into half-way into leaf-blower

That's for chasing us!" He screamed increases the sucking power. "THAT'S for scaring me and my friends."

Jeff slowly getting sucked in further. "Ow! My face!"

"And THIS is for messing with my brother!" He says aiming the leaf blower at the rest of the Gnomes.

The Gnomes stare at them like a deer in the head lights.

"Wanna do the honors?" Stan asked Ford.

Ford smiled and put his hand on the switch. "On three!" He said, and all four friends counted down.

"One, two, three!"

Ford flipped the switch to blow out, blasting Jeff towards the gnome monster.

The Gnome Giant explodes into separate gnomes as Jeff continues to flying off into the distance. "I'll get you back for this!"

"Who's giving orders? I need orders!" Mike yelled.

"My arms are tired." Alex complained.

"Anyone else want some?" Ford asked boldly as Stan moves the leaf blower back and forth, blowing gnomes away.

The Gnomes ran off on all fours back into the forest.

The Four friends laugh at the sight, only stopping as their sides begin to hurt.

"Man that was intense." Heather exclaimed.

"Yeah, I think I've had enough adventure for a while." Fiddleford agreed.

"Hey Stan." Ford said, looking at his brother.

"Yeah?" Stan asked.

"Thanks." Ford said truthfully, his head bowed.

Stan frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Yeah we just stopped them." Heather told him.

"No Stan stopped them." Ford corrected. "It's always you saving me Stanley." He sighed. "From bullies, from wild animals that strangely love chasing me, and now monsters."

Stan forced a smile. "Cheer up bro maybe next time you'll save me from a monster, maybe even two monsters."

Ford found a smile slipping on his face. "You're just saying that." He said.

"High six?" Stan asked, holding up his hand.

"High six," Ford said, giving his brother a high five as the Sun began to rise above them.

"Well I guess their queen is gone now." Heather said.

Ford frowned. "I know they tried to feed me to her and all." He said. "But do you think they'll be okay?"

"Them?" Fiddleford asked. "What about us? You heard him he said they'd be back."

"Let them try." Stan said, holding up the leaf blower proudly. "They'll be no match for the mystery gang!"

Everyone gave him a weird look.

"What that's us." He told them. "Because we solve mysteries."

"What are we Scooby Doo now or something?" Heather teased.

Fiddleford, and Ford chuckled.

"You guys laugh now, but you'll see; it'll grow on you." Stan assured them.

"So what now?" Fiddleford asked.

"Well I guess I should call Danny and let him know we're back." Heather answered him.

"And you guys?" He Fiddleford the Stan twins.

"We can find the Author another day." Ford assured him.

"Yeah it's like you said; we've had enough adventure for a while." Stan added.

"Well I'll see you guys." Heather said, before walking down the street on her phone.

"Bye Guys." Fiddleford said as he began to walk in the opposite direction as her towards the docks.

"Bye!" The twins told their friends before heading inside. Where their Grauntie Mabel was counting money.

"Yeesh, you two get hit by a bus or something?" She joked.

The twins ignored her as they went to go upstairs.

"Uh, hey!" She said looking around, trying to thin fast. "Why don't you guys pick something out from the gift shop? On the house." She said.

"Wow, thanks Grauntie Mabel!" Stan smiled and went to look around.

Ford joined him and noticed a shelf of empty journals. He picked out one with a cool maroon color with a golden trim.

Inside the notebook was a page of gold-colored paper.

"This should do," Ford smiled.

"And I will have," Stan pulled something out of a box, and punched his fist into the air, showing off his choice, "brass knuckles!"

"Haha, works for me!" Mabel laughed.

"Yes!" Stan exclaimed.

"So how was the camp out?" Mabel asked.

"Crazy." Stan admitted, not missing a beat.

"Yeah I don't think we slept a wink." Ford added.

"Well it's your summer." Mabel said. "And if you want to spend the weekends staying up all night, and sleeping all day that's fine by me." She told them. "Just remember you got work come Monday morning."

"Thanks Grauntie Mabel." The boys spoke as one before dragging themselves upstairs, and in their room.

Stan began playing around with his new brass knuckles right away, pretending to punch imaginary monsters. "Take that you Gnomes! Still want some? Well here it is!"

Ford laughed before plumping down on his bed, and pulled out a pen, and began tracing his hand on the gold paper in his notebook. He then cut out the tracing and glued it to the front of his notebook. He then wrote a the number one on it proudly.

"Wow Ford you made your own Journal." Stan noticed.

"Yep." Ford said. "Who knows what's still out there, just waiting to be discovered." He added before he started to write his first entry.

Stan smiled and left him to it, going back to fighting the imaginary Gnomes.

Ford smiled as he wrote:

 _'The journal I found here told me that there was no one in Gravity Falls I could trust. But when you battle 1000 Gnomes side-by-side with someone, you realize they've probably always got your back.'_

"Hey Stan, could you get the light?" Ford asked, as the glare began to bother him.

"I'm on it," Stan said. He punched the lamp out the window, causing him and Ford to laugh.

"Brass knuckles!" Stan exclaimed.

Ford shook his head and scribbled down one last sentence.

 _'Our aunt told us there was nothing strange in this town. But who knows what other secrets are waiting to be unlocked.'_

Meanwhile downstairs in the gift shop,

Mabel was walking to the door to go upstairs, a lantern in her hands. She stops at the foot of the stairs as if to listen.

Silence.

' _So the boys did go off to bed.'_ She thought to herself. _'Good now I can focused on more important things.'_

With that thought fresh on her mind she turns to the vending machine, punches in a code, and the machine opened up, revealing a secret hallway.

Mabel looked around as if to make sure she was truly alone, once she had done so she disappearing behind the snack machine, and closes it.

Leaving no trace that anything out of the norm had just transpired.

* * *

 _ **-To Be Continued**_


	9. S01EP03: Episode Short1

**Season 1 Episode 3: It Came From the Closet!**

 **Episode Summary** There's something in the Attic Closet, and Stan and Ford fear that it's out for blood!

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls or the Relativity Falls AU idea.

 **Author's Notes:** Okay so this Episode is a bit different from the others it's called an Episode Short and will only be one Chapter long. I did this because I wanted to include the Episode Shorts from the original Gravity Falls, also there are ideas in the journal that wouldn't take a whole three parts to explain even if I wanted them to.

So with that said this Episode Short focuses on the commercial Creature in the Closet short which was the first Gravity Falls promotional short ever seen! It was aired several months before the series premiere, and I personally enjoyed it.

Because of this I wanted to add it too, and make it officially apart of my series.

Anyway, thank you for reading and please review!

 _ **Yours Truly, RoxieDivine**_

* * *

 **Episode Short #1:** **It Came From the Closet!**

 **(Back with Stan and Ford who are still in Bed…)**

It started as a small rustling sound…

Ford twitched his nose, and rolled over in the bed trying to get back to sleep. _'Stupid Stan.'_ He thought _. 'He knows I'm a light sleeper.'_ He complained to himself.

More rustling…

Ford turned over, and pulled on his glasses with a loud huff. Only to have his eyes widen as a shadowy creature of some kind bit into a sock that was hanging out side of his dresser.

He couldn't help the scream that came out of his mouth.

"What? What is it?" Stan asked jumping up in bed, he turns to see the shadowy creature. "What is that thing?" He screams.

The creature drops the sock, and with a loud screech it stood on its hind legs, before running up the wall, seconds later it dives into the closet and closes the door.

"Oh My god did you see that thing!" Stan said obviously freaking out. "Did it just go into our closet?"

Ford jumps out of the bed, and pulls his suite case from under it.

"What are you doing?" Stan asked.

"This is it Stanley." Ford said. "This just might be a creature that's not in the Author's journal." He explained, pulling out his camera from the suite case. "This could be my first paranormal discovery."

"I thought we were taking a break from mysteries." Stan complained.

"Well apparently mystery is not done with us yet." Ford laughed as he flipped on the camera. "Is it on?"

Stan sees the blinking red light and nods.

Ford clears his throat. "Okay it's Saturday night, 9:30 pm. - I, Stanford Pines.-"

"And Stan!" Stan cut in.

"Oh right…" Ford blushed sheepishly "And Stan, - witnessed a creature who took a bite of my sock and ran into the closet."

"It took a bite of your sock?" Stan asked.

"Yep." Ford held up the wounded sock for the camera to see.

"I wonder where it came from." Stan said, looking around the room.

"The window is not open." Ford noted.

"Wait does that mean it's been living in this room with us for the past week!" Stan exclaimed.

"Maybe…" Ford informed him.

The boys both shivered at the thought.

What could this beast be, and what did it want?

The boys listen closely, but there is no sound.

"Are you sure it's even in there?" Stan asked his brother.

"Yes, I saw it run in there." Ford said.

"Maybe there's a hole in the roof in there." Stan suggested.

"It have to be a pretty big hole." Ford pointed out. "That thing was as big as a small dog."

Stan takes a couple of steps forward towards the closet door.

"Stanley be careful." Ford advised.

Stan nods, and reaches for the doorknob.

The closet door shakes, and there's a loud growling sound from within.

Both boys scream, and dive under the covers of Ford's bed. "AAAAHHHH!"

"Do you think it will come out?" Stan asked.

"It might." Ford said, flipping on a flash light. "We must discover what it is." He reasoned. "For science!"

"Science?" Stan asked. "What about our lives?"

"Come one bro do you think Thomas Edison, or Leonardo da Vinci allowed fear to get in the way of their work!" Ford exclaimed.

"Nerd words." Stan said. "All I heard just then was nerd words."

Ford rolled his eyes, and checked his watch.

"It is now 9:30, and the creature that ate my sock still hasn't left the closet." He said, mostly for the camera. After all this was a documentary.

Stan pulled the blankets off, and both boys cautiously got off the bed, and stepped into the middle of the room.

"He could come out any minute." Ford said.

"DUN-DUN-DUN!" Stan joked.

Ford gave him a look.

Stan scowled. "Well forgive me for trying to lighten the mood." He said rolling his eyes. "Honestly Ford you're too serious when it comes to discovery, and science."

"That's because it's a very serious thing Stan." Ford lectured. "This could be my ticket out of Glass Shard Beach, finally my shot to change the world."

Stan frowned. "What about me?" he asked.

Ford smiled. "We're doing this together right now." He told him.

Stan smiled back, that's what he loved best out having a twin; he was never the odd one out. "Well than let's get the little vermin." He declared.

"We need a plan Stan." Ford advised "We need to be ready."

Suddenly Stan gasped. "OH MY GOSH, FORD!"

"WHAT?! WHAT?!" Ford exclaimed, looking around the room. "Is there another one?"

"No." Stan said. "Your fly's just down!"

"Oh, Stan." Ford zipped up his fly. "Why did you have to say that with the camera on?"

"Oops." Stan said.

"I'm serious Stan you have to start pulling your own weight here." He warned pulling out a bag of chips from his top dresser. "Whatever is in that closet could be the scientific discovery of the century!"

"It's probably just a possum..." Stan stated.

"A POSSUM?!" Ford snapped. "It stood on its hind legs, crawled up the wall and left a trail of purple slime!" He stated pointing the flash light at said slime.

"Cool." Stan stated at the sight of the slime leaking out from under the closet door.

"UGH!" Ford screamed.

"Sorry." Stan said. "But you've got to admit that is pretty cool."

Ford couldn't help but smile, he had to agree this was pretty Awesome. "Okay, here's the plan, we lure the monster out with this bag of chips." He said placing it down on the ground in front of the closet door.

"Bag of chips, got it." Stan said.

Ford checks his watch as he points the camera to the door again. "Okay it is now 10:00 PM, So far the creature has not responded to our bait." He stops as he hears a crunching sound; he points the camera to the floor.

The chips are no longer there!

"The bag is gone!" Ford exclaimed. "But how the door didn't open?" He follows the trail of crumbs with his flashlight to see Stan munching down on the chips.

"Stan!" Ford yelled.

"What was the plan again?" Stan asked. "Mmm, nacho flavor."

Ford sighs, Stanley never could resist a bag of chips. His eyes widen, as he realizes the batteries are almost dead. "The batteries dying! We got to open the door, or no one will ever believe us!"

"Okay, but if it's a possum you owe me 5 bucks!" Stan stated.

"Fine!" Ford agrees before grabbing the door handle. "But if it turns out to be an undiscovered beast you own my 10 bucks."

"Deal." Stan said and both boys start counting down to open the door.

"Three, Two, One!"

Ford opens the door quickly, and a creature with glowing red eyes, and fangs dripping with saliva pops out and jumps on them.

The camera falls on the floor as the boys try to bat the creature away screaming for mercy.

"IT'S NOT A POSSUM." Stan screams, as it grabs his heels and begins to drag him back towards the closet. "IT'S NOT A POSSUM!

"Stan!" Ford drops the flashlight and grabs his brother's hands. "Let go of my brother you beast!"

The monster hisses, and tugs harder.

"Forget about me." Stan shouts. "Save yourself!"

"Are you crazy?" Ford cried. "Nothing's taking my brother away from me!" He declared.

Suddenly the bed room door swings open.

"What is going on here?" Mabel asked as she walked into the room flipping on the light.

The beast let's go of Stan and dives back into the closet.

"Quick Grauntie Mable there's a monster!" Stan pointed to the open closet door.

"Boys your like 12, you're old enough to know there are no such thing as monsters." Mabel said.

"No really look!" Ford encouraged her.

Mabel shook her head, but walked over to have a look.

Stan grabbed his brass knuckles, and Ford grabbed a bat, ready to defend her if the need should arise.

It didn't.

"Oh my." She said flipping on the closet light. "Looks like a possum must have broken in threw this hole in the roof." She told them.

The boys looked by her, and sure enough there was a hole in the celling.

"But it walked on its hind legs." Stan shouted.

"And the walls." Ford added.

Mabel laughed. "Such imaginations." She scoffed.

"Yeah, well what about that purple slime on the floor!" Stan challenged. "Are we imagining that?"

"Oh looks like the Possum got into my old candy stash." Mabel said looking down at the slime. "You boys didn't get bit did you?"

"No Grauntie Mable." They answered halfheartedly.

Of course she wouldn't believe them, she never did.

"Alright, well clean up before you get back to bed." She told them. "Your mother will kill me if you get Rabies. I'll have Fiddleford and Ria look at this hole sometime this week."

The boys groaned as she walked out of the room.

"Wait the camera!" Ford exclaimed. "Maybe it caught a glimpse of it!" He said hopefully.

His hopes didn't last long, for he soon discovered his camera smashed, its screen cracked on the floor. "Uh man it's busted."

"Dad's gonna kill us." Stan pointed out.

"Well at least we know it's afraid of lights." Ford said, looking at the bright side. "That must have been why he let you go."

"Yeah, so as long as we keep that light on it shouldn't come back." Stan agreed.

Ford sighed. "I kind of wish we could have studied it more though." Ford sighed, "But I don't want you to get hurt."

"Don't worry bro, we're bound to find something for you to study." Stan assured him. "You know something that won't try to eat us, or drag us into dark closets."

"Yeah we're sleeping down stairs tonight." Ford concluded.

"Agreed." Stan said approvingly, as he grabbed his pillow and blanket.

Ford did the same, and soon the two boys were settled in on the couch watching reruns of their favorite show.

They didn't think it was possible for them to fall asleep, but no more than a half hour later they were both out cold.

Mabel peaked into the living room, and sighed in relief. "That was a close call." She admitted. "I better keep a closer eye on these boys before they get themselves in even more trouble."

With that thought fresh on her mind Mable pulls out a woman's Weekly Gossip Magazine. She opens it to a page titled: Tips On To How to Have a Successful Family Bonding Experience. And after punching a code into the vending machine she disappears behind it.

Ford sits up seconds after the machine slides back into place. He looks around, odd he could have sworn he heard something.

The boy shrugs, and rolls back over, and in seconds he is once again fast asleep, dreaming peacefully.

However, little did he know that this would be one of the last restful sleeps he'd ever have!

* * *

 _ **-To Be Continued**_


	10. S01EP04: Part 1

**Season 1 Episode 4: The Legend of the Gobblewonker!**

 **Episode Summary:** The Mystery Gang go on a boating expedition to find a legendary sea monster, but is their really a Gobblewonker in the lake of Gravity Falls? Well we're about to find out!

 **Author's Note:** So basically this is the original episode of the Legend of the Gobblewonker! Only this time Stan and Ford find the real on which is revealed at the end of the episode.

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls or the Relativity Falls AU

 **Fun Fact:** I was going to use a Horned Basilisk instead of the Gobblewonker, but thought it would be cooler if the gang actually ran into the real thing!

Anyway, thank you for reading and please review!

Yours Truly, RoxieDivine

* * *

 **The Legend of the Gobblewonker! (Part 1)**

 **(Somewhere In A Forgotten, And Destroyed Dimension…)**

The waiting…

He hated it. The watching, the hoping, the sitting on the edge of your seat in despair while all the odds stack up against you. To be trapped in your own empty world waiting for someone to let you in, for anyone to notice your existence.

However, today, today just might be the day that he would be summoned. The beast with one eye had been watching his enemies very closely, and good old Sixer just kept reading that journal of his. Of course the beast knew the journal was trouble, no doubt Pine Tree had warned the reader to never summon him.

Still Pine Tree had been warned to never summon him, and he did it any ways, so maybe his great nephew would be just as naïve.

And if not?

' _Then you'll just have to wait a little longer.'_ He told himself. _'No biggy, sooner or later someone will seek your power. And then this hick town will finally be mine!'_

* * *

 **(Back with Ford…)**

Tuesday mornings…

Ford didn't necessarily hate Tuesdays, no it was usually the other way around. While most people had it out for Mondays, and vice versa. Monday seemed to show Ford special graces leaving Tuesday to be the worse day of his week.

For example, every Tuesday without fail, Ford's hair would be untamable, and his voice would be extra squeaky. He was more likely to spill his soda on his shirt then most people, he was slower, and sluggish in the morning too. And usually these were thing that would plague any normal person on a Monday.

However, Ford was never one to be normal.

"Hey bro?" Stan asked holding up a Sir Syrup bottle. "Syrup race?" He jeered. The boys having just woke up were sitting at the kitchen table, awaiting Grauntie Mable to finish serving breakfast.

Ford smiled. "You're on."

Stan holds up Sir Syrup higher. "Are you ready for the ultimate challenge?" He asked.

Ford holds up another syrup bottle that looks like a Mountain Man. "I'm always ready!" He declared.

"Then you know what this means!" Stan said, growing very serious.

"Syrup race!" The Stan twins exclaim in unison. Tilting their syrup bottles back and start to drip syrup into their mouths. "Ahhh!"

"Go, Sir Syrup!" Stan cheered as the drops slowly reached their mouths.

"No Go, Mountie Man!" Ford argued.

"Go! Go!" They shouted.

"Almost... almost..." Stan taps the bottom of his bottle and the syrup drips onto his tongue. "Yes!" He coughs. "I won!" he rasped, before coughing again.

Ford shakes his head as his brother falls to the floor dramatically.

"I'm dying Bro, save me." Stan begged.

"No, that's what you get for cheating." Ford taunted.

"You're so heartless some times." Stan said, pretending to be hurt.

Ford picks up the newspaper, and begins to read. "Ho, ho, no way! Hey Stan, check this out." He exclaimed.

Stan gets up off the floor, looking at an ad in newspaper. "Human-sized hamster balls?" He gasps. "I'm human-sized!"

Ford shook his head, and pointed at the ad beside it. It shows a very unconvincing photo of a monster. "No, no, Stan. This. A monster photo contest. We see weirder stuff than that every day! We didn't get any photos of those gnomes, didn't we?" He asked his brother hopefully.

"Nope, just memories." Stan informed him. "And this beard hair." He added holding up some white beard hairs.

"Why did you keep that?" Ford asked.

Stan shrugs.

"Well how about those tree people?" Ford asked hopefully.

"No such luck." Stan answered.

Ford frowned. He really needed to get his act together otherwise he'd be just like his dad and never leave Glass Shard Beach.

Stan seemed to read his mind. "Look bro me and you are going to get the hang of this." He assured him. "We'll become experts at hunting the weird, and unexplained."

Ford smiled. "You're right. We'll go hunting for mysteries every day!"

"And find treasure, and babes!" Stan added.

"And be famously known everywhere!" Ford declared, as Grauntie Mabel turned away from the stove and placed three plates of pancakes on the table. "Alright knuckleheads." She said cheerfully. "You two know what day it is?"

"Um..." Ford pondered, as he grabbed his plate. "Happy anniversary?"

"Mazel tov!" Stan exclaimed, taking his own plate as he spoke.

Grauntie Mabel shakes her head. "No it's Family Fun Day, remember?" She asked, sitting down beside them. "We're cutting' off work and having one of those, you know, bonding-type things."

"Again?" Stan asked.

Ford punched his brother's shoulder. "What he means to say is, well…Sunday's bonding trip ended with us in a county jail for five hours."

Stan shivered. "It was so cold."

Ford couldn't agree more, after the whole monster in the closet deal Saturday night, Grauntie Mabel woke them up bright and early Sunday morning to go to the petting Zoo. Everything was going quiet smoothly until…the incident!

Grauntie Mabel on the other hand didn't see what all the fuss was about. The magazine on family bonding tips, had suggested a family outing to do the trick. So they went to the Zoo down town, where a little girl had asked her to show her a real unicorn.

And as Ms. Mystery Grauntie Mabel just couldn't refuse her, so she did the best she could. Which turned out to be taping a traffic cone to a horse's head.

"I can't believe they band us from the zoo." Stan exclaimed. "I love the Zoo!"

"All right, all right maybe I haven't been the best summer caretaker." Grauntie Mabel admitted. "But in my defense that girl was very happy with that unicorn, even if it was fake. Besides today we're gonna have some real family fun." She promised. "Now who wants to put on some blindfolds and get into my car?"

"YAY!" the boys cheered.

However, Ford stops mid-cheer as if something dawns on him. "Wait, what?" He asked.

But it was too late, they had already agreed, and moments later they were in the car, blindfolded.

"Blindfolds never lead to anything good." Ford pointed out the obvious.

"Wow! I feel like all my other senses are heightened." Stan said. "I can see with my fingers!" he added, touching Ford's face, making him laugh.

The car jumps, making the twins feel like their free falling.

"Grauntie Mabel, are you wearing a blindfold?" Ford asked, fearfully.

Grauntie Mabel laughed. "Nah, but with these cataracts I might as well be. What is that, a woodpecker?" She asked, driving through a wooden guardrail, making the twins scream.

"If I could see I would be writing my will right now." Ford declared.

"Why waste your time writing it?" Stan asked. "I mean aren't I getting it all anyway."

"Stanley you're in the car too!" Ford announce.

"Quick give me a pin and I'll write it on my arms!" Stan yelled as the car came to a screeching halt.

"Oh relax were here!" Grauntie Mabel said as she race out of the car to help her two blindfolded nephews step out.

Ford and Stan stand in front of dinged up parked car, which now has branches and sticks caught in the grill.

Stan sniffs the air. "Wait a minute is that the open water I smell?" He asked.

"And is that wet dirt under our sneakers?" Ford added.

The twins pull off their blind folds to see that they've arrived at the docks where a big banner reading Fishing Season hung proudly.

"Great Aunt Mable you're taking us fishing!?" Stan exclaimed.

"Well…" Grauntie Mabel began.

"This is perfect!" Ford exclaimed. "The whole town is out here!"

The twins take in the sight of the lake with pride as various townspeople are seen doing different fishing activities.

Crazy Chiu sits in her boat, waving a pan. "Here, fishy fishies! Get into the pan!" She demanded, and oddly enough some actually jump up and land in the pan!

A photographer takes a picture of man with large fish. "Say cheese!" He declares, and takes the picture. Only for the flash to cause the man to fall backwards into the lake, losing his fish.

"Hey look its Danny!" Stan pointed to Danny who is in a boat with a group of girls, and an older woman. "Who are they?"

"Oh that's Danny's sisters, and his mom, Wendy." Grauntie Mabel answered.

"Danny lives in a house full of girls?" Stan asked all starry eyed. "Awesome!"

"Gross dude those are his sisters." Ford gagged.

"No I mean awesome for us." Stan added.

"Oh." Ford laughed.

"How's this mom?" Danny asked, showing his mother his catch.

"NO!" Wendy shouts and takes the poll before breaking it in half. "I'll show you how a Corduroy fishes!" She then grabs a fish straight out of water, before throwing the fish on the floor of their boat. Where she jumps on it, and punches it repeatedly.

Her children chant their approval, cheering her on. "Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom!"

"Wow Mrs. Corduroy is awesome." Ford praised.

"Classic Point Dexter always crushing on the older women." Stan teased.

"I'm not crushing, besides I already have a love interest." He said, and then instantly regretted it.

"I knew you had a thing for Heather!" Stan laughed. "Nailed it!"

Ford rolled his eyes. "Can we just get on the water already?" he asked.

"Yeah, Grauntie Mabel where's the boat, and the polls?" Stan asked.

Grauntie Mabel bit her lip. "Actually boys were not going fishing." She said sheepishly.

"Wait what?" the twins asked in unison.

"Nope." She said.

"Then what are we doing here?" Stan asked.

Grauntie Mabel led them up to the McGucket home, and opened the door to Stan's worse nightmare.

There was a group of older women sitting in a circle knitting!

"Boys welcome to the Gravity Falls Knitting circle!" Grauntie Mabel said proudly.

The boys' eyes twitched.

"We usually hold it in the Bingo building over by the rail road tracks, but all the stores are closed during fishing season." Grauntie Mabel explained. "So Tate lets us barrow his house for our meetings."

"So where not going fishing?" Stan asked.

"What no, this is what you need some quality family bonding! Not gross fishing hooks and lame jokes." Grauntie Mabel told them. "Now grab some needle and thread boys, and I'll show you how it's done."

"Uh Aunt Mable?" Ford asked.

"Look I even made us matching shirts." She showed them the shirts which were rainbow colored with each of their names sowed on.

She notices their faces, and her smile drops. "Come on, this is gonna be great! I've never had sowing buddies in the family before."

Stan whispers quietly, to Ford. "I think she actually wants to knit with us."

"Well I guess as long as no one we know sees us…" He whispered back.

"Too late." Stan said, as Heather comes walking in with her brother.

"No! NO!" Ford panicked. "If she sees us knitting, she'll think I'm a total sissy, and her brother will never let me hear the end of it!"

"There has to be a way out of this." Stan said hopefully.

Suddenly Crazy Chui appears out of nowhere. "I SEEN IT! I SEEN IT AGAIN!" She cries, making everyone scream. "The Gravity Falls Gobblewonker! Come quick before it gets away!" She says, dancing frantically.

"Aww... she's doing a happy jig!" Stan said.

"NOOO! It's a jig of grave danger!" Crazy Chiu insisted.

Suddenly Tate McGucket comes out and sprays her with a spray bottle. "Hey, hey! Now what did I tell you about scaring my customers? This is your last warning, Crazy old woman!"

"But I got proof this time." Crazy Chiu insisted.

Tate sighed. "Fine." And soon everyone in the house was following Crazy Chiu out on the docks.

She points to her boat which was perfectly fine moments ago, but now it was cut in half. "BEHOLD! The wrath of the Gobblewonker is upon us! It seeks revenge on us for invading its territory." She insisted "It chawed my boat up to smithereens, and escaped over to Scuttlebutt Island! YOU GOTTA BELIEVE ME!"

The Sheriff who is standing in his boat pulls out his megaphone "Attention all units! We got ourselves a crazy old woman!

Everyone but the Pines and Tate point and laugh at Crazy Chiu as she walks away.

Grauntie Mabel winced "Well, that happened. Now let's get back inside, and start knitting." She begins to walk back inside.

"Stan, did you hear what she said?" Ford asked.

"Let's start knitting?" Stan asked.

"No not Aunt Mable, Crazy Chiu About the monster. If we can snag a photo of it, we can split the prize fifty-fifty."

Stan gasps. "That's two fifties!"

"Imagine what you could do with five. Hundred. Dollars!" Ford exclaimed.

Stan closes his eye, and imagines himself at the docks of Glass Shard Beach, with his own ship.

Several girls walk by to admire it. "Oh Stan." They say. "Please let us run away with you!"

"Heck no!" Stan shouts, "Only Stan's are allowed on the Stan 'o' War!"

Suddenly Ford pushes past the snobby girls and they set sail, leaving them behind as they set off to fight monsters, and treasure."

"Wow." Stan says.

"I know man I just had the same daydream." Ford admitted. "Only with my half we get all our monster hunting equipment."

"Oh, I am one million percent on board with this!" Stan exclaimed.

Ford grabs their Aunt's hand. "Grauntie Mabel! Change of plans: we're renting a boat to Scuttlebutt Island, and we're gonna find that Gobblewonker!"

"What?" Grauntie Mabel asked.

"Monster hunt! Monster hunt!" the twins chanted. Suddenly a large honking sound is heard.

The twins turn to see…

"Fids, Heather!" Stan exclaimed.

"We can totally take my dad's boat for the hunt. It's got a steering wheel, chairs, even a radar system." Fiddleford told them.

"This is perfect!" Ford praised.

"Yeah now Grauntie Mabel doesn't have to waste money renting one."

"All right, all right, let's think this through." Grauntie Mabel said. "You kids could go waste your time on some epic monster-finding adventure, or you could spend the day learning how to knit sweaters with your Great Aunt Mabel!"

The twins look at Fiddleford in his boat; and Heather who is doing the robot. They look back at Grauntie Mabel who is holding up a boring, and dusty looking guide book on knitting. And then they look at Scuttlebutt Island.

They grin at each other and jump into the boat with their friends.

Grauntie Mabel's face fails as the twins drive off laughing with Fiddleford and Heather in the boat toward Scuttlebutt Island, leaving Grauntie Mabel behind.

"Do you think we made the right choice?" Stan asked Ford.

"Yes!" Ford exclaimed.

Grauntie Mabel sighed and dragged herself back into Mr. Tate's house.

"You okay?" Tate asked. "I can make my boy come back."

"No it's okay it's their summer." Grauntie Mabel told him. "They should spend it how they want." She sighed as she set down at his kitchen table. "I guess I just wish they wanted to spend it with me."

* * *

 **(Following Ford…)**

"Hoist the anchor!" Ford exclaimed.

Fiddleford pulls up the cinderblock anchor.

"Raise the flag!" Ford continues to bark orders.

Stan who can't seem to find a flag ties up beach towel to the boat's radio antenna.

"We're gonna find that Gobblewonker!" Heather declared.

"We're gonna win that photo contest!" Stan and Ford added.

"Hey did any of you guys have sunscreen?" Fiddleford asked.

Ford's eyes widen. "We're gonna... go get sunscreen!" He yelled.

"Yay!" Every one shouted as the boat does a U-turn back towards shore.

Underwater, a strange shape swims by…

Its destination?

Scuttlebutt Island!

* * *

 _ **-To Be Continued**_


	11. S01EP04: Part 2

**The Legend of the Gobblewonker! (Part 2)**

 **(Back with Ford…)**

Strategy…

Even as a young scientist Ford knew it was important to be prepared for any eventuality. So once the four friends got their sunscreen along with some extra supplies they headed back to the docks to prepare for the trip.

And now Ford was pacing in front of his brother and friends trying to prepare them for their mission. "Ok think, what's the number one problem with most monster hunts?" Ford asked.

"The monster ends up not existing or being a fake," Heather said the obvious.

"True." Ford admitted. "But not the answer I'm looking for."

"You turn out to be a side character and die within the first five minutes' of the movie," Fiddleford guessed. "Wait! Am I a side character?"

"Well you must be." Stan said. "Cause Ford and I are like the main characters."

"How come you get to be the main characters?" Heather argued.

"Duh we're twins!" Stan argued. "Name one show or movie with twins, and they're not the main characters?"

"Rugrats." Fiddleford and Heather said in unison.

"Rug-what?" Stan asked.

"Guys, guys," Ford shook his head. "It's not any one of those things okay? It's Camera trouble!"

"Okay?" Heather asked not looking sure.

"Here Say Bigfoot shows up." Ford Said giving an example. "Stan, be Bigfoot?"

"Ok," Stan said, and stood like Bigfoot.

"There he is, Bigfoot!" Ford said with poor acting. "Uh oh, no camera! Oh, here's one! Oh, no film! You see, you see what I'm getting at here?"

The others murmured in agreement.

"That's why I bought 21 disposable cameras," Ford said. "Two on my ankle, three in my jacket, four for each of you, three extras in this bag, and one camera pen in my shirt pocket."

"Wow that's a lot!" Stan said.

"Yep." Ford agreed. "I also brought my own Journal along with the Author's." He said. "Maybe we can get close enough to jot some things down."

"There's no way we'll miss this!" Stan exclaimed.

"Alright everyone, let's test our cameras out." Ford suggested.

Fiddleford took a picture of himself, but the sudden flash made him cry out in alarm and fling the camera into the water.

"See? This is exactly why we need backup cameras," Ford said. "We still have 20."

"Ah, bird!" Stan yelled, throwing a camera at a bird that flew past his head.

"Nineteen!" Ford said. "Ok guys, I repeat. Don't lose your cameras."

"Wait, lose the cameras?" Fiddleford asked.

"DON'T!" Ford shouted.

"Oops, I just threw two overboard," Fiddleford said, pointing to the floating cameras.

"Seventeen!" Ford said, irritated. "We still have seventeen-" he slammed his fist on a camera, breaking it, "sixteen. We have sixteen cameras."

"So what's the plan?" Stan asked, holding a bag over the edge of the boat. "Throw more cameras overboard?"

"I guess so." Fiddleford said.

"Are you guys both idiots?!" Heather shouted.

"NO!" Ford panicked, watching his brother, "No! Ok, Stan, Heather, you'll be lookout, Fiddleford will drive, and I'll be captain."

"Aw, how come you get to be captain?" Stan asked. "You're captain on our boat! What about me, huh? Stan-ley! Stan-ley!"

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea," Ford said.

"Can I be first mate?" Heather asked, raising her hand.

"Well, Stan is first mate on the Stan O' War," Ford said.

"How about co-captain then?" Heather asked.

"That's not a thing," Ford said.

"Aw, whoops," Heather replied, tossing a camera overboard. "Fifteen."

"Ok fine!" Ford said quickly. "You can be co-captain!"

"Can I be associate co-captain?" Fiddleford asked.

"As co-captain I authorize that request," Heather said.

"As first mate, I approve of it," Stan smiled.

"Well, as the original captain, our number one order of business is to lure that monster out with this," Ford gestured to a barrel of fish food.

"Permission to dare Fids to taste some?" Stan said.

"Granted," Ford said with a sly smile.

"Permission co-granted," Heather said.

"Permission first-granted," Stan smirked.

"Uh, permission _not_ associate-co-granted?" Fiddleford said.

"Three to one, buddy," Ford said, looking sympathetic. "You got to do it."

"Aw, man," Fiddleford sighed and tasted some of the food, coughing at the taste. The others laughed.

* * *

 **(Back with Grauntie Mable…)**

Grauntie Mable sighed as she watched her nephews through the window of the McGucket home. The boys and their friends had come back to shore to get some cameras and sunscreen, and now they seemed to be coming up with a game plan before heading back towards the island.

She was happy that they were having fun, but she wanted them to be having it with her, but the boys didn't want to be her knitting buddies, and that kind of hurt her feelings. "Traitors," She said, as she continued her work. She was knitting her latest sweater, its threads were made of several different blues. "I'll find my own kitting buddies." She looked around the main living room are where the knitting circle was being held.

All around her grandmothers, and great aunts where showing their grandchildren and nieces how to knit their own sweaters. It would appear no one inside was free to partner up with her. She looked back out the window and smiled, but maybe someone outside would!

She spots a couple in a boat. "Ah, there they are!" She shouted as she ran outside to greet them.

The man in the boat was looking at a ring in a box. He took a deep breath before turning around and facing the woman.

"Rosanna, now that we're alone, there's a burning question which my heart longs to ask of you," the man began.

"Oh, Reginald," Rosanna smiled.

"Hi!" Grauntie Mable pulled over in her own boat, which she had rented in order to get to them. "I'm Mabel! Wanna be kitting buddies?" She spotted the box behind Reginald's back. "OH MY GOSH ARE YOU GUYS GETTING MARRIED?! THAT'S SO COOL!"

The couple rowed away in their boat.

"What?" Grauntie Mable

* * *

 **(Back with Ford…)**

Meanwhile, now that the Mystery gang was done fooling around their boat, the _S.S Nerdling_ was slowly approaching Scuttlebutt Island. There was a thick fog, and while Fiddleford was scooping fish food off the back of the boat, Ford was having trouble seeing where they were going.

Heather on the other hand thought it added to the mystery element, and started to talk about how the monster could be circling around them already and they would never know. "But I guess that's what makes things like monsters cool there's so much unknown." She said.

"Yeah it makes you want to go out and discover it." Ford said.

"Exactly!" Heather agreed. "Man I am so glad to have friends that finally get me."

Ford blushed. "Me too." He admitted.

"Hey guys watch this." Stan said.

Everyone turned to see Stan pretending that a pelican was a dummy.

"Hey! How you doing?" Stan asked the pelican, then adopted a new voice and moved the bird's big bill. " **I'm doing awesome!** "

"Stan, leave that thing alone," Ford said.

" **Aw, I don't mind none!** " Stan said as the pelican. "Hey look, I'm drinking water!" Stan pulled out a cup of water and began drinking it, then sung as the pelican. " **Row, row, row your bo-a-at-** " Suddenly he started coughing, causing the pelican to fly off.

"Aren't you supposed to be on lookout?" Ford asked.

"Look out!" Stan yelled and tossed a beach ball at Ford. The older twin growled and Stan laughed. "No really, I got it."

The boat lurched to a sudden stop, causing Heather, who had joined the twins at the rail, to fall over the edge head-first. Stan fell backwards into the ship, and Ford just held on to the rail.

"Look, we're here!" Stan said, stepping off the boat and helping Heather up. "I'm a lookout master! Fully Furnished Stan 'O War, here I come!"

"Here we come!" Ford corrected him.

"I wonder what I will get with my share," Heather said, looking around and taking pictures. "Maybe I fix up the old tree house."

"I'm going to get supplies for some new inventions I'm working on." Fiddleford said as he joined the others and they started walking into the forest on the island.

Ford led the group, holding a lantern in his hand. They passed by a sign that read 'Scuttlebutt Island' and Stan and Heather stopped by it.

"Look, check it out," Stan snickered and covered up the 'Scuttle' part of the sign. "Butt Island."

"Pfft, you dork," Heather shoved him playfully and laughed.

"Hey guys, why aren't you laughing?" Stan asked Ford and Fiddleford. "Are ya _scared_?"

"No, Ah just don' find much humor in it," Fiddleford said.

"Psh, yeah right," Ford rolled his eyes. "I'm not-"

"Boop," Heather poked his nose.

"Yeah you are!" Stan laughed.

Ford dropped the lantern as Heather kept poking him.

"Hey! Cut it out!" Ford said as he tried not to laugh. "Heather- could you- stop!"

Just then a loud growling noise was heard and Heather stopped poking Ford.

"D-did y'all hear that?" Fiddleford asked, looking around.

"What was it?" Heather asked.

"I don't know," Ford said. Suddenly a raccoon ran up and stole the lantern, carrying it off. "Oh no, our lantern!"

It grew dark around the group, and Ford squinted to see anything. "Ugh, I can't see a thing," He groaned.

"Guys, I-I'm not sure about this," Fiddleford said. "M-maybe this ain't worth it."

"Not worth it?" Ford repeated. "Fidds, imagine what would happen if we got that picture!"

 _In Ford's_ _imagination, he was on a talk show, being interviewed about_ _the monster._

 _"Tonight we're here with adventure seeker Stanford Pines, who bravely photographed the elusive Gobblewonker," the interviewer said. "Tell me, Ford. What is the secret to your success?_

 _"Well, I run away from nothing," Ford said, taking a sip of coffee. A picture of Grauntie Mabel appeared on screen, showing her knitting a sweater. "Nothing except for when I ran away from my Grauntie Mabel who I_ _ditched in order to pursue that Gobblewonker."_

 _"How right you were to do so," the interviewer said. "She looked like a real piece of work. You know, I_ _don't usually do this, but I feel the need to give you an award."_

 _He hung a medal around Ford's_ _neck and they both smiled as a bunch_ _of cameras_ _went off. Suddenly, Stan burst through the_ _wall in the Stan O' War_

 _"Charlie! Why won't_ _you interview_ _me?!" Stan yelled._

 _Charlie takes off running and Stan takes off after him._

"I'm in!" Ford smiled.

"Me too!" Stan agreed.

"Me three!" Heather nodded. "With that much money, my brother will never be able to pretend he's better than me again."

The three of them ran off, leaving Fiddleford alone.

"Ok y'all, I'm coming," Fiddleford said, following them as Stan and Heather began to beatbox and sing a song.

"My name is Stan!" Stan sung. "It rhymes with pan! It also rhymes with man! It also rhymes with... clan!"

"Dude, we should be writing this down," Heather said.

"Guys, guys, guys!" Ford interrupted, holding a camera. "Do you hear that?"

The growling noise from before echoed throughout the forest. A flock of birds scattered from where the noise was coming from.

"This is it! This is it!" Ford said excitedly. He and Stan began lightly punching each other in the arm.

"Dude, dude, dude, dude!" They said together. They walked towards the sound, followed by Heather and finally Fiddleford, who had grabbed a nearby stick for use as a weapon.

Through the fog, the group saw a shadow that had a long neck. They hid behind a log, cameras at the ready.

"Everyone get your cameras ready," Ford ordered. They all turned their cameras on. "Ready? Go!"

Fiddleford jumped out from behind the log first, screaming and snapping pictures at random as they ran towards the shadow. The twins and Heather followed, Heather getting better quality pictures. When they reached the shadow, however, they saw that it was just an old boat wreck.

"Aw man!" Heather yelled and threw her camera at the ground, breaking it. "Oops... sorry, Ford..."

"It's ok..." Ford murmured, watching as the beavers chattered to each other. Two of them hugged and slapped their tails against the wooden wreck, causing another beaver to fall off into the water. "But what was that noise? I heard a monster noise!"

The noise sounded again, and the group looked towards the cause of it. A beaver chewed on a chainsaw, causing it to activate and make the sound.

"Cool, beaver with a chainsaw!" Stan said and took a picture.

"Wicked!" Heather smiled and took her own picture of the sight.

"Maybe that old woman was crazy after all," Ford sighed.

"She did use the word 'scrabdoodle'," Stan said admitted.

"So what do we do now?" Fiddleford asked.

"I don't know." Ford admitted, and it was true. For the first time in his life Ford didn't have an answer.

And that fact scared him… it scared him a lot.

* * *

 ** _-To Be Continued_**


	12. S01EP04: Part 3

**The Legend of the Gobblewonker! (Part 3)**

 **(Back with the Mystery Gang…)**

"Uh huh! Oh yeah! Work it!" Heather was saying some beavers, taking pictures as they posed with the chain saw "That's good! Oh, do that again! Man who knew beavers could be so wicked?"

"Hey Ford." Stan said as he sat down on the shore. "Sorry about the monster." He said.

"I don't care about that." Ford admitted as he sat down on a boulder in the water not too far away. "What are we gonna say to Grauntie Mabel, that's what I'm worried about?" he admitted, tossing a pebble into the lake, "We ditched her for nothing."

Stan was just about to say something encouraging when just then there was a ripple in the water, "Hey! Did you guys feel that? WOAH!" The rock Ford was sitting on disappeared, dropping him into the water. "Hey, hey, hey!" He swam to shore where Stan pulling him up.

The group saw the Gobblewonker's figure swimming away.

"This is it!" Ford cried excitedly, as he pulls out one of his cameras. He started taking pictures. "This is our chance!" He turned around, seeing Stan, Fiddleford, and Heather backing up. "What's wrong with you guys?"

"Uh, bro..." Stan said. He watched as the monster rose above water, but Ford didn't seem to notice.

"Holy Roman Empire..." Heather murmured.

"It's not that hard, ok?" Ford said. "You just point and shoot. Like this."

He turned around, looking through the camera. He looked up, seeing the Gobblewonker's face. The monster roared, causing Ford to drop his camera in shock.

"RUN!" Stan screamed, and the four of them did just that. The Gobblewonker followed them on land, knocking over a tree that almost hit Stan and Ford. They continue to run, dodging trees and other obstacles and catch up with Fiddleford and Heather.

"Hurry, back to the boat!" Fiddleford yelled. The Gobblewonker snapped at Heather, who screamed and nearly tripped. Stan grabbed her wrist, pulling her along. Ford pulled out another camera, trying to get a picture, he manages to snag one, but stumbled over a tree root and drops the camera.

"The picture!" Ford cried. He was about to run after the fallen camera when Fiddleford pulled him forward.

"Yer life ain't worth a lousy picture, Ford!" Fiddleford yelled.

"If it... makes you... feel any better... I got high... quality pictures of... those beavers!" Heather panted.

"Why would that make me feel better?!" Ford yelled. The group finally reached the boat. Stan got on first, helping Heather up. Fiddleford and Ford climbed aboard, knocking the boat back into the water. Fiddleford ran to the steering wheel.

"Let's get out of here!" He shouted.

"Ok, this is it!" Ford said, taking out a camera. "Cracked lens?! Stan, get a picture!"

Stan, however, was throwing both his and Heather's supply of cameras at the monster. "Take that you boat eating beat!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Heather screamed, standing up.

"Oh, right! There's still one left!" Stan said and tossed it to Heather, but it fell short and broke.

"One, that's not doing anything!" Heather yelled. "Two, that's actually doing something worse, ya ding-dong!"

The Gobblewonker dove into the water, following the boat of kids. Fiddleford steered the ship forward and away from it.

"Go, go, go, go, go!" Ford urged.

* * *

 **(Back with** **Grauntie Mabel…)**

Grauntie Mabel was struggling to untie a knot on her boat, mumbling to herself while doing so. Her attempt to russet up some Knitting buddies had failed miserably, and worse still she accidentally kept the boat past what her renting fee allowed and had to pay 50 bucks extra. She felt lousier than ever before, and of course she blamed herself.

 _'_ _I should have been more a part of their lives.'_ She told herself _. 'Instead I shut myself away from them. No wonder they'd rather stay away I'm a total stranger to them!'_

"Can you tell us more funny stories, grandma?" A boy on another boat asked his grandma. Who was strangely knitting some fishing hats for two boys who had uncanny similarities to Stan and Ford.

"Anything for my kitting-slash-fishing buddies," the old woman chuckled, patting her grandsons on the head.

"Grandma? I just realized that..." the second boy looked up at his grandma with wide eyes, "I wuv you."

"Aw, come on!" Mabel complained.

"H-hey now, what's the big idea?" The grandma asked.

"Maybe she has no one who wuvs her, Mama," the first boy said.

"Oh yeah? Well, I... I-" Mabel was cut off as the _S.S Nerdling_ drove past, dousing her in water. Mabel tossed her now-ruined sweater to the bottom of the boat, then sat down and sighed sadly. She no longer cared if the boat would cost even more if she sat in it. She wasn't moving, she was far too miserable to do so.

* * *

 **(Back with the Gang…)**

"FIDDS, BEAVERS!" Ford cried, pointing out the animals and their dam. The boat crashed through the wreck, scattering beavers everywhere. They started chewing on the boat and its crew members.

"Ah, beavers!" Fiddleford shouted abandoning the wheel!

"FIDS!" Stan shouted and grabbed the Wheel as the rest of the crew struggled to fight off the beavers, with heather throwing some of them at the Gobblewonker. The _S.S Nerdling_ drove through a spot with a bunch of people fishing. Their boats were overturned as the Gobblewonker swam underneath them.

Wendy from earlier now had a fish in a headlock, being cheered on by her three Daughters.

"Mom! Mom! Mom!" The girls cheered. Suddenly a wave from the Gobblewonker turned their boat over, and fish started falling on them.

"The fish! They seek revenge!" Wendy cried. "Swim girls, swim!"

Meanwhile with the _S.S Nerdling,_ the Gobblewonker had managed to knock the top of the control cabin off.

"There you go." Ford says as he finally manages to get the beaver of Fiddleford.

"AHH! Look out!" Fiddleford yelled, pointing ahead of them. Two men in two boats were holding a piece of glass.

"Easy... easy..." the man said, when suddenly the _S.S Nerdling_ crashed through, breaking it. "My glass!"

"Why would you even be moving glass across the lake like that?!" Heather yelled.

"I don't know!" Ford shouted back.

"WHERE DO I GO?!" Stan yelled from the control cabin. He was heading straight for a dead end, a giant water fall!

Ford quickly flipped through the journal, until he finds a page about the water fall. "Uh, go behind the falls!" He instructed. "I think there might be a cave behind it!"

"Might be?!" Stan yelled.

"You THINK?!" Heather added. They all screamed as the boat went through the waterfall and into the cave behind it. They crashed, throwing them all onto the dirt. Heather checked her phone and bag, making sure everything was ok.

"Phew, no water damage," Heather sighed, looking at the sealed Ziploc baggie with her phone.

"You've sure got your priorities sorted, huh?" Stan grouched, pushing himself up. The four of them screamed again as the Gobblewonker burst through the cave entrance, but got stuck.

"It's stuck!" Fiddleford cheered.

"Yahoo!" Ford grinned. "Wait. It's stuck?!"

He quickly tried to find a camera but came up empty.

"Boop," Stan said, pulling the camera pin out of Ford's shirt pocket. Ford laughed and snapping a lot of pictures of the monster.

"Did you get a good one?" Heather asked.

"They're all good ones!" Ford said happily.

"Whoo-hoo!" Heather pulled the three of them into a hug.

"YEAH, Stan O War here we come!" Stan cheered.

Suddenly the Gobblewonker let out an almost painful sound.

"He's really stuck in there." Ford realized.

The Gobblewonker wailed once more, the sound was so loud in the small cave that they had to cover their ears.

"The poor thing." Heather cried.

"Poor?" Stan yelled. "It tried to eat us!"

"No remember what Crazy Chiu said?" Heather argued. "We've disturbed its home, it just wants us to leave it alone. We didn't listen to her, and now look at what we've done!"

"She's right we have to help it." Ford declared.

"But how?" Fiddleford asked. "He's really stuck in there."

"Maybe if we had some butter." Stan suggested.

"Butter?" Heather yelled. "Stan we're in a water fall-"

"No Stanley's right." Ford exclaimed as he got an idea.

"He is?" Heather asked.

"I am?" Stan asked as well. "I mean of course I am."

"You have no idea what he's talking about do you?" Heather asked.

"No." Stan admitted sadly.

"Maybe he hit his head or something." Fiddleford suggested.

"No my head is fine." Ford assured them. "I'm talking about the moss!" he pulled some off of the rocks around them as he spoke. "If we stuff them in-between the rock and the Gobblewonker's skin it should make the rocks slippery enough for the monster to wiggle out of the cave."

"Like butter!" Stan exclaimed giving heather a smirk face.

"Yes, yes now help me all of you." Ford ordered. "We don't have much time."

The friends all chipped in and soon they were stuffing moss everywhere they could manage around the beast.

The Gobblewonker continued to thrash around, but it was trying to come at them instead of moving backwards.

"Look I know we invaded your territory." Ford tried to reason with the beat. "But you got to move back."

The Gobblewonker growled, and snapped at them.

"Hey it's okay." Ford assured him placing his hand on the beast's side. "We're all friends here, we're not here to hurt you."

Suddenly their eyes met, and the Gobblewonker's gaze softened, as if looking into Ford's eyes was all the assurance that it need.

Ford smiled. "It's going to be okay, now move back please."

The Gobblewonker does as it's told wailing softly.

"It's moving back!" Heather shouted.

"Keep applying moss." Ford ordered. "He's almost out!"

The gang did as he said, and with a few more tugs from the Gobblewonker the beast managed to squeeze out of the cave entrance, and disappear behind the falls.

"We did it!" they exclaimed.

"Ford that was awesome!" Heather shouted before giving him a big hug.

Ford blushed, but retuned the hug none the less.

Stan gave him a big thumbs up.

"I wonder if it's okay." Fiddleford asked.

Ford suddenly pulled away from Heather and walked over to the mouth of the cave. "let's make sure." He said.

"Careful, Ford!" Fiddleford warned.

"I've got this," Ford assured as he stopped at the falls. He couldn't see anything behind the water. "Wait here!" He told them before disappearing behind the falls.

"Ford!" Stan shouted and ran after him.

Heather and Fiddleford are close behind.

"Ouch." Stan shouts as he ran into Ford. "Hey why'd you stop bro-" he froze as he saw why.

Heather and Fiddleford appeared beside him, and they gasped at the sight.

There was the Gobblewonker only it had been joined by a second.

The two Gobblewonkers were hugging each other with their necks and making soft sounds to each other.

"It had a baby." Heather realized. "She's just protecting her baby."

"She must of thought the fisher men would hunt them for sport if they had the chance." Ford realized. "That's why she kept destroying boats."

"Awe that's the most beautiful thing I ever saw." Fiddleford cried.

"Yes family is a beautiful thing." Crazy Chiu agreed.

"AHHH!" The kids screamed as the old woman appeared out of nowhere.

"How did you get here!?" Stan shouted.

"I followed you to make sure you stayed safe." Crazy Chiu told them.

"Why didn't you just stop us?" Ford asked.

"Yeah wouldn't have that been easier?" Heather agreed.

"I supposed I could have tried." Crazy Chiu seemed to agree. "But you would not have listened. You needed to learn this lesson for yourself, nothing is more important than family."

Ford suddenly looked down at his camera pen and was filled with guilt. If he showed this picture the Gobblewonker and her baby would never be safe again. He sighed and dropped it into the water.

"You are a good boy Stanford." Crazy Chiu told him. "Young people don't value family like they ought to. And then when they get my age they wish they had. But I guess it's to be expected, when you get to be old like me, no one pays attention to you anymore," Crazy Chiu sighed. "My own friends haven't visited me in years. You just do not know what we old people will do for a little quality time with the ones we love. But I find solace in the fact that some kids know the value of family better than I ever did."

. Stan and Ford pulled out the sweaters their Grauntie Mabel had made for them. They sighed, looking at the excellent craftsmanship.

"Yo, I guess the real lake monster is us." Heather said. "Sorry Guys. I couldn't miss that roasting opportunity. Even if it is us getting roasted."

"So, did you ever talk to your friends about how you felt?" Stan asked Crazy Chiu.

"Nope, I let them do what they pleas it's their life after all." The woman said as they watched the Gobblewonkers swim away.

"Well, so much for the photo contest," Ford sighed.

"Well I know a guy you would love to buy our beaver chain shot pics." Heather assured them. "We can split the profit 25 each."

"Hot diggidy dog!" Fiddleford exclaimed.

"And we still have a roll of film left," Stan said as he pulled out one last camera from his pocket.

"What do you wanna do with it?" Ford asked his friends.

"I say we go make you Grauntie's day." Heather suggested as they headed back to their boat. "Hey we should ask Crazy Chiu if she needs a ride back." She suggested.

"I got it!" Stan said and tuned back around "Hey Crazy Chiu did want-" he stopped as he realized the old lady was gone. "Well that's not creepy at all." He lied.

"Want to run back to the boat screaming?" Heather asked.

"Yes." Fiddleford admitted.

"After you." Ford told him, and Fiddleford ran off screaming towards the boat with his friends not too far behind.

The beast with one eye chuckled as he watched them run; despite himself.

While he would have loved to watch them get eaten, he had to admit that little Sixer had quite a head on his shoulders.

"He could learn the truth so early if I'm not careful." He realized. "I'll have to keep a closer eye on you he thought as the friends made it on the boat and drove out of the cave towards the docks.

"A very close eye indeed…"

* * *

 **(Back with** **Grauntie Mabel…)**

Grauntie Mabel had finally managed to drag her sorry but back on sure and now she was mopping towards Tate's front door. She sighed sadly.

"Hey, look this way!" Heather called. Over on the destroyed _S.S Nerdling,_ Ford snapped a picture of his Grauntie Mabel as she looked their way.

"What the- boys?" Mabel looked over at the boat. "I thought you were off playing Spin The Bottle or something with Fids and Heather."

"Well, we spent the day trying to find a legendary dinosaur," Ford said, rubbing the back of his head.

"But then we realized the only dinosaur we want to spend time with is you," Stan smiled.

"Yeah well, I've been having a great time by myself," Mabel folded her arms. "Making friends, telling myself jokes..."

"So I guess you don't want to join us inside for knitting?" Ford asked with a smile. He and Stan pulled on their name sweaters. Mabel smiled back and got on the boat. "I got a better idea, I saw a grandma knitting with her grandkids as they fished they called themselves fishing-slash knitting buddies."

"Well I just so happen to have my own fishing poles right here." Fiddleford said as he opened a crate full of poles, hooks, and lures.

"Awesome!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Got room for one more?" Tate asked as he appeared on the dock beside them.

"Get in here!" Heather exclaimed. "Andi let's get this party started!"

"Hey have you ever seen me thread a hook with my eyes closed?" Stan asked, sitting down.

"Five bucks says you can't do it!" Fiddleford bet

"Five more bucks says you can't do it with your eyes closed. Plus me singing at the top of my lungs!" Mabel added.

"You're on!" Stan smirked.

"Alright, everyone get together!" Heather said, holding a camera. Stan, Ford, Tate and Fiddleford grouped next to Mabel. "Say 'fish-kitting'!"

"Fish-kitting!" They said.

The rest of the day consisted of them having fun. Heather had to cover Stan's eyes so he didn't cheat ·while threading the kitting hook. Mabel showed them pictures from her scrapbook and told stories as she taught them how to knit a fishnet quilt.

At the end of the day, the group was relaxing in the boat. Taking a break when suddenly the boat bumped something.

"What was that?" Ford asked. Stan shrugged and they forgot about it.

Below the water swam the two Gobblewonkers side by side, both happy to be together and free. And they owed that freedom to two twins and their brave group of friends.

* * *

 _ **-To Be Continued**_

 **Author's Notes:** As always I thank you for reading and please review.

The next Chapter will be up after the holidays.

Merry Christmas, and A Happy New Year!

Yours truly RoxieDivine ;)


	13. S01EP05: Episode Short2

**Season 1 Episode 5: The Mailbox**

 **Episode Summary** Ford, and Fiddleford are investigating a mailbox that stands in the middle of the woods, who does it belong to, and what secrets can it reveal?

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls or the Relativity Falls AU idea.

 **Author's Notes:** Okay Guys here's another Episode Short for you to enjoy. Thank you for reading and please review!

 ** _Yours Truly, RoxieDivine_**

* * *

 **Episode Short #2: The Mail Box**

Nothing!

Stanford Pines groaned as he searched through several sections of the Gravity Falls local news Paper: The Gossiper, in hopes of finding something weird and strange to investigate. Usually such a feat was easy since someone was always talking about something strange and weird that they had seen in town. However, unfortunately the Town seemed to have hit a dry spell.

"Oh come on Ford give it a rest." Stan advice. "Besides heather told us not to go on any big adventures while she's out camping with her folks."

"I'm not looking for a big adventure." Ford assured him. "At this rate I'll take anything Stanley."

Stan sighed well while you're doing that I'm gonna go get my package ready for Ma, and Pa." Stan said.

Ford gave a sigh of his own, he wasn't even sure why his parents had allowed them to stay here for the summer, but he was sure it had something to do with his Ma. She was a telephone Physic and made a killer off of ripping people off on the phone. However, she ripped off the wrong guy this time. Ford and Stan hadn't heard all the details, just what they managed to overhear while eavesdropping. Apparently a relative of a very dangerous man in town had asked her for a reading. Of course Ma had asked for an outrages amount of money, and none of the predictions came true. Needless to say the very dangerous man was not happy, and the police were involved.

And that's all Ford knew, of course their parents didn't say that they were leaving because of that, but Ford was smart enough to connect the dots. They were here for their own protection, and every week they were supposed to write, or send something to their parents as a way to assure them that they were okay.

Ford sighed again, how long had they been here now?

A week, and three days.

He found it so hard to believe, with all the adventure they had been having up until now it was hard to believe that so little time had gone by. And now that nothing was happening the days felt even longer, and not in a good way either!

"I guess I could start writing my letter." He suggested when suddenly Fiddleford came barging into the room.

"Ford I found something!" He exclaimed.

Ford jumped up at once, his words brining him a new found energy. "What is it? What did you find?"

"Okay I was walking around town and I heard this rumor." Fiddleford said. "Apparently there is this mail box in the middle of the woods, no house no nothing!"

"A mailbox?" Ford asked, his hopes visibly dropping. "You want to go investigate a mailbox?"

"You said someth'n small." Fiddleford reminded him. "Besides aren't you just a little curious?"

Ford sighed and grabbed his dad's camera, which he had thankfully managed to fix after the whole closet monster incident. "Okay let's do this." He agreed reluctantly.

"Awe cheer up Ford." Fiddleford told him as they headed out the room and down the stairs. "It could be fun."

"What could be fun?" Grauntie Mabel asked.

"We're going to go…" Fiddleford tried to think fast. They couldn't tell her they were going in the woods Grauntie Mabel was too over protected and wouldn't let them within 10 feet of.

"We're just going to go video tape some of the scenery around town." Ford answered quickly. "You know for Ma and Pa."

"Oh well have fun." Grauntie Mabel told them.

The two boys sighed in relief as they continued to head out the door.

That was a close one.

It hadn't taken them very long to find the mailbox in question, and once they arrived Ford turned on his camera and began to document the finding.

"Welcome to Ford's Guide to the Unexplained." He says. "Anomaly #54: The Mailbox." He points the camera at the mailbox in question. "There it is, in the middle of the forest. No house. No address. Today, me and my team of expert are gonna put a letter in and see who picks it up."

Fiddleford walks up to the mailbox. "Hi?" He said in a questioning tone as he looked around for any kind of danger. After all these words always seemed to bring it.

Fiddleford pulls out a pin and paper and speaks as he writes. "My letter posits a salient question: "How are you Today?" Once he finishes writing he shows the letter to the camera before putting it in the mailbox

"Now we're gonna hide behind a bush, and wait for someone to come by—"

Suddenly the mailbox begins to shake.

Fiddleford backs away, fearfully. "Oh, MAN!"

"What the-?!" Ford began, but finds he is too lost for words as the flag raises.

"Did you see that?!" Fiddleford asked. "I wonder if there's someth'n in there."

"Open it!" Ford insisted.

"No, you open it, man!" Fiddleford exclaimed. "I'm not touching a ghost mailbox!"

"Okay, okay. Here it goes." Ford said placing the camera down on a stump so it can continue to record their findings. He then approaches the mailbox slowly before opening it. He pulls out a letter, but it is not theirs! It's a read envelope with an infinity symbol on it. "What?!"

"That's not our letter, Man!" Fiddleford said the obvious.

Ford opens the letter. "It says..." He gasped.

"What?" Fiddleford grabs the letter and holds it up to the camera. "Hello Ford and Fiddleford. I am doing well!"

"It knows our names!" Ford exclaimed.

"What if this thing's all-knowing?" Fiddleford asked.

"We gotta test it. " Ford said writing something else before using his pen to carve a picture into a tree nearby."

He then holds up the letter. "What did I Just carve into that tree!" he exclaimed, before placing the letter into the mailbox.

Seconds later the flag raises again.

Fiddleford takes out the new letter. "A baby duck holding a paddleball"

"It knew!" Ford exclaimed as Fiddle Ford rounded the tree to see for himself. "How is that possible?"

"Ask it more questions!" Fiddleford exclaimed.

Ford pulls out another pieces of paper and writes. "When is the end of the world?" before placing the letter into the mailbox.

Seconds later the flag raises once again.

Ford pulls out another letter and then reads it. "3012. Huh. We've got a while."

"What will I look like in the future?" Fiddleford asked as he wrote, before placing the letter in.

He soon gets his answer.

Fiddleford opens the mailbox to a picture of a scary old man in torn clothes, with a long white beard that strangely has a bandage on it. "Wow I look awful." Fiddleford said.

"There must be some dark days in future." Ford said wincing. Some very, very dark days!"

"Well I'll save that for my new list of nightmares." Fiddleford said and place the picture in his pocket.

Ford gave him a weird look before he started thinking of a new question to ask the mailbox. "Uh, when is the exact time and date of my death?"

"No ask if aliens build the pyramids?!" Fiddleford suggested.

"Or... what is the meaning of life?" Ford went on ignoring him, after all this was his question not Fiddleford's.

"What causes wormholes?" Fiddleford shouted.

"Or..." Ford said with a smile. "Who wrote Journal #3?!"

Fiddleford gasped. "That's it! If it really is all knowing it'll tell us!"

Ford scribbled the question down "We're finally gonna get the answer to the greatest mystery in Gravity Falls! " He exclaimed.

Suddenly Stan shows up out of nowhere, hey bro you got see this-" He stops as he notices the mailbox. "Nifty! A mailbox! I've been wanting to mail Ma this video of me sticking 100 earth worms up my nose!" He pushes Ford aside and puts a package inside.

"Stanley wait!" Ford cries, but it's too late the mailbox door slams shut, and the flag rises moments later.

Ford takes out the letter from the mysterious owner of the mailbox, and reads "Your Earthworm video has both disturbed and insulted me. You fools are unworthy of my great knowledge. The era of human enlightenment shall never come to pass."

Suddenly the mailbox begins to glow.

"What's that?!"

"Hey it's got that explody look." Stan said.

"RUN!" Ford ordered.

The boys do just that, getting out of range just in time as the mailbox implodes, leaving the boys in the middle of a scorched clearing.

Ford looks at the camera which is thankfully undamaged, and still recording. "Well, uh, that concludes Ford's Guide to the Unexplained, where we learned when dealing with the unknown-" he paused staring angrily, at Stan "DO NOT MAIL VIDEOS OF YOU SHOVING EARTH WORMS UP YOUR NOSE!"

Stan pulls out a bucket of Earthworms "There's more where that came from!" He said as he started trying to put the worms up his nose while singing. "Into my nose! INTO MY NOSE!"

Ford raced for the camera. "No! No! Show over! SHOW OVER—!" he exclaimed before picking it up and turning it off.

"Ah man." Stan said looking dis appointed. "Now what am I supposed to send our folks?"

"How about a letter?" Fiddleford suggested.

The three boys looked at each other before bursting out into a roar of laughter as they headed back home.

The beast with one eye growled as he watched them through his all-seeing Orb. "That was too close." He said out loud to himself. "I need to get summon soon, otherwise these Pines boys and their friends could ruin everything I've worked for."

His eyes narrowed on the back of Ford's head. "Patience Cipher." He assured himself. "You'll get your chance, you just got to wait a little longer, and then the whole multiverse will be yours for the taking." He cackled at the thought.

Yes soon it would all be his, it was only a matter of time: And this time nothing would stand in his way!

* * *

 _ **-To Be Continued**_


	14. S01EP06: Part 1

**Season 1 Episode 6: Body Snatchers**

 **Episode Summary:** Grauntie Mabel makes a wax figure of herself as a man, only for it to be beheaded. Strangely enough though it's not the Body that's missing, but the body! The Mystery Gang must solve the case before another innocent Wax figure pays the price.

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls or the Relativity Falls AU idea.

* * *

 **Body Snatchers (Part 1)**

Aw Saturday's what was there not to love? No responsibilities, no reason to get dressed in the morning, yes truly Saturday's were the best day of the week. You needed Fridays when Saturday was the real Vacation?

"I'm afraid your services won't be required, here, sir."

Stan and Ford sat in front of Mabel's yellow armchair, watching a rerun of _Duck-tective_. Both boy had gotten their own individual bowls of popcorn, but Stan had finished his long ago, and was too lazy to make another bag. So naturally Stan tries to sneak some popcorn from his brother, Ford smacked his hand.

On the TV, the constable was standing with Ducktective at the scene of the crime: an obviously-fake body had gotten smashed by a falling telephone booth. The constable gestured at it proudly. "My men have examined the evidence, and this is obviously an _accident_."

The duck quacked, and subtitles showed on the screen: "Accident, constable? Or is it... _murder?_ "

"What?!" the constable yelped.

The show cut to a commercial.

"That duck is a genius!" Stan said. He loved any show where the police got shown up, especially by talking poultry, or any animal for that matter.

Ford shrugged, leaning back against the chair. "Eh. It's easier to find clues when you're that close to the ground."

"Are you saying _you_ could outwit Ducktective?" Stan challenged.

"Stanley, I have very keen powers of observation. For example, just by smelling your breath, I can tell you have been eating..." He sniffed and then frowned. "An entire bag of dog bacon treats?"

"Grauntie Mabel won't let us eat real bacon in the house cause of Waddles." Stan explained. "I was desperate!"

"Hey dudes!" Ria came skidding down the hall with Fiddleford right on her tail, She had a broom in her hand, her eyes lit up with excitement. "You'll never guess what we found!"

"Buried treasure!" Ford shouted.

"Buried – hey!" Stan laughed, punching Ford on the arm. " _I_ was gonna say that!"

"It's a hidden room in the hall way!" Fiddleford told them. "Come See!"

Ria took the lead, and led them down one of the hallways on the ground floor of the Shack. They'd explored it only once before, and it was just as creepy as Stan remembered. It was really dark due to the fact that Mabel liked unscrewing light bulbs in seldom-used rooms, to "save the trees" – and the walls were covered with cobwebs and dusty portraits. A grandfather clock stood against one wall, its pale face gleaming in the half-light like a giant eye.

The eye reminded the boys of the one eyed beast Crazy Chui had warned them about. Stan shivered and kept a good hold on one corner of Ford's jacket, just in case.

Just past the clock, there a door recessed into the wall. Something about it looked weird. Then Stan noticed that it looked exactly like the wall – same wall paper, same molding at the bottom. It was like the door was camouflaged.

Ria held the broom close to her chest, as if trying to shield herself from an impending monster attack. "So, we were cleaning up," she explained, "Then we a fallen door knob on the floor."

I placed it in a hole in the wall." Fiddleford cut in. "And Wham it opened up to this secret door, hidden behind the wallpaper. It's _crazy-bonkers creepy!_ "

She pushed the door open.  
 _Creeeeeak._

"What is this, a monster movie?" Stan muttered nervously.

"More like the cold hard truth of reality." Ford told him. "Reality is way scarier than fiction."

"Especially in this town." Fiddleford added as they stepped into the mysterious room, it was dark, besides the fact that the room had a window to the outside.

Ford coughed, and sneezed, the air was thick with the smell of mothballs and dust. Weird figures loomed everywhere, giving an impression of a roomful of shadowy ghost, and ghouls.

 _Sure, not creepy at all._

Ford clicked on his small thin flash light which he started carrying on him after the closet monster incident.

Stan couldn't say he blamed his brother, the creepy shapes were actually men and women who had been frozen in time. But they looked ready to come to life at the first sign of the zombie apocalypse, Stan was obsessed with Zombies, it was the only monster he didn't mind his brother rambling on and on about.

"Whoa," Ford breathed, "it's like some kind of wax museum."

Stan was slightly disappointed. "Yeah...wax." he was kind of hopping for Zombies, he always wanted to fight a Zombie!

Still, his "frozen in time" theory wasn't far off. A lot of the figures were people he recognized from history: Queen Elizabeth, who'd been ruling since the Dark Ages...Genghis Khan, who was missing his hawk from the Disney movie but still looked pretty tough...Robin Hood, who loved taking gold from rich people (Stan's kind of guy). There was even a wax Larry King, and Sherlock Holmes, which Ford was already looking over.

Stan took a closer look as well. They really did look like they were real people frozen in time. Elizabeth's scepter shone like real gold (it wasn't, he checked), and he could see the texture of hair in Shakespeare's pointy beard. One wax lady even came with an ax. He tested the blade: it was surprisingly sharp.

"They're so lifelike," he said.

"'Cept for that one," Ford said, shining his light on a wax lady's frumpy purple dress.

"HELLO!"

"GAH!"

Stan Fiddleford, and Ford leapt back from the figure, bumping into Ria, who promptly dropped the broom.

Ford the shone the light on the figure's face. It laughed, its eyes sunken, its nose hairs glistening.

"It's just me, your Grauntie Mabel!" Mabel exclaimed.

Stan, Ford, Fiddleford, and Ria made a mad rush for the door, screaming all the while.

Eventually their Grauntie calmed everyone down, mostly by bribing them with money. (It took $30 dollars to calm Stan down. He would've gone for $50, but Mabel threatened to feed his cash to Waddles.) By then, Ria had found the light switch and screwed a fresh lightbulb into the lamp on the ceiling. The light flickered on, so they could see how creepy the wax figures were up close and personal.

"Behold!" Grauntie Mabel announced, spreading her arms. "The Gravity Falls Wax Museum! It was one of our most popular attractions...before I forgot all about it."

"Forgot?" Ford asked.

"They weren't selling anymore." Mabel said. "Apparently this town wants supernatural not real history. Anyway, I've got 'em all!" She said as she walked through the figures, gesturing as she went. "Genghis Khan, Sherlock Holmes..." She reached a particularly gruesome one with a giant Body and suspenders. "Some Kinda...I dunno, Goblin Man..."

Ford was edging away from a wax statue of Thomas Edison. "Ugh...is anyone else getting the creeps, here?"

"And now, for my personal favorite, wax Abraham Lincoln, right over – oh, OH NO!"

She stared down at a pile of melted wax, which had been directly in front of the window. Lincoln had melted right down to his boots and top hat, which lay in a purplish wax puddle next to the figurine's stand.

Mabel clutched at her fez in frustration. "Oh, come on! Who left the blinds open?! Wax John Wilkes Booth, I'm looking' in your direction!" Stan went over to her as she crouched down and poked sadly at the puddle, and groaned. "You know I made all of these." She said. "Every last one."

"Then can't you just make another Lincoln?" Ford asked.

Mabel shook her head. "I have to be inspired." She told him. "Back then I was into history, but when the town started rejecting them I lost my inspiration and close up shop."

"That's awful." Fiddleford said.

"Aw, cheer up, Grauntie Mabel!" Stan insisted. "Here, wanna pull my finger? Come on you know you want to!" He jabbed her with his finger. She grunted and stood up. Obviously, that wasn't working so Ford stepped in.

Maybe you can make a new one based off your new inspirations."

That's it I'll make one based on some supernormal creature!" She exclaimed. "My supernatural creations get plenty of attraction." She exclaimed as she started gathering the melted Wax, come on boys I'll need some assistants."

The boys complied as Ria continued to clean around the shack, and hours later the team was hard at work coming up with an idea.

"How about a horse fairy princess?!" Mabel exclaimed. Shows them a drawing that she sketched in her sketch-book. "She's part fairy princess, and part horse fairy princess! Or a waffle with with big arms!" She showed off another sketch.

Grauntie Mabel maybe you should carve something from real life." Ford suggested. "Like you did before you know, something like- like someone in your family.

"Yeah don't let them haters tell you what to be inspired by!" Stan exclaimed. "Like me and Ford, we don't care that people thing believing in monsters is crazy! Mystery Twins Unite!

"Mystery Twins…" Mabel whispered and suddenly smiled as the idea dawned on her. And an imaginary light shined on the Stan twins. "Oh, Muse," She said louder, "you work in mysterious ways."

"Why is she looking at us like that?" Stan asked.

Ford shrugged "I guess we inspired her." He said as she set to work.

It took hours for her to carve, and the boys helped anyway they could. Ford started by borrowing Ria's vacuum to heat up some of the wax and make it drip off. Stan collected the wax in buckets so Fiddleford could dye them the finished figurine would have lots of different colors, but Mabel didn't want to waste time guessing how much wax they'd need of each color. So she had the boys make ever color she could think of while She carved it all, then use the dyed wax on top, to create the clothes, hair, and accessories.

She shaped the general outline of the figure while the wax was still soft from the vacuum. Then she waited until it had cooled to carve out the finer details with a hammer and chisel. Once completed she began to cover it with the color wax, bringing life to her work She'd started from the top and gotten halfway to the bottom when Stan tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yo, take a break," he said. He held out a glass of juice for her

"That's not Mabel juice, is it?" Ford asked cautiously, noticing how pink it was.

"Yeah I thought Grauntie Mabel would like some." Stan said. "The Statue looks really good." He said. "But why does it look like a man version of you?" He asked.

And it did, the statue was of an old man with side burns and Mabel's face. He was also wearing a Red shirt with a blue vest and Kacy pants. But perhaps the most striking feature was a white and blue hat with a blue Pinetree on it.

"I made myself a twin." Mabel exclaimed. "You two gave me the idea." She told them.

"Neat!" Stan exclaimed.

"It's so well thought out." Fiddle ford praised. "You can see his personality just by the way he carries himself."

"Yeah he could be a real person." Ford added.

Mabel looked sadden by his words for a moment, but shook it off. "Well back to work she declared. And soon they were at it again, it seemed to take less time than their first bout of work, and soon they finish the sculpture. Mabel stepped back, exhausted but extremely proud. Ria had come to watch towards the end, and clapped loudly.

"Wow," Ria said, a little awed.

"Man that's one Awesome statue Grauntie Mabel." Stan praised.

"You know I think it would be cool too have a Gruncle." Ford admitted out loud.

"Well now you do." Mable declared. "Boys meet your Gruncle Dipper."

The boys laughed at her joke.

"Well go on say hi." She urged them.

"Hi Gruncle Dipper." The boys said warily as they realized she wasn't fooling around. She actually thought the wax figure was real or something.

"I think he could use more glitter though." Mabel said.

Ria nodded. "Agreed."

Ford grabbed the bucket at the same time as Stan, and together they threw a whole bucket of pink-purple glitter at the statue.

"Sooo?" Ford prompted, leaning over her. "Waddaya think too much glitter?"

"I _think_..." She threw up her arms, smiling hugely. "The Wax Museum's back in business!"

Stan actually didn't mind doing chores the next day. He painted the huge banner they used to advertise the Wax Museum's Grand Re-Opening, and had Danny help keep it straight when hr hung it across two huge poles. They set up a display of their favorite wax figures on the porch of the Shack, which they were using for a stage. Queen Elizabeth, Genghis Khan, and a few others stood behind Grauntie Mabel's "Twin", which glittered even in the shade of the Shack. They'd set up the rest of the figures in the Museum. All but Edison who Mabel stuck on ticket booth duty with Danny.

Stan's job was to stand on the seat of her Diablo bike and wave people into the parking lot with corn dogs. The corn dogs were partly to make him look like a real traffic director, and partly because he was hungry. Waving his arms nonstop was actually hard work, even if he looked awesome doing it, and there were a lot of people coming in. He even saw a huge truck with a couple of guys inside who had to be Danny's uncles or something, they had barrel-shaped chests, bright red hair, and flannel shirts.

He had just waved in a blue van with _Gravity Falls Gossiper_ written on the side, when he heard the "Announcement" music coming from the stage.

"It's starting!" he shouted. He crammed the last bites of hot dog into his mouth and ran to get Ford.

"It's starting, it's starting!" he shouted, but it came out as "Pf ffft, pf ffft!"

Ford cracked a grin. "Um, what?"

Stanley grabbed him and hauled him to the stage as their Grauntie took the podium. Ria, who was handling the music, switched off the radio and set it down behind her electronic keyboard.

Grauntie Mabel tapped the microphone, which gave an ear-piercing whine, and threw a handful of confetti and donuts into the air. "WELCOME GRAVITY FALLS!" she shouted, as crows immediately began dive-bombing the donuts.

Stan took a rubber band from his back pocket, pulled it back with one finger and beaned a crow on the Body, scaring the rest away.

Mabel continued like nothing had happened. "You all know me, folks – town darlin' Miss Mystery! Please, boys..." She batted her eyes. (Stan and Ford gagged.) "Control yourselves!"

The audience stared blankly.

"As you know, I always bring this town novelties and befuddlement, the likes of which the world has never known! But enough about me," Mabel said, and grinned. She grabbed the sheet they'd thrown over her replica. "Behold – _my Twin brother Dipper Pines!_ "

She pulled off the sheet. The audience stared blankly at the statue, which glittered and grinned like a Senior-Citizen Barbie.

"Yeah!" said Ria's keyboard. "Y-y-y-y-yeah!"

The audience looked about as unimpressed as possible. One person clapped, and another coughed.

Mabel grabbed the mike from the podium and detached it. "I Carved this figure myself." She said, tears in her eyes, "Brought him to life with my bare hands. It took hours to carve and it's covered with our blood, sweat, tears, and other fluids!"

Several people in the audience groaned, looking nauseated.

Stan grinned wickedly. "Yeah, that's what I'm talkin' about! Alright, who's got questions! You there!"

"Crazy Chu, local kook," she said, standing up. Several bits of hay stuck out of her hat and hair. "Are the wax figures alive and, follow-up question, can I survive the wax man uprising?"

"Sure! Next question!"

A fat-looking chump with mouse-brown hair and a tacky green shirt raised his hand. "Um, Toby Determined, _Gravity Falls Gossiper,_ " he said, sweating visibly. "Do you really think this constitutes a wonder of the world?"

"You're microphone's a turkey-baster, Toby," Grauntie Mabel said.

"Well, yeah, but –"

"Next question!"

A woman in a Red dress with Crest-white teeth and shampoo-commercial-perfect hair Stood up. A camera man stood up next to her, like they were connected at the hip.

"Tambry Valentino, a real reporter," she said, with a condescending glance at Toby. Stanley instantly disliked her While Ford wonder if she could possibly be related to Heather, Her mom maybe. "Your flyer said there would be free pizza upon admission to this event. Is this true?" she held up one of Mabel's flyers. There was a pizza shaped like a pac man on it, with a speech bubble announcing "Free Pizza" at the top in orange letters.

"Yeah!" someone else called out. "Where's the pizza?"

"Piz-za! Piz-za!"

"I want my pizza."

"Oh, right Pizza." Mabel exclaimed and walked over to the boxes of pizza that he had ordered earlier, only to scream as she saw Waddles had tore through all the boxes and ate every last slice. "Waddles those had peperoni on the you cannibal!"

Everyone hears he shouts and Stan climbed the podium grabbing the box of cash from the ticket booth and ran into the shack, slamming the door behind him.

"What a ripoff!" someone shouted, coughing. Someone balled up their flyer and threw it at the stage, and soon the place was snowballed with them.

"Hey!" Ford grabbed a few and started throwing them back.

The audience stormed off, knocking over chairs as they went. One lady decided that knocking them over wasn't enough and actually broke it over her knee.

"FOR GRAUNTIE MABEL!" Stan shouted, as h stormed back out of the shack and took a flying leap off the stage, flattening the angry chair-breaker. He bit and flailed his fists at her and anyone else who came near, crushing even more chairs to bits in the process. Pretty soon the audience cleared out, although the Boyish Dan look-alikes paused at the exit to punch the poles holding the banner, screaming "In your face!" and growling like grizzlies.

Ford surveyed the damage. The front lawn was covered in chair parts, the banner was fluttering like a torn flag in the wind, and someone had scribbled stuff in red ink on the bottom of one of the poles – he was too far away to read it without his glasses. He turned around. Up on stage, the podium, Wax Dipper, and the other statues were still intact. Danny was absently scratching his beard like this was just another typical day at the Shack, and Fiddleford was peeking out from behind the podium, wary but unharmed. Stanley grinned. He'd never gotten to punch so many people in one day before.

"I think that went well," he said, as one of the poles came crashing down behind him.

Mable sighed. "At least I still have you." She said to Wax Dipper as she picked him up and carried him inside.

The boys sighed, and put the other wax figures back in the hidden room before spending the rest of the afternoon hanging out inside. Grauntie Mabel had closed the Shack for the rest of the day, concerned about getting more angry customers from town.

That was fine with them.

The Twins were lying on the couch in the living room, absently reading _Wacky Magazine._ Ford had gone home an hour before, stating his dad would be worried. And Mabel was polishing Wax Dipper. She propped it up against her ugly yellow armchair, exactly where She liked to hang out.

Ford grimaced, and whispered to Stan. "Do you think she's taking this too seriously?" he wondered.

Both twins looked up at her.

" _This_ guy!" She gestured to her wax twin. "I owe all my success to him!"

"Hey!" Stan yelped.

"Alright, you too, you little gremlins," she said, reaching down to mess up both their hair at once. "Now run along and get to bed! We got a long day of fleecing' rubes tomorrow to make up for closing early. Get in your pajamas on – and no, Stan, battle armor does not count as sleepwear!" she added, as soon as Stanley opened his mouth. She picked up Ford by the back of his jacket and gave them both a shove towards the hall. "Go, go!"

Ford glanced back. She was leaning her arm against Wax Dipper like they were best friends, sighing "Kids" in a very dramatic voice. Ford rolled his eyes. Exactly how weird was their Grauntie, anyway?

It took Ford and Stan several minutes to get into their pajamas, mostly because neither of them wanted to. Finally, they did it and then went to the bathroom to brush their teeth.

Ford got out their toothbrushes and passed one to his brother. Stan took out the tube of toothpaste and squirted it on Ford's brush. And kept squirting.

"Ew, Stan, stop it, that's too much!" Ford protested. He looked at the droopy mound of bluish paste dripping over his brush. "It looks like a unicorn took a dump on it!"

"More for you, less for me!" Stan chirped, tossing the toothpaste back in the drawer. "Get clean for both of us, Sixer, I'm goin' to bed."

"Oh no you don't!" Ford said. He leaped and tackled Stan, sending them both to the floor with a thud. Ford tried to stick his toothbrush into Stan's mouth. "Hold still and clean those pearly whites!"

"Ew! Ugh, Ford, c'mon!" Stan laughed, trying (but not that hard) to shove him off. Ford squealed as Stan started tickling him, and they rolled on the floor, both of them laughing and trying to brush each other's teeth with the toothbrush – which by now was dripping toothpaste everywhere.

Suddenly Stan stopped squirming and Ford nearly hit him in the eye with the brush.  
"Stan! Be careful!"

Stan wasn't paying attention. He craned his Body. "Hey, do you hear that?"

Ford listened.

"No!" Grauntie Mabel was yelling. "No, no, _nooo!_ "

They dumped the brush and ran downstairs.

Mabel was standing in the living room, in the dark, shaking and holding herself. Lying prone on the carpet in front of her, lit by the eerie glow of TV static, was where the wax twin of their Grauntie had been but now only a beheaded head remained _._

"W-wax Dipper," she stammered. "He's been – m-m-murdered!"

* * *

 **Episode 6: Body Snatchers (Part 1) END!**

 **Author's Notes:** Tune in next week to find out what happens next! Thanks again for reading and please review!

 **Yours Truly, RoxieDivine ;)**


	15. S01EP06: Part 2

**Author's Note:** So I decided to use Stan's nick name for Fiddleford throughout the series for now on. So Fids is Fiddleford, sorry guys I just got tired of typing out that long name.

Thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

 **Body Snatchers (Part 2)**

It just didn't make since…

It defied everything he knew about crimes that involved beheading.

"I just don't get it." Ford said. "Why behead him if you plan on taking the body?"

"Does it matter?" Stan asked.

"Yes, criminals use to take the heads in order for their victims to be harder to identify." Fiddleford answered, while shaking. After the Body was discovered Mabel had told Stan to call Tate to come over and stay with them. She was afraid that whoever did it was still close by, or maybe even still in the house. Tate said he'd be right over with a shot gun to protect them until the police arrived. Unfortunately since they lived so close to the shack Tate was afraid his house would be hit next so Fiddleford had to come along.

This was unfortunate because Fid's was scared to death of criminals.

"Exactly." Ford agreed. "Why take the time to behead him if they weren't going to take the Body?"

"Maybe they dropped it by accident." Stan suggested, Fids and Ford gave him a look. "What it could happen!"

Suddenly a door bell sounded around them Grauntie Mabel had insisted on calling the cops, who arrived an hour after the call, each with a Starbucks coffee in their hand. They were the same guys who had been policing the lake a few days ago. This time, Ford got a close-up look at them.

One of them was tall and skinny as a beanpole, with a goofy grin on his face. The other was a bit shorter, and wider; with dark skin. The shorter one tried to look more serious, but Ford could tell that neither of them thought this was a real case. They were simply here to assure the crazy old lady that justice would be served…eventually.

' _Well not if I can help it.'_ Ford thought. Sure he thought his Great Aunt's obsession with her "twin" was creepy, but this meant something to her. In her eyes Dipper was real, and he would make sure that she was honored by getting a real case.

The boys had stayed in the Livingroom with Mabel while they waited for the cops. Meanwhile Tate had checked every inch of the house for intruders, before looking outside, but he found nothing.

"I got up to use the little ladies room." she was telling the officers, nervously tapping her fingers together. "And when I come back – WHAM-O! A Chopped off head with no body! It just got chopped off, like a TV show right before the commercial..."

Ford eyed the head from the safe distance that Tate had told them to, no one in the house had gone close to the crime scene. Tate said it could mess with the evidence needed to crack the case. Of course Ford knew this to be true what he couldn't figure out was who?

"Who would _do_ something like this?" he wondered aloud. And more importantly, had they been aiming for Wax Dipper, or for their Grauntie Mabel...? True they weren't the same gender, but in the dark, and from behind Mabel and her Wax twin did look very similar. So who had been the real target tonight?

The beanpole-cop was taking notes in a little notebook while the other officer held their drinks. "What's your opinion, Sheriff Blubs?"

The Sheriff passed his cup back and turned to Mabel. "Look, we'd love to help you, but let's face the facts," he said. "This case is unsolvable."

"What?!" yelped Mabel, Ford, and Stan.

"You take that back, Sheriff!" Mabel demanded.

"Yeah, you're kidding, right?" Ford stepped forward. "There must be evidence, clues... Y'know, I could help if you wanted!"

"He's really good," Stan added. "He figured out who was eating our tin cans!"

Ford nodded seriously. "Waddles the Pig will eat anything."

"Yeah, yeah – let the boy help!" Grauntie Mabel said. "He's got a little brain up in his head!"

The Sheriff snorted with laughter. "Ooo! Would you look at what we got here! City boy thinks he's gonna solve a mystery with his fancy computer phone!

"City boooy! City booooooy!" The beanpole officer said.

Ford believed his name was Durland.

Blubs grinned. "Kid, you are _adorable!_ "

Ford stared at him. "'Adorable'?" he repeated. The officers laughed, and Ford felt a weird pressure building up in his head. He gritted his teeth, scowling darkly.

"Look, P.J., leave the mystery-solving to the professionals, okay?" the Sheriff said. The two officers high-fived.

The walkie-talkie strapped to Sheriff's shirt buzzed. "Attention all units, Steve is about to fit an entire cantaloupe into his mouth. Repeat: An entire cantaloupe."

"It's a 23-16!" said the blond cop.

"Let's move."

The two officers sprinted for the door, sloshing coffee and whooping with laughter.

Ford stared after them. 'Is that _it?'_ There was a potential homicidal maniac on the loose and they were going to go watch someone stuff a melon down his throat?! That wasn't even physically possible! Ford Shook his head, he was smart enough to solve this case. He knew it, and he was going to prove it!

"That's it!" he shouted. "Stanley, you, me and Fids are going to solve this mystery!"

"We are?" Fiddleford asked fearfully.

Yes, then we'll see who's 'adorable'," he growled. Talking that low made his throat itch and he sneezed.

Stan smiled. "Aww, you sneeze like a kitten!"

Ford glared at him.

"I mean let's turn those beheading jerks into paste!" Stan added.

"But guys what if it's a real murder and not some idiot looking to vandalize property?" Fids asked. "We could get hurt, besides Heather's already gonna flip about the mailbox incident. Now she's gonna miss solving a crime too?"

"Look I know you're scared." Ford said. "And I know Heather will feel left out but this is for Grauntie Mabel."

"Yeah for Mabel." Stan agreed.

Fids still looked scared, but willing. "Okay for Ms. Pines." He agreed.

Unfortunately, Mabel finally remembered that people need sleep at night. She practically forced them to go back to head up to bead. However she was still a little shaken up by the murder so Tate offered to stay over.

"I would appreciate that." Mabel told Tate. "Fiddleford can sleep up in the attic with the boys."

"Okay we'll go to bed." Ford said on their way up the stairs. "But you have to promise to stay out of the living room until we woke up, so you wouldn't accidentally contaminate the crime scene."

"'Contaminate the crime scene'?" Mabel repeated. "Exactly how many crime shows do you watch, kid?"

"Way too many." Stan answered for his brother.

Ford glared at him.

"What it's true!" Stan argued.

Nonetheless, Mable agreed, and the next morning Ford and the boys got up bright and early to start work on the case. Stan had made caution tape by writing "Do Not Cross" on toilet paper in bright red marker, and then flinging the roll around to mark the perimeter of the room. In the meantime, Ford had set up a bulletin board with "Suspects" tacked to the top. Underneath it was a collage of photographs showing yesterday's audience members, including one guy Ford was almost sure was a ghost because he was so pale and bald. Ford stood back and looked it over, tapping his chin with his pen.

Meanwhile Fids wrote down notes in a note pad of everything Ford said for the case files.

"Wax Dipper has lost his Body, and it's up to us to find it," Ford said.

Stan took out the camera from their hiking trip and started snapping pictures of Wax Dipper's head. "This is so cool. We're like a real-life detective team!"

"Yeah I guess this is kind of fun." Fids agreed.

"There were a lot of unhappy customers at the unveiling," Ford continued, turning back to the board. "The murderer could have been anyone."

"Yeah! Even us!" Stan added.

"Really?" Fids asked in disbelief.

"In this town, anything's possible," Ford agreed. He took the journal out of his jacket and started flipping the pages. "Ghosts, zombies...it could be months before we find our first clue."

"Hey look! A clue!" Stan exclaimed.

Ford looked. Stan was pointing at the ground in front of Wax Dipper's chopped-off Head. There were –

"Footprints in the shag carpet!" Fids said as he wrote this down.

Ford examined them closely while Stan snapped more pictures. They were big-ish, definitely bigger than a kid's, and it looked like the perpetrator had walked around the body. In one place, though, he had stood still: Ford could clearly see two prints, a left foot and a right foot, side by side near the body's shoulder. The right footprint had a bit of carpet fluffed up in the middle.

"That's weird," Stan said, kneeling next to Ford. He'd noticed the prints, too. "They've got a hole in them."

Fids wrote this down too.

It was the only possible explanation – shoes with a hole would leave a bit of carpet untouched with every step. Ford started to follow the other prints. "It looks like they're leading to..."

Stan followed him to the back of the yellow armchair.

An ax lay on the ground, its dull edge gleaming. They gasped and shared a serious Look.

Someone trying to kill Wax Dipper wouldn't have bothered standing behind the chair. After all the wax figure could not see them, it wasn't real. But if someone was trying to kill Mabel, then they'd have to sneak up from behind.

 _Someone had actually tried to murder their Grauntie! And they could have been next!_

"Oh man this is as worse as I feared." Fids exclaimed.

There was no time to lose. They decided to go straight to the only lumberjack they knew – Danny! Maybe his uncles from yesterday's opening ceremony had something to do with this.

Stan sure hoped not, they were good friends with Danny, and if one of his family tried to murder their great Aunt it would sure make their conversations strange.

Unfortunately, Danny was out today, and they found Ria at the cash register instead.

"What's up, little dudes?" she asked.

"Someone killed Wax Dipper last night," Ford told her.

"Oh yeah. Heard about that." She nodded with a worried look towards the newspaper stack they kept by the door. " _Gravity Falls Gossiper'_ s got a front-page story on it."

"We think we've found the murder weapon," Ford began, but Stan yanked the ax out of his hands.

"Check it out! And it's not the same one we have for making Ford chop firewood. We were gonna show it to Danny." He passed it to Ria.

"Hmm..."

Ford looked at Stan. "Why'd you show it to Ria?" He asked silently. 'It's not like she's an ax expert."

Stan shrugged.

"So what do you think?" Fids asked.

"In my opinion...this is an ax," Ria said. "A strong one, strong enough to cut down the Pine trees in the Lumber yards." She went on surprising everyone. "What?" She said. "Wendy and I grew up together, we use to help in the Lumber yards during summer beak before I started working here." She explained.

"So it is the Lumber Jacks!" Stan exclaimed.

"They were _furious_ when they didn't get their free pizza!" Fids reminded them.

"Furious enough..." Stanley posed, shaking his fists. "...for _murder!_ "

"Guys careful." Ford warned. "Danny is our friend we don't want to falsely accuse his uncles before we have proof."

"Oh, you mean Kevin and Marcus!" Ria said. "Yeah, they hang out at this crazy-intense biker joint downtown." She wrote the address down for them and gave it to Ford.

Stan nodded grimly. "Then that's where we're going."

"Dude, this is awesome!" Ria waved the ax excitedly. "You guys are like, the Mystery Gang on Scooby Doo!" she exclaimed returning the ax to Ford.

"Don't call us that," Ford said flatly before heading out the door.

"I told you the Mystery Gang was a good name for us." Stan teased.

"Just focus on making us some fake ID's." Ford ordered as he packed the ax back in his backpack with the handle sticking out.

Stan grabbed Fids note pad, and began doing just that. Waddles oinked at them as they passed, drawing Mabel's attention. She'd pulled up onto the lawn in Ria's pick-up truck.

"Hey, kids!" she called. "Give me a hand with this coffin, wouldja?"

"A Coffin?" Stan asked, as they walked over. She was muscling a large oak coffin from the bed of the trunk. It slipped out of her grasp and landed Body-first on the ground, narrowly missing Ford's feet. He stepped back quickly.

Mabel leaned on the truck, breathing a little heavily. "I'm doing' a memorial service for Wax Dipper," she explained. "Something small, but classy."

"Sorry, Grauntie Mabel, but we've got a big break in the case," Ford said.

"Break in the case!" Stan echoed.

"We're heading into town to interrogate the murderer." Fids said, half hoping she would put a stop to them.

Stan grabbed the ax from his backpack. "We have an ax!" he said, pretending to chop the air. "Ree! Ree! Ree!"

Mabel squinted thoughtfully. "Hmm...sounds like the kind of thing a responsible Parent wouldn't want you doing...good thing I'm an aunt! AVENGE MY BROTHER, KIDS!" she shouted. "AVENGE HIM!"

FORD winced, man she was really taking this thing seriously. Maybe she did need the funeral, maybe it would bring her closure.

Stanley covered his mouth to keep from giggling, and the boys began walking around town when they'd finally found the place they were looking for. It was called _Skull Fracture_ and there was a big muscly guy in front, just like in the movies. They'd hid behind a dumpster to scope it out. Well – Ford and Fids had hidden behind the dumpster. Stan had climbed straight into it. Old guys had B.O., right? So he figured a little dumpster dive would help him smell older.

Ford sidled along the dumpster and peered around the corner. He checked the he written the address Ria had given him. "This is the place," he said.

The boys all peeked out again just as the muscly guy looked their way. They jerked back with a gasp.

"This is so cool!" Stan exclaimed.

"Got the fake IDs?" Ford asked.

Stan grinned and passed them to Ford. His brother looked up at him. "Seriously, Stan?"

"What? They're fake! Give me a break." Stan shouted.

His brother sighed. "Here goes nothing."

The bouncer was scowling at nothing in particular when he was approached. He took one look at the ID he'd been handed and raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, we don't serve miners," he said.

The miner waved his arms – and his pickaxe – in frustration. "Daaaaang-nabbit!" he grumbled. He spat on the ground and shuffled away.

The boys walked up next. The guy looked even bigger up close. He had a nose piercing just like a bull between his nostrils, and tattoos stretched across his biceps, triceps, and forearm-ceps.

Stanley puffed out his chest to look bigger. "We're here to interrogate Kevin and Marcus, the lumberjacks, for the murder of Wax Dipper," he said confidently. He and Ford, and Fids held out their cards. They were sort-of fake, which meant that they were actual IDs he'd pick-pocketed from the people he had fought in the audience. He'd scribbled pictures of him, Fids, and Ford in crayon and taped them to the picture part of the ID.

The guy shrugged. "Works for me."

He pushed open the door with one hand. Stan grinned and practically ran inside, Ford and Fids following behind him.

The interior was just as dark, smelly, and crusty as Stan had pictured it would be. Most of the lighting came from cheesy neon signs on the walls, saying stuff like "Exit", "Neon," and "Bikers Only." The place was a mostly-guy zone, with everybody wearing bandanas around their foreheads and sleeves with their shirts rolled up. There was a huge fight going on between four guys in the middle of the room, which everyone was totally ignoring, even though fists and a couple of teeth were flying through the air.

"Now this is my kind of place," Stan said as they walked in, stepping over some guy who lay flat on the floor.

"Alright, let's just...try to blend in," Ford said.

"Says the guy who smells like baby wipes," Stan said.

"To the guy who smells like rotting grapefruit." Fids added as Ford hiked his backpack higher on his shoulders.

"Just stay put. We'll be back in a minute, okay?"

"You got it!" Stan hopped up on a barstool, next to a teenage biker dude with spikes in his black leather vest. He whipped out a deck of cards from his back pocket and tapped the guy's thick arm. "I'm thinkin' you're a poker guy. Am I right?"

The guy snarled.

"Texas Hold 'Em. Got it." Stan grinned and fanned the cards. "Wanna make the game more interesting?"

Meanwhile Ford and Fids walked over to Kevin and Marcus, who were taking turns arm wrestling a robotic arm machine.

"Marcus, Kevin Just the guys we wanted to see." Ford said, trying to sound brave as Fid hid behind him fearfully. "Where were you gays last night?"

"Punchin' the clock." Marcus answered as they continued to arm wrestle.

"So, you were at work?" Ford asked.

"No, we were was punchin' that clock!" Kevin says as he points to a broken clock outside.

"10 o'clock, the time of the murder." Ford said thoughtfully as he looked at it. "So, I guess you've never seen this before?" he pulls out the axe from his bag and shows them.

"Listen little girl!" Marcus shouts.

"Hey, actually I'm a—" Ford began, but Kevin cut in.

"We wouldn't pick our teeth with that ax. It's left handed! And we only use our right hand, the MANLY HAND!" He shouts as he rips the machine's arm off and beats the machine with it.

"Left handed...?" Ford asked thoughtfully and snapped his fingers. "That's it!" he exclaimed as he raced back over to his brother with Fids not far behind.

Ford tapped his Stan's shoulder. "Stanley! Big break in the case!"

Stan scooped up a whole punch of money from the table and hopped off the stool. "Later, guys!"

"Hey don't forget our rematch at the Diner Thursday." A Biker yelled after them.

"You got it!" Stan said.

Once they were out of _Skull Fracture_ , Stan dumped his money in Ford's backpack as Ford filled him in on what he'd learned as they headed down the street. It only took him a minute to explain what happen, but Stan was already confused.

Stan stared at it doubtfully. "Left-handed? How can you even tell? Are there even left handed axes?"

"He's a lumberjack, Stanley, of course he would know."

"As in you have absolutely no idea." Stan translated.

Ford grabbed the note pad from Fids, where he'd written down a list of people from yesterday with columns for being left- and right-handed on the side.

"These are all our suspects," Ford said. "Kevin and Marcus are both right-handed. That means all we gotta do is find a left-handed suspect, and we've got our killer."

"Okay fine we'll follow this lead, but I still don't get it." Stan admitted.

"It seems pretty strait forward to me." Fids said.

"Right." Ford agreed. "Let's find that murderer!"

They high-sixed, and set off to work, but it was a lot harder than they thought.

For one thing, Ford's list was over two pages long. And the writing was tiny. Stan thought they should just go door to door throwing things at people to see which hand they catch with (which they did end up doing for the angry lady, since they didn't want to get near her. Turned out to be a good call – they threw a baseball and she crushed it with one hand.)

But stick-in-the-mud Ford thought that someone would eventually call the cops on them, plus doing the same thing over and over might call the murderer's attention to what they were doing. So they had to come up with a lot of different ideas for how to tell if someone was right- or left-handed.

Crazy Chu was easy – they found her in the dump, fighting with a baby alligator. She waved at them with her right hand, which the alligator was already attempting to swallow whole.

Next up was a guy who wore a shirt that read "Make Pizza Not War". (Did he have any other shirts?) Ford pretended to be a delivery guy and knocked on his door, asking him to sign for an empty box. Make Pizza Guy signed with his right hand and Ford walked away – with the box, which made Stan laugh at the expression on the guy's face.

After that came a guy with a cast on both arms...a girl with a cat tucked under her right arm...another guy who was spray-painting a park bench with his right hand to make it look like it was covered in bird poop... Stan lost track of how many people they'd checked, but it felt like hundreds.

Stan was lying flat on the sidewalk, hoping if he played dead he wouldn't have to move another step, while Ford checked on a guy called "Lefty" at the bowling alley.

He heard the sound of Ford's footsteps coming back. " _Please_ tell me that was our guy," he said.

"You really are tired," Ford commented. " But No, apparently 'Lefty' is just his nickname because you only see him from his left side. There's something definitely suspicious about that..."

"Ford focus." Fid's warned. "One mystery at a time." he reminded him.

"but we're done?" Stan stated. "Right?" he asked.

"Almost." Ford said as he held the notebook in front of Stan's face. "There's only one person left. Ring any bells?"

Stan grabbed the notebook, his eyes widening as he remembered yesterday's events. "Of course...it all makes sense!"

Fids ran to a pay phone nearby and called the police, and in seconds they were at the murderer's current location: the office of the _Gravity Falls Gossiper!_

* * *

 **Episode 6: Body Snatchers (Part 2) END!**

 **Author's Notes:** Tune in next week to find out what happens next! Thanks again for reading and please review!

 **Yours Truly, RoxieDivine ;)**


	16. S01EP06: Part 3

**Author's Note:** Okay guys last part of the Episode, please enjoy.

* * *

 **Body Snatchers (Part 3)**

This was it…

The moment of truth.

The held their breaths as they stood outside of the door to the office of the _Gravity Falls Gossiper with the sheriff and his deputy by his side._

Stan could hardly keep himself from screaming, he was so thrilled. An actual crimes bust! And it had nothing to do with him! For some reason he thought such an occasion deserved a medal, and Ford just might be inclined to agree.

"You kids better be right about this, or you'll never hear the end of it," Blubs warned.

"The evidence is irrefutable," Ford said.

"It's soooo irrefutable!" Stan echoed.

Blubs grinned and raised his knight stick. "Ready?"

Durland got his out and fought off Blubs' stick like they were playing swords. "Yeah, man, yeah!"

"Let's do this! One...two...three!"

He and Durland kicked the doorknob, smashing the lock clear through the wooden frame. They dashed inside, with the boys hot on their heels.

The office of the Gossiper was slightly smaller than the Shack's living room, and the walls were covered with bulletin boards, papers stapled to the wall, and a couple of poodle-themed calendars from 1982. Toby Determined was sitting at a chipped metal desk in front of a massive typewriter. He was wearing the exact same clothes as he had yesterday and reading a copy of the morning's _Gossiper._

"NOBODY MOVE!" Blubs shouted. "This is a raid!"

Toby Determined promptly fell out of his chair. "What is this? Some kind of raid?" he asked.

Durland smashed a tacky table lamp with his night stick.

Ford marched over to Toby. "Toby Determined, you are under arrest for the murder of Wax Dipper!"

"You have the right to remain impressed...with our awesome detective work!" Stan added, and they high-sixed again.

"Also please don't kill us." Fids added.

Toby got to his feet, sweating nervously. "Uh, did I miss something again? Wh-what's going on exactly?"

"Allow me to explain," Ford said. "You were hoping that Grauntie Mabel's new attraction would be the story that saved your failing newspaper. But when the story was a flop, you decided to go out and make your own headline."

Stan held up the newspaper Toby had dropped. There was a picture of Dipper's Wax head on the cover, exactly the way it looked when it got chopped off.

"But you were sloppy," Ford continued, "and all the clues pointed to a shabby-shoed reporter who was caught left-handed."

Stan grinned, remembering the hole in Toby's shoe and how he'd held up the turkey baster with his left hand. "Toby Determined," he said smugly, crumpling up the paper, "you're yesterday's news."

Toby, however, had stopped sweating almost entirely. "Boy, you're little knees must be sore... from jumping to conclusions." He said, dancing excitedly. "Hachacha! I had nothing to do with that murder."

"I knew it!" Ford shouted, before his words sank in. He did a double-take. "Wait, wha...?"

"What was that again?" Stan asked, sticking a finger in his ear to clean it.

"But the news story." Fids said. "How did you get a picture?"

"I just peaked through the window and got the picture last night when the cops weren't lookin. I listen in on their radios." Toby explained

"If you didn't have anything to do with it, then where were you the night of the break-in?" Durland demanded.

"Ehh..." Toby looks nervous as he inserts a tape into a TV. It starts playing, and it shows him taking a cardboard cutout of Tambry Valentino out of his closet. "Finally, we can be alone, cardboard cutout of TV news reporter Tambry Valentino!" He says as he kisses it.

Blubs leaned closer. "Time stamp confirms it. Toby, you're off the hook, you freak of nature."

"Hooray!" Toby exclaimed.

"But...but it has to be him!" Ford sputtered. "Check the ax for fingerprints!"

Blubs held up the ax and dusted it while Durland shone a tinted light on the handle. "No prints at all," Blubs reported.

" _No prints?_ " Ford whispered.

"Hey I got a Bodyline for ya!" Durland said to Toby. "'City Kids Waste Everyone's Time'!"

"Hey," Stan said, but Ford was looking down and biting his lip the way he always did when he got bullied. Fids looked down too. He wasn't feeling too hot, himself.

"Boy, I'd be pretty embarrassed if I was you guys!" Toby said. Behind him, the security tape showed him hugging the cut-out.

"Come on guys the funeral will be soon." Stan said as he led them out. "Jerks!" He exclaimed.

* * *

 **(Back at the Mystery Shack…)**

Ford watched Grauntie Mabel approach the podium. They'd moved it to the parlor for Wax Dipper's funeral service. The remaining lawn chairs had been set up inside, even though the audience consisted solely of the remaining wax figures, Ria, Fid's and the twins. Mabel had set up a small table of hot coffee and fake candles on one side of the room, and even lit a fire in the fireplace. At the front of the room, next to the podium, Wax Dipper's head lied in his coffin. The wall behind it had been decorated with drapes and a framed photo of Mabel and her wax twin. It was quiet – especially with a bunch of wax replicas for an audience – but Ford could practically hear a depressing organ music. Even Stan wasn't cracking any jokes at how ridiculous this was.

Grauntie Mabel cleared her throat. "Kids...Ria...lifeless wax figures," she began. "Thank you all for coming." She paused to take a deep breath. "Some people might say that it's wrong for a woman to love a twin made of wax."

"They're wrong!" Ria shouted, springing to her feet.

"Easy, Ria." Mabel turned to the coffin. "Wax Dipper, I hope you're reading nerdy detective novels in Wax Heaven..." She started choking up. "I'm sorry, I got glitter in my eyes!"

Mabel ran for the door, sobbing loudly. Ria ran after her, leaving the twins and Fids sitting quietly in their seats. Stan stared down at the ax, lying crosswise on his lap. Ford leaned back with a sigh.

"Those cops were right about me," he said glumly.

"Sixer, we've come so far," Stan said. "We can't give up now!"

"Yeah." Fids agreed. "Mrs. Pines seemed so upset we have to finish this for her."

"But I considered everything!" Ford said, getting to his feet. "The weapon, the motive, the clues..." He walked to the coffin and peered into it. It wasn't as creepy as an actual dead body – or maybe it was, since Ford had never seen one – but the vacant spot where the Body should be made his stomach feel all hollow. He was supposed to be the smart twin, but when a real mystery finally landed head-first in his lap, he couldn't do a thing to solve it.

Stan came up next to him as Ford looked over Wax Dipper's head as if the answer would come to him if he stared long enough. "We'll figure this out." He promised.

"Yeah you'll see." Fids said only to let out an "oof" sound as he tripped over one of the Wax figures feet on his way over to them. He looked back at the figure His gaze landing on its feet. "Strange Wax Shakespeare's shoe has a hole in it," he said, not really thinking about it.

"Yeah, all the wax guys had that," Stan said. "It's wear the pole thingy attaches to their stand dealies." He added, remembering this from when he and the others helped Mable make Wax Dipper.

"Wait a minute..." Ford could practically feel the answers coming together. The wax figures had holes in their shoes, no finger prints, and now that he remembered correctly he was sure the Wax lady carried a similar weapon to that of the crime scene! Adrenaline zinged up his spine. "Stanley –" he grabbed his twin, whispering urgently, " _The murderers are_ –"

"Standing right behind you?" a voice mussed.

The Stan twins whipped around to see the wax figures coming to life! They pulled themselves to their feet, groaning and stretching. Several of them were muttering threateningly, punching one hand with the other with a dangerous gleam in their creepy wax eyes.

Fids, who was still on the floor closest to them scrambled to his feet and ran over to hide behind his friends.

"Wax Sherlock Holmes!" Ford exclaimed, staring in horror. "Wax Shakespeare! ...Wax Coolio?!"

"S'up homie," Coolio said coolly.

Wax Lizzie Borden grabbed the ax from Stan, who backed up next to Ford and Fids. The three boys leaned together, surrounded on all sides by a Wax Man uprising.

"Congratulations, my three amateur sleuths," Sherlock said, stepping forward and looking down at them over his beaky nose. "You've unburied the truth! And now _we're_ going to bury _you._ "

"What!" Ford squeaked.

"Bravo, Stanford Pines," the detective continued, as he opened up a broom closet in the Parlor revealing Wax Dipper's body! "You've discovered our little secret! Applaud, everyone! Applaud sarcastically." The other wax figures immediately began clapping. "Ah, no, that sounds too sincere," Sherlock said. "Slow clap, slow clap...there we go, nice improvising." He said as the figures followed his instructions.

"But – how is this possible?" Ford demanded. "You're made of wax!"

"And what kind of murder takes the body and not the head!" Fids added.

"Actually we meant to take the head too." Wax Coolio said, "But Larry hear dropped it."

Stan smiled smugly. "I told you!" he said. "But no the murder wouldn't be stupid enough to drop a head hu guys." He scoffed to his brother and Fids.

"Sorry Stan." They mumbled as one.

"It's cool," Stan said. "Anyway how is this possible? Are you like Magic or something?"

"Magic!" Sherlock chortled, glancing at the other figures. "He wants to know if we're magic!"

Sherlock slammed his fist onto the rim of Wax Dipper's coffin, inches from Ford's shoulder. He jumped. Sherlock loomed over him. "We're _CURSED!_ " he shouted.

"Cuuuursed," the other figures echoed. Wax Nixon even shook his head so his cheeks flapped like a beagle's.

Sherlock glared darkly at the twins. "Cursed to come to life whenever the moon is waxing. Your precious auntie bought the wax she used to create us many years at a wax museum..."

"A haunted wax museum, son!" Coolio added.

"We each had our own exhibit back in the day, and we sill came to life in the museum, though we had no clue why. We tried to make do with our lives, and for a time we were Happy." Sherlock explained. "ut once the museum lost money we were melted down and sold as modeling wax."

"Your Aunt bought us, and recreated us into the wax figures we were before, and so the Mystery Shack Wax Collection was born, and we returned to our old lives. By day, we would be the playthings of Man..."

Wax Coolio cut in again. "But when your auntie was asleep, we would rule the night!"

Ford tried to picture the wax guys hanging out, chatting about which tourists were the worst and taking stupid selfies of themselves with a sleeping, oblivious Grauntie Mabel. He grimaced.

Sherlock turned away, nodding, as if pleased with the idea of picking Mabel's boogers while she slept. "It was a charmed life for us cursed beings and after a while we began to forgive our old owners for melting us down...that is, until your auntie closed up shop."

Ford glanced at his brother, remembering how the door they'd found had been practically covered over with wall paper and crown molding. Exactly how long had the wax guys been stuck in there, plotting their revenge?

As if he'd read his thoughts, Sherlock said, "We've been waiting ten years to get our revenge on Mabel for locking us away...but we got the wrong guy." He glanced at the ax in Lizzie's hand, his wax eyes glittering malevolently.

"What?" She said. "They looked so similar in the Dark." She complained.

Ford swallowed. "So you were trying to murder Grauntie Mabel! I knew it!"

"You were right all along, Ford," Stan said. "Wax people _are_ creepy!"

"Guys they still have the Ax." Fids reminded them.

"Enough!" Sherlock stepped towards them menacingly. "Now that you know our secret, you must... _die_." His and every other wax figure's eyes rolled up at once, showing nothing but a blank, maggot-colored white. Ford. Fids and Stan quickly backed up, cornered against the refreshment table, as the wax figures advanced on them.

"What do we do, what do we do?!" Stan yelped.

"I don't know!" Ford looked around quickly and grabbed something from the table. He started chucking anything he could get his hands on – plates, cups, spoons. They bounced right off the wax people without even slowing them down.

Trying not to panic, Fids grabbed one of the last things on the table: the hot pot of coffee. He threw it at Gengis Khan's face.

The hot sludge heated the whole front of the statue. Khan's face melted like a snow cone in the summer, and the wax on his chest bubbled and ran in long drips to his waste. He yowled in agony and stumbled backward.

"That's it!" Stan shouted, staring at the pot. "We can melt them with hot-y melty things!"

They turned and each grabbed a fake candle off the table, pointing the glowing electrical bulbs like spearheads. Sherlock and the others backed up at once, arms raised in self-defense.

"Anybody move and we'll melt you into candles!" Ford threatened.

" _Decorative_ candles!" Stan and Fids said in unison.

"You really think you can defeat us?" Sherlock hissed, lowering his arm.

The boys looked at each other, shrugging. "Eh, well, I'm not really sure," Ford said, as Stan muttered something about being worth a shot, while Fids said something on the lines of it being more exciting then cleaning fish.

"So be it!" Sherlock growled. "ATTACK!"

Lizzie and Robin immediately ran for Stan, while Groucho headed straight for Fids. Ford saw Lizzie miss Stan and chop off Robin's head instead. Then turn just in time to see Fids duck as Groucho grabbed for his hair.

Ford turns away from them and goes straight for the bald guy crouching by the wall.

"Interview this, Larry King!" he shouted, slicing Wax Larry's head clean off his shoulders.

"My neck!" he wailed. "My beautiful neck!"

Groucho swung around for round two and tried to grab the candle from Fids' hands. Fids jerked away and Groucho grabbed the electric flame instead, pulling back with a surprised growl when it melted his fingers. Fids used the candle to slice him in half at the waist. "Joke's on you, Groucho!" he said.

Groucho's top half slid for the floor. "I've heard about a cutting remark, but this is ridiculous!" he quipped. "Hey, why is there nothing in my hand?" he asked and splattered to the floor.

Ford heard a sudden roar. He turned in time to see Khan running straight for him, hands outstretched, his face a half-melted monstrosity. Ford threw himself to the floor just as Khan jumped straight at him – and landed instead in the fireplace, his wax melting with a wet _splat._

"Hah, Genghis Khan!" Ford said. "You fell harder than the...uh..."

"Gin Dynasty!" Stan called. Ford looked over. Somehow Stan had chopped of Shakespeare's arms. The arms were still moving and on had wrapped itself around Stan's neck. He choked and slammed the hand repeatedly in a doorjamb. Finally he manages to get free, just in time to catch his breath. "Close one." He admits.

Ford gasped as he notices Thomas Edison was sneaking up from behind tan, but before Ford could make a move to help, a shadow fell over his head. He spun, slashing with the candle. Wax Nixon fell back, trying to avoid it, and nearly twisted a wax ankle.

Meanwhile Fids sliced off Wax Coolio's head and threw it at Edison just as he grabbed for Stanley. Stan turned, caught the head on the rebound and swung it by a dreadlock, smacking three wax figures down at once.

"S'up with that?" Coolio demanded.

"Ford, watch out!" he called, and Ford ducked and felt a wind pass over his head. He scrambled away as Wax Sherlock Holmes advanced on him.

"Alright, let's get this taken care of," Sherlock said, and grabbed a sword, and actual sword from a metal bucket by the fire.

Why their aunt had a sword he would never know, but he made a mental not to ask her as he held up his candle in defense, but Sherlock chopped it in half with one swing. As he pulled back for another swing, Suddenly Ford heard Stan shout, "Catch!"

Ford looked up just as Stan threw a red-hot poker his way. He caught by the cool end, just in time to block the blow of Sherlock's sword. The metal clanged and Ford nearly lost his grip. He backed up quickly as Sherlock chopped and hacked at him, forcing Ford back through the house, up the stairs to the attic. Ford feinted and then lunged, slicing at Sherlock's knees, but the detective sidestepped and advanced on him. Ford stepped back again and hit the attic wall.

Sherlock practically glowed with rage. "Once your family is out of the way, we'll rule the night once again!"

He raised his sword.

The window caught Ford's eye, its triangle-patterned glass glowing hot pink with the coming dawn.

"Don't count on it!" Ford shouted. He rolled between Sherlock's legs and sprinted for the window. He shoved it open and crawled out quickly, poker still clutched in one hand, his fingers and sneakers scrabbling for purchase on the slippery roof. He could hear Sherlock right behind him.

Ford ran straight up the steepest part of the roof, climbing as fast as he could to the top of the "SHACK" sign. He stood on top of it – it was barely five inches wide, but it was his best path of escape. He edged along the sign as quickly as he dared.

Sherlock had caught up to him and was standing at the other end of the sign. He was five feet away, but his long arms and sword gave him good reach. He chopped at Ford, his sword gleaming, and Ford parried with his iron poker. He grunted, breathing hard, his muscles going numb from absorbing the impact of so many blows. He lost his balance and dropped the poker, his arms wheeling. Sherlock's sword came down where he had been a split-second before, hitting the "S" on the sign so hard that it came loose and fell heavily to the roof. Ford tried to step back but his heel hit nothing but air. It was the end of the sign.

"You really think you can outwit me, boy!?" Sherlock demanded. "I'm Sherlock-bleeding-Holmes! Have you seen my magnifying glass? It's enormous!"

He held it up as proof, but Ford wasn't paying attention – he scrambled over the "MYSTERY" sign, pulling himself over the peak of the roof and onto the other side.

Ford slipped and gave a small cry of fear as he slid down the tiles, barely catching himself on the flat part of the roof on top of the attic's bedroom window. The chimney from the parlor rose up next to him. He hid behind it, panting.

Silence.

Ford clutched the chimney tightly and peered around it, checking the roof. The glowing red sky cast an eerie light on the roof and distant trees, and the small triangular flags flapped in the breeze...but he didn't see Wax Sherlock anywhere. He turned away with a sigh of relief –

Only to see the detective standing right next to him!

Sherlock kicked Ford squarely in the stomach, send him flying to the edge of the ledge. Ford half-curled in on himself as Sherlock stood over him, his blank eyes gleaming hungrily.

"Any last words?" he asked, raising his sword for the final strike.

"Um..." Ford glanced to the side. "...got any sunscreen?"

"'Got any'... _what?_ " Sherlock looked up in horror. His arms, still raised, were now in the direct path of the rising sun. Even in the cool morning air, the sunshine was hot enough to melt the sword from his hands. As the sun rose higher every second, Sherlock's hat, face, and shoulders began melting, dripping flesh-colored wax down his trench coat.

Sherlock stared. "No."

Ford sat up, wrapped around his knees. "Y'know, letting me lead you outside?" he said. "Probably not your sharpest decision."

"Outsmarted by a child in velcro shoes! Noooooo!" Sherlock howled. Ford watched as Sherlock, now fully in the sun, melted like ice cream soup. "Fiddlesticks! Humbug! It's a total kerfuffle, what a hullabaloo..." By now he was a mud-colored puddle oozing off the roof.

Ford stood up, readjusting his jacket. "Case closed," he said, dusting off his hands. He sneezed.

"Hah! You sneeze like a kitten," Sherlock said. "Those policemen were right, you're adorable. Adoooraaaaablllle!"

His melting face fell off the roof and landed on the ground with a moist smack.

Ford's lip curled. "Um, ew." He said before ducking back into the parlor through the open window. The place was a mess, and frankly Stan couldn't even figure out where all the chairs had gone. But the wax monstrosities were now only yellow and purple puddles on the floor, plus or minus a few wriggling arms and limbs, which he and Fids were currently throwing into the parlor's fireplace.

Shakespeare's head, the only part of him left intact, had been reciting poetry at them as a last line of self-defense.

"Though our group be left in twain, man of wax shall rise again!" he chanted.

Fids picked up the head. "You know any limericks?" he asked.

"Uh..." Shakespeare squinted nervously. "There once was a dude from Kentucky..."

"Nope!" Stan shouted snatching him from Fids before tossing him into the flames, which blazed with the new source of fuel. He heard a noise at the window and turned. "Ford! You're okay! You solved the mystery after all!"

Ford smiled at him, climbing up on a chair to reach Wax Mabel's head from the rhino horn. "Yeah, well, I couldn't have done it without my sidekicks."

Stan raised an eyebrow. "No offense, Sixer, _but_ _you and Fids are_ _the sidekicks."_

"What? Says who? Are-are people saying that? Have you heard that?" Ford exclaimed.

Grauntie Mabel picked that moment to walk back in. She took one look and shrieked. There were wax puddles everywhere, the drapes had been torn down, and plastic spoons and plates had been scattered everywhere, some of them even sticking out from the walls. "Holy hot sauce! What happened to my parlor?!"

"Your wax figures turned out to be evil, so we fought them to the death!" Stan said cheerfully – and truthfully, for once.

"I decapitated Larry King," Ford added.

"And I use Coolio's head as a lethal weapon." Fids cut in.

Mabel laughed. "You kids and your imaginations."

Ford smiled. "On the bright side, though...look what we found!" he said gesturing to the parlor closet.

"Dipper's Body!" Grauntie Mabel ran over and hugged it. "Now he can rest in peace." She said, before letting go and running over to the kids. "Alright line up for some affectionate hugs and kisses." She said.

Stan tried to back up along with Ford and Fids, quickly making excuses to avoid the hugs and/or kisses – he had head lice, he had a concussion, he was allergic to all words starting with "H and K". Mabel ignored them and gave them all one big bear hug. Stan winced, sputtering with laughter and trying (but not really) to shove her away.

A honk made the three of them stop and look to the window. Sheriff Blubs and his partner had pulled up in their patrol car.

"Solve the mystery yet, boys?" Velazquez called. "I'm so confident that you're gonna say 'no', that I'm going to take a nice long sip from my cup of coffee."

Stan glanced at Ford and grinned. His brother was intentionally waiting several seconds, until Blubs had loaded up his cheeks with the scalding liquid.

"Actually," Ford said, "the answer is yes!" he said as Fids dragged the body over for the officers to see.

Blubs choked, spewing coffee In Durland's face who inturn spat his out in Blubs.

"It burns, it burns!" Blubs shouted, hitting the gas.

Everyone laughed as the car sped away.

"Oh man just wait until heather hears about this."

"You know she comes back tomorrow." Fids reminded them.

"And we're dead." Ford joked. "Any way, Stanley please tell me you get rid of all the wax figures!"

"I am 99% sure that I did!" Stan said.

"Good enough for me!" Ford admitted.

Mabel immediately offered to take them out for ice cream, in celebration of finding her "twin's" body.

"Yes!" Stan shouted in excitement.

Thump!

"What was that?" Ford asked.

"It sounded like it came from the vents." Fids said.

"It's probably just a rat." Stan said. "This place is full of them, now let's go!" he urged to eager for sweets to care about some stupid sound.

Ford shrugged "I'm sure it's nothing." He agreed.

"I sure hope so." Fids said as they took their leave.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile somewhere in the vents…)**

"HA!" Wax Larry King laughed as he hopped along. "I may be just a head now but the Pines family will still-Huh?" he stops as a rat crawls up to him. "So you're a rat. Tell me about that." He said.

The rat just rips off his ear and runs away.

"Hey, get back here!" Wax Larry King hops after him. "I'm hopping! I'm hopping after a rat that stole my ear!" he declared. Deciding that the Pines would have to wait, because at the moment hew had more pressing matters to handle.

* * *

 **Episode 6: Body Snatchers (Part 3) END!**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Tune in next week to find out what happens next! Thanks again for reading and please review!

 **Yours Truly, RoxieDivine ;)**


	17. S01EP07: Episode Short3

**Season 1 Episode 7: Lefty**

 **Episode Summary:** Ford notices a man who never shows his right side, and sets out to investigate

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls or the Relativity Falls AU idea.

 **Author's Notes:** And here we have another short! Thank you for reading and please review!

 **Yours Truly, RoxieDivine**

* * *

 **Episode Short #3: Lefty!**

 **(Back with the mystery Gang...)**

She could not believe the nerve these boys had.

"So let me get this straight." Heather snapped, causing her friends to flinch. "While I was bored out of my mind with my annoying brother, camping in the woods. You ran into a ghost mailbox and solved a murder without me!"

Ford openly bit his lip, and suddenly wished he had listened to Stan when he suggested to pretend nothing happened in her absence, but he quickly threw that idea away. Heather was their friend and deserved the truth. Besides the girl was already scary enough with them being honest. He could only image how bad it would be if he had not been honest. "Well in our defense we didn't think the mailbox would go anywhere."

"Yeah and the Wax figures were aiming for Mabel." Stan added. "We can't just stand by while someone whacks our great Aunt."

"And we're gonna make it up to you." Fids cut in.

"How?" Heather asked more curious than angry now.

"See that guy over there." Ford said pointing to guy who she could see through the window of the bowling alley.

"Yeah so?" Heather asked.

"We noticed him during our investigation of the Wax Murder, well I noticed him." Ford corrected himself, as Stan pulls out his Dad's camera, which has been put back together thanks to Ford's handy work.

"Hey Ford." Stan said. "Were rolling." he said pointing to the red blinking light of the camera.

Ford clears his throat. "Alright, uh. Welcome back to Ford's Guide to the Unexplained." he says holds up a title card. "Today we investigate Gravity Falls Anomaly #82: This guy" He takes the camera from Stan and points it at Lefty.

Heather shakes his head. "Seriously guys if you're just doing this to make me feel better its okay. We don't need to stalk a normal guy just because I missed a couple of mysteries."

"Sure he looks normal." Ford countered, still talking to the camera. "But if he's so normal explain why he's always facing left?"

"He's always facing left?" Heather asked. "And you know this how?"

"I've literally been following him around since yesterday." Ford explained. "The grocery store, running around the Park, I even interview other people, no one has ever seen his right side."

"Okay I'll bite." Heather laughed as she decided to play along. "Stan? Theories?"

Stan holds up pictures of each theory as he presents them to the camera. "Theory one: He's hiding an embarrassing sunburn. Theory two: Half-man, half lizard-man! And theory number three, my personal favorite: He's normal! And Ford's just crazy!"

Heather laughed as Ford Takes the picture of him looking like a crazed loon and rips it up. "That's not a theory, that doesn't count as a theory."

Stan laughs, and the rest of the gang joins in.

"Seriously Ford its okay." Heather assured him. "I get it, the mail box was just something to laugh at, you didn't expect it to work, and your Aunt was in danger-"

Ford holds up a six figure hand, stopping her. "There is something weird about that guy, and I'm finding out what it is right now!" he races off towards the bowling alley. "Who's with me?"

"Ford wait!" his friends run after him in hopes of stopping him before it's too late.

No such luck, good old Ford was like a bolt of lightning when it came to discovering the answers to the unknown. He was in the bowling alley in a matter of seconds, and by the time his friends entered he was already talking to Lefty.

"Hello, good sir!" He said, approaching the counter.

Lefty gives him a concern look, eyes going straight for the camera. "Eh, I'm sorry, cameras aren't allowed in here."

"Oh, it's not on. Not on." Ford assures him as he pretends to turn it off and hands it to Stan.

Lefty seems to nod at this.

"I can't believe he bought that." Stan whispered.

Heather hushed him, not wanting Ford to get caught, after all his acting skills were already terrible.

"So, would you mind grabbing those bowling shoes for me?" Ford asked nervously "The ones on your right side?"

Lefty points at a pair of shoes behind him, without turning to look. "Those ones?" He asked.

Ford nods and Lefty bends down and reaches behind him, grabbing the correct pair of shoes, and places them on the counter. All without turning around!

Okay now Heather was suspicious too!

"Could I get some shoes too." she asked.

Ford beamed from ear to ear, he knew Heather would see the truth.

"Sure what size?" Lefty asked.

"Fives, the ones on your right side." Heather said hopefully.

"I know where they are." Lefty informed her in a rather irritated way before repeating the same motion he had done to get Fords shoes.

"No way." Fids piped out in disbelief, and then louder he added. "Me too Size eight!"

Again the eights were on Lefty's right side.

Lefty rolled his eyes, but repeated the same action as before and presented Fids with his shoes. "Will that be all?"

Stan reached into his brother's pocket and pulled out his wallet, before throwing it behind the counter. "Whoops! Oh no, I... dropped my brother's wallet! It's over to your right there. Your right side. Could you maybe turn around and...?"

Lefty sighs and picks up wallet without turning around. "There you are, sir."

Ford sighed as well. "Fine... Could you just get us a bowling ball?" He asked.

Lefty nodded, leaving the counter to get a bowling ball from the wrack behind them. "Well, I don't see why not." he says as Stan trains the camera back on him.

"Let's see, looks like maybe it's a nine or a ten."

Ford walked up beside him "Well, I was thinking it could be the..." He stops suddenly, forcibly turning the man around and reveals that he has no right side at all! Instead it shows a robotic inside with tinny green fish alien like creatures. "Ah ha! What the...?"

One of the fish aliens notice and raises the alarm. "Ah Guys!" he says as Stan zooms the camera in on the fish aliens gasping, then on his and his friends' reactions.

"We're blown, shut it down! Shut it down!" A second fish alien said.

The aliens then take out large glowing squares "The time has come!" All but the first two say as one and swallow the cubes, before falling to their deaths.

"Oh my god are those Suicide pills!" Heather screeched.

"The time has come, brother!" the Second fish alien said to the first.

"I can't! I have a family!" The first said.

"You signed the oath!" The Second reminds him, forcing the cube into his hands.

The first fish alien frowns deeply, as if he is sad, before making a brave face and swallowing the cube.

The second fish alien swallows his soon after.

Heather screams as the fish aliens explode out of existence, followed by the lefty robots own explosion, and the fire sprinklers turn on.

"Aw, come on!" A man's voice screams from deeper within the bowling alley.

"The sprinklers are on!" Another man screams, as the fire alarm goes off.

The sound seems to spark them back to life because the next thing they know they're running out the door and onto the street.

"I can't believe that happened!" Heather shouted. "Those poor creatures."

"I'm going to have nightmares for weeks." Fids admitted as they continued to run.

" Well, that concludes anomaly #82." Ford says to the camera which is still rolling. Also I think we might want to burn this tape."

"Might!" Stan shouts as he rips the Tape out of the camera and stomps on it until it's nothing but tinny pieces. "There now if anyone ask we were at the park!"

This town has a park?" Fids asked.

"This way!" Heather shouted, and the boys followed her lead screaming their disbeliefs the whole way.

* * *

 ** _-To Be Continued_**

 **Author's Notes:** I know this was just a short, but I hoped you enjoyed it all the same.

The next Chapter will be up soon.

Yours truly RoxieDivine ;)


	18. S01EP08:Journal Entire1

**Season 1 Episode 8: It Came from the Vents**

 **Episode Summary** A voice is coming from the vents, and Ford is determined to find out who, or what it its!

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls or the Relativity Falls AU idea.

 **Author's Notes:** Okay Guys here's another Episode Short for you to enjoy. However it is a little different, since this short comes from the journal I thought I'd write it in journal format. This way it will help note how much time has gone by over the summer, a timeline of events if you will. There will be plenty more journal entries to come. Thank you for reading and please review!

 **PS:** There are other Journal Entries in the journal before this one, but they were about previous episodes that were already covered. However, this is one of the things that was mentioned in the journal, but never shown on the actual show.

 ** _Yours Truly, RoxieDivine_**

* * *

 **Journal** **Entire** **#1: It Came from the Vents**

 _ **JUNE 1O**_

Dear Journal,

It's 2AM and I'm giving up! There is no way to trap the thing. I don't understand how it can move so fast without any legs.

Okay I'm tiered and being unclear Let me start again at the start.

* * *

This is Stanford Pines officially starting over.

It started right around lunch. After our Lefty case went south me and the gang had took the time to finish exposing of the wax figures. (There was a lot of melting involved, but on the bright side Grauntie Mable got some lumpy new crayons to draw with.) Once finished we all decided to watch some TV and eat some of Grauntie Mable's "World Famous" Peanut Butter and whatever else is in the Fridge Sandwiches When I heard something in the walls. A familiar came through the vents mumbling about an exclusive interview with a possum that was "Coming up next."

That's when I knew SOMETHING WAX HAD SURVIVED.

I tried to convince the others in joining me on my quest to find it, but there was a rerun of Ducktective on TV so I pretty much knew it was a lost cause.

I KNEW THAT I WAS ON MY OWN!

I needed to go into the air-conditioning vents to investigate, but I wasn't going in unprepared. I said goodbye to my friends, and brother (Who asked me to tell me if I found a dead rat in a bucket. Yeah he's weird sometimes.), and jumped into the Livingroom vent. Which was surprisingly easy to open up by the way.

Anyway, the glow from the TV quickly faded as I shimmied down the duct I turned on my flashlight and was stunned to see a maze of Corridors. I could hear the creature's voice coming from above and to my left. "They took me out of Brooklyn, but they couldn't take Brooklyn out of me."

I followed it, dropping bits of my sandwich as I went so I wouldn't get lost.

The duct got really narrow, but I was able to make it through. However, just as I reached the top I accidently dropped my flashlight down the hole. I was left in complete darkness. I heard the creature again, it was much closer now.

"Do blue-eyed people see better?"

What was that supposed to mean? Was he taunting me? Could he somehow see in the dark? I crawled blindly towards the voice dropping more bread crumbs as I went. (Even though I knew it was pointless due to the fact that it was dark.) Once I round the corner, I could see the outline of the disembodied wax head of the Suspenders Man (I think his name was Larry King).

I was unprepared for what came next, but as I swiped at it with my net, the head somehow jumped out of the way. I fell forward and landed hard on my elbow. (Man that hurt.)

The head mocked me. "There's nothing funny about the funny bone."

I swiped at him again, but it came rolling at me like a bowling ball and knocked the net right out of my hands. I went to advance on the enemy when somehow I got tangled up in my rope, and covered in peanut butter by my sandwich, I fell and ended up falling into a narrow duct.

I WAS STUCK!

From above me I heard, "Have a great week everybody, Goodnight!" And this victorious head hopped away. It took me several hours to untangle myself and crawl back out into the living room.

I'm going to Sleep right here in Grauntie Mable's chair.

* * *

 _ **JUNE 10….AGAIN!**_

It's 10 AM, and I've been woken up by the joyful, and somewhat bizarre conversation between Stan and the disembodied head. Apparently the way to tame it is to let him interview you.

I'm going to go take a shower now, and wash off all this peanut butter, and maybe read a book. I could really use a break from all these paranormal creeps.

 ** _-FORD_**

* * *

 _ **-To Be Continued**_

 **Author's Notes:** So this basically explains why no one questioned why Larry King was in the Air Ducts of the shack during Weirdmageddon. No one asked him "Hey didn't we melt you with the other wax-figures?" Because they had already discovered his existence.

More cool secrets to be revealed in the next chapter Happy Valentine's Day everyone!


	19. S01EP09: Part 1

**Season 1 Episode 9: The Hands that Rock the Stans (Part 1)**

 **Episode Summary** Stan, and Ford go with their friends to check out the Tent of Telepathy against Grauntie Mable's wishes, and end up in a world of trouble.

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls or the Relativity Falls AU idea.

 **Author's Notes:** Thank you for reading and please review!

 ** _Yours Truly, RoxieDivine_**

* * *

 **(Back with The Mystery Gang...)**

Peace…

Ford had never thought he would want such a thing as Peace and Quiet, and yet he sighed in relief as he sank down in the cushion of Grauntie Mabel's Recliner. It was his day off and Ford was enjoying his day, his brother had skipped helping close up the shop to watch TV with him.

Fiddleford or Fids as he was commonly called now days was also watching TV, but unlike Stan he had finished his clean up duties for the day. Heather had also come to join them and was sharing the recliner with Ford, much to his delight.

They were all currently watching Tiger Fist, it was Stan's selection, but Ford had to admit it was dumb enough to be funny.

Grauntie Mabel was currently outside with some tourists. She was showing them a bag.

"For tonight's final illusion, we have the incredible 'Sack of Mystery'!" Grauntie Mabel said. "When you

put your money inside, it mysteriously disappears!"

The tourists nodded in amazement and put some money in before they left.

Mabel sighed, she hated lying to the tourists about her fake illusion, but she knew it was for a good cause, the real mysteries of Gravity Falls were too dangerous for the city folk that were just visiting for the summer. This of course included her great Nephews, she knew they were tough, and strong, thy were Pines after all, but still they were not use to this world. Nor were they meant to be in it.

In fact, if their parents had another option to send them to she would have declined the offer to take them in for the summer. This place was dangerous, and curiosity was a Pines' worse trait. She shook her head, if their mother wasn't in court for lying to the Mayor of Glass Shard Beach for the summer they wouldn't even be here right now.

Of course, she knew the kids didn't need to go through that kind of drama, but honestly a fake phone psychic should know not to get involved with politics. She gave the Mayor a false reading and now he wanted to sue her for money she didn't have. Mabel shook her head, serves her right. She loved her Nephews parents dearly, but they were not the best role models.

She walks inside to see the kids watching TV.

"The tiger was badly injured in the explosion, but we repaired him," the narrator on TV said. "With a fist!"

A human fist appeared on the side of the tiger.

The twins and Fids cheered on the tiger, which started punching itself in the face.

"There is absolutely no plot to this!" Heather's complaint was barely heard over the others' cheering.

"Tiger Fist! will return after these messages!" The narrator said before the show went to commercial.

"Oh hey, it's that commercial I was tellin' y'all about," Fids said, pointing to the TV which was showing said commercial.

"Are you completely miserable?" A voice over on the TV asked. There was a man sobbing in an empty room, alone.

"Yes!" The man cried.

"Then you need to meet the Gleeful Twins!" The voice over man said. Two shadows of some kids with big hair appeared on the screen.

"The Gleeful Twins?" Ford said. "You mean there're twins like us in town?"

"What makes them so special?" Stan scoffed.

" there psychic!" The man on TV said.

"Say huh?" Heather asked, tilting her head.

"So don't waste your time with another so-called 'Woman of Mystery'," the man said, and a very unflattering picture of Grauntie Mabel showed up on screen. There was a large red 'FRAUD' stamped over the picture. "Learn about it all tomorrow at The Gleeful Twins' Tent O' Telepathy."

"Wow, I'm getting all curious inside," Stan said.

"Well don't get too curious," Grauntie Mabel said, entering the room completely now. She removed her suit shirt, leaving the undershirt she usually sat around in. "The Gleeful Twins Grandfather is nothing but trouble, and they're no better."

"What's so bad about Gideon Gleeful?" Heather asked. She of course knew their father because she had lived here in town all her life. Se however had never seen his kids, only heard of them. This was due to the fact that the twins went to boarding school during the school year, that and the fact she use to hang around her brother's gang, who never went near the Gleefuls.

Her brother said they were creepy.

"We do not speak his name!" Grauntie Mabel screeched.

"Why?" Stan asked.

Mabel sighed. "Listen kids, the two of us used to date when we were young. He turned out to be a total jerk and I don't want you near him."

Heather nodded her agreement. "My brother says his kids are creepy."

"But your brother is a jerk." Stan said. "Besides he called us creepy."

"He called us losers." Ford corrected him.

"Same thing." Stan argued. "Besides I want to know if they're really psychic?"

"I think we should find out," Heather said. "Who knows it might be fun."

"No! I forbid you," Grauntie Mabel said. "From now on, anyone who lives or works under my roof, isn't allowed under Gideon's roof."

The woman left the room, leaving the four kids to ponder.

"Do tents have roofs?" Fids asked.

"Gentlemen, we have just found our loophole," Heather smirked.

"So, come on down, folks!" The man on TV said. "the twins are expecting you."

Later that evening the gang joined the crowd at the Tent O' Telepathy. Gideon Gleeful was standing outside the entrance, holding a bag. He was dressed in a bright blue suit, and his hair has done up in a big poof.

"Step right up, folks!" Gideon called. "Put your money in The Gleeful Psychic Sack!"

"Woah, this is like a bizarro version of the Mystery Shack," Ford said as he, Stan, Heather, and Fids sat down. "They even have their own Fidds."

There was a boy by the edge of the tent that looked a lot like Fids. Fids narrowed his eyes at the boy. "Its like their trying to replace us!" he whispered.

"Ssh, it's starting!" Heather squealed. She was always a sucker for live performances, they were the closest thing to a concert she had ever been to. And Sure enough, the lights were dimming and focusing more on the stage.

"Let's see what these monsters looks like," Ford whispered, folding his arms.

The curtain opened up, revealing a boy who looked like the same age as Ford and Stan. His white hair was slicked back professionally. And he wear a light blue shirt, with black pants, complemented with a belt while donning a cape, with the symbol of the twin's "Tent of Telepathy" on the back.

To his right is obviously his twin sister who Stan thought was very attractive and desirable. She had very long, wavy, silky white hair that reaches to her hips, and blue eyes, that he swore could see into his very soul. She also wears a solid black leotard, covered by a light blue jacket, with a black bow on the chest the bow had a pretty blue jewel in the center, her brother also had a matching jewel on his bolo tie. Finally, she finished her outfit with a pair of fishnet tights, and a pair of black high-heeled shoes.

"Hello Gravity Falls!" The Gleeful twins said together.

"My name is Buddy, and this is my sister Bonnie" Buddy Gleeful said they clapped their hands and doves flew out of their Grandfather's big hair. The crowd cheered and applauded.

"They are the kids of Grauntie Mabel 's mortal enemy?" Stan asked.

"Aw, but they're Amazing!" Heather exclaimed obviously hooked. "And Bud is suck a hottie!"

"what?" Ford asked obviously feeling threaten by this, he still had a huge crush on Heather, one that was getting bigger by the day! And Now she was into someone else!

"Not to mention his sister is a babe!" Stan said.

"Ssh," Heather waved him off and looked at the stag all starry eyed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is such an honor to have you all here tonight!" Buddy smiled. "Such an honor. You know, I have a vision. I predict that you will soon all sigh lovingly.'"

Buddy turned around before facing them all again showed a very strong smoldering gaze.

The crowd did indeed sigh, some of the girls in the crowd even fainted.

"It came true!" Heather giggled.

"What? I'm not impressed," Ford rolled his eyes.

"Eh, maybe a little," Stan admitted.

"And I predict that you will all say Awwe." Bonnie Gleeful added, before producing a toy tiger from her jacket pocket which she then in turn gave to a baby in the front row.

The baby took the gift and cooed happily, and the crowed indeed awed.

"She even likes kids." Stan sighed. "I think I'm in love." He admitted.

"Oh, come on any baby would do that." Ford complained. "Besides you're always "in love" Stan." He pointed out to his love-sick brother. Stan always fell head over heels for the pretty ones.

"Hit it, Granddaddy!" Buddy pointed to Gideon, who started playing a piano. Buddy and Bonnie started tapping along to the beat as they sang.

"Oh, We can see, what others can't see. It ain't some sideshow trick, it's a neat ability!

"Where others are blind, we are futurely inclined. And you too could see, if you were me." Buddy said.

"Or me!" Bonnie added.

"Come on, everybody, rise up!" Buddy said. "We want ya to keep it going!"

The crowd rose up on their feet.

"What the- how'd he-?" Ford looked up at the boy, who continued to sing and dance.

"You wish your son would call you more," Buddy sung, pointing to an old woman in the front row. A cat laid in her lap.

"I'm leaving everything to my cats!" The woman yelled.

"WE sense that you've been here before!" Bonnie looked at a teen boy, who was holding lots of Gleeful Twins merchandise.

"What gave it away?" The teen asked. Buddy walked down the aisle, stopping at where the twins,

Fids, and Heather were sitting.

"I'll read your mind like an open letter," Buddy looked at Heather, "something tells me you're named Heather."

"How'd he do that?" Heather whispered as Buddy walked back to the stage.

Ford rolled his eyes and glanced at her fake sheriff badge, which said 'HEATHER' on it. "he's such a fake." He whined.

"Your just jealous cause Heather likes him." Stan teased.

Ford pouted. "His line didn't even rhyme." He pointed out.

"So welcome all ye..." Buddy continued there song, "to the Tent of Telepathy.

"And thanks for visiting" Bonnie added... "Gleefully…."

The song ended, and the Gleeful twins bowed as the crowd cheered, accepting their praises in between breathes.

"Thank you, everyone! You people are the real miracles!" Buddy smiled.

"Thanks for coming." Bonnie added. "And please remember to donate to the Gleeful twins' food drive for the less fortunate."

Manny people took out money and placed in in a box by the stage before leaving.

The gang exists the tint moments later.

"Man, that kid's an even bigger fraud than Grauntie Grauntie Mabel." Ford chuckled.

"Oh come on! He was adorable!" Heather said. "And their song was super catchy!"

"Not to mention his sister is hot like a fire pepper." Stan added.

"Yer too easily impressed," Fids laughed as Heather.

"And blinded by looks." Ford added glaring at both Heather and Stan.

"What can I say? I've got a weak spot for performers!" Heather beamed. "Singers, actors, magicians, even boys in silly school plays have caught my fancy."

Buddy peaked out from the tent, watching the group of friends. "Bonnie did you see that girl?" He asked his sister.

"The one by those two twins?" Bonnie asked.

Buddy nodded. "Wasn't she pretty?"

"Careful." Bonnie said looking towards their father. He was busily stuffing his pockets with the donation money. The donation of course was a shame to rake in more dough, their Grandfather never gave away a penny in his life. "I heard around town that those other twins Are Pines."

"As in Mabel Pines?" Buddy whispered. "The lady who dumped Granddaddy?" He asked.

Bonnie nodded.

Buddy smiled evilly as he touched the jewel on his lucky bolo tie and it began to glow. "The I guess we better teach them a lesson."

"And Heather?" Bonnie asked.

"I will steal her away from them." Buddy vowed, "I will make her mine, and you will distract them by leading the stupid sweaty one on."

Bonnie smiled as she too touched her lucky bow, and it also glowed a strange blue. "We'll make them rue the day they messed with granddaddy!"

"Shouldn't be too hard." Buddy laughed. "After all this here is our town."

The two Gleeful twins laughed evilly soon they would have their revenge and if their lucky the Shack as well. All they had to do was suck up to some kids and then they would finally rule this town as Gods.

The Beast with one eye giggled as he watched them, yes, the Gleeful twins were sure to start mischief, and maybe if he was lucky they'd summon him to do it.

It was only a matter of time!

* * *

 _ **-To Be Continued**_

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Yes, for those of you who are wondering the Gleeful twins are based off of Dipper and Mable Gleeful of Reverse Falls. I really wanted an eviler, more grown up version of the gleeful twins and used Dipper and Mable Gleeful as a guide. Of course, all credit goes to the original creator of Reverse Falls. Someone who for the life of me I cannot find a name for.

Anyways thanks for reading and please review.

 ** _Yours Truly, RoxieDivine_**


	20. S01EP09: Part 2

**Season 1 Episode 9: The Hands that Rock the Stans (Part 2)**

The next day was not as eventful as Ford had hoped, after their night off at the Tent of Telepathy (or at least what Ford considered as a night off). The gang was bound and determined to continue on their quest. Their quest of course was figuring out who the Author of the journal really was. However motivation was still lacking in some parts, and of course every part had something to do with Stan.

"Stanley will you stop looking at those Scrapbooks and help us?" Ford asked.

At the moment the gang was in the attic analyzing the journal, they each had a page assigned to them, and at the moment Ford was reading about the Author's "Muse" Though it didn't say who or what the muse was.

"I am helping." Stan argued holding up the scrap book. "See Grauntie Mable takes pictures of everything, even when she drives." He explained.

"How does she manage that?" Heather asked.

"You don't want to know." Ford insisted.

"Anyway." Stan said. "I figured maybe Grauntie Mable took a picture of this guy at least once so I thought I'd look."

Ford shook his head, how his brother could manage to make slacking off look like work was beyond him, but this time he had to admit, he might be on to something. He was about to say so when suddenly the doorbell rang.

Grauntie Mable called, "One of you get the door, please!"

"Not it!" Stanford and Stanley said at the same time.

Heather rolled her eyes. "I'll get it." She ran to the door and opened it, revealing Buddy. "Hey! Its wittle ol' you!"

"And don't forget me." Bonnie said poking out from behind her brother.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe you are both here." Heather squealed. "I loved your show!"

"Haha yes, our song is quite catchy," Buddy chuckled. "Anyway Bonnie wanted to chat up with Stan if that's fine."

"Sure." Heather said. "Stan it's for you!" Heather called back inside.

Moments later Stan comes rushing over. "Hey Heather who's at the do-" he stop as he sees Bonnie. "Hi." He said trying to look cool.

Bonnie smiled and took his hand. "Walk with me." She insisted.

"Ok." Stan said, with a stupid grin on his face.

Buddy cleared his throat as they walked away, regaining Heather's attention. "I know we haven't formally met, but after yesterday's show, well I just couldn't get your laugh out of my head."

"You mean this one?" Heather asked and proceeded to laugh.

"Oh, what a delight!" Buddy smiled. "Now, when I saw you in the crowd last night, I thought to myself, 'Now there's a kindred spirit! Someone who enjoys the small things in life.'"

"That's totally me!" Heather smiled.

"Who's at the door?!" Grauntie Mabel yelled from just the other room.

"No one, Ms. Pines!" Heather yelled.

"Thank ya kindly for being discrete," Buddy said. "Ms. Pines and my grandfather aren't on the best of terms. I don't know how a peach so sweet could be working for a lemon so sour."

"Aw, she's not that bad," Heather said. "In fact, I enjoy a good lemon from time to time. Heh heh..."

"What do you say we step away from here and chat a bit more?" Buddy asked. "Say, in my dressing room?"

"Well I'm kind of helping my friends with-" Heather began.

"It's okay." Buddy assured her, his hand touching her shoulder. "I'm sure they won't mind."

Suddenly Heather's eyes glow a strange blue for a moment before she shrugs. "You know you're right, they'll be fine, now let's go!" She poked Buddy in the stomach, making him laugh and soon they're on their way.

"Guys?" Ford asked as he appeared by the still open door. "Where'd they go?"

"Figures they'd leave the brains to do all the work." Fids said, appearing beside him.

"I don't know." Ford said. "It's like Stan to slack off but not Heather." His eyes narrowed in deep thought. "Something ain't right her Fids I just know it."

* * *

 **(Back with Stan...)**

He couldn't believe his luck, here he was with a pretty girl on summer break! Back at home Stan could never get a date, but now that no one knew his name the ladies kept rolling in.

"Thanks for joining me Stan." Bonnie said.

Stan shrugged. "No problem." he said. "it's no big deal."

"It is to me." Bonnie said taking a deep breath and smiled. "I'm kinda new around these parts so I don't know too many kids. So I was wonderin' if we could hang out a bit."

"Sure." Stan told her. "And don't worry. I'm new, too," he assured her. "I'm just visitin' Grauntie Mabel for the summer."

"Oh! Well then, we can learn more about the town together!" Bonnie gasped and then hesitated. "I-I mean, if ya want to."

Stan looked behind himself back towards the shack. "Well… let me go talk to my bro. Maybe we can all go out and do somethin' together!"

"Stan wait!" Bonnie reached out for him, and touched his arm Stan shook his head as his eyes glowed a strange blue. "We don't want them to ruin our fun do we?"

"No…" Stan said looking confused as his eyes turned to normal. "Where'd you want to go anyways?"

"How about the Arcade?" Bonnie asked.

"Sure okay." Stan answered and soon they were off to their destination.

* * *

 **(Back with Heather…)**

Buddy had just fished showing Heather to his dressing room, which had its own fully-stocked pantry, a Xbox One, and stacks of video games.

"Wow!" Heather stared in awe.

"See something you like?" Buddy asked. "Cuz I most certainly do."

"Pfft, haha," Heather shoved him playfully.

A few hours later, Heather returned to the Mystery Shack where Fids and Ford are busy cleaning the gift shop, and she can tell in an instant that how're no to happy.

"Hey-o!" Heather greeted trying to lighten the mood.

"Heather where have you been?" Ford exclaimed, looking genuinely worried.

"Relax I went to hang out with Bud." Heather told him.

"You ditched us for Bud?" Fids asked. "In the middle of an investigation!"

"Woah, what's up with the red stuff?" Stan looked over at Heather.

"I just took a break to play some video games." Heather told them.

Suddenly Stan comes running in breathing heavy. "Made it before curfew." He managed to wheeze out.

"Yeah just barely." Ford told him pointing to the clock which read 7:55. "Seriously guys have you been hanging out with the Gleefuls all day?"

"Relax bro Bonnie is great." Stan assured him.

"Yeah and Bud's a peach." Heather added.

"Well if they're so great how come you didn't invite us!" Fids added.

"Or at least tell us where you were going!" Ford added. "You left without letting anyone know and left the door wide open."

"Well I was going to tell you." Heather said, "But then I just didn't."

"You just didn't?" Fids asked.

"Yeah same thing happened to me." Stan confirmed. "Weird." He whispered. "Anyway Bonnie and I are hanging out again tomorrow you guys should come."

"Sorry can't." heather said. "Bud says he's got a really cool view to show me."

"Heather, I don't trust anyone whose hair is bigger than their head," Ford said.

"Oh be quiet," Heather rolled her eyes. "You guys never do what I want. We're always going on monster hunts or doing things. You never just want to sit around!"

"What are you talking about?" Ford asked.

Just then, Danny ran in. "Guys, are ye ready to go on an epic adventure?!" He asked.

"Are we!" The boys jumped up from their spots and ran off with Danny to part unknown!

Heather just shook her head. "Point made."

Point made indeed.

* * *

 **(The next day...)**

Heather and Buddy were sitting on the roof of a warehouse.

"Wow, the view from your family's factory is amazing!" Heather said, taking a picture with a camera she had borrowed from Ms. Pines. "Good thing we both brought our-"

"Binoculars!" The two said together, each pointing a pair of binoculars at each other. They laughed, lowering the tools.

"You know Heather, when I'm up here, I feel like a king," Buddy said, looking out at the town. "A king of all I can see. I guess that makes you my queen, ami'right?"

"Are you flirting with me?" Heather giggled. Honestly she was enjoying the attention. Her crushes never flirted with her. Most guys just saw her as a friend.

"Not necessarily," Buddy chuckled. "I'm speaking from the heart."

"Woah, wait-"heather said, realizing he was serious.

"Heather, I've never felt this close with anyone," Buddy said, reaching out to stroke her hair. "So very close."

"No touching," Heather said, smacking his hand away. "Look Buddy, I noticed all the flirting you've been doing, and I appreciate that you have such good taste, but let's just be friends, alright?"

"Heather, at least give me a chance," Buddy begged. "Heather, will you give me the honor of going on a date with me?"

"I-I, uh..." Heather looks unsure.

"It'll just be one little ol' date," Buddy promised. "I swear on my lucky bowtie." he said placing his hand on said bowtie.

"Well... alright," Heather sighed. "Just one date."

"Heather Valentino, you've made me the happiest boy in the world!" Buddy exclaimed, wrapping the girl in a hug.

"...Are you sniffing my hair?" Heather asked.

* * *

 **(Back with Stan at the Arcade...)**

Bonnie rolled her eyes as she listened to Stan ramble on and on about how he was the most popular guy back in Jersey. She seriously doubted that, if anything he was most likely the most popular punching bag. Still she had to keep this kid thinking she was interested so that she could have her revenge and Buddy could have the girl of his dreams.

"So I was thinking we could go on a real date." Stan said, breaking through her thoughts.

Bonnie smiled. "I'd like that." She said, though she really didn't like it at all.

Stan was grinning from ear to ear. This was it he finally became the chick magnet he always knew he was. Suddenly he looks at the time and notices how late it is. "Oh man I have to go help Ford with chores." He realized moving to leave.

"But do you really?" Bonnie asked, grabbing his arm. "I mean ain't I more important to you than your chores?"

"I do hate chores." Stan confirmed. "Oh well I'm sure Ford will understand. Plus they can run the shack without me."

Bonnie smiled a sly smile, with this idiot under her spell The Mystery Shack will be one hand short, and Ms. Pines will suffer for it. She'll be off her game, and her customers will notice, and lose faith in her.

The plan was working perfectly, all she had to do was keep this up just a little longer and then the Pines family would get what they so rightfully deserved.

* * *

 **(Back at the Mystery Shack…)**

It was a madhouse,

Costumers were running, screaming and demanding to be seen.

And Grauntie Mabel was doing her best to keep them all happy. "I don't understand it, I know I told Stan he had shift today."

Ford winced as he watched from the madness from the Livingroom window. "I should help her." He said for the ten thousandth time.

"She already said no." Fid's told him. "It's our day off, we should be able to enjoy it." He said, repeating what Ms. Pines had said the last time Ford tried to help.

"I can't believe Stan would do this!" Ford yelled. "Sure he's done some stupid things, but he'd never ditch family. He'd at least show up and pretend to work!"

"You know I hate to say it, but ever since those other Twins showed up things have gotten weird." Fids said as he began to set up the old Play station they found in the attic. "Question why are we playing video games."

"Cause Heather made a point last night." Ford said. "We never do what Heather wants, and I like…having her around."

Fids smiled. "Say no more Captain obvious."

"Obvious?" Ford asked. "I'm not obvious…Am I being obvious?"

Before Fids could answer Heather comes storming in. "Oh guys it's awful, Buddy and I are…" She stops as she notices the Play station. "Is that the classic Frogger Game?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah." Ford said. "Want to play."

Heather smiled "Yeah I could use the distraction." She said as they began to play.

"Distraction?" Fids asked. "From what."

"Oh buddy asked me on a date." Heather said. "And I said yes."

"WHAT!" Ford yelled obviously stunned. "How could you!"

Heather gives him a weird look. Luckily Fids saves him. "What I think he means is Heather you barely known the guy."

"I know but it's just one date, he promised," Heather said. "I didn't know what else to say, he's so sweet, and nice so I threw him a bone."

"Guys don't work that way, Heather," Ford said. "He's gonna fall in love with ya."

"Ugh, I know," Heather groaned and won the game. "I mean, look at me, I'm perfect! I'm cute, pretty, and hot; I like video games and everything!"

"Yeah." Ford agreed in a dreamy voice.

Heather gave him a weird look. "I mean Video games are awesome."

Just then the doorbell rang and Heather went to answer it.

"Nice save." Fids teased.

"Oh shut it you." Ford warned as he watched Heather open the door.

A horse broke through it as soon as it opened with Buddy sitting atop it. Heather screamed and fell to the ground, scooting backwards.

"A night of enchantment awaits, m'lady," Buddy smiled offering her his hand.

"Oh boy," Heather gulped, but took his hand any way.

Ford's eyes narrowed as he watch them leave, he could have sworn as Buddy went to look at him he gave a sly wink, but he couldn't be sure if that was just the jealousy talking or not.

"Relax she'll dump him after dinner." Fids assured him as he took Heather's place beside him.

"Yeah you're right." Ford agreed as they began to play, but deep doe he wasn't convinced, no he wasn't convinced at all.

* * *

 **(With Heather…)**

Heather and Buddy were in a restaurant. They were sitting at a private table in the corner. The horse they had rode on was nearby, drinking from a fountain.

"Gee, if I knew we were going somewhere fancy, I would have dressed up," Heather said, looking at her outfit. She wore her normal clothes, a pink shirt and jean shorts. Her hair was also a mess because it had not been brushed.

"Oh nonsense, you look lovely," Buddy assured.

Heather gave an uneasy smile, she was thankful that Buddy was at least a nice guy.

"Ah, Monsieur Buddy, a refill on your water, yes?" The waiter came by and refilled Buddy's water.

"I can't believe they allowed us to bring a horse in here." Heather said.

"People have a hard time saying no to me." Buddy said as he place his feet on the table.

"Aw Mr. Buddy feet on the Table, good choice!" the Waiter said, before leaving.

Buddy smiles slyly and Heather gives an uneasy smile, before looking down at the table for a distraction. "Wow." She said. "I never knew one meal could have so many forks!" Heather said in awe at all the silver ware around her. "And water with bubbles? Ooh la, la, oui, oui!"

"Ah! Parlez vous francais?" Buddy asked with a smiled.

"...I have no idea what that means," Heather said.

Buddy laughed. "Sorry it's a French joke."

"Oh I see." Heather laughed, though she didn't see what was so funny. She sighed. _'Man I miss the boys, when did sitting around and doing normal things become so boring to me?'_

* * *

 **(Back at the Shack…)**

Finally Grauntie Mable Had finished work for the day and decided to take a break and read the paper.

"Hey, hey, hey, what is Heather doing in the paper with Gideon's grandson?!" Grauntie Mabel yelled, showing the cover of the newspaper to her employees and Ford. The newspaper cover had a picture of Heather and Buddy holding hands and smiling. Buddy had a wide, happy smile, while Heather's smile was more nervous.

"Oh yeah, it's like, a huge deal," Danny said. "Everyone's talking about Heather and Buddy's big date tonight."

"WHAT?! That little shyster is dating Heather?!" Grauntie Mabel yelled, threatening to tear the paper in two.

"And Stan and Bonnie seem to be hitting it off too." Ria said. "I wonder what their ship names will be," Ria said. "Bonny-ann? Ooh, Heather-uddy!"

Grauntie Mabel marched out of the room yelling. "I can't believe my own flesh and blood would find a Gleeful attractive!"

"I didn't know!" Ford said

"We didn't hear a thing!" Fids added

"And plus, we told them not to!" Ford rambled on.

"Yeah well, it stops tonight!" Grauntie Mabel snapped, pulling on her suit. "I'm going over to Gideon's house and shutting this down! No employee or nephew of mine is dating any kid of Gideon's!" She yelled before leaving with a slam of the door.

"Dudes, wouldn't it be funny if that was a closet, and she had to come back in and go out the real door?" Ria asked. She walked over to check the door. "Nope. Real door."

Moments later Grauntie Mabel's car skidded to a halt in front of Gideon's house. She parked and marched up to the front door. Any other day she would be nervous to see the guy wow was way too obsessed with her for comfort but today Gideon had messed with her family and that was crossing the line!

"Gideon!" Grauntie Mabel yelled, pounding on the door. "Gideon, you little troll! Open up!" She saw the sign on the door, which read 'Please Pardon This Garden'. "I will pardon nothing!" She slammed the sign to the ground. "No matter how pretty the garden is!"

Just then, Gideon opened the door.

"Why Mabel, such a delight to see you," Gideon smiled.

"Cut the act, Gideon!" Grauntie Mabel yelled. "I know about your son dating Heather and my Nephew dating Bonnie and I want it to stop!"

"Well now I'm afraid I can't do anything about Heather," Gideon shook his head. "And I don't believe you can, either, seeing as she isn't your daughter nor related to you."

"She's still my employee," Grauntie Mabel argued. "And I don't want her dating your grandson!"

"Well I'm sure this will work itself out." Gideon assured her.

"And what about my nephew?" Mabel added.

"Oh I'm sure Bonnie is just going through a phase besides Stanford seems like a nice boy." Gideon added.

"She's dating Stan not Ford." Mabel informed him.

Gideon's eyes widen. "This will not stand!" He shouted. "I'll get my coat!" He says marching back inside the house.

Mable rolls her eyes. "Now he gets it!"

* * *

 **(Back at the restaurant…)**

Meanwhile, Buddy was telling stories, while Heather picked at her fish dinner.

"And so I said, 'Autograph your own headshot, lady!'" Buddy laughed.

"Heh, yeah..." Heather said, poking at her fish. She didn't really like seafood.

"Heather, tonight's date has been a complete success!" Buddy said happily. "And tomorrow's date promises to be even better."

"Wait, what?" Heather looked up. "Uh, you said just one date. This was it."

"Oh! What a surprise!" Buddy said, holding out his arm. "A red-crested South American rainbow macaw."

The titled bird flew over and landed on Buddy's outstretched arm. Heather yelled and hid under the table. "Big bird!" it said.

"Two, three, four..." Buddy counted.

"Heather! Will! You! Accompany! Buddy! To! The ballroom dance! This! Thurbday!" The macaw squawked out.

Buddy shook the bird.

"Thursday!" The bird corrected itself, coughed up a letter, and flew off. The other people in the restaurant turned towards them.

"Aw, how cute!" A woman smiled.

"Buddy's got a girlfriend!" The chef grinned.

"They're expecting us," Buddy whispered, showing Heather the letter. "Please say you'll go."

"Buddy, I'm super sorry, but I have to say-" Heather was cut off by the chatter of the customers.

"I'm on the edge of my seat!" The teen from before, with all the Buddy merchandise, said.

"This is gonna be adorable!" Another boy said.

"If she says no, I'll die from sadness," an old woman whimpered.

"I can confirm that that will indeed happen," a doctor said. Heather looked panicked as the crowd started chattering.

Heather sighed. "Buddy I…"

Buddy place his hand on hers. "please." He begged.

Heather's eyes glowed blue once more, and to her utter surprise she said…"Yes."

* * *

 ** _-To Be Continued_**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Thanks for reading and please review.

The next chapter will be up soon.

 ** _Yours Truly, RoxieDivine_**


	21. S01EP09: Part 3

**Season 1 Episode 9: The Hands that Rock the Stans (Part 3)**

Stan couldn't believe his dumb luck,

It was as if Fate herself was conspiring against him.

Here he was with the perfect girl, a pretty girl who was actually interested in him, and now it was ruined, and it was all Grauntie Mable's fault. Stan shook his head as he allowed himself to remember the whole ordeal. He and bonnie had just finished getting the high score of every video game in the arcade and was about to receive the grand prize, when Grauntie Mable and Gideon came storming in.

"Alright no body move!" Gideon exclaimed raising his cane high up in the air. He then spots Stan and Points his cane at him as he approaches him. "You can just walk into my town and take my granddaughter we'll you're wrong sonny."

"Granddaddy." Bonnie gives him a look of utter embarrassment, everyone in the arcade had stopped to watch as the scene unfolded in front of them. "You're embarrassing me!"

I could care less." Gideon said. "No body, I say nobody is going to date my granddaughter, especially not Stanley Pines!

"Come on Stan lets go home." Grauntie Mable said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Stan shrugged her off and looked Gideon dead in the eye. "You can't keep us apart." He shouted.

"I can and I will!" Gideon yelled.

"Granddaddy!" Bonnie said in a low voice her eyes began to glow blue as she touched a hand to the bow in her hair. Her other hand is place on her father's arm, but before she can say anything, Gideon snatches the other hand and pulls her along. "Now there will be no mind games with me young lady."

"But Granddaddy." Bonnie insisted.

But Gideon was hearing none of it, instead he continued to lead her out of the arcade and out of sight.

"Come on Stan." Mable said once more. "Let's go home."

Stan stomped off towards the car, making a point to show that he wasn't the least bit happy. "I can't believe you did that!" Stan said as they got in the car. "We were just hanging out, we weren't even doing anything wrong."

"Stan I know you like Bonnie, but trust me the Gleefuls are nothing but trouble." Mable assured him.

"No you just can't stand the fact that someone you know like them! Cause you hate them, everybody has to."

"Stan I know you won't believe me now, but the Gleefuls are known to stoop to some low places in order to get even. " Mable explained. "Even if it means dating my nephew in order to tear us all apart."

"That's not the reason." Stan insisted, and yet he couldn't help but wonder. No girl like bonnie ever liked him before, and then there was that weird glowey eye thing that she kept doing, he noticed it once before when it happened to him, while walking with Bonnie.

And now Bonnie had almost done it to her granddad, he was sure of it.

"Look you'll all be better off if you stay away from those twins, they're nothing but bad news." Mable told him, breaking through his thoughts.

And as much as Stan wanted to argue, even he had to agree, there was just something about them that wreaked of bad news.

"I have to warn Ford and Heather." He realized as they pulled up to the Shack.

He jumped out of the Car as he noticed Heather walking up to the Shack. "Heather wait!" he yelled running to stop her only to stop himself as he realized something. "Is that a lobster?"

Heather nodded as they entered the shack, Ford was reading while Fids watched TV. However once they arrived Fids turned off the TV as Stan flopped down on the couch.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Ford asked, looking up from his book.

"Well you guys have a new pet lobster now." Heather said, placing the lobster in a tank.

"Well, at least it's over and you won't have to go on another date with him," Ford went on.

The boys noticed Heather hiding her face.

"Heather? It's over, right?" Fids asked.

"AHHHH!" Heather screamed in frustration. "He asked me out again! I didn't know how to say no!"

"Like this! 'No'!" Ford said.

"It wasn't that easy!" Heather groaned. "There was this woman, and she said she'd die from sadness and I do like Buddy, but as a friend/little brother! I just need things to get back to that point."

"So you said yes because an old lady would die of Sadness?" Stan suddenly asked. "Not cause he made you say yes?"

"What?" Heather looked confused. "No I don't think he made me, I don't know anyway we have another date tomorrow so I better head home and get ready." She sighed, "Night guys."

"Night. " the boys said in unison as she walked out the door.

"What was all that about?" Fids asked Stan.

"Not sure." Stan admitted. "Listen guys I know it might be crazy, but what if the Gleeful twins really have supper powers?"

"What?" Ford laughed. "That's crazy Stan."

"But I saw Bonnies eyes glow blue." Stan insisted.

"Must been a trick of the lights." Ford said. "There is no such thing as real psychics."

"Says the guy whose seen a lake monster." Fids pointed out with a scoff.

"Look trust me guys, those tow are fakes." Ford said. "And I aim to prove it.

* * *

 **(Back with Heather, the next night...)**

The next night, Heather and Buddy were on a boat, which was being rowed by Crazy Chiu.

"Boating at night! Boating at night!" The old woman laughed.

"Wow, I thought dancing was gonna be the end of the night," Heather chuckled nervously.

"But don't you want this night to last forever, honey?" Buddy asked, leaning over to her.

"NO!" Heather cried. "I mean yes! I mean... I always love hanging out with a friend, pal, buddy, chum, amico, other word for friend..."

"Pal?" Crazy Chiu suggested.

"Already said pal," Heather said. "Uh, mate?"

"How about soul mate?" Buddy said. A bunch of fireworks went off, the last one saying 'Heather' inside a giant pink heart.

"Well, you can't say no to that!" Crazy Chiu smiled. Heather clutched at her hair in desperation.

"She's right you know." Buddy said grabbing her hand. "I told you, people have a hard time saying no to me." His eyes began to glow blue once more. "So how about Dinner tomorrow?"

* * *

 **(Back at the Shack the Next Morning...)**

Ford shook his head as he watched Heather pace back and forth in the Attic, "How could I say eyes again!" She screamed in frustration "I mean, he's so nice, but I can't keep doing this! I don't wanna break his heart, either. GAH! I have no way out!"

"What the heck happened on that date?" Ford asked.

"FIREWORKS!" Heather panicked. "Fireworks, an-and dancing, and a boat ride! He just wouldn't let me leave the romance-zone! He's too clingy! I feel like I'm suffocating!"

"Clingy How?" Stan asked. "Did you notice his eyes changing color in any way?"

"seriously Stan give it a rest." Ford insisted.

"No I'm serious, those twins are evil mind controllers or something." Stan went on. "Why am I the only one who sees this!"

Ford shook his head once more. "Ignore him." He assured Heather. "He's just grasping at straws."

Heather sighed. "We both Are." She told him.

Ford bit his lip, Heather looked awful, like she hadn't been sleeping, like she was really dreading this date.

"Look if it's to much for you." Ford said. "Maybe I could break up with him for you."

"Really?" Heather looks relived. "You'd do that for me?"

"Of course." Ford told her. "What are friends for?"

Heather embraced him suddenly. "Thanks Ford, I knew I could count on you."

* * *

 **(Cut to the Club where Buddy is waiting...)**

Ford enters, and approaches Buddy casually and clears his throat.

"Oh. Stanford Pines, how are you?" He asked, then said. "You look good, you look good."

"Uh Thanks," Ford said. "You uh... Look, Buddy. We've got to talk." he went on, suddenly finding it hard to find the words. "Heather isn't joining you tonight, she uh, she doesn't want to see you anymore." Ford said as he laughs nervously. "She's uh. She's flattered by your affection, but just wants to be friends."

Buddy's eye suddenly twitches "So what you're sayin' is... you've...come between us." He says, eye twitching again.

"You're not gonna like, freak out or anything, are ya?" Ford asked, suddenly wondering if Stan was right about these two kids.

Buddy suddenly laughed. "Of course not. These things happen. Bygones, you know." He assured him.

Ford breathed a sigh of relief, or tried to. However he suddenly felt like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. "So. Okay. Cool. Then again, sorry man, but uh, hey, thumbs up. Huh?" he hurries off then, completely surprised at himself. "Thumbs up? Why did I say that?" he wondered.

Buddy grins wickedly as he leaves. "Thumbs up indeed, my friend." he said.

Ford rushes out of the restaurant, where Heather is waiting.

" How'd it go? Was he mad? Did he try to read your mind with his psychic powers?" Heather exclaimed.

Ford scoffed, trying to looked unmoved. Don't worry, Heather, he took it well, besides he's just a kid. He doesn't have any powers."

* * *

 **(Later on in Buddy's Room...)**

Meanwhile, Buddy was in his room. He was looking in his mirror, gripping the stone in his bowtie tightly.

"You don't know what you've done, Stanford Pines," Buddy breathed. The stone began to glow through his fingers. A candle on the desk started to levitate, passing by each of the light bulbs around the mirror. As the candle passed, the light bulbs broke. "You have made the biggest

mistake of your life!" Other things in the room began to levitate. The objects dropped to the floor.

"Buddy Charles Gleeful! Clean up your room right now!" Gideon yelled, slamming the door open.

"Not right now, granddaddy!" Buddy growled. "I have important business to attend to."

"Well if it's not cleaned before the end of the night, you're grounded!" Gideon yelled, slamming the door closed. Buddy glared at a picture of Heather and the twins together. The sides of the picture, where the twins were on either side of Heather, burned away until only Heather remained.

"You'll rue the day that you stole her away from me." He vowed, and it was a promised he planed to keep.

* * *

 **(Back with the Mystery Gang...)**

Now that the mess with the Gleeful twins was finally behind them, the gang decided they deserved a break, so they began to mess around outside. At the moment Heather and Fids linked arms, tucking pillows in their shirts.

"Hit us!" They said together prompting Stan and Ford to come running at them, attempting to knock the two young teens over. They failed though, and the twins were the ones to fall backwards. The four friends laughed.

"Well, I'm glad everything's back to normal," Heather smiled. Just then the phone rang.

"Not it!" Stan said quickly.

"Not i- aw man," Ford said at the same time. He went to answer the phone. "Hello?"

"Toby Determined, Gravity Falls Gossiper," said the voice on the other end.

"Oh, hey dude," Ford said. "Sorry for accusing you of murder last week."

"Water under the bridge," Toby waved it off. "I'm calling to ask if you and your brother have seen anything unusual in this here town since you've arrived."

"Oh finally! I thought no one would ever ask!" Ford said happily. "Stan, get in here!"

Stan raced inside. Ford told him about the interview, but Stan looks anything but excited. "You sure about this?" Stan asked. "Bud really liked Heather, and you have a thing for her, he could be looking to get even."

Ford shook his head as he continued to listen to the man on the other side of the phone, writing down the address that they would meet up at.

"Tonight? Got it," Ford nodded, and hung up.

"Ford." Stan began. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"It'll be fine." Ford said. "He's just a kid Stan let it go."

Stan nodded, after all Ford was the smart twin, which means he was always right...right?

* * *

 **(Back with Toby...)**

Toby hung up the phone in bitter defeat.

"There, I did your dirty work," he said to someone sitting on the other side of his desk. "Now it's time for your end of the bargain."

The person handed Toby a slip of paper.

"Ha! Tambry Valentino's phone number! Thank you, Lil' Bud!" He said, as the shadow of the boy danced across the wall upon his departure.

That night, Stan Ford, and Fids walked over to the warehouse together, Ford had not planed on taking Fids, but Stab had insisted, saying he was just as much a part of the team as they were. Ford agreed to this logic and even invited Heather, but she said she was still busy sorting things out. So she declined. The boys stepped inside but didn't see anyone there.

"Hello?" Ford called out.

"No ones here." Fids said the obvious.

"You think we've been pranked?" Stan asked.

For shrugged his shoulder. "Come on guys we've got better things to do." he said and the boys went to leave.

However, only Stan and Fids got out the door when suddenly it slammed shut, trapping Ford inside.

"Hey, let me out!" Ford yelled, kicking at the door. The lights turned on, and he turned around\ to see Buddy sitting in a spinny chair. The boy was playing with a doll of himself.

"Hello, friend," Buddy greeted.

"Ugh, Buddy," Ford rolled his eyes. "I should have known."

"It's Bud isn't it?" Stan asked from the other side of the door.

"Yes." Ford admitted rolling his eyes.

"I told you this was a trap." Stan bragged, but no one listens to me!"

Ford gulped as Bud's eyes narrowed, he was sure wishing he had listened to Stan now.

"Stanford Pines," Buddy said. "How long you been living in this town? A week? Two? You like it here? Enjoying the scenery?"

"What do you what, Buddy?" Ford asked, as if it wasn't obvious.

"Listen here, boy," Buddy growled. "This here town has secrets you couldn't even begin to comprehend!"

"Is this about Heather?" Ford asked. "I told you she isn't into you?"

"LIAR!" Buddy screamed. "YOU stole her from me!" Buddy grabbed at his amulet, walking towards Ford. "She was MY peach dumplin'!"

"Woah man, chill out!" Ford said, getting a little scared. Suddenly he was levitated into the air and thrown into a pile of boxes.

"What the?" Ford said in amazement.

"Reading minds isn't all I can do, Stanford," Buddy said darkly.

"B-but you're a fake," Ford stuttered, trying to stand up.

"Oh tell me Ford, does this look 'fake' to you?" Buddy asked. He levitated all the merchandise behind him.

Ford gulped knowingly. "Uh guys I think we have a problem." He admitted.

"Let me guess." Stan said. "He's really got supper powers."

"Uha." Ford admitted sheepishly.

"What'd tell you!" Stan snapped. "You know you real should start listening to me more." He told him.

Ford couldn't agree more, to bad he found out just a little too late.

* * *

 **(Back with Heather at her house...)**

She couldn't understand it,

Ford broke it off between her and Buddy, and yet she still felt all gross inside. Heather sighed deeply, she was hiding in her closet surrounded by her stuff animals. She knows she's a little too old for this, but before the buys showed up this summer, she always talked to her stuffed animals for help, and well it just seemed so natural now.

"I need help, guys," she spoke to the pile of stuffed animals. "I feel bad about making Ford break up with Buddy like that. He was a good guy. He just got a little clingy."

Heather paused, as if listening to the animals.

"No, you're right I shouldn't of had Ford tell him," Heather sighed. "Buddy deserves an honest break up." Heather stood up. "I'm going to go find Buddy and tell him the truth." And with that Heather tumbled out of her closet, racing down the stairs and out the front door never knowing what madness she was about to walk into.

* * *

 **(Back with Stan and Fids...)**

prying open the doors was becoming a real challenge, but the boys were determined to help Ford, They could hear him as he dodged Bud's attacks, he needed help, and he needed it now.

"We need to get in there." Stan said, pushing up against the door. "It won't budge."

"Hey look." Fids pointed up to a window that led into the other room. "Think we can fit through?" He asked.

"I'm willing to try." Stan said, before hoisting Fids up, Fids climbed up through the window, and Stan used a near by box to help himself get up and followed Fids into the next room.

meanwhile Ford was running from and dodging the merchandise being thrown at him by buddy who was laughing evilly as he tossed a cabinet at Ford, who jumped out of the way and hit his head on the wall.

"You!" Stan yelled grabbing Buddy's attention as Fids ran to Ford's aid. "Grauntie Mabel was right about you! You are a monster!"

"Heather belongs to me! Not Him!" Buddy yelled and laughed evilly. Stan grabbed a baseball bat and swung at Buddy. The younger boy was distracting by cooing at a toy version of himself. Stan yelled and charged at Buddy, who levitated him. Stan dropped the bat as he was lifted into the air.

"She's never gonna date you, man!" Ford yelled. moving to help Stan, but Soon he and Fids were floating too.

"That's a lie! It's only because she's dating you!" Buddy yelled as he spotted a pair of Buddy merchandise shears. "And I'm going to make sure she's not dating you, and never will again." Buddy levitated the shears towards a struggling Ford. Before he could do anything, however, Heather appeared in the doorway.

"BUDDY!" She yelled, catching both boys' attention. "We need to talk!"

"Seriously how did she open that door?" Stan asked.

"Heather! M-my dumplin'," Buddy said, dropping the shears. "What are you doing here?"

"Buddy, I can't be your dumpling," Heather said. "And I need to tell you the truth to why."

"I-I don't understand..." Buddy said, his grip on the amulet tightening, and the boys suddenly seemed to be choking.

"Uh, Heather, right now might not be the best time to be brutally honest with him!" Stan gasped.

"He may have a point." Ford seemed to agree.

"Buddy, I'm not... Ford isn't my boyfriend," Heather said softly. Buddy almost didn't hear her.

"He's... not?" Buddy asked, releasing his grip on the boys who stopped choking and took in a deep breath.

"No, he isn't," Heather shook her head. " I had him dump you for me cause I didn't want to hurt your feels, but now you've gotten the wrong idea." She sighed. "Buddy, I just don't like you in that way. I'm sorry. But hey, we can still be Friends, right? Would you like that?"

"Really?" Buddy asked as Heather walked up to him. She looked at the exposed amulet and grabbed it.

"No not really!" She screamed, as the boys fell to the ground. "You were attacking my best friends, what the heck?!"

"My bowtie! Give it back!" Buddy cried, watching as Heather threw it to Stan.

"Ha!" Stan laughed, catching it. "Not so high and mighty without this, are ya?"

Buddy screamed and charged at Stan, making him drop the amulet. The two of them fell through the window, falling of the edge of the cliff.

"STAN!" Heather and Ford yelled.

Stan and Buddy started slapping each other as they fell. However once they realized they were near certain doom, they started screaming for their lives. But they floated right above the ground, surrounded by a blue light. They looked up to see Heather levitating them, and carrying herself, Fids and Ford down to the ground.

"Listen Buddy, it's over," Heather said. "I will never, ever, date you. You've ruined that chance by being clingy and almost killing my friends." Heather dropped them to the ground. She tossed the amulet on the grass, stepping on and breaking it.

"And the mind control." Stan said. "Don't forget the mind control."

"Seriously Stan give it a break, there is no mind control." Ford said.

"Actually there is." Bonnie said as she appeared from out of nowhere making everyone jump. "Or there was." She said, showing that her amulet was shattered as well. "Our amulets were crafted from the same stone, if one part of it is damaged too server then all the pieces will shatter." She explained.

"Our powers are gone?" Buddy asked.

"I'm afraid so." Bonnie said. "And just so were clear I never liked you Stan, I wanted to form a wedge between you and your Aunt and it worked perfectly."

"You witch!" Stan shouted.

"MY POWERS!" Buddy cried still trying to come to terms with the news his sister has told him. "Oh, this isn't over. This isn't the last you'll see of wittle... ol'...

me..."

"Or me." Bonnie vowed as they slipped away into the dark forest and out of sight, but not without one final vow. "We'll get vengeance on your entire family, no one will escape our wrath!"

"Uh mind control who knew?" Ford said once they were gone.

"Uh I knew!" Stan shouted.

Fids and Heather laughed, knowing good and well that Ford was only doing this to get at Stan.

"No I think I'd remember that." Ford said.

"Yeah besides, only a smart person could figure that out." heather said.

"That's it!" Stan roared and charged.

His brother and two friends laughed as they ran from him, none of them had a care in the world.

But they should because back at his home, Buddy burst through the door, angry, his sister looks equally defeated.

"Well how'd destroying Stanford go, Buddy?" Gideon asked.

"Horrible, granddaddy," Buddy said. "They destroyed the amulet!"

"Hm, maybe there's some other way we can destroy them," Gideon said, setting a blue journal with a silver pine tree on the cover and a number two on it on the coffee table before them.

The Gleeful twins looked at each other and smiled cruelly as the truth hit them. Soon revenge would be there's and it would be theirs.

The beast with one eye laughed as he watched the scene play out before him, yes this was his ticket to freedom, it was only a matter of time.

* * *

 **(Back with the gang at the Mystery Shack...)**

After Stan finally caught his teasing brother and friends, the gang decided they were beat and headed back to the four slumped down on the couch beside Mabel.

"What happened to you two?" Grauntie Mabel asked, seeing them all in such bad shape, though Ford seemed to be worse off.

"Buddy," Ford grumbled.

"Bonnie," Stan said in agreement.

"I tried to warn you guys," Grauntie Mabel shook her head.

Stan bit his lip. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you." He said.

Mabel smiled. "Don't worry about it champ, sometimes we need to learn these things on our own." She told him.

"So we're good?" Stan asked.

Mabel nodded, couldn't be better she assured him, with a pat on the head. "Just stay away from them for now on." She advised. "Gleefuls have a nasty habit of getting even."

"Yeah, the little mutants did "sware vengeance" on the whole family. Ha, I guess buddy's gonna try to nibble my ankles or somethin'."

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, how's he gonna destroy us now, huh?" Ford asked with a laugh. "Try to guess what number we're thinking of?"

"He'll never guess what number I'm thinking of." Heather bragged. "NEGATIVE EIGHT! No one would guess a negative number."

They all laugh.

"I bet he's planning our destruction right now!" Fids joined in.

Mabel couldn't help the smile that slipped on her face, still she knew Gideon Gleeful all to well, and if his grand children were anything like him, then this wasn't over.

No this was only the beginning of something far worse...Far worse indeed.

* * *

 ** _-To Be Continued_**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Thanks for reading and please review.

The next chapter will be up soon.

 ** _Yours Truly, RoxieDivine_**


	22. S01EP10: Episode Short4

**Season 1 Episode 10: Tooth**

 **Episode Summary** : A Giant Tooth shows up on shore at the lake prompting the gang to check it out!

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls or the Relativity Falls AU idea.

 **Author's Notes:** Okay Guys here's another Episode Short for you to enjoy.

 **PS:** The Giant Head speaks backwards in the episode, but if he were to speak normal he would be saying this: "You have disturbed my slumber. Enter my mouth, children! ENTER YOUR DESTINY!"

Thank you for reading and please review!

 ** _Yours Truly, RoxieDivine_**

* * *

 **Episode Short #4: Tooth**

He hated the tuba…

In fact he hated it with every fiber of his being!

Stanford Pines sighed as he chose a secluded spot for the worse part of his day, after only being in Gravity Falls for a little over a week his parents had sent him a Tuba through the mail, encouraging him to take up some kind of interest in music.

Now, it wasn't that Ford was a music hater, no he loved music. What he hated was the fact that his parents chose the Tuba! The thing weighed a ton, and blowing on it always left him out of breath.

Ford lugged the tuba over to the docks and looked around warily, it was still pretty early (around 8 Am), and no one was up yet. Seeing that he was alone, and wouldn't be watched he began to play the horrid instrument. It was awful, he might as well be blowing on whale blubber with how bad it was.

And as expected it didn't take him long to get out of breath, he gasped in air, and bent over.

"This is impossible." He whispered to himself. "Who in their right mind plays the tuba?" He shakes his head, placing the cursed instrument back in its case. "That's enough for the day." He decided, getting up to leave. Only to stop dead in his tracks as he noticed something.

It was large, bigger than he was, and it was oddly shaped like…"Is this a giant tooth?" he asked himself out loud.

It was, and it was on top of what looked like smashed pieces of a boat!

"This…this is amazing!" He exclaimed drawing a quick sketch in his journal. "What could have made a tooth this big?" he couldn't even begin to think of the possibilities. The tree people sure were big enough, but Steve and his family have no teeth. "I've got to show the guys!" he thought, and raced off to tell them.

* * *

 **(1 Hour Later...)**

It didn't take him long to round up the gang,

After the close call with the Gleeful twins they needed a distraction.

"See its right here!" Ford exclaimed running up to the Tooth.

"Holly molly." Heather exclaimed. "I've never seen anything like this."

"Look how big it is!" Stan shouted, trying to wrap his arms around it.

"You think what lost it is still around?" Fids (Fiddleford) asked fearfully.

Ford shook his head as he readied his camera. "No I don't think so, but whatever it is, it'll make a great segment for our unexplained files!" He went on gesturing to the Tooth. "You guys stay over there for scale." He ordered, before he began recording. "Welcome to Ford's Guide to the Unexplained, Anomaly #42: The Tooth." He points the camera at Stan, who is poking the tooth with a stick.

"We're here for scale!" Stan declared. Sure Ford just said that, but that was before the camera was on, and he felt like the views needed to know why they was standing there.

"I found it earlier today when I was, uh... practicing." Ford went on, he was a little embarrass to admit he was playing a tuba, and playing it badly at that. "It's strangely human, but it's gigantic!"

"It's bigger than any fish or Lake Monster I've ever seen." Heather admitted.

"And we're gonna find out where it came from!" Ford cut in.

"How?" Stan asked.

"Well I guess we can start with my dad." Fids said.

"Sounds like a good place as any to me." Ford agreed, and the gang began to follow Fids down the side walk.

"Dad?" Fids asked as they entered the renting shop.

Ford scanned the shop with the camera, lots of fishing lures decorated the wall.

"What can I do you for kids?" Mr. Tate asked, he was standing at the front counter; polishing it as he waited for costumers to start pouring in.

He dad did you notice a giant tooth outside?" Fids asked, as Ford trained the camera on Mr. Tate.

Mr. Tate grew very serious all of the sudden. "Tooth? No, don't know nothing about a tooth."

The gang all share a look, was he…keeping something from them?

Ford pushed for more information. "You know we were thinking about paddling out on that lake tonight."

Mr. Tate's eyes widen, and then he turns away. "Bit of friendly advice, kids: If you see bubbles on that lake, run."

"What, why?" Heather asked.

Mr. Tate shewed them away. "Enough questions, get that camera out of here!"

The gang ran out of the shop, stunned.

"Guys, I've never seen my dad like that before, ever!" Fids exclaimed.

"That means he's seen it." Stan realized. "He's seen what ever made that tooth."

"And we will too." Ford declared. "Tonight!"

* * *

 **(Later On After 10 PM…)**

It took them longer to sneak out then they would have liked to, but soon the gang was at the docks, where they "barrowed" a small wooden boat.

Ford flips back on the camera as they get in and push off onto the lake. "We're here at the lake to investigate." He said.

"Man it's so foggy." Heather points out as she squints her eyes. "I can barely see anything."

"It's okay." Ford said. "The fog will clear, besides something out there left that tooth, and we're gonna find out what it is!"

Fids paddles the boat out further, and the fog slowly thins. "What are we supposed to be looking for?" he asked fearfully.

"I don't know" Ford admitted. "Just look out for bubbles in the water."

The gang obey, and for a moment it's quiet until…

"Hey look an island!" Stan says.

Ford points his camera towards it. "Odd Scuttlebutt Island shouldn't be for another mile." He said.

Suddenly, bubbles began to come up near the island.

"Ford, look!" Stan pointed at the bubbles.

Ford follows his hand with the camera. "This is it." He said. "Whatever made that tooth is over by that island. We have to see what happens."

As if on que Fids starts to paddle them closer.

Heather looks unsure. "Guys I don't think that's Scuttlebutt Island." She said as the island begins to shake.

"What was that?" Ford asked.

Heather gasps as the island begins to rise revealing that is a giant head rising out of the water and floats toward the boat, grunting gibberish. "YNITSED RUOY RETNE! Nerdlich, htuom ym retne"

"Ah!" The Stan twins screamed.

"What's happening?!" Fids asked as he turns around to start paddling the other way.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!" Heather yelled. "Just ROW! ROW! ROW!"

Suddenly the island was over them, where it wasted no time chomping down on their tinny boat.

"Everyone jump!" Ford ordered.

The gang jumped into the dark water below, swinging towards the shore.

Ford didn't look back to see if the giant was still there until after his feet reached the dry sand.

"That was insane" Fids exclaimed as he fell on his hands and knees beside him.

"Where'd it go?" Stan asked, looking over the open water. But it was clam like it never happened. "Ford?" He asked. "Whatcha doing?"

Ford had started searching the ground. "I don't know, I'm looking for— there it is." He says as he spots the camera in the dirt not too far away. "Look it still works!" He exclaimed.

"What a relief." Stan admitted. "We already had to fix it once."

"Guys look!" Heather shouted.

Ford turns the camera back towards the water just in time to see their busted up boat wash ashore, with another giant tooth imbedded in it.

"That could have been us!" Fids exclaimed.

"Yeah but it wasn't." Heather assured him.

"Yeah besides we need this proof so everyone will stop thinking your dad is crazy." Stan reminded him.

"Right." Fids seemed to nod in agreement.

Silence…

It didn't last long.

"So all for staying away from the lake for a while raise your hand." Ford said.

The whole gang raised their hands.

"Thought so." Ford said, and took off running.

His friends weren't too far behind.

* * *

 _ **-To Be Continued**_


	23. S01EP11: Part 1

**Season 1 Episode 11:** **From Dust 2 Dawn**

 **Episode Summary:** To impress Heather, Ford convinces the gang to hang out with Danny and his friends, forcing the Mystery gang to spend the night in a rundown store. Everything is running smoothly, that is until they find out the place is haunted! Can they even hope to make it out alive?

 **Author's Note:** Sorry for the long silence guys, been having some rough times lately, but I'm back again and ready for action!

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls or the Relativity Falls AU

 **Fun Fact:** Heather is actually 13 in this series as is Fidds, making the twins the youngest in the story, I did this for obvious plot reasons which will become obvious later on in this episode.

Anyway, thank you for reading and please review!

Yours Truly, RoxieDivine

* * *

 **From Dust 2 Dawn** **(Part 1) **

It was a quiet day at the Mystery Shack. There weren't that many tourists around, so the twins, Fidds, Heather and Danny were lounging around as Ria swept the floor nearby. Ford was busy reading the journal while his twin was spinning around next to him on a globe. He was reading an interesting page about ghosts and spirits.

"Stanley, do you believe in ghosts?" he asked.

"I believe you're a big dork!" Stanley laughed.

Stanford stopped the globe he was spinning on, causing him to fall off.

Heather laughs as Stan falls to the floor, it was nice to have a calm day of nothing, especially with their crazy schedule. She couldn't believe that in the time she knew the twins, that she nearly died 8 times! That was two weeks of near death experiences, and she was glad for the break.

Grauntie Mabel came in from the front entrance, "Ria, Danny, kids!" She called out.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to run up to her, "Yes, Ms. Pines?" Ria asked.

"I'm heading into town," Mabel said. "I need you guys to wash the bathrooms while I'm out, alright?"

"Yes, ma'am," Maria nodded.

"Absolutely not," Danny replied.

"I fill the need to remind you that I don't work here." Heather said.

"Free loader." Stan joked, earning a light kick in the shine from Heather.

Stan falls to the ground dramatically. "Why? Why does this always happen to me?"

Grauntie Mabel laughed, "You kids stay out of trouble."

Once she and Ria were gone, Danny spoke, "Hey guys! What's this?" he unveiled a red curtain hanging from a wall, revealing a ladder. "A secret ladder to the roof?"

"Wow has that always been there?" Heather asked.

"Yeah, it's weird I've never noticed it before." Ford added.

"Let's check it out!" Stan exclaimed.

"Uh, I don't think Ms. Pines would like that," Fiddleford pointed out.

"Huh?" Danny asked Fidds slowly.

"Uhhhh…" Fidds repeated, sure he was all for excitement, but breaking the rules was another thing. If he lost his job his mom would force him to come back as punishment, then he'd never have enough proof to show the kids back at school that his dad wasn't crazy.

"Huuh?" Danny said going to touch the ladder.

"You're freaking me out, Dan!" Fidds yelled.

"Can we actually go up there?" Stanford asked excitedly.

Danny shrugged, "Sure we can! Roof time! Roof time!" he chanted.

"Roof time! Roof time! Roof time!" The twins and Heather chanted with him, following Danny up the ladder.

Fidds remained in the room, looking uneasy with his friends' decision to break the rules, "Uhhhh…" he glanced out the window, seeing that Ms. Pines already left. His mind was made up, and he ran out of the room, "RIA?! You need help with those bathrooms?!"

* * *

Ford, Stan, Heather and Danny made it to the top of the ladder and walked on the roof, until they found a spot with a lawn chair, an umbrella, a cooler, and a pile of pine cones, "This is my spot," Danny gestured.

"You really hang out here?" Ford asked.

He shrugged, "I may or may not sneak up here all the time when I'm supposed to be working," he threw one of the pine cones, and it hit a target placed on a totem pole. "Yes!"

"Cool!" Heather said in awe.

"Wnt to try?" Dan asked.

"Me first!" Stan shouted, grabbing a cone.

Ford and Heather also grab a few pine cones and followed Danny's example, throwing them at the same target, but missing. Stanford threw one at a car by accident, making the car alarm go off. At first, he was scared, but then Danny cheered for him.

"Jackpot!"

"Bonus points!" Heather cheered along. "High five dude!" She offered Ford a high five.

Ford's cheeks turn Red, was it just him or was it getting warm out here?

"... Don't leave me hanging." Heather added.

Ford gave her a high five, but then they heard a car honking. Danny looked down and smiled, "Oh cool, my friends are here!"

The driver pulled up and waved his hand out the window, "Danny!" he called out.

Danny was about to join them, but then he turned back to the twins, "Hey, you guys aren't gonna tell Mabel about this, are you?"

Heather zipped her lips in a silent motion, and threw away an invisible key. Dan smiled and copied the motion, "Later, dorks!" The teenager hopped on a nearby tree, slid down, and got into the car, where his friends cheered for him and drove away.

Heather smiled and waved happily, "Later, Danny!" she chuckled. "Good times…" Before she walked back over to the ladder. "Well you guys call me when you get off K?"

"K Bye!" Ford said.

Stanley gave a mischievous and knowing smile as he watched Heather leave with a sigh. "Uh-oh!"

"What?" Ford asked.

Stanley looks almost sorry that he said something. "Oh, nothing I just think Heather's got a thing for Danny is all."

"What?" Ford looks anxious all of the sudden. "She wouldn't…he's too old for her…"

"Hey women like older men." Stan reasoned. "That's why all the girls go for me, not you." Stan said as he poked him playfully, his smile returning to his face. "Looks like your dreams with heather have sailed." He joked.

"Yeah, right!" Ford scoffed. "She just probably thinks Danny's cool, or something? Besides Heather is just my friend, I mean It's not like I lie awake at night thinking about her!"

* * *

That night, Stanford was in bed wide awake with only one thing on his mind. His eyes widened further when he realized what this meant, "...Uh-oh."

* * *

The next day, Stanford felt awkward being near Danny, despite how cool and chill he was around him and his twin. He knows it's ridiculous to be angry with Danny about heather, but the more he thought about it the more he couldn't help but see the truth. Heather had a crush on Danny and it just mad his so angry! Which was wrong because Heather was not his girl, just a close friend, but that didn't stop him from wanting for something a little more.

But how could he complete with Danny? He was 3 years older then him, and cooler, and he could drive a car! So instead of being the mature twin like he usually was he stood on the sidelines mopping, and while Stan and Dan threw a random rap battle for no reason.

"My name is Stanley!" Stan rapped. Ford recognized the lyrics from when he and Fiddleford were bored on that island. Guess he did write it down after all. "It rhymes with manly! It also rhymes with…!" Dan cheered the younger twin on by chanting his name and beat boxing. Stanley stood on the middle of the floor and motioned for Dan to back up. "NOW I'M GONNA BREAK IT DOWN!"

Ford watched his brother dance, first with a cabbage patch, then with a very poor attempt of a head spin. He almost didn't notice that Dan's attention turned to him. "Ford!" Danny called out. "Aren't ya gonna get in on this?"

"I-I don't really dance," he tried to back away, but Stanley laughed.

"Yeah, you do!" Stan smiled and turned to Dan. "Our mom used to dress him up in a little lamb costume and make him do-"

Ford went beet red, "DON'T SAY IT!"

Stan whispered in Danny's ear, "The Lamby Dance!"

"Stanley, I hate you in the nicest way possible." Ford shouted.

"Lamb costume?" Danny laughed. "Wow. Did it come with little ears and a tail?"

Ford blushed, "Well uh, uh…"

Stanley held up a picture of a younger Stanford with rosy cheeks dancing in a lamb costume, "Ford would prance around and sing a song about grazing."

Stanford glared at him angrily. He was about to retaliate when Dan's phone alarm went off.

"Hey, look at that!" Danny exclaimed. "Quittin' time! The gang and Heather are waitin' for me." He said going to leave.

 _'_ _Heather!'_ Ford suddenly stopped in front of him. "Wait! Why don't I-" he glanced at Stanley, "or we come with you?"

"Ooh…" Danny rubbed the back of his neck, unsure. "I don't know. My friends are pretty intense. How old did you guys say you are?"

Stan was about to answer, but Ford covered his mouth, "We're thirteen! So, technically, we're teenagers."

Danny smiled, "All right, you can come with," he answered. "Just let me get my stuff and we'll head out."

After he left, Stan thought about what Ford said, "Since when are we thirteen? Did we time travel?"

"Come on, Stanley!" Ford exclaimed. "This is our chance to hang out with the cool kids. And…"

"Keep Danny away from Heather?" Stan added the obvious.

Ford blushed. "What? No…I..we…" He studdered.

Stan gasped, "I knew it! You love her!" Stanley danced around him mockingly. "Love love love love love love!"

"Look over there!" Ford pointed.

"Huh?" Stanley turned around, and Ford knocked him against his head. "Ow."

"Done now?" Ford asked.

"Yeah." Stan assured him. "But Danny is major cool!" He added.

"So?" Ford asked.

"So, we might need some help." He said eyeing Fidds.

Ford follows his glace and smiles. "Hey Fidds, want to leave work early today?"

"And risk my paycheck yeah right." Fidds laughed only to stop as the twins surrounded him.

"That may have sounded like a suggestion Fidds." Stan said. "But it wasn't."

"Besides you still owe us for helping you with your dad." Ford added. "Plus if we impress Dan's friends they'll stop bulling us…probably."

Fidds dropped his broom. "Fine, but you if she breaks your heart don't blame me." He said arching out of the shop.

"Am I really that obvious?" Ford asked.

"Painfully so!" Stan laughed.

Ford groaned as they made their way outside o join the others.

* * *

When they got outside, Danny's friends and Heather were playing some jelly bean throwing game. One of the teens tried to throw it in another's belly button, but Danny beat them to it. The other teens cheered for him when they saw him, "Danny!"

"Danny! Danny!" One of them chanted.

"Hey, guys," he smiled. He gestured to the twins. "These are some pals from work" She gestured to Fidds. Fiddleford and his friends, Stanford and Stanley. They're my boss's great nephews."

"I chewed my gum, so it looks like a brain!" Stan opened his mouth to show them the wad of gum.

"He's not one for first impressions," Ford smiled. He held out his hand. "I'm Stanford Filbrick Pines. Nice to meet you," he started feeling uncomfortable when no one shook his hand, so he hid them behind his back. "Okay…"

"So, are you, like, babysitting or something?" One of the girls asked.

"Come on, Shandra," Danny chuckled. He turned to the twins and Fidds to introduce them to his friends. "Guys, these are Daryl and Ed," he gestured to two boys that were laughing and noogying each other. "That's Shandra," he pointed to a girl who just spoke with brown hair that was texting on her phone.

"Hey…" she said to the boys without looking up.

"Mikey, who once ate a run-over waffle for 50 cents," Danny continued, gesturing to a shorter boy with square glasses.

"Aw. Don't tell them that!" Mikey blushed in embarrassment.

"And you guys already know Heather's brother Robert," he finished. He pointed to Robert who was wearing another Rock band shirt. "We just call him Rob though."

Stanley scoffed, "Wait, Rob?" he repeated. "Are you

"Yeah, that's right," Rob answered. "I'm the guy that spray-painted the water tower," he said proudly.

Ford smiled, "Oh, you mean the big muffin!"

"Um, it's a giant explosion," he corrected him.

Everyone looked up at the water tower, which gave a perfect view of Rob's spray painting from where they were standing. Ed chuckled, "It kinda does look like a muffin!" He and Daryl laughed.

If looks could kill, Ford would be dead by now with the death glare Rob was giving him. He gulped nervously.

"Let's hurry it up, guys. I got big plans for tonight!" Danny announced.

"Just give us a moment." Heather said as she pulled her friends away from the crowd. "Guys what gives!" She shouted. "You're supposed to be saving me from these guys not hanging out with them."

"So you don't want to go?" Ford asked.

"Well…" Heather looks unsure. "Okay so maybe I want to go, but I have a good reason."

Ford's eyes widen as he saw her eye Danny. So she did have a crush on him!

"Well we have reasons too." Stan added. "Besides we're your friends, we got your back."

Heather smiled. "You guys just want to convince Danny your cool teenagers when you're not!" She scoffed.

"We're 13." Stan said. "If he asks we're all 13."

Heather rolled her eyes. "Fine you guys can come, who knows you just might make it more fun."

The boys smile and soon they rejoin the group of teens.

"Okay let's do this!" Heather shouted.

The teens and the mystery gang cheered and got in the car.

Ford sighed and opted to sitting in the back seat of the van with Stan. Mikey, who was at the driver's seat, made an announcement, "Guys, before we go, my mom said you're not allowed to punch the roof of the car anymore, so could you stop?"

The other teens ignored him and punched the roof of the car while chanting, "MIKEY! MIKEY! MIKEY!" Mikey sighed and drove away from the Mystery Shack.

Stanley looked at the interior of the car to see that there was writing on the doors. He took a marker from Stanford and wrote in 'You Stink!' on his door. "Ha! This is gonna blow someone's mind!"

"Stanley, please!" Ford groaned

"What?" Stan asked. "Am I embarrassing you in front of your CRU-"

Ford slapped his hand over his brother's mouth, only to pull it away again, "You gotta stop licking my hand, Stan."

* * *

Back at the shack, Grauntie Mabel was looking around for her pig, Waddles, "Waddles?!" She called out. "WADDLES! Where is that darn pig?" Mabel sighed. "Too bad the boys aren't home. They could help me-" An oink was heard from the kitchen, and Grauntie Mabel found the pink pig invading the decorated potato barrel. "There you are!"

The large pig squealed happily at the sight of his owner and jumped into the older woman's arms, "Eating out the stock pile again, I see," she rubbed his tummy affectionately. "You silly piggy."

Grauntie Mabel got out her knitting kit and sat in front of the TV with Waddles on her lap. She changed the channel to one of her favorite programs.

 _"_ _You're watching the black and white period piece old lady boring movie channel!"_ The TV announcer spoke. _"Stay tuned for the Friday night movie, 'The Duchess Approves', starring Sturly Stembleburgiss as 'The Duchess' and Grampton St. Rumpterfrabble as irascible coxswain 'Saunterblugget Hampterfuppinshire'!"_

"Ooh, a classic!" Grauntie Mabel smiled excitedly as the movie began.

Not knowing that her darling nephews where about to get themselves into a world of trouble…AGAIN!

* * *

 ** _-To Be Continued_**


	24. S01EP11: Part 2

**From Dust 2 Dawn(Part 2)**

Just as the sky started to darken, Mikey parked his van in front of an abandoned convenience store called "Dusk 2 Dawn". The teenagers and the Gang stood in front of the wired fence that surrounded the store.

"There it is, fellas! The condemned Dusk 2 Dawn!" Danny gestured.

The others looked at it in awe, while Ford spoke up, "Why'd they shut it down? Was it a health code violation, or-"?

"Try MURDER!" Daryl said in a spooky voice to try to scare him.

Ed pointed at the store, "Some folks died in there, and the place has been haunted ever since!"

"This town has such a colorful history!" Stanley exclaimed happily.

Ford ignored his brother, "Wha… are you guys serious?"

"Yeah! We're all gonna die!" Danny joked. He laughed. "Don't worry, man, it's not as bad as it looks!"

Heather giggled as he climbed and hopped over the fence, and the others followed him one by one, until it was Ford's turn.

"Come on, Ford!" Danny yelled.

Ford was on the top of the fence, and he slowly tried to climb down to join them, "Okay! Okay! Just gotta get a foothold…"

"Dude, your brother did it!" Rob yelled. "Even Fidds did it!"

Stanley was, in fact, with the teens running on the ground sideways in a circle while yelling, "WOOP, WOOP, WOOP, WOOP, WOOP!"

"Come on Ford it's not so hard." Fidds assured him.

Ford nodded, but before he could move Ed climbed up behind Ford, losing his patience, "Hey, you know what? Just…. There ya go," he threw Stanford off the fence, and he fell screaming. "Ha! S-sorry kid!"

Daryl laughed and high fived Ed when he jumped down, "Good job throwing the kid off the fence, genius!"

"Your mom's a genius…"

Stanford brushed himself off, slightly irritated by being shoved and being called a kid. He ignored this and followed the teenagers and his friend to the window of the store.

"Wow!" Danny exclaimed. "This place is amazing!"

It was dark, but to Ford, it didn't look any more interesting than, well… a closed store. Rob tried to open the door, but it was locked,

"Let me try to open it," Ford offered.

Rob scoffed, "Oh yeah. I can't get in, but I'm sure Junior here is gonna break it down like Hercules!"

"Come on," Heather frowned. "Leave him alone, Stace. He's just trying to help."

"Stupid kid should have stayed at home." Rob said.

Ford narrowed his eyes knowingly, if Heather's brother saw him as just a kid, then she probably did too. he had to do something to look more mature.

Ford was upset to hear that his crush only saw him as a kid. In determination, he walked over to the dumpster at the side of the store, and he jumped on it to climb in the vents. He could hear their protests and Stanley's cheering as he kicked down the screen and climbed into the vent.

Shandra gasped, "Kid, what are you doing?"

"Hey, Ford!" Dan yelled. "Take it easy!"

"Go, Stanford!" Stanley cheered.

* * *

Their voices disappeared as he crawled through the metal vents, looking for a way to get in the store. Stanford grabbed his emergency flashlight he kept in his back pocket and turned it on. After a moment of crawling and searching, he found an opening where he could jump off safely onto a store shelf. He hopped off the shelf and ran to the door, where Ford undid the lock and opened the front door from the inside. He held the door out with a smug look on his face and gestured everyone to come inside. Everyone cheered for him, high fiving him as each went inside.

"Good call inviting this little guy!" Ed smiled.

Daryl pointed to Ford, "Your new name is Dr. Funtimes!"

"Nicely done six." Dan said.

"Nice work!" Heather agreed and gave him a playful punched on the shoulder. Stanford smiled and blushed as she walked by. Once everyone was inside, he followed them in with a little skip in his step.

It was still dark in the store, but Ford kept his flashlight on to look around. The teens were joking around, asking where the ghosts and the dead bodies were.

Danny found the light switch, "Hey, guys! You think this still works?" He flipped the switch on, and the lights came on, lighting up the store, much to everyone's surprise.

"Why would they keep the electricity going in here?" Ford asked. No one seemed to listen to him, so he turned off his flashlight and put it up.

Danny cracked his knuckles, "Guys, it looks like we can do whatever we want!" The teens and the twins cheered, and they split to explore the store. They ran around, throwing food at each other, popping mints into soda bottles, making a mess, and they were having loads of fun. Stanley was having the time of his life, but then he found something else.

"Oh my gosh!" He gasped. He pointed to some strange foreign candy with signs on it, saying 'DO NOT SELL'. "Smile Dip! I thought this stuff was banned in America!"

"Maybe they had a good reason," Ford pointed out. He was about to warn Stanley not to eat the candy, but he was hit by a bag of food, and he ran off laughing.

Stanley opened a bag and stuck the candy stick in the Smile Dip. He glanced at the stick before deciding to just pour the entire package in his mouth.

* * *

Ford sat on a shelf next to Heather and Danny. They were all eating ice pops and watching everyone else have fun. His eyes fell on Heather and he blushed as he remember how she playfully punched his shoulder. Heather actually thought he was cool, and he was hanging out with a punch of teen! And they named him Dr. Funtimes!

Danny laughed at something the others were making Mikey do, "Stanford, this night is legendary!"

"Really?" Ford asked.

"Just look around. the guys are bonding, I've never seen Shandra look up from her phone this long, even Rob is having fun! And your brother seems to be going nuts with that Smile Dip."

Ford looked around to see that he was right. He looked over at Stanley. His face was covered in the illegal candy, and, to Ford's mild concern, he was chewing on air after talking to himself. Ford was sure he had too much of it.

"He's right." Heather agreed. "I'm really glade you guys came."

"Me too." Ford said as their eyes met.

"You know, Ford," Danny started, "I wasn't sure if you could hang out with our crew at first, but you're surprisingly mature for your age."

Ford was sure that he could scream in joy at that moment, if Danny saw him as mature then surely Heather would think so too!But instead of freaking out, he kept a straight face and nodded, "Yes, yes I am." He said, and accidently smeared his ice cream on the side of his face.

"Hey, guys!" Ed called out. He was shoving a bag of ice into Mikey's pants. "We need more ice!"

"I'm on it!" Ford jumped off the shelf and walked over to the ice freezer. He grabbed a bag of ice, only to drop it on the floor in fear when he saw a floating brain with tentacles and eyeballs inside the freezer. "AAH!" He closed the door and took deep breathes. Once his breathing was back to normal, he slowly opened the door again, only to see that the monster was not there.

"What was that?" Ed asked. "I thought I heard some lady screaming back here."

"You freakin' out, kid?" Daryl asked. The others walked up to where Ford was.

"Uh, no. I'm fine. Everything's just fine," Ford tried to brush off.

Rob pointed to the spilled ice on the floor, "Then what's all this about?"

"That's uh, um uh…" Ford looked around, trying to come up with an explanation or a diversion. He pointed at a video game console. "Hey, look! Dancy Pants Revolution! The game that tricks people into exercising!"

The diversion worked, and the teenagers ran over to play it. Stanford chuckled uneasily, "Yeah, let's all- let's go play that…" He glanced back at the empty freezer before joining them.

Mikey went up to play first, and the other teens cheered him on, "Wow. He's really bad at this," Danny commented.

Ford chuckled in agreement, still unnerved by the brain monster from the freezer. He glanced at the glass door, where he could see the reflections of himself, Danny, Rob, Shandra, and Mikey. For a second, he thought that he saw that their skin was gone and replaced with bones. Ford rubbed his eyes and looked at the glass door again, seeing that their reflections were back to normal.

"You okay?" Fidds asked.

Ford nodded, but he must have not been convinced because Fidds pressed further.

"Look if you want to leave i'll go with you." He reasoned. "Heather's fine, and I think Stan needs help."

FOrd looks to his brother, who at the moment is flapping his arms around singing. "I can fly, I can fly!"

Ford shook his head. "I'll be right back," he said quickly, and ran off to the telephone located at the other side of the store and called his grantie's number. The phone rang, but no one was answering. "Come on, Grauntie Mabel, pick up! Ugh, what is she doing?"

* * *

Grauntie Mabel was, in fact, in the living room knitting and eating ice cream while watching "The Duchess Approves". Waddles had moved from her lap to curl up on the floor next to the chair.

 _"I don't care about Dukes, or Commoners, or his Royal Highness Lionel of Cornwall! I'm not afraid anymore, Mother!"_ A young woman in the movie spoke.

 _"Duchess, I forbid you,"_ the mother said.

 _"I may be a duchess, but I'm also a woman!"_ She removed her hat and allowed her long hair to flow in the wind.

"Yes! Yes! In your face, Elizabeth!" Mabel laughed, not hearing the phone ringing in the other room. "It's just like my life… in a way…."

* * *

Ford gave up trying to call her and hung up. He tried his next plan, which was to talk to Stanley about it. He was sitting on the floor in front of the Smile Dip candy, "Stanley, I need your advice. We're hanging out in a haunted convenience store, I can't get a hold of Grauntie Mabel, and if I say anything about it to any of these guys, they'll just think I'm a scared little kid! Plus Heather's too stary eye for Danny to Help and Fidds just wants to go home! What do I do?!"

Stan made a gurgling noise, which caused Ford to take a closer look at him. Stanley had Smile Dip all over his face and clothes. His eyes were dilated to the point where he didn't look healthy.

"Stanley?" he asked, concern.

Stanley mumbled something incoherent, but Ford could make out, "Onward Aoshima…"

He held his brother tightly, but the younger twin swayed with his head limped on one side in his grasp, "Stan, how many of these did you eat?!"

"Beleven… teen…" he mumbled.

"Oh no!" Ford dropped him and started freaking out. "Oh no, oh no, oh no!"

To make matters worse, Rob found something by the register, "Whoa, guys, you might wanna see this!" Ford left his twin behind and joined the others. They gathered around the tape markings of two bodies. Stanford gulped.

"Then the rumors were true!" Ed gasped.

"Ed, I dare you to lie down in it," Rob smirked.

"Good idea," Ed smiled. He turned to Daryl. "Go lie down in it!"

Daryl laughed, "Oh, look! I'm a dead body!" he was about to sit down in the markings when Ford stopped him.

"Wait! Maybe that's not a good idea…"

Ed chuckled, "Looks like somebody's scared," he teased.

"I am not!" Ford retorted. "It's very disrespectful to disrupt the dead, and… I mean, what if this place really is… haunted?" he finished shyly.

The teens booed at him, and Rob called him, "Captain Buzzkill".

"I thought I was Dr. Funtimes," he spoke softly.

"Well, you're acting like Captain Buzzkill! Right?" Rob asked the other teens. They all nodded their heads in agreement.

Ford turned to Danny, who was rubbing his hand at the back of his neck, "Yeah, little bit," he agreed.

"Heather?" Ford asked hopefully, but heather just bit her lip and looked away in embarrassment.

"I'm blogging this," Shandra said. "Trapped in store with scared 9-year-old."

"I'm not nine!" Ford yelled, marching over to the tape markings and lied down in them. "I'm thirteen! Technically a teenager!"

The tape markings light up and the lights go out. Shandra! looks up and dissolves into nothingness.

"Shandra!" Rob yelled.

Ford gulped. "What have I done..?"

* * *

 ** _-To Be Continued_**


	25. S01EP11: Part 3

**From Dust 2 Dawn(Part 3)**

"Shandra!" Rob yelled. He picked up her phone and read it. "It's just screaming," He gasped.

Everyone looked around to see where she went. They heard someone from above banging on glass, and they looked up to see that Shandra was trapped on the security camera screen. She screamed and continued to bang her fists against it. Everyone screamed.

"Shandra! Shandra!" Danny called out for her. "Can you hear us?"

She only looked around in confusion.

"What are we supposed to do?" Daryl asked, grabbing Ed.

"I don't know, Daryl! I don't know!" Ed yelled frantically.

Rob grabbed Danny's shoulder, "Let's just go already!"

"Wait!" Danny stopped her. "Not without Mikey! Mikey!" He called out. "MIKEY!"

Mikey was still playing the Dancy Pants Revolution game, seeming to have no idea of what was happening around him. "Wait! I've almost got the high score!" He said, just before he dissolved, just like Shandra had. Mikey reappeared inside of the game and looked around the screen in confusion. "Huh? What?" The game activated, and arrows moved down the screen, hitting Mikey, "No! So many arrows!" He screamed. Mikey curled into a ball and cried while the arrows kept hitting him.

"MIKEY!" Heather yelled.

Rob grabbed her hand, "Forget them! Let's go!"

Without further protest, they ran to the door, but it closed shut before they could leave. "What the…" Danny tried to open it, but couldn't. "Guys… It's locked!"

"OUTTA MY WAY!" Rob pushed through Daryl, Ed, Danny, and Stanford to get to the cash register. They ducked so she could throw it to try to break the glass. The cash register dissolved before it could reach the door, and green light from nowhere began attacking Rob. He ran from it in fear.

Ford thought about the journal, and he remembered some of what he read from the other day about ghosts, "Everybody, wait!" He shouted. He caught their attention. "Whatever's doing this has to have some kind of reason for it!" Stanford, luckily, had his journal with him, but he felt uneasy opening it in front of so many people, so he kept it in his jacket. "Maybe if we can figure out what it is, they'll let us out of here!"

"Uh-huh, they'll let us out of here. Yeah, that makes a lot of sense!" Rob yelled sarcastically.

"I don't know, guys. Maybe Ford's got a point," Danny agreed.

Ed rolled his eyes, "Yeah right. I'm sure the ghost just wants to talk about his feelings!" he joked sarcastically. He dissolved into the air and reappeared inside the cover of a nearby cereal box.

The toucan on the cereal box came to life and laughed, "I'm bonkers for eating you alive!" It held up a spoon and stabbed Ed with it.

"ED!" Daryl screamed. He turned to Ford. "Okay, okay, fine. I'm with you, kid! All the way!"

Ford nodded. "First, we need to gather together, his eyes suddenly widen as he remembered. "Stanley!" They turned to see Stanley, who had strong, green aura surrounded him as he levitated in the air _. 'He was being possessed by the ghost.'_ To confirm Ford's thoughts, the ghost spoke through Stanley in a deep voice, "Welcome to your graves, young trespassers,"

The remaining teenagers and Ford screamed in fear, "THEY GOT STANLEY!"

"We're very sorry for hanging out in your store!" Danny apologized.

"Yeah!" Ford added. "Can we just go now and leave forever?"

Much to their surprise, the ghost allowed this, "Well… okay. You're free to go," the doors opened on their own. "But before you leave, hot dogs are now half off. I know it might be crazy, but you gotta try these dogs!"

Ford looked at the ghost possessing Stanley in disbelief. Not to mention, how long has this store been closed for, exactly? Ten, maybe twenty years? There was no guarantee that those hot dogs were any good. Daryl and Rob, on the other hand, didn't waste time to think about it. The two of them ran for the front door screaming, before the doors shut again before they could leave.

"Just kidding about the hot dog sale," the ghost said.

Daryl punched the door, "Just give us our friends back and let us out of here already!" he demanded.

"I don't like your tone!" The ghost dissolved Daryl. He reappeared as a hot dog on a rolling stove.

"NO! I'M A HOT DOG!"

"It begins," the ghost declared. "Welcome to your home for all eternity!" Everything in the store floated to the ceiling, including Danny, Ford, and Rob.

"Ford, what do we do?" Heather asked.

"Oh so now you want to talk to me?" Ford snapped.

Ford I-" Heather looks so guilty that Ford almost drops it…almost.

"Seriously what's with you? I thought you were my friend." Ford snapped. "Are you embarrassed to know me around your older friends?"

"What?" Heather shouted, "No that's not it honest."

"Guys now is not the time!" Fidds added.

"No nows the perfect time!" Ford shouted. "I tried to tell you guys this place was haunted if you had agreed with me we could have been gone and Stan wouldn't be possessed-"

Fidds looked ahead, where he saw a shelf board flying at them, "DUCK!"

Ford, and Heather ducked in time to avoid it, but and Fidds weren't so lucky. They got hit and landed in a pile of rubble, they both fell unconscious. Danny pointed to the tripped over ice machine, "Quick! In there!" They ran to it and hid behind it for cover. "What do they want from us?" he asked.

"Revenge, I guess?" Ford said, still ignoring Heather.

"But revenge for what? What did we do wrong?" Danny asked.

Ford took a deep breath, "Okay, let's try to figure out the pattern here," he thought reasonably. "Why was each person taken? Shandra was on her phone, Mikey was playing a video game, Ed and Rob were being sarcastic, and Daryl was talking back."

"Yeah! but, those are all just normal teenage things!" Heather said.

Stanford's eyes widened in thought, "Wait, say that last part again." He said, suddenly forgetting his anger towards her.

"Normal teenage things?" Heather said.

"Of course!" He exclaimed. "Stay here until I get back!" Ford crawled away from behind the freezer and approached the ghost.

"Dude, what are you doing?!" Danny asked.

"Ford be careful." Heather called…"Please…"

Ford's stern look softens, but he doesn't turn to face her, instead he spoke out, "Hey, ghost!"

The ghost possessing Stanley made him twist his head around to face Ford.

"I've got something to tell you!" He shouted. "I'm not a teenager!" He admitted.

Everything that was floating dropped on the ceiling, and the ghosts appeared. There were two of them, one man and one woman, and they looked like they were an older married couple. Their name tags on their clothing read "Ma" and "Pa". Pa was holding Stanley by his hair, who just blinked up at them in confusion.

"Hohoho! Well, why didn't you say so?" Pa asked in a much kinder and friendlier voice. He dropped Stanley into a pile of candy, causing him to groan. "How old did you say you were?"

"I'm…" Ford looked back at Danny and reluctantly answered honestly. "I'm twelve. Technically not a teenager."

Ma spoke up, "When we were alive, teenagers were a scourge on our store!"

"Always sassafrassin' customers with their… boomy boxes and disrespectful short pants!" Pa explained. "So, we decided to up and ban them! But they retaliated with this newfangled rap music."

Ma continued, "The lyrics, they were so… hateful! It was so shocking, we were stricken down with double heart attacks!" She smiled brightly and finished, "And that's why we hate teenagers so much! Don't we, honey?" She turned to her husband, and they nuzzled. It was almost disgusting, but Ford thought better than to mention anything about it.

"But they're my friends," Ford explained. "Isn't there anything I can do to help them?"

The deceased couple held hands, and Pa turned to Stanford, "There is one thing," he mentioned. "Do you know any funny little dances?"

Ford blushed in embarrassment, "Well, I do know…" he sighed, "the Lamby, Lamby Dance. Bu-but," he smiled, "I can't really do it without a lamb costume!" He closed his eyes and folded his arms happily. Pa snapped his fingers, and Ford found himself wearing a lamb costume. "Oh, well… there it is…" he took a deep breath and started singing the song.

"Wellll... Who wants a Lamby, lamby, lamby? I do! I do!" He sang as he did a little dance. "So go up and greet your Mammy, mammy, mammy! Hi there! Hi there! So march, march, march around the daisies..."

"Yes, MORE! MORE!" Pa exclaimed, obviously enjoying himself. Ford glanced at Danny, who had the biggest crap-eating grin on his face at Stanford's humiliating moment.

He then reluctantly looked at Heather, who looked at him with a shocked expression on her face.

Ford blushed and continued singing. "Don't, don't, don't you forget about the babies!" He winks for good measure as the song comes to end.

Pa clapped, "That was some fine girly dancin', boy! Your friends are free."

Ford was no longer wearing the lamb costume, but was back to wearing his regular clothes, including his gloves and jacket, "Well, I don't think you have to worry about us coming back, so…"

Before Ford could finish, the ghosts disappeared and everything and everyone in the store fell back on the floor from the ceiling, and the teenagers are all back to normal.

For a moment there was a long moment of silence finally Heather got to her feet and ran to Ford.

Ford gasped as she threw her arms around him. "You were amazing!" She whispered to him. "Thanks."

Ford smiled and returned the embrace. "Anything for you." He admitted.

Ed suddenly stood up and looked at Danny, "So what we miss?"

"Yeah." Rob said eyeing Heather and Ford angerly.

Ford pushed heather away gently as the others gathered around them, wondering the same thing.

"You are never going to believe this!" Danny exclaimed, laughing. "The ghosts showed up, and Stanford had to-" Danny glanced at the boy, noticing the embarrassed look on his face. Danny cleared his throat. "He had too."

"Fight them off!" Heather cut in. "Ford just started beating ghosts down left and right!"

"Wow!" The teens sounded impressed.

"And the ghosts got all scared and ran away like a couple of little girls. It was insane!" Heather concluded.

"Yep." Danny agreed with a sly smile. "I could barley believe it myself, but this little dude saved our lives!"

"Alright!" Daryl cheered. "Dr. Funtimes!"

The other teenagers congratulated Ford for his heroic deed. When they weren't looking, Heather looked at Ford and zipped her lips before throwing away the key.

Ford copied the gesture.

"So, are we all cool now?" Fidds asked as he wrapped an arm around each of them.

"Yeah." Ford said.

"Really?" Heather asked.

Ford nodded. "Yeah just-"

"I promise I'll never pick my brother's friends over you guys again." Heather promised. "I just wanted to prove to them that we- that I wasn't a baby."

Ford smiled. "Then we're cool."

"I'm not." Stan suddenly groaned from the ground. "I'm never gonna eat or do anything ever again."

Ford suddenly laughed and picked up a package from the ground, "Hey, look! There's still some left!"

Stan stood up to knock the Smile Dip out of his hand, "EVIL!" He shouted.

"Let's get out of here." Danny said.

"Yeah while we still can." Rob agreed.

Everyone ran out of the store and piled into the van. Heather, Rob, Fidds, Shandra, Daryl, and Ed were fast asleep in their seats, tired out from the scare. Mikey was still awake, but only because he still had to drive everyone home.

"That was pretty crazy," Ford commented to Danny.

"Yeah, it was," Dan agreed. "Probably scarred for life now. Hey, how about next time we hang out, let's stay at the Mystery Shack. Okay?"

"Yeah… next time," Ford said sounding unsure.

Danny picks up on it. "Did I do something wrong man?" He asked. "You've been treating me different all day."

"Well…" Ford bit his lip and looked to Heather.

Danny followed his gaze and suddenly nodded as if he understood. "So I guess you noticed."

"Noticed?" Ford asked.

"It's no secret." Danny said. "Heather's had a crush on me for years, but she's too young for me."

"Did you tell her that?" Ford asked.

Danny shook his head. "She never told me herself, so I pretend not to notice, but don't worry." He assured him. "She'll get over me when she realizes the best man is already in love with her."

"You think so?" Ford asked hopefully.

Danny nodded. "Now are we cool or what?" he asked offering a fist bump.

Ford smiled and bumped his fist with Danny's. "Yeah sorry for being well you know."

"No big." Danny said. "But if Ms. Pines asked we were ar my place the whole time."

Ford laughed as he sat back in his seat. "Deal."

Stanley, who was beginning to recover after the combination of eating illegal candy and the possession groaned and squinted at the writing on the door he made earlier, "What kind of sick joke is this?"

Ford laughed as Mikey stopped the car at the Mystery Shack.

"See you little dudes." Danny said.

"Bye!" Ford said helping Stan walk up to the shack they weren't expecting to walk in on Grauntie Mabel throwing the TV out the window, nearly hitting them. She stuck her head out of the now broken window to see the boys, "Uh, I can explain." She said.

Later that night, after a sincere apology from Mabel for almost crushing them with a television set, the boys got settled in bed. Ford was pretty happy with himself with how things turned out, while Stan was still suffering from a massive headache. At the very least, Grauntie Mabel gave him some medicine to dull the pain.

"Stan?" Ford spoke from the top bunk of their bed.

"Yeah?"

"...You were right about Heather is crushing on Danny," he admitted.

Even through the pain, Stanley managed to chuckle, "I knew it."

"But Danny told me He's not interested. Should I tell her?"

Stan turned his head even though he couldn't see his brother from the lower bunk, "You mean that Danny isn't interested, or that you are?"

"I-I don't know... both I guess?" Ford blushed.

"I'd tell her how I feel." Stan said. "Danny will let her down gently enough."

Ford smiled. "Thanks Stan, I can always count on you."

Stan smiled. "Night bro."

"Night." Ford said, and for the first time in a while he actually had no trouble falling asleep.

* * *

 **Episode 11:** **From Dust 2 Dawn** **END!**

 **Author's Notes:** Tune in next week to find out what happens next! Thanks again for reading and please review!

 **Yours Truly, RoxieDivine ;)**


	26. S01EP12: Episode Short5

**Season 1 Episode 12: The Hide Behind**

 **Episode Summary** There is a legend of a creature that has never been seen, that is always lurking right behind you! The question is, Is the Hide-behind Really Real? Ford is determined to find out.

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls or the Relativity Falls AU idea.

 **Author's Notes:** Okay Guys here's another Episode Short for you to enjoy. Thank you for reading and please review!

 _ **Yours Truly, RoxieDivine**_

* * *

 **Episode Short #5: The Hide Behind**

It was another sunny and hot day in Gravity Falls, and Ford had decided to get the gang together to solve yet another mystery from the Author's journal.

So, with as much enthusiasm as any kid who was about to knock on death's door could have, Heather, Fidds, Stan and Ford went upstairs to prepare for the next anomaly. Ford got his backpack prepared for what was called, 'The Hide-Behind'. He had come across the journal entire just the night before.

Meanwhile Stan got their dad's camera ready for rolling. "Maybe we can interview people to see if they've seen it!" He exclaimed."

"Seen what?" Fidds as but Stan shushed him as he began the recording. "We're on!" He said pointing the camera at Ford.

"Oh" Ford clears throat. "Hello. And welcome back to Ford's Guide to the Unexplained."

Stan holds up UFO keychain and buzzes it causing it to make a spooky sound.

"Thank you." Ford said before continuing. "Today we investigate Gravity Falls anomaly #132: The Hide Behind." He declares holding up the title card.

"The Hide behind!" Heather exclaimed. "I've heard of it. No ones actually seen it."

"Correct." Ford said pulling out the journal and reading from the page about the hide behind. "Local lumberjacks tell of a mysterious creature, always just out of sight. But these photos suggest it might actually be real!" He said showing photo's within the journal of strange tracks in the woods. "Either way, I intend to find out!"

"Can imagine if we proved a theory that the Author hadn't?" Fidds exclaimed. "He'll be so impressed that a bunch of kids figured it out."

"That's if we find him." Stan said.

"We'll find him." Ford said. "But for now the hide behind is our main focus.

Stan jumps out at Ford. "YAAAH! HIDE BEHIND!" he yelled startling his brother much to everyone's amusement.

"Stan!" Ford exclaimed. "Give me that." He snatches the Camera away. "We've got interviews to do."

Moments later the gang sets off to interview several different towns folk about the mysterious hide behind.

"The Hide behind?" Wendy, Danny's mom asked. She was standing outside of her cabin with the twins. Her Kids were sawing down a tree in the background. "Oh, he's real alright. REAL AS THE SUN IS BRIGHT! He was behind me once; made this sound: tchktchktchktchktchktchk. Mighty spooky."

The tree that Wendy's Daughters are cutting down starts to fall. They run away.

"Mom!" One of her Daughter's said. "It's comin' down!"

"Then stop it." Wendy said not looking behind her.

"Mom!" The second oldest daughter said.

"Be a woman Marian!" Wendy shouted still not turning around. "Or be a brat and get your brother."

"Danny." The girls scream as the tree falls on their home.

Meanwhile Heather had taken her own camera and went to go interview Lazy Chiu with Fidds.

Fidds hid behind Heather as they interviewed her, when Heather asked why he said something about this lady being creepy. Like she could see into the future or something. Of course, this only made Heather laugh.

At the moment Lazy Chiu was pouring and overflowing a cup of coffee, as a man with a gray mustache tried to get her attention.

"Can I get a refill ma'am? Refill?"

"Oh, the Hide Behind is definitely real." Lazy Chiu said. "He might even be behind me right now! Let me see..." She begis to turn around and around over and over again. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa—!"

The guy with the gray mustache shook his head in disbelief.

"Well you're right about one thing." Heather said. "She is creepy."

* * *

 **(Back with Ford and Stan…)**

"Don't believe every legend you hear, kid." Grauntie Mabel said as she began her interview with the Twins.

Ford sighed, after the upset with Wendy's cabin they had come here in hopes of better luck, but it didn't look like they'd get any.

"The people in this town are literally the dumbest people in the world. Literally." She went on. "The Hide Behind's just a rumor. You want a mystery? How about the mystery of why—"

Suddenly something runs out behind Mabel, and into the tree line making the tchktchktchktchktchktchk. Sound Wendy had mentioned. "What the?" Mabel said.

Ford gasped. "That's it!" He grabs the camera and runs after it without thinking.

"Hey, we're doin' an interview here! Kid!" Mabel yells as she notices he's going straight into the woods. "No Stop!"

"Ford!" Stan races after him, as Heather, and Fids show up just in time.

"What's going on?" Heather asked.

"Fords chasing it!" Stan shouted.

"The Hide Behind?" Fidds asked.

"No Michel Angelo!" Stan scoffed. "Of course, it's the Hide Behind! Come on!" Stan Shouted causing the friends to run faster.

"Ford!" Heather yelled. "Careful not to make the wrong turn!" She cried remembering that they were close to Kill Billy Territory.

Ford barley hears her as he presses forward, but luckily the Hide Behind darts left instead of right! "I'm coming for ya. Where is he? Where is he?"

He stops at a tinny tree and speaks to the camera "Alright, I've narrowed it down to this tree." He says facing the camera at himself. "Now I know what you're wondering. How do you catch a creature who's always right behind you? How about..." He zooms out the camera to reveal- "A mirror suit! Nothing's going to sneak up on old Ford—"

Stan hangs down from a tree and knocks Ford over. "BLIND SPOT!"

"AAH! Oof! I'm down! Ford down!" Ford cried.

"Guys knock it off before you scare it off!" Heather whispered as the tchktchktchktchktchktchk sound is heard once more.

Fidds helps Ford to his feet and they all approach the tree.

"This is it. Get ready to finally be seen, Hide Behind!" Ford said. "In 3... 2... 1..."

Everyone jumps behind the tree to find an owl with a maraca in its mouth.

"What?" They all say in unison.

"Wow! Cool! Maraca owl!" Stan exclaimed.

"But how?" Ford asked.

"Yeah we heard the sound!" Fidds said in which the owl shook the maraca in its mouth making the tchktchktchktchktchktchk sound.

"Awe man!" Heather groaned. "What a waste of an afternoon.

"I guess we can't win them all." Fidds said. "Ford want to call this off?"

Ford takes off mirror suit and dumps it on the ground. "Well, based on lack of evidence, I have to conclude, anomaly # 132, the Hide Behind, just a legend."

"Want to go watch some re-runs of Ducktective?" Stan suggested.

"Race ya!" Heather challenged and raced off with Stan and Fidds hot on her heels.

Ford follows them more slowly, he was still kind of bombed that their hunt had turned up empty. Then again maybe it was too ambushes to try and find it in one day.

Suddenly something makes the tchktchktchktchktchktchk sound behind him.

He turns quickly "What was that?" He asked looking around, but he saw nothing so he just shrug. "Meh, nothing." He says and keeps walking, unaware as the hidebehind emerges from behind a nearby tree and follows him all the way home…

* * *

 _ **-To Be Continued**_


	27. S01EP13: Part 1

**Season 1 Episode 13: Ford Vs Bronze**

 **Episode Summary:** Ford decides that he needs to learn to be a real man! Unfortunately he chooses a horrible teacher to show him how.

 _ **Author's Note:** _ Here we are again my faithful readers, as promised I'm doing better at updating my stories for you guys.

 ** _Disclaimers:_** I do not own Gravity Falls or the Relativity Falls AU

 ** _Fun Fact_** : I almost made it to where everyone tried to get Mabel a date, but _I decided she needed a friend more then some guy especially with her dating history._

Anyway, thank you for reading and please review!

 _ **Yours Truly, RoxieDivine**_

* * *

 **Ford Vs Bronze (Part 1)**

It was another hot one in Gravity Falls and after yesterday's failure on finding the elusive Hide Behind Stan decided that the group needed a little pick me up. Especially Ford who was a little more than just bummed out.

"It's the candy monster all over again." Ford whined despite himself. "It's like every time I find something the Author hasn't discovered yet it slips through my fingers."

"Don't dwell on it." Heather told him as they took their usual seats at the Greasy's Dinner.

"Yeah besides any adventure you can walk away from with all your limbs is a good adventure." Fidds said. "At least that's what my dad says." He added.

"I'm telling bro you just got to relax." Stan assured him. "We'll catch our big break soon enough." He assured them.

"You're right." Ford realized with a smile.

"Of course I am." Stan bragged. "Now let's eat I'm starving."

"Shouldn't we wait for your Aunt?" Fidds asked. "She is paying for us right?"

Suddenly Heather's phone beeped. "Well she was." She said reading the incoming text message. "But now she says she's gotten held up because some Yahoo won't make up his mind about a shirt."

* * *

 **(Back at the Mystery Shack…)**

Grauntie Mabel does her best bot to groan in frustration as the most indecisive man in gravity Falls browsed her store.

Tyler Cutebiker could never make up his mind about anything, unfortunately this was not the only thing annoying about him. "I like to get my Christmas shopping done early. Do you have anything that's in the spirit of the season?"

"Christmas stuff in the middle of summer break?" Mabel asked.

"Yes." Toby said.

Mabel looked around the room, she really wanted to join the boys for breakfast, but that wasn't happening. "No in less you want to pretend this basket of broken glass is crystals." She says as she presented him with the bowl of "crystals" on the counter.

"Uhhhh." Tyler looks unsure, and then something else catches his eye. "Ooh! What is that new thing?" He pointed off to the left before running over to it.

Mabel rolled her eyes. _'We never have anything new.'_ She thought to herself.

"Ma'am?" Tyler says while pointing at a fur trout. "Do you have this in another animal?"

Mabel's eyes widen. "When did we get that?" She asked as if Tyler knew.

Tyler shrugs and turns to the left to see an assortment of shirts. He picked up two and tried to decide which one to get…tried being the key word. "Puma shirt, panther shirt. Puma shirt, panther shirt." He says as he looks from one to the other, he then pauses for a really long time before continuing. Puma shirt... panther shirt."

Mabel allowed herself to drop her head on the cashier counter in utter defeat, at this rate she would have to make this guy a cot so he could spend the night. "Just my luck." She thought before pulling out her phone.

 **Not gonna make it, sorry.** She text before putting the phone back in her pocket as Tyler continued to switch from shirt to the other.

Mable sighed, it was going to be a long day.

* * *

 **(Back To The Mystery Gang…)**

"And now she's not coming all together." Heather said as she got the new text.

"What!" Stan shouted. "But we're hungry!"

"Hungry" Ford and Fidds echoed in a zombie like tone.

Suddenly they were approached by a waitress, one they had never seen before. "Welcome to Greasy's Diner! What would you like?" The voice threw Ford off and caused him to jump in his seat a bit. It was far too deep to naturally belong to a woman.

Heather however seemed unfazed by this and looked through the menu, "Hey, Grenda!" She said. "You do split plates, right?" She asked hopefully.

Grenda nodded.

"Great! We'll all split a one-fourth of the number seven."

Grenda writes this down and walks off.

"But heather I want my own pancakes." Stan complained.

"Stan I only have enough for one meal." Heather said. "I'm not made out of money you know!"

"Aww." Stan looks defeated.

Ford looks over Fidds shoulder to sees a Manliness Tester by the front door. "Don't worry guys, pancakes are on me. I'm gonna win some by beating that manliness tester."

"Manliness Tester?" Stan scoffed.

"Beating?" Heather asked.

"Yeah." Ford said, which caused both heather and Stan to burst out laughing.

"He says he's... he says he... HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!" Stan couldn't even finish the sentence.

"What? What's so funny?" Ford asked.

"Oh, no offense Ford," Heather said. "But you're not exactly Manly Mannington!" She giggled.

"Hey, I am too "Manly... Manny" or whatever it is you said." Ford said. "Tell them Fidds."

"Well…" Fidds avoided eye contact.

"You don't think I can do it either?" Ford asked somewhat stunned...

"Look, bro you got to face the music. You got no muscles, you're the brains and I'm the bronze. Plus you smell like baby wipes, and let's not forget last Tuesday's...Incident." Stan reminded him.

"What happened last Tuesday?" Heather asked.

Ford suddenly had a flash back to the day in question he's in the bathroom wearing a towel and singing at the mirror with a comb as the microphone. "Disco girl...coming through...that girl is you..."

When Stan suddenly walks in.

"DON'T COME IN! DON'T COME IN!" Ford screamed.

Stan's laughter pulls Ford out of the flashback and he gives his brother the sternness warning look he can muster. "Tell them and I will murder you!" He warned.

Stan just laughed. "Better let me handle this one bro." He told him.

"NO!" Ford shouted. "I'm plenty masculine. You see this chest hair?" He asked pulling down the collar of his shirt for them to see only to show his bare chest which shines very brightly.

"Put it away, put it away!" Heather screamed, blocking her eyes.

"It burns!" Stan cried.

Ford sighed as he drops his hands. "Aw man..."

Stan and Heather burst out laughing again.

Ford ignores them and goes up to the manliness tester, "Alright, Ford," he spoke out loud to himself. "Time to manhandle this… man handle…" he didn't understand why some people were chuckling after he said that, but he took a big breath and tugged on the handle at hard as he could. It landed on 'wimp', and a card came out of the machine that read, 'You are a cutie patootie!'

"What! Ford exclaimed. "There is no way I'm a cutie patootie!" He laughed it off nervously. "This thing is obviously broken guys."

"Outta my way!" Tough Girl Dee pushed Ford aside to try the game.

"I-It's broken," Ford warned her.

Tough Girl Dee ignored him, cracked her knuckles, and, with minimal effort, she made the machine automatically go to 'Manly Man'. The game exploded, and it rained pancakes in the cafe, giving everyone a free breakfast, "Yes! Pancakes for everyone!" She yelled.

"Wow Danny's mom is so awesome." Stan said.

The people in the restaurant applauded for Tough Girl Dee, while a pancake landed on Ford's head, he sighed before daring to look over at his friends. They were all cheering on Danny's mom, and had seemed too forgotten about him.

'They probably think I'm a wimp now.' He thought. He clenched his knuckles in anger. "I'll show you," he pointed to everyone else in the diner. "I'll show you all!" He ran to the exit, and strangely tripped over a beaver. He gets back up with a huff and left, slamming the door shut behind him.

Heather bit her lip. "Maybe we were too rough on him." She realized.

"Nay." Stan said. "He's always like this."

"Really." Fidds asked.

Stan nodded. "He's just jealous that I'm the tough one. He won't be gone long, you'll see,"

"I hope you're right." She said as Mabel finally showed up.

"I can't believe I actually got out of their in my life time." She said as she sat down. "Where's Ford?" She asked.

"Going out to prove he's a man." Stan said.

"A man?" Mabel asked.

"Long story." Stan told her.

"And getting longer by the minute." Fidds added.

"Well I'll knit him a sweater, that'll make him feel better." Mabel said.

Stan gives her a weird look. "Grauntie Mable do you have any friends?" He asked suddenly.

Mabel paused to look at him, "That's an odd question. Now why would you ask that?"

"Well…all I ever see you do in your free time is…well knit."

Mabel huffed, "I'll have you know that I do have friends. I just don't have any in my age group is all."

"Why not?" Fidds asked. "You seem nice to me."

"It's nothing." Mabel said, looking insecure as she crossed her arms. "End of discussion."

"Beginning of discussion!" Stan retorted. "Grauntie Mabel, we're going to get you a friend!"

She sighed, "Why, again?"

"Because nothing is stronger than the power of-" Stan began.

"Friendship?" Heather asked.

"No." Stan said. "My drive for victory, duh!"

Heather rolled her eyes. "Well since I'm the only other girl at the table I think you'll need my help to reach victory."

"Fine." Stan said. "Fidds you're helping too."

"I am?" Fidds asked, and then when Heather gave him a stern look he added more confidently. "I mean I AM!

"Great!" Stan said. "Let's get started."

Meanwhile, Ford was walking down the street, feeling humiliated about what just happened at the diner. How could his friends make fun of him like that? And how could Stan! He knew how sensitive he was. "It's not fair," he mumbled. "Just because I have brains doesn't mean I can't be a man."

It didn't help that he saw two of Danny's friends, Ed and Daryl, running around a broken fire hydrant with their shirts off nearby. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going, and he accidentally bumped into a woman dressed in a scout uniform.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized. The woman held up a letter. "I was looking for the mailman."

"Oh, what? Are you saying I'm not a 'male man'? Is that what you're trying to say?" Ford asked angrily, completely misinterpreting what she was saying. "I'm not male? I'm not a man? Is that-" he sniffled, "is that what you're telling me?"

"Are you crying?" She asked.

Ford tried not to cry, but he felt the tears coming. Ashamed by this, he ran away, until he stopped deep within the woods. It took a while for him to calm down, and when he did, he took another look at his chest, still as hairless as ever. He sighed, "What am I going to do?" His stomach grumbled, and Ford remembered that he hadn't eaten breakfast yet, so he pulled out a bag of beef jerky from the pocket in his jacket. On the bag, it read, _'You're inadequate'._ Ford sighed again, "You aren't the first to tell me that, bag of beef jerky. I need help."

Suddenly the ground beneath him began to shake. At first, Ford thought it was an earthquake, but then he heard a loud roar following it. A vast array of animals, including several pixies and gnomes, were either flying or running away in the same direction. Ford ducked in fear, and a tree fell dangerously close to him. He looked in front of him to see a silhouette of a large creature. He screamed, "PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!" He yelled….

* * *

 ** _-To Be Continued_**


	28. S01EP13: Part 2

**Ford Vs Bronze (Part 2)**

"No!" Ford yelled once more. "I haven't showered! In like a week! And, I don't have a lot of muscle. I'm mostly elbows!" He screamed hysterically as the beast stopped just inches in front of him.

"YOU…!" The terrifying creature began. Ford let out another small scream. "...Gonna finish that?"

"What?" Ford asked. He looked to see that the creature was pointing at Ford's bag of beef jerky. He was, in fact, planning to eat it, but after the scare, he lost his appetite. "Not anymore, I guess," he tossed the bag to the creature, and the beast began eating. Now that the fear was out of the way, Ford took a closer look to examine the strange, talking creature. "Interesting," he mused out loud. "Half bull, half human. What are you exactly? A Minotaur?"

"I'm a manotaur!" He exclaimed. "Half man! Half… uh… half taur!"

Ford took out a spare paper and pen to write this down. He wondered if there was a page on this in the journal, but unfortunately, he left it at home. "Do you have a name?" he asked. "Did I summon you?"

"My people call me Chutzpar, and I was summoned by the smell of jerky!" The manotaur responded. "JERKY!" He punched a tree and smashed a rock against his head, laughing and roaring loudly. He stopped and sniffed the air. "I smell… emotional issues!"

"That would be me," Ford confessed. "I have man-related problems, Chutzpar." The manotaur sat down on a log next to them and patted his leg. Ford took advantage of his non-verbal offer and rested his head on his leg. "Well, my friends were basically calling me a wimp…"

"Uh-huh, uh-huh," Chutzpar nodded.

"And I kind of failed a manliness tester game…"

"Mm."

"Do you think you can help me?" Ford asked. "You seem like a kind of guy that can give me pointers."

Chutzpar nodded, "Very well," he stood up and leaned over. "Climb atop my back hair, child!"

"Uh… okay," Ford did as he was told, but the moment he did, he regretted it. The beast smelled terrible, more terrible then Stan's feet, and that was pretty bad.

The manotaur laughed loudly and ran as fast as he could, and nothing slowed him down. Not even when he crashed into trees and jumped over a gorge. Ford screamed the whole way there, until Chutzpar crashed through the side of a mountain and came to a skidded stop.

Only when Ford was sure he stopped did he open his eyes. "Whoa…" he gasped. Chutzpar had brought him to a cave full of manotaurs. "This place is amazing!"

"The gnomes live in trees, and the merpeople live in the water," Chutzpar explained, "because they're losers! But we manotaurs, crash in the MAN CAVE!" He picked up a gong nearby and rang it, gaining the attention of all the other manotaurs in the cave. "BEASTS! I have brought you, a hairless child!"

He pushed Ford forward, "...Greetings," he waved. He wasn't too sure if that was the best way to introduce himself, so he stood still and stayed quiet.

Chutzpar gestured to the other manotaurs, "You already know me as Chutzpar. This is, uh, Pubetor, Testosteror, and Pituitor," the other manotaurs grunted as they were each introduced. "And you are?"

"My name's Ford," he answered. The manotaurs booed at him, as if they were expecting more. "Ford the, uh… Fearless?" he added.

The beasts seemed to tolerate that name, and Ford let out a silent sigh of relief.

Chutzpar banged the gong again, "Ford the Fearless wants us to teach him the secrets to our manliness."

"I really need your help!" Ford pleaded sincerely. He pulled his shirt down to reveal his hairless chest. "Look at this, guys! Look at this!"

The manotaurs considered his request, "I must confer with the High Council," one of them said, then huddled with several other manotaurs.

Who then began to debate by…punching each other in the face?

Ford winced. "Stan would really like you guys." He realized out loud. In fact they were all like bigger, and hairier versions of his brother. He smiled. "I like these guys." Ford decided as they continued to wrestle.

If anyone could teach him to be a man it was these guys, he was sure of it.

* * *

 **(Back at the Mystery Shack…)**

Meanwhile while Ford was busy learning how to be a man, Stan, Heather, and Fidds started their own mission: Getting Grauntie Mabel a friend/knitting buddy.

"Okay guys you know the plan." Heather said as they approached Grauntie Mabel who was gardening in the back yard.

"Yep!" Stan said as he ran up to Mabel wearing his striped shirt and overalls. He took a camera out of his pocket and snapped a picture of her. Mabel blinked blindly at Stan, surprised, then chuckled, "What'cha doing now, Stan?"

"It's like you always say." He said. "Never miss a scrapbook-tunity!" he exclaimed. When the picture came out, he slid it in a blank slot of Mabel's scrapbook which was always near her person. "Now Ria agreed to help us. She's going to pretend to be an old lady, and you'll introduce yourself to her and be friends!" Stan smiled.

"Stop saying old lady." Heather warned. It's rude, besides I already have a great person in mind."

"And that would be?" Stan asked.

"Grenda." Heather said.

"From Greasy's Diner?" Mabel asked.

Heather nodded.

Mabel seemed to agree to this because she shrugged. "Okay."

Just then Ria came outside wearing older-styled clothing and a wig, "Whenever you're ready, Ms. Pines."

Fidds shook his head, doubting the success of their little mission already. He could only hope Ford was having better luck.

Mabel however didn't question their skills, "Alright," she got up and approached Ria. "Hello, stranger I have never seen before. My name is Mabel. Um, can I pet your cats?"

"Cut!" Stan yelled.

"Did I do something wrong?" Mabel asked.

"Grauntie Mabel, you don't know her yet! You can't pet her cats!" Stan yelled.

"Ask her for her name first." Heather said, giving her some pointers. "And just be your cheerful self."

Mabel sighed, "Okay," she turned back to Ria. "Hi I'm Mabel I've seen you around, but never bothered to catch your name. What is it?"

"Not bad." Heather said.

"Yeah that actually was pretty good." Stan agreed. "Now you have to invite her to go somewhere. So you can hang out and get to know each other more."

"Like where?" Mabel asked.

"OH How about Greasy's Diner" Fids offered.

"Grenda works there you goof!" Stan shouted.

"Yeah it needs to be somewhere they'll feel relaxed." Heather said. "no one wants to relax at work.

"Oh right." Fidds said. "Sorry."

"It's okay sport." Mabel said. "How about I invite her to book club this week."

"Perfect!" Stan said. "Now let's practice again from the top." He ordered. "We're not stopping until it's perfect!"

* * *

 **(Back at the Man Cave…)**

Tension ceased inside of Ford as the High Council finally stopped fighting, and approached him, "After a lot of punching, we have decided to deny your request to learn our manly secrets."

"Denied!" Another manotaur repeated and punched himself in the face.

Ford narrowed his eyes. Denied? He couldn't go home empty handed, Stan would never let him live it down. Suddenly he remembered what Stan said. He was the bronze and Ford was the brains. And these manotaur were just like Stan. They had bronze, but he had the brain, "Denied? Okay, that's fine," he shrugged. "Obviously, you must think it would be too difficult to train me," he faked a gasp. "Maybe, you're not man enough to try."

"Not MAN enough?!" One of them yelled.

Chutzpar looked over to Ford, "Fearless…" he said in a warning tone.

The angry manotaur stomped forward to Ford, "NOT MAN ENOUGH?!" he repeated.

"He didn't mean it," Chutzpar tried to defend him, but the angry manotaur ignored him.

"I have three Y chromosomes, six adam's apples, pecs on my abs, and FISTS FOR NIPPLES!" He yelled.

"Oh, yeah?" Ford retorted. He held up his hands, revealing his abnormal condition. "Well, I have six fingers on each hand!" Ford yelled before folded his arms. "Seems to me you're too scared to teach me how to be a man."

"That's nonsense." The angry manotaur said.

"I beg to differ. Wait a second, do any of you hear that?" he asked. "It sounds like… bock-bock. Bock. Oh, isn't that strange- Bocock, bocAW! Is that?- BACAWK! That sounds like- BACAW! A bunch of chickens!"

The manotaurs gasped, and they huddled again. With their pride torn, they were reconsidering.

"It's like he's using some brain magic on us." The angry manotaur said.

The others muttered their agreement, finally one of them turned back to Ford, "After a second round of deliberation, we have decided to help you become a man!"

"MAN! MAN! MAN!" The other manotaurs chanted.

"That's great news," Ford smiled. "So where do we begin?"

"This way." Chutzpar said, and the manotaurs led him to a hole in the ground. Near it was a sign that read, 'Pain Hole'. "Being a man is about conquering your fears," Chutzpar explained. "Since you call yourself Ford the Fearless, this should be easy for you."

"For your first test," another spoke, "you must plunge your fist INTO THE PAIN HOLE!" The other manotaurs winced at the mention of it.

"The what..?" Ford asked.

A manotaur walked up to the hole to put his fist in it, "Pain hole, schmainhole," he scoffed. Less than a second later, he screamed painfully, clutching his hand and running away in tears.

Ford gulped, "Are you sure this is really necessary?"

"You want to be a man, don't you?" Chutzpar asked. The other manotaurs continued chanted behind him.

Ford took a deep breath, removed his glove, and plunged his hand into the hole, "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" he screamed.

The screams were so loud, that if Stan and Grauntie Mabel were paying attention, they would have heard it. Fidds, however, caught the distant sound, but he shrugged it off.

Heather however said. "Doesn't that sound like Ford's scream?"

Stan shrug. "If he's screaming he's still breathing."

"He's fine." Fidds said as they walked into Greasy's Dinner for the second time that day.

"Of course he's fine." Stan said. "I know he thinks I save him a lot, but he's smart. He can handle himself."

Heather nodded and started to give Mabel her pep talk. "Now remember be nice, and smile."

"And don't be too push." Fidds added.

"Yeah don't force it." Stan agreed as Grenda came into view.

"Now go make her your friend." Heather said.

Mabel march off proudly, only to slip on a fallen banana peel. She slides ungracefully across the room and hits the counter. Causing the stacks of plates to fall down on her. "Oops." She said.

Stan sigh in disbelieve as Fids and Heather hid their faces behind their hands. "This is going to take a lot longer than we thought…" he said the obvious.

A lot longer indeed.

* * *

 **(Back with Ford…)**

It had been a long, hard day, but forty-eight tasks later, Ford was really starting to enjoy spending time with the manotaurs. He has never felt this level of confidence before. Not even when he was about to ace his algebra final right before school ended. He and the manotaurs were taking a break from the manliness tests in a hot spring. It felt very relaxing.

"You know, fellas," Ford spoke smoothly, "I just gotta say… these last few hours have been very life changing for me. You took me under my wing when you didn't have to, and I am really beginning to see the results. I can feel that there's been some growth, not only for myself, but also between us. You've all been so supportive."

"Oh, stop," Chutzpar smiled, obviously flattered by Ford's compliments.

"You know what," Ford spoke up. "You really have been. Thanks to you all, I think I feel like I'm finally becoming a man!"

Chutzpar grew serious, "Not yet, Fearless. One final task remains. The deadliness trial of all."

Ford clenched his fist and spoke with confidence, "I've survived the other forty-nine trials. Whatever it is, I can take it!"

The manotaurs cheered and later Ford was taken back to the cave, where Chutzpar prepared him by giving Ford fake tattoos across his body. He also advised him to wearing nothing but a loincloth, which he reluctantly agreed.

Chutzpar said it was the traditional dress of his people and he must were it in order to make the final test valid. This made since to Ford so naturally he agreed. Once changed he approached Chutzpar as several manotaurs played the drums behind him for dramatic effect.

"Behold our leader, Leaderaur!" Chutzpar gestured to an old, hunched manotaur that was humming to himself.

"Is he supposed to be the oldest." Ford asked in disbelief. Mostly because he was shocked that such muscle head would listen to such a weak looking old manotaur. "Or the wisest of your people, or…?"

The old manotaur spoke in a quavering voice, "Greetings, young-" before he could say anything more, something much larger ate him.

"Naw, he was just the offering," Chutzpar said, answering Ford's question. He pointed up to what just ate the old manotaur. "That… is Leaderaur."

The beast was larger than the others, at least 15 feet tall, and he had flames coming out of his nostrils and a large, buff, and intimidating build.

Nonetheless, Ford still held his own and looked at the large manotaur.

"YOU. YOU WISH TO BE A MAN?" Leaderaur asked in a booming voice.

In response, Ford banged on chest and gave his best warrior cry.

The manotaurs cheered behind him.

"THEN YOU MUST DO HEROIC ACT! GO TO HIGHEST MOUNTAIN," he reached into his chest and pulled out a spear, "AND BRING BACK HEAD OF… THE MULTI-BEAR!" he tossed the spear at Ford's feet.

Ford heard gasps around him, and he grew worried, "The multi-bear?" he asked. "Is that some type of bear…?"

"HE'S OUR SWORN ENEMY! CONQUER HIM AND YOUR MANSFORMATION WILL BE COMPLETE."

"Conquer? I-I don't know…" Ford rubbed his arm, unsure.

He saw that Chutzpar was going through his bag, and he blushed when he pulled out Ford's CD of BABBA. "Fearless, is this yours?"

Ford snatched it out of his hand and laughed uneasily, "Oh, no! I, uh, I was holding it for a friend. Yep. Not mine. At all."

Another manotaur glared at him, "Mmm, I don't know about this…"

Other manotaurs were murmuring in agreement. Wanting to prove them wrong, he went back over to the spear and lifted it up over his head, "I SHALL CONQUER THE MULTI-BEAR!" he yelled.

The manotaurs cheered their approval however all Ford could manage was a large gulp as he wonder about what horrors he had talked himself into this time!

* * *

 ** _-To Be Continued_**


	29. S01EP13: Part 3

**Ford Vs Bronze (Part 3)**

After the Greasy Dinner fiasco the gang decided to help Grauntie Mabel get back to the Shack and wash up. Once done they called Danny over for some much needed reinforcements and now they were all sitting around the kitchen table.

Stan took his photo of Mable from earlier that day to look at Grauntie Mabel's 'before' picture, "Okay, here you are before your social training, and here you are now, after!" he lowered the picture to see that Grauntie Mabel looked exactly the same.

"Huh," Fidds mused. "Not much different."

"You still look wonderful, Ms. Pines," Ria assured her. "Just as lovely as ever."

Grauntie Mabel smiled, "Thank you, Ria. And you too, kids, I know you tried you best, but now that I wrecked the diner Grenda will have nothing to do with me."

"Maybe we can pick someone else." Heather said.

"Do we know anyone?" Stan asked.

Fidds thought about it for a bit, and he smiled, "There's always Crazy Chui!"

"She also works at Greasy Diner." Stan said. "And she's crazy." He added.

"Point taken." Fidds said. "There's got to be someone out there for you." He said, grasping at straws.

"Oh, it doesn't matter," Mabel shrugged it off. "I got to spend the day with you guys, right?"

"But you're still as lonely as Growling Grenda and Crazy Chui," Danny commented.

Stan paused, wide eyed. The others caught on quickly. "Grauntie Mabel!" Stan yelled. "We have to go back to the diner! Now!"

"Really?" She asked. Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Everyone said, and began to pull her along.

"Alright let's go then…I guess," Mabel said, as she allowed them to lead her out the door.

* * *

 **(Back with Ford…)**

Ford ran through the forest with every ounce of confidence he possessed to where he was told the multi-bear's cave was located, "I'm coming for you, multi-bear!" He whispered at the cave entrance. Suddenly another thought came to him. "What even is a multi-bear?" he asked as he stumbled into the cave

That question was answered when he accidentally step on a bone, it snapped loudly, and woke the bear up. Except, the bear had multiple heads around the body. "Oh, that's a multi-bear."

The bear heads roared, and the main head spoke, "Bear heads, silence!" One of the heads continued roaring, so he hit it until the head went silent. "Child, why have you come here?"

"Multi-bear! By order of the manotaurs, I seek your head!" Ford declared. "Or… one of them, I guess…"

The multi-bear grew angry, "You made a foolish choice. Leave now or die!"

Ford held his ground and pointed his spear at him.

"So be it," the heads roared, and the multi-bear charged at him.

Ford moved quickly to avoid the bear's attacks. He managed to jump off a rock and leaped on one of the multi-bear's heads to choke the main head with his spear. He used as much strength as he could to bring the bear down. Ford was glad, and a little surprised, that the fight was so short, and he pointed the spear at the bear's neck, "A real man shows no mercy!"

The multi-bear sighed, accepting his defeat, "Very well, warrior… but will you grant a magical beast one last request?"

"Uh… okay." Ford said looking unsure.

"I wish to die listening to my favorite song." he said, shedding a tear. "There's a radio on the coffee table. The tape is already in there if you can just hit any-"

Ford approaches the radio and hits play.

"Yeah, yeah, that's it." multi-bear said as the song "Disco Girl" plays.

"You listen to Icelandic pop group BABBA?" Ford asked surprised. "I-I love BABBA."

"I thought I was the only one." The multi-bear said. "All the manotaurs made fun of me because I know all the words to the song "Disco Girl."

Oh, you mean Disco girl..." Ford began to sing as the Multi-bear sang along. "Coming through. That girl is you! Oo-oo o-oo!"

Despite the situation, Ford laughed, "This is crazy! Finally, someone who understands… oh..." he frowned. "Yeah... I guess I'm supposed to kill you? Or I'll never become a man?"

"I accept my fate." The multi-bear assured him.

"No!" Ford yelled, but he paused. "Are you sure?"

The multi-bear nodded and closed his eyes, "It's for the best."

Ford took a deep breath and raised his spear… "No!" he said. "This is wrong…I'm sorry." He told the multi-bear and walked out of the cave.

The multi-bear smiled. "For what it's worth I think it takes a real man it admit when he's wrong."

Ford turned and smiled back. "Thanks." He said. "I'll see you around."

"Defiantly." The multi-bear assured him.

Ford turned then and ran out of the cave and all the way back to the MAN CAVE where the manotaurs were waiting. He there the spear down at their feet without hesitation "I'm not going to do it!" He yelled.

"YOU WERE TOLD!" Leaderaur roared. "THE PRICE OF MAN IS THE MULTI-BEAR'S HEAD!"

Ford decided he had enough of listening to them, "Listen, Leaderaur, alright? You too, Testosteror, Pubetor, and… B-Beardy, is it?"

"It's Beardy." Beardy said.

"You keep telling me that being a man means doing all these tasks and being aggressive all the time, but I'm starting to think that's all bologna," Ford said. The manotaurs gasped. "You heard me. Bologna! So, maybe I don't have muscles, or hair in certain places, and… I'll admit it. When a girly pop song comes on the radio, sometimes, I leave it on! Cause dang it, top 40 hits are in the top 40 for a reason! They're catchy!"

"Fearless, what are you saying?" Chutzpar asked.

"I'm saying the multi-bear is a really nice guy, and you're a bunch of jerks if you want me to cut off his head!"

Leaderaur grew furious. He stomped off of his throne, looked down at Ford, and snorted menacingly in his face, "KILL THE MULTI-BEAR OR NEVER BE A MAN!" he ordered.

Ford stood tall, "Then I guess I'll never be a man."

The manotaurs booed at him and called Ford 'weak'. Afterwards they left the cave to go do something manly. Ford sighed, and put his normal clothes back on, before he grabbed his bag, and left.

Meanwhile Stan, Fidds, Heather and Grauntie Mabel had just made it back to Greasy's Diner. And without hesitation they went up to Growling Grenda, who was currently cleaning up Mabel's mess.

"Growling Grenda?" Stan asked catching her attention. "My Grauntie wants to be your friend, but she's too shy to ask you in person. She's the nicest person I've ever met, and she likes baking, gardening, knitting, and watching old lady movies!"

"And she's very sorry about the mess." Heather added.

Grauntie Mabel spoke up, "So what do you say?"

Grenda smiled, "Sure, why not?!"

"Really?" Mabel asked.

"Really! Tomorrow coffee at my place if you want!" She wrote something down and handed it to Mabel. "Here's my number! And a free pie!" Grenda gave her a pie from the spinning pie machine beside them. "See ya later!"

Heather and Fidds cheered

"We did it!" Stan yelled. "When are you gonna call?" He asked Mabel as they sat down. "You want to call now? I don't have a phone! We can put it on a credit card. Let's get a credit card!"

"Stan," Grauntie Mabel stopped him. "Just let me eat, alright?"

Stan peeked out the window, where he could see Ford walking by, "FORD! It's me, Stan! I'm looking at you through this glass! Right here! This is my voice! I'm talking to you from inside!" He smiled excitedly. F

ord nodded and gestured him to calm down before he walked back inside the diner. "Did you see me through the-?"

"Yes." Ford said siting down.

"You oaky Ford?" Heather asked, picking up on his bummed behavior.

"Yeah you're not still mad at us are you?" Stan asked hopefully.

"No it's something else." Ford sighed, "I don't want to talk about it though."

Fiddleford shrugged, "That's alright. If you don't want to-"

"It's just that these half-man, half-bull humanoids were hanging out with me…" Ford started.

"What?" Mabel asked not sure if she heard him right.

"But then they wanted me to behead this really nice multi-bear, but it just wasn't right. So I said no."

Stan spoke, "You were your own man, and you stood up for yourself."

"What?" Ford asked surprised.

Mabel finished what Stan was going to say, "Well, you did what was right even when no one agreed with you. Sounds pretty manly to me, I may add," she smiled, crossing her arms.

"Hey, you guys are right!" Ford smiled. "I was my own man!"

Fidds pointed to Ford's chest, "Wait a minute! Ford, what's that hair on your chest?"

He looked down and smiled, "I have chest hair! Yes!" he laughed. "This is amazing! Take that, man tester! Take that, Pituitor!"

"Pituitor?" Heather asked.

"I have chest hair!" Ford exclaimed, but the moment was sadly short lived. As Mabel pulled the single chest hair out and taped it in her scrapbook, "Scrapbook-tunity!"

"Don't worry, Ford," Stan said to cheer him up. "You'll have plenty more where that came from when you're older. Just look at dad."

"Ewe." Ford said remembering how hairy their dad was.

Everyone laughed.

"Hey we're sorry for making fun of you earlier." Heather said.

"It's okay?" Ford said. "I don't care anymore I'm my own man!"

After that everyone just sat enjoying the sweet company of one another as Heather got Ford caught up with what they had been doing in his absence.

All and all it had turned out to be a pretty go day!

* * *

 ** _-To Be Continued_**


	30. S01EP14: Episode Short6

**Season 1 Episode 14: Toxic Petting Zoo**

 **Episode Summary:** Grauntie Mable take the boys and their friends to the petting zoo where they meet a mutant cow named Octavia, who is about to get eaten by the farmer! Will the gang be able save her in time?

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls or the Relativity Falls AU idea.

 **Author's Notes:** Okay Guys here's another Episode Short for you to enjoy. Thank you for reading and please review!

 _ **Yours Truly, RoxieDivine**_

 **Episode Short #6: Toxic Petting Zoo**

It was another slow day and Grauntie Mabel was dead on making it yet another Family bounding experience.

"We're not knitting again are we?" Stan asked as the car stopped in front of a farm with a large red Barn.

"Not that we wouldn't love to." Ford said giving his brother a stern look.

"Nope today were going to the petting zoo." Mabel told them as they got out. "Heather suggested it."

"I didn't know this town had a petting zoo." Fidds said.

"It does!" Heather said, she was very excited, and had been since they entered the car.

"So I guess it's safe to say you like the petting zoo." Ford joked as they got out of the car.

"Well there is a special animal here that I love to come and see." She admitted as they entered the area that was sectioned off as the petting. There are several animals all around them, from turtles, to pigs, and sheep, even horses."

Stan gasped as they passed each one. "I'm gonna pet you," he said. "And I'm gonna pet you, and wow! You better believe I'm gonna pet you!" he exclaimed petting each animal they came across.

Finally they reached pin with a cow named "Octavia" with 8 legs.

Stan was couldn't believe his eyes. "This is the coolest thing I ever seen!" He declared.

"Cooler then the rat swimming in that bucket?" Ford joked.

"Totally!" Stan said. "More limbs means more hugs!" he shouts as everyone runs to the cow.

"Wow! I didn't think nature would allow this!" Ford said grimacing at the creature.

"This is Octavia." Heather said. "I come to see her every year."

Mabel looked to Sprott, the owner of the farm. "How did this happen?" She asked.

"Yeah what do you feed this cow?" Fidds asked. "Toxic waste!"

Sprott laughed. "Close." He admitted. "You see Octavia here is just another blessing' from the toxic flood running off the Mud Flat factory." He pointed to the stream of toxic waste and everyone looks just in time to see a goat drinking from the toxic river, is grows another head, and begins to joke like its dying.

Heather laughs as Octavia licks her. "I could pet this cow forever!"

"Me too!" Stan said as the cow switches over to lick him next.

"Well, you better get your pettin' done now." Sprott said. "Because I'm gonna eat 'er come cow eatin' season."

Everyone except Sprott gasps.

"What?!" Heather cried.

"You monster!" Stan declared.

"Why would you eat a toxic cow anyway?" Fids asked.

"To gain its mutant powers." Sprott answered simply.

"That's just crazy." Ford said.

"You can't eat her!" Heather cried hugging Octavia. "She's loved, her life matters."

"Oh but I can." Sprott said. "And she's gonna make some mean burgers."

"MONSTER!" Heather lunged for him, luckily the boys managed to hold her back and they forced her to walk away.

"Ms. Pines We can't let Octavia be eaten!" Heather cried.

"Yeah Octavia deserves to be free!" Stan agreed.

"Yeah isn't his violating animal rights are something?" Ford asked.

"Or at least self-endangerment?" Fidds added. "I mean the cow is toxic!"

Mabel sighed. "I'd love to help, but Octavia is his cow." She reasoned.

But we love her!" Heather cried running back over to Octavia and hugging her nose.

Mabel looks at her and Stan petting Octavia, then looks at Sprott faraway imagining Octavia as a hamburger; Octavia licks Mabel as she walks up to her and she sighs. "Warm up the truck."

Everyone cheers quietly and runs back to the truck moments latter Fidds rubs up to a nearby pay phone. His task was to distract Sprott while they braked Octavia out.

Meanwhile the rest of the gang watched as Sprott hung up a "CLOSED," sign as a dad with two children exiting the Petting Zoo. Once he sees everyone has left Sprott enters his home just as the phone rings. "Howdy!" he said as he answered the phone.

Hey! I'm calling from "Pictures of Tractors Monthly"! Please hold for an important message." Fidds said before playing a tune on a little organ and sings. "Da-ra-ta-ra-to! Ta-ra-ta-pa-da-ba-bo! This is definitely a real message -ta-ra-pa-po!"

Meanwhile Ford, Stan, heather, and Mabel are loading Octavia on the back of the truck.

"Man she's heavy." Ford said.

"Quiet now." Mabel said. "She's a lady."

"Sorry." Ford said, feeling a little silly.

Finally they got her in the truck and zoom off, unfortunately the trucks exhaust sputters alerting Sprott to the theft.

"They're stealing' Octavia!" He cried. "Emmit! D'Shawn! Close the gate!"

Emmit, his son pulls a handle under the sign "GATE." Trying to cut them off.

"Faster Grauntie Mabel faster!" Stan shouted.

"I'm trying." Mabel said as she makes a sharp turn to the Sheep Pen, breaking some fences.

"Sheep! Dodge! Dodge!" Stan cried.

Mabel dodges a few sheep while driving as she heads for a makeshift ramp. "Brace yourselves!" She advised.

Everyone screams as the truck goes up on a ramp and jumps over some hay.

Emmit and D'Shawn wave their fists in anger as they make their narrow escape.

Sprott shook his head in defeat. "Serves me right for buildin' an escape route." He said knowingly.

Mabel sighs in relief as the car comes to a slow stop beside the payphone where Fidds is waiting.

"Wow it worked." He said obviously surprised it worked.

"So where do we take her?" Ford asked as Fidds got in the car.

"I've got an idea." Mabel said and continued to drive, minutes later they arrived at a large meadow.

"It's perfect." Heather said as they got out.

"Be free Octavia." Stan said as he led her out of the truck and into the field. "Here's a little something to remember us by."

Mabel sticks a "Mystery Shack" sticker to Octavia's body and hits her back.

Octavia moves forwards and the gang waves and says goodbye.

"Goodbye, Octavia!" Heather cried.

"Have beautiful babies!" Fidds shouted.

"Love you!" Stan cried.

"She was alright for a mutant." Ford said. "I hope she's happy."

Suddenly Octavia shoots green lasers from her eyes at a passing bird and burns it. The burned bird falls to the ground and Octavia catchers it in mid-air with her mutated long tongue, and aggressively eating the bird.

The group looks at her as if for the first time, horror fills their faces.

"Run!" Mabel screams.

Everybody starts to run, except Stan, who's taking a picture. "That is so cool!" he says in awe.

Ford runs back over to him and grabs him by the arm. "Come on you idiot." He shouts.

The twins enter the car and Mabel speeds off as fast as the law will let her.

No one dared to looks back…!

* * *

 ** _-To Be Continued_**


	31. S01EP15: Part 1

**Author's Note:** And here we are folks another chapter to warm your hearts as the weather starts to cool down. Hope you guys enjoy!

 _ **-Yours Truly, RoxieDivine**_

* * *

 **Season 1 Episode 15: The Cloning**

 **Episode Summary:** The mystery Gang discover a copying Machine that can make actual clones! And naturally Ford has just got to figure it out! For the sake of "Science". Meanwhile Grauntie Mabel throws a welcome to Gravity Falls Party for the twins. While there Stan meets his greatest rival Preston Northwest!

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls or the Relativity Falls AU idea.

* * *

 **The Cloning (Part 1)**

 **(Back at The Shack…)**

It was another spontaneous day at the Mystery Shack. Stanford and Stanley's Grauntie Mabel was planning a party, she said it was her way of welcoming the twins to Gravity Falls. And the kids, Danny, and Maria were in charge of decorating, but the twins were taking a break at the moment. Ford and Stanley sat on the couch with smug expressions and hid something behind their backs. Around the room, Ria was setting up the party hats while Danny was blowing balloons, and Heather was making a decorative flyer to advertise the event. Grauntie Mabel was in front of the twins with her back turned and inspected the progress they were making.

Deciding that now was the perfect time to start, Ford held his stomach and groaned, pretending to feel sick, "Oh no, Stanley. I-I don't feel so good. I- BBBLLLAAAAGGHH!" He pretended to throw up and sprayed pink silly string at his twin.

Stan faked a groan following his brother's lead, "Grauntie Mabel, what did you feed us?!" He made a similar retching sound and shot his can of purple silly string at Ford, and the boys kept at it until both were covered in it and laughed.

Danny Corduroy ran up to the twins, looking serious, "Guys, guys, stop! Something terrible just happened!" The boys stopped to look at him. "BBBLLAAAGGHH!" Danny had joined in, spraying the twins in even more silly string, this time green, causing the three of them to laugh hysterically.

Fiddleford ran in with a box of gold-colored confetti, "You guys are comedy gold!" He laughed, throwing the confetti at them, only adding to the mess. Fidds kept throwing confetti, and the other boys kept spraying the silly string until Grauntie Mabel noticed the mess they were making.

"That's enough, kiddos," she said, taking the supplies away. "You don't want to party yourselves out before it even starts, do you?"

"Ms. Pines, whose birthday is this party for?" Fidds asked.

"Nobody's. I'll have you know that back in the day, I was pro at planning people's parties. Still am today," Mabel bragged. "So, I'll throw several parties a year! I'm famous in town for throwing the best Hanukkah parties in town! Not to mention it's great business for all those crazy kids and teens," she added.

Fidds looked impressed, "Nice!"

"There finished." Heather said and handed a flyer over to the twins, and Stan grabbed it, "Man this looks amazing." He admitted taking in her handy work. The flyer read: PARTY THE MYSTERY SHACK! It also had a flash mob of Zombies drawn on it with a list of games and activities to include a dancing competition.

Heather smiled. "Well I try." She said with a slight blush.

Ford smiled, he liked that blush tint in her cheeks, "Yeah it looks awesome." he added.

"Well why don't you take it to the copier store, huh?" Mabel asked. "Then post them around town."

"M-Ms. Pines?" Fidds spoke up. "I fixed that old copy machine and put it in your office. We can use that instead," he offered.

"I have a copier Machine?" She asked.

Fiddleford nodded.

"Oh well then it must have belong to-" She stopped as if she realized he was about to say something she shouldn't.

"Belong to who?" Fids asked.

"The previous owner." Mabel said quickly. "Before this place was the Mystery Shack it belong to somebody else." She said avoiding eye contact.

"Really?" Ford asked. "Did you know him?"

"Nope afraid I did get the pleasure to meet him before he was ran out of town." Mabel said quickly.

"Wait what?" Ford asked, but Mabel had already changed the subject.

"Anyway, I'm impressed, Fidds. Why don't you take the twins and Heather over there and show 'em how to work it?"

"Yes, ma'am!" He smiled and lead his friends to Grauntie Mabel's office and turned on the light. Fidds pulled off a filthy, white sheet that was covering something. Underneath was a busted-up copier machine that looked like it had been partially repaired by duct tape. Several moths were flying around the machine.

"Are you sure it works?" Ford asked. He lifted the lid up to inspect it.

"It should. Give it a whirl!" Fidds offered.

Stanford did. He pressed a button, and to test it out, he rested his arm on the scanner. The machine made a loud noise, and a black and white picture of Ford's arm came out on a piece of printer paper.

Stanley picked it up. "Success!" he cheered. The arm on the paper then shook his hand, and he dropped it. "Whoa!"

"What is it, Stanley?" Fidds asked. The boys and Heather looked at the paper, and watched as the two-dimensional black and white arm shook unnaturally, obtained the exact colors of Ford's arm, and came to life, crawling out of the sheet and towards the screaming kids.

"Back! Stay back!" Ford ordered at the arm. He threw a cup of soda that he had on him at the arm, and it bubbled and sizzled, before it completely disintegrated. The kids took a moment to calm down.

"W-what was that?!" Fidds asked.

Ford looked back at the copy machine in shock, "Guys, I think this copier can copy human beings!"

"What?" Heather asked. "Why would Mabel even have something like this?"

"Remember she didn't know about it." Fids said. "Maybe the previous owner was a mad scientist."

"Maybe that's why he got ran out of town." Heather suggested.

Stanley gasped, "Guys do you realize what this means?" The others gathered around him, expect him to say something smart and earth shattering for once. They Should have known better. "BBBBLLLAAAGGHH!" He sprayed another can of silly string at them. However, no one laughed this time. "What? Nothing?" He stomped his foot. "I have got to work on my delivery."

"Guys what are we going to do about this?" Heather asked.

"Well we leave it alone." Fids said. "obviously."

"Leave it alone?" Ford was stunned. "Guys this is the discovery of the century this guy has made cloning possible! Just think of the possibilities!" And that's exactly what he started to do.

"Oh no." Stan said. "Not good."

"What's not good?" Heather asked.

"I guess I forgot to tell you guys." Stan said as he brother gets lost in his own world. "I brother's sort of a genius and stuff like this copy machine is totally up his alley."

"I could make multiple mes!" Ford was talking crazy now, mumbling to himself. "Just think of all the inventions I could get done, plus I won't have to stop for chores. A whole hour and 30 mins added to my usual time…the possibilities are endless."

"Great." Heather sighs. "This won't end well will it."

"Multiple Fords?" Stan asked almost fearfully. "I can barely keep up with the one."

"Forget keeping up with him." Fids said. "What are we going to do when they all go rough?"

"Rough?" Heather asked. "You mean like in the movies."

"Exactly! This has got Rise of the Clones written all over it." Fids declared.

"Shouldn't someone tell him that?" Heather asked who is pointing to a partially drooling Ford who is trying to make a copy of himself.

"And so, it begins." Stan said as he jumps into action, throwing his brother over his shoulder and off the machine before it can copy.

Ford tries to claw out of his grip like a mad man. "No!" He shouted. "Must…. Understand… How… It… Works!"

"Wow you weren't kidding." Heather said holding the door open for him as Stan dragged his brother out of the room.

"He just can't help himself." Stan said.

"Poor guy." Fids shook his head. "He's got it bad."

"How could you betray me!" Ford shouted to Fids. "And you call yourself a science lover!"

"We're going to have to watch him all night." Stan says as they finally make it down the hall.

Ford breaks free and dashes back for the office, but the door is already closed an locked.

Heather holds up the key smiling,

"You too Heather?" Ford asked actually looking heart broken. "You too?"

"Sorry Ford but it's for your own good." Heather told him lacing the key into her pocket.

"But science!" Ford reasoned. "It calls me!"

"Nope the only thing calling you tonight is that party now let's go to the copying store." Heather said grabbing him by the hand. "We've got flyers to make."

Ford reluctantly allows her to pull him away from the scene and out the door.

"Think he'll get over it?" Fids asked Stan hopefully.

"Nope." Stan shook his head. "Ford will eventually get in there." He said gesturing to Mabel's office. "He'll use that copier, you know just to "try it out."" He said using quotations. "Then he'll come up with some crazy idea to test it out which will lead to a disaster."

"Then he'll stop?" Fids asked hopefully.

"Nope." Stan laughed. "He'll make more to fix the problem and make a bigger problem."

"And then he'll stop?" Fids was looking rather fearful now.

"Nope he'll enter his denial stage." Stan said. "Which is about the time that the clones will start to think they are better then him and try to eliminate the original."

"And he still won't stop?" Fids asked.

"Oh no he'll stop." Stan assured him. "If he survives."

"Stan, we have to do something!" Fids screamed. "Quick barricade the door and I'll-"

Nope." Stan grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away.

"But Stan your brother!" Fids tried to reason.

"Will not be stopped." Stan said. "Trust me we've already done all we can. This is a Ford thing." He assured him. "And only Ford can get himself in and out of this one."

"So, we just leave him to his fate?" Fids asked.

"Trust me he'll be fine, and, in the end, he'll learn a valuable lesson about never touching creepy experiments made by a scientist who was run out of town…or something like that." He added. "Now come on we've got a party to get ready for."

"Well if you're sure." Fids said looking anything but.

"Positive." Stan said. "This will be good for him, you'll see." He added trying to convince him.

But Fids was not convinced, no he was not convinced at all…

* * *

 ** _-To Be Continued_**


	32. S01EP15: Part 2

**The Cloning (Part 2)**

It took some time, but the gang finally managed to calm Ford down, well relativity speaking. At least he had stopped drooling and was beginning to make a little since. This of course allowed the party preparations to continue without much delay.

Ford watched as the gang posted flyers around town and set up the snacks and refreshment table back at the shack. He tried to help, but his mind kept wondering to that coping machine. And why not? The previous owner of this Shack made a device that could clone people out of an ordinary copying machine!

 _'_ _What a brilliant mind he must have.'_ He thought. _'I wonder if he was the Author of the Journal.'_ His eyes widen at the thought, that had to be it! It was the only explanation! The sudden disappearance must have been when he was ran out of town!

 _'_ _If that's the case maybe there are other stuff around the shack that he's made!'_

"Guys I have a break in the case!" he exclaimed.

"The case?" Stan asked, the party preparations were done and now they were waiting in the living room for everyone to arrive.

Ford held up the journal and everyone gasped.

"What are you thinking?" Fids asked.

"What if…" Ford said. "Now work with me on this one." He added. "What if the scientist who made that cloning machine is the Author of the Journal!"

"And what he got ran out of town for something crazy like this?" Heather asked.

"Think about it!" Ford said. "We all know a brilliant mind wrote this journal." He reasoned. "And cloning is supernatural science…in a since."

"I don't know man." Danny said leaning against a wall. "You sure you're not trying to see something that isn't there, so you can get to that copy machine?"

Of course, the gang had caught Danny up on the course of events from that morning. After all the guy was there to cover for them when they came back to the shack late, or stayed out in the woods for the night.

"What?" Ford asked looking stunned that they would even think that. "This is serious! We could have proof right under our noses-"

"How about you sleep on it bro." Stan suggested knowing good and well he wouldn't. "Besides tonight we're partying!"

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered around them.

Just then Mabel came into give them their final assignments for the night. "Alright party people," she addressed. "Let's talk business. Fids, It's your job to take all the remaining flyers and post them in the riches part of town We're charging for admission and the shack could really use the extra money."

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" Fids saluted and raced off to complete the task.

Mabel turned to Maria, "Ria, you'll be on DJ, Stanford you and Danny are on final decorations and then you'll be security for the party." She hands Ford a box.

Ford Sighed. The gift shops merchandise had been stored away freeing up the space for the party. The gift shop no looked like a retro disco dance club, and Mabel had just given him a box of streamers and glitter no doubt to litter the room with.

Heather, you and Stanley will work the ticket stand." Mabel added.

"What?" Stanley groaned. "But Grauntie Mabel, this party is my chance to talk to girls!"

Ford raised his hand and spoke up, "I… I could work with Heather." He offered.

Mabel thought about it for a moment, "If it's alright with you, then you can. But you have to remember, Stanford, that if you do, you have to commit to stay at the ticket stand with Heather. No getting out of it. Just the two of you. Alone. All night," she added in a knowing wink and smiled.

Ford looked back at Heather to see her spraying Fid's glasses with silly string and watched them laugh and thought _. 'Maybe the copy machine thing can wait for tomorrow, besides this could be my chance to ask her out.'_ "I promise." He told his Grauntie.

"Perfect!" Mabel said. "Now let's get moving guys we're almost done!" She clapped her hands, and everyone got to moving.

"So just us to night Hu?" Heather asked.

Ford nodded shyly.

"Cool we can take turns checking out the party." Heather suggested. "That way we can have fun too."

"Gr-great!" Ford stammered and stomps her foot as she walks away _. 'If she's in the party while I'm outside I'll never get to ask her out.'_ He sighed as he got to work. _'If only I could be in two places at once.'_ Suddenly he smiles as the idea forms. _'And maybe I can!'_

"Oh boy." Danny says as he and Stan can see the bad idea forming from a mile away.

"And the plot thickens." Stanley joked.

"Still think we shouldn't get involved?" Danny asked him.

"Yep." Stan said. "Trust me we'll only make it worse." He said speaking from experience.

"Well tonight will surely be a night to remember." Danny joked.

"Dan my man." Stan laughed. "You don't know the half of it."

* * *

 **(A few hours later, upstairs in the Attic…)**

Ford stood in front of a mirror happily doing his hair. He decided to go for a 'party casual' look and wore a bow tie over his normal outfit. He knew it looked a little odd, especially with his usual attire, but after learning that Heather would be doing something similar, he figured that he could try it as well. To spruce himself up a bit more, he went for the hair spray, only to find that Stanley was right in his face. He screamed, "STAN!"

Stanley laughed and spoke in a mocking voice, pretending to be Ford, "Uh, uh, I could work the ticket booth with you, Heather! Let's kiss!" He made kissy noises and laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh all you want, but I devised a plan to make sure my night with Heather goes perfect," Ford smiled confidently.

"Plan?" Stan asked. He groaned when he realized what he meant, "You're not making one of those over-complicated lists, are you?"

Ford scoffed, "Over complicated? Don't be ridiculous, let me… just…" he pulled out a piece of paper from his jacket, and unfolded it several times. The paper was long enough to reach the ground, "okay. Step one: Getting to know each other through playful banter. Banter is like talking, but smarter," he explained.

"That sounds like a dumb idea for poopheads," Stan complained.

"For example, what you just said. That is what I want to avoid with Heather," Ford said. "The final step is to ask her to dance with me."

Stan rolled his eyes, "Yeah, like that's gonna happen."

Ford glared at him, "I thought you would be supportive with me on this?"

"I'm just being honest. Ford, you'll never get anywhere if you can't just walk up and talk to her like a normal person."

"Step nine, brother," Ford pointed to step nine, which read _'talk to her like a normal person'._

Stan sighed and rolled his eyes he knew where this was going to lead, he knew it all too well. "This is going to be a long night." He realized out loud.

A long night indeed.

* * *

 **(Later…)**

Finally, the party started, and Stanley stood at the upper level, smiling and watching the party from below. He wore a white shirt, an unzipped leather jacket, ripped jeans, a belt chain, and tennis shoes. Grauntie Mabel leaned on the rail next to him, wearing a pink top and skirt, red heels, triangle-shaped earrings, and a red bow on her head, "What do you say, ankle biter? Can your Grauntie throw a party or what?" She asked proudly.

"This party is awesome!" Stan smiled. "And the music Ria chose is great!"

"Then what are you doing up here then, kiddo?" Grauntie Mabel pushed him to the stairs, "Go mingle! Have fun!"

"But I'm security." Stan reasoned.

"It's okay." Mabel assured him. "I invested in your idea of not letting anyone out without paying an exit fee." She gave him a wink.

Stan gave a shout with a fist pump in the air. "Best Grauntie ever!" And without he was off to the dance floor.

Meanwhile, outside, heather and Ford were at the ticket station selling tickets. Ford knew he only had a little time before Heather would want to go inside, and he would have to resort to plan B so Ford took a deep breath and remembered the list, "Step one: Casual banter," he whispered to himself. He looked to Heather and said a bit too loud "SO, HERE'S A CASUAL QUESTION!" Ford coughed and lowered his voice. "What's your favorite type of snack food?"

"Oh, man!" Heather laughed. "I can't just pick one!"

"No way! Mine too!"

"Wait, what?" Gives him a confused look.

Stanford's eyes widened when he realized his mistake, "Uhh… I mean… um…" he stammered and shoved a large handful of popcorn in his mouth as a distraction. He took too much and ended up coughing.

"Dude, are you alright?"

* * *

Inside the Mystery Shack, Stanley was dancing wildly. He took a break and sat next to Fids and, to his surprise, Buddy. "Buddy!" Stan looks slightly alarmed for a minute and rightfully so. "you're here!"

"Don't worry none by it Stanley." Buddy said, looking kind of down.

"What's up with him?" Stan asked looking to Fids

"Not sure." Fids admitted. "He says he and Bonnie got in a fight."

"So, you're not here to get revenge and steal Heather?" Stan asked looking suspicious.

"What?" Buddy sniffled. "Oh that?" He shrugged. "I haven't given up on her, but I'll admit it went too far. I realized that, Bonnie on the other hand well she sees things differently."

Stanley suddenly softens. "First fight with your twin hu?" He asked.

Buddy nodded.

"Been there, done that." Stan told him. "Maybe…I don't know…maybe I can help." He added.

Buddy's face lit up. "Really you'd do that? For me? Even after I almost…"

"Don't remind me." Stan warned. "Look I'm still mad at what you did, but I know what it's like when your twin is mad at you."

"Like your whole world is falling apart." Buddy cut in.

Stan nodded. "Look you can hang out with us but if my Aunt sees you she'll go nuts."

Buddy nodded. "Thanks for the solid." He tells him. "It sure means a lot."

Stan nodded finally relaxing since it appears Buddy isn't going to try anything.

For a moment there is an awkward silence.

"Nice party here." Buddy finally said.

"Thanks," Stan smiled, thinking this might not be so bad. "You can thank Grauntie Mabel for that. How're things going for you?"

"Alright, I guess," he shrugged.

Another uncomfortable silence followed. To lighten up the mood, Fids showed Stan and Buddy his pet, "I brought my pet raccoon! Do you like her?"

"Yeah," Buddy smiled. He went up to pet her, but the raccoon growled, and he drew his hand back.

"She's usually not like this," Fids said reassuringly, but Stan wasn't listening to him. He was gawking at a very pretty girl with a lazy eye in a very beautiful orange dress. "Stan?"

Stan pointed at his new crush, "Who is she?"

"Her?" Buddy asked. "That's Susan Wentworth. Growling Grenda's granddaughter," he gasped when he pieced it together. "You like her! Dude go talk to her!"

"W-What? Talk? I-I," Stanley stammered, but the other two boys would have none of it. They pushed Stan into the crowd, muttering to him words of encouragement. Stanley took a deep breath and walked up to her, but before he could, another boy went up to Susan.

"Hey," the boy smiled. "I'm Preston Northwest. Of course, you already know that. Wanna dance?"

"Sure," she said. Susan took his hand and they danced together.

Stanley stared at them in shock. Fids and Buddy walked up, seeing his bad luck, "Tough," Fids said after a long, low whistle.

"Who's this Preston Northwest?" Stan asked, feeling jealous.

"The most popular boy in town," Buddy answered, "except, maybe me but that could be debatable. Preston is richer."

"He always makes me feel bad about myself when I'm around him," Fids added.

"You've met him?" Stan asked.

"His folks have a yacht." Fids said. "They're at the docks a lot."

"Why did you tell us someone was bullying you?" Stan questioned. "Man, I can't stan Bullies!" He added.

At that moment, Maria spoke into the microphone, "The dancing contest will begin later tonight! The person with the loudest applause will win this party crown!" She held up a crown, and Stan got an idea.

"I'm gonna win that crown," Stanley said in determination.

"Oh, yeah?" Preston asked, overhearing him. He turned away from Susan. "What makes you say that, newbie? And, oh look, are those your friends?" he taunted. "Raccoon boy? Baby Man? You've got to be kidding me!"

"Hold me, Fids!" Buddy hugged Fids in fear.

"Our kind isn't welcome here!" Fids exclaimed.

Stanley looked angrily at Preston, "My name is Stanley, not 'newbie', and I will win that contest, because jerks who make fun of other people don't deserve to win!"

Fids and Buddy gasped behind him.

Preston laughed, "Stanley? That sounds like a fat, old man's name. Fine, Stanley. The winner will get the crown… and Susan. May the better dancer win," he walked away menacingly. Susan stood where Preston left her, unsure what to do.

"He's going down," Stanley smiled confidently.

Behind him, Fids and Buddy stared at Stan in total shock and for good reason.

Surely San had no idea what he just got himself into, but he was about to, and it wasn't going to end pretty!

* * *

 ** _-To Be Continued_**


	33. S01EP15: Part 3

**The Cloning (Part 3)**

Ford and Heather continued working the ticket stand, but Heather, as expected was getting distracted by the party going on inside, "Woah! Sounds like the party's getting nuts," out of curiosity, Ford took a peek inside to see his twin brother dancing wildly and forming a crowd around him. "I gotta get in there!" Heather exclaimed giving Ford a pleading look.

"Umm… well, I… um-" Ford began looking at his list and sighed. "Go ahead." He told her.

"Thanks, you're the best!" Heather exclaimed before running inside to join Stan on the Dance floor.

Ford looked at them through the window, and then looked back at the people in line in front of him waiting for their tickets. He stood up and addressed the crowd, "I'll be back shortly!" He left his seat to go inside to join Dan. "I'm sure Mabel won't mind if I'm gone for a few minutes…" He whispered to himself.

Before Ford could reach the door, Mabel grabbed him by his ear and pulled him back to the table, "What do you think you're doing, Ford ?"

"OW! OW! OW! Grauntie Mabel, that hurts!" Ford complained.

She sat him back down in his chair, and Ford rubbed his red ear to ease the pain, "Now stay there and sell these good people their tickets," she ordered firmly. "You made a promise. Stay committed to it."

Ford sighed and continued selling tickets. He looked back to the party, where heather was dancing by herself, "If only I could be in two places at once," he spoke to himself. The once again He recalled the phenomenon that happened earlier that day and gasped. Ford had an idea, it was time to go to plan B! But unfortunately, that would require leaving the station again, and he couldn't risk Mabel catching him leaving again.

As if by a miracle, Fids walked outside and saw Ford, "Hey, Ford ," he waved. "The party is going crazy in there! You should see your brother."

"Hey, Fids!" Ford waved. "Can you do me a favor? I really have to use the bathroom, and heather bailed on me. Can you take my place for a bit?" he asked.

Fids went a little pink and smiled, "Sure! Can you make it quick, though? I really want to watch the dancing contest."

"No problem," Ford said. He made a dash for it, but Fids stopped him.

"You're not going to go make copies of yourself, are you?" He asked fearfully.

"What?" Ford scoffed. "Why I would never…" He ran then as fast as he could.

Fids face palmed, this would not end well.

Meanwhile now that he was free, he ran to the copy machine in Mabel's office. The door was no longer locked which means Mabel must have gone in there earlier and forgot to relock it. He lied down on the scanner and pressed the copy button. "I wonder if this is a good idea," he thought out loud, a little too late. The machine printed out a black and white picture of Ford. The paper fell on the ground, and the image obtained color and came to life, creating a Ford double. "Woah!" Ford gasped. He paused at his double. "I have a really big head."

Ford and his clone spoke simultaneously, "So, uh…" they chuckled. "Sorry, you first. Stop copying me!" They laughed in unison.

Ford stood silent for a while, taking in the clone. His mind was boggled with interest. How did the Author make this machine, and more importantly was this machines inventor really the Author? Well as much as he wanted to learn about his clone and the thing that created him, he needed to act fast if he wanted his plan to work. He looked through Grauntie Mabel's desk drawers to find blank pins. With a permanent marker, he wrote a '2' on it and pinned it to his clone's jacket, "For now, I will call you, Number Two."

"Definitely not," his clone disagreed. "You know a name we've always wanted?"

Ford and the clone smirked knowingly, "Shermy," they finished at the same time.

"Alright, Shermy. Let's make this quick," Ford ordered. "I'm thinking you cover me at the ticket stand, while I ask Heather to dance with me."

Shermy pulled out the exact same list that Ford had, "I know the plan." he smirked.

A thought came to Ford , and he took a couple steps back, "Hey, we're not going to get jealous and turn on each other like the clones in the movies, are we?"

"Ford , please," Shermy scoffed. "This is you you're talking about. Not to mention," he added, "you can always just disintegrate me with water."

"True…" He considered. "Alright. Partners?"

"Partners," Shermy smiled. They shook hands.

And moments later Shermy steps outside, where Fids is, "About time, Ford!" he exclaimed. "I'm getting tired of handing people their tickets!"

"Hey, no problem, Fids," the clone smiled. He peeked inside the window and gave Ford a thumbs up. Ford returned the gesture from the other side of the glass and walked up to Heather.

Fids looked back at the window, "Hey, who are you looking at…?" he peeked inside and gasped. Fids looked back at Shermy and narrowed his eyes in accusation. "You didn't."

"I didn't. He did," Shermy corrected him, pointing his thumb at the original Ford .

Fids shook his head, "Look, we'll talk about this later, but I just gotta say that I am very disappointed in you. I mean him. I mean- AUGH! I need to sit down," he sat back down in the chair while Shermy continued working the ticket stand.

Shermy glanced back at Ford again, only to see that Heather was with some guy he had never seen before. He had black hair, and a gothic look about him. He had a jealous thought towards him, and, judging from Ford's expression, so had he. He called Ford, "Hey, Ford. It's me, you. I just had the same jealousy fantasy."

"We have to get rid of him if I ever want to dance with Heather!" Ford exclaimed from the other end. There was a pause. "Oh, no! They're sitting on the couch! We gotta think of something quick!"

Shermy looked outside to see the kid's bike. He knew it was his because it had a logo that matched his jacket. "I got an idea!"

"I got the same one," Ford nodded, "but we're gonna need some help," the two of them silently agreed to their new plan, and Ford hung up.

Shermy saw that Fids was still sitting next to him, and he heard the whole conversation. "So, uh… do you mind?"

Fids frowned and folded his arms bitterly, "Oh, not at all, Ford's clone!" he replied sarcastically. "Just go right on ahead, I don't care! Make a million clones for all I care. At the very least, PROMISE me you'll have one for the ticket stand!"

"I promise," Shermy said.

He left Fids alone at the stand, and once the clone was out of earshot, he grumbled, "Man Stan was right about him, science does make him crazy!"

* * *

 **(Back inside…)**

Ford and his clone wasted no time making another and Ford stuck a pin with a '3' written on it on a third clone's jacket, "And that's where you come in, Number Three!" he finished.

"But what if That guy catches me?" The third clone asked. "I'll be all alone!"

"He does have a good point," Shermy nodded.

Ford sighed, "This isn't a problem. We'll just make one more. Four people will be enough, right?" He jumped back on the scanner to make another copy of himself, but the copier jammed.

"Uh-oh, paper jam," Shermy called out. He pulled the paper out of the copy machine, and the clone screamed as it came to life. It came out bent and distorted, and it made a screeching sound instead of talking.

"Come on!" Number Three groaned. "You're not going to pair me up with him, are you?"

Shermy shushed him, "Don't be rude!" He turned to the paper jammed clone, "Hey, it's okay."

Paper Jam Ford yelled something incoherent, and Ford sighed, "Okay. Just one more clone."

* * *

 **(Back with Stan…)**

Preston was on the stage, dancing and singing a catchy R&B song. When he was done, the crowd cheered. He smiled cockily and handed the microphone to Stanley, "Try to beat that!"

Stan narrowed his eyes at Preston, "I will!" He turned to see Fids running up to him and Buddy. "Hey, Fids! Where have you been?"

"Doing your brother, a favor," Fids grumbled. "Or should I say brothers," he added under his breath.

"What was that?" Stan asked, only to suddenly get it. "He didn't." He groaned.

"He did." Fids confirmed.

Stan shook his head. "Ain't no stopping him now." He confirmed the obvious. "Just remind me to spray him down with water so I know he's not a clone."

"Gladly." Fids said.

"Clone?" Buddy asked confused.

"It's nothing. Now go!" Fids gave Stanley a push towards the stage.

Stanley walked up to the stage and pointed to Maria, "Ria! Give me that really awesome 70s, crowd pleasing song everyone likes!"

Maria began playing the song "Romanian Rap City" by King, and Stanley danced to the beat of it. He sang, "Is this a fake dream? Or is this reality? Trapped in a mudslide, don't escape from the fantasy!"

The crowd cheered wildly for him while he sang and danced, and when the song reached a guitar solo, he shouted. "NOW I'M GONNA DO A FLIP!" Instead of actually doing a flip, he fell on his face, but he smiled. "That was for YOU guys!" Stan was very proud of the jealous and angry look on Preston's face. He was even more happy when he saw that Susan was clapping for him. He wanted nothing more at the moment than to win that contest and Susan's heart.

* * *

Ford ran up to Maria and whispered something in her ear. She repeated what he said through the microphone, "I have a quick announcement: Would the owner of a silver and red dirt bike please report outside. It is being stolen right now."

The guy with Heather looked outside, "Wait, WHAT?!" he ran outside, where Clones 3 and 4 were riding her bike away from the shack and laughing. "Hey, come back here!" he yelled, chasing them.

Ford took the chance to walk up to Heather, "Oh, tough luck. I wonder who those guys are who aren't me because I'm right here."

Heather laughed. "Hey, you got someone to cover for you cool!" She exclaimed. "Now we can hang!"

"So, who uh was that?" He asked pointing in the direction of the guy went.

"Oh, that was my ex." Heather admitted.

"Ex?" Ford asked.

"Yeah, his name is Cooper, Cooper Green he wasn't supposed to be here this summer, but he got kicked out of band camp early. I bet he did it on purpose too." She sighed. "We were in a band last year together and it sort of happened. I think he's trying to get back together with me."

"Oh…" Ford looks nervous now.

"But I'm glad he's gone." She suddenly added. "Who ever stole his bike is my new hero."

A big smile suddenly slip on Ford's face, he was her new hero, nice!

Suddenly, Ria played a slower song, and people were coupling up to dance.

"This is a nice song," Heather thought out loud.

Ford smiled and tapped his feet to the rhythm.

Stanley saw this and ran up to Ford, "Hey, doofus, now's your chance to ask-"

Ford covered his mouth and moved to where Heather wouldn't hear. "Stan!" He warned.

"Oh, come on you went through all the trouble of clones now ask her!" Stan whispered harshly.

"Wait how do you know-" Ford began, but Stan cut in.

"Fids ratted you out."

"Traitor!" Ford whispered half heatedly.

"Come on! Go!" Stan urged. "Before this whole plan of yours blows up in your face."

"Okay, I'll do it!" Ford said. It was easier said than done, though. He got too nervous to go over to Heather and ended up bailing. "I'll be right back!" Ford ran away in the opposite direction.

Stan shook his head. "And he was so close to actually pulling it off."

Meanwhile with Paper Jam Ford running the ticket stand, and Clones 3 and 4 still distracting Cooper, Shermy and Ford paced around each other in the twins' room, "I agree," Shermy nodded after Ford explained the situation. "You can't just DANCE with her. What if there's a glitch in the sound system?"

"Grauntie Mabel might get in the way," Ford added. "And Cooper might come back. There are too many variables," he clasped his hands together. "We need help."

* * *

Six more copies of himself later, Ford made sure that the other Fords knew the plan, and they set out to put it in action. Clone Number 10 walked up to Maria, "Ria, someone threw up near the food table."

Ria sighed, "I bet it was the stale candy. Alright, stay here. Let me take care of it."

Once she was gone, the clone put in a disc labeled 'Heather's Mix'. Meanwhile, another clone attached a stuffed animal of an adorable kitten on a fishing rod and dangled it in front of Grauntie Mabel. "Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed. "GIVE ME THAT!" She tried to grab it, but ended up crashing into a table. She got back up and went after it. "GIVE ME THE CAT!"

Now that both women were distracted, another clone, Number Six, rang a bell. Shermy heard it and ran over to Ford, "That's your cue. Now's the perfect moment to ask Heather to dance," he gave Ford a small push. "Good luck, me!"

"Thanks!" Ford smiled. He walked down the hallway only to see that Heather was leaning against the wall next to the bathroom door, and not on the dance floor as planned.

"Oh, hey, Hord!" Heather waved.

Ford tried not to panic, "W-what are you doing here? Wouldn't you rather be out on the dance floor?" he glanced at his watch. "In exactly 42 seconds?"

"Just waiting for the bathroom," she shrugged.

Ford took a deep breath and decided on a plan two: Small talk. Before he could ask anything, Heather spoke up, "So hey, let's say everyone at this party gets stuck on a deserted island. Who do you think the leader would be?"

"I, uh…" Ford is lost for words.

"I think I would go with this lunatic," Danny pointed at a short, sweaty, angry-looking man that was dancing furiously.

Ford laughed and looked at the partiers, "I'd probably go for the tall guy over there, because freaky tall people can reach coconuts?"

"Speaking of freaks, wanna see something?" Heather asked. She pulled out a picture. "Those are my cousins, and that's me," he pointed to a younger version of herself with braces and pigtails. "Yep. I was a freak ."

Ford laughed, suddenly feeling more comfortable, "You know, kids would make fun of my hands before I started hiding them all the time."

"Your hands are awesome Ford." Heather told him. "They make you unique. Besides being normal is so overrated."

Ford smiled. "So, I guess this makes us both freaks hu?" He asked.

Heather held out her class. "To being freaks" She stated.

"To being freaks," Ford repeated. They clinked their cups, and at that moment, a boy Ford's age stormed angrily out of the restroom.

"Wait for me?" Heather asked before going in.

"Sure." Ford exclaimed as she went in.

Shermy suddenly came in the hallway with the rest of the clones behind him. "Hey! What are you doing up here?" Shermy asked. "Ria is almost done cleaning up Number 10's fake vomit!"

"You won't believe this, guys!" Ford smiled. "I bumped into Heather accidentally and things are actually going great!"

"That's nice," Shermy commented, "but not the plan. Do we have to remind you?" The other clones pulled out their lists and read the steps out loud from it, but out of order.

It was an odd sight for Ford, but he pushed it aside, "Listen, guys. Maybe we don't need the plan anymore, you know? I could just go talk to her like a normal person," he suggested.

Ford's clones gasped, clearly in disagreement, "If you're not going to stick to the plan, maybe you shouldn't be the Ford to dance with Heather," Number 5 said. The other clones muttered to each other in agreement.

"Guys, come on," Ford backed away. "We promised we wouldn't turn on each other."

Shermy stepped forward, "I think we all knew we were lying. Get him!"

The clones grabbed Ford and threw him in a closet and closed the door, despite Ford's protests. Ford banged his fists at the door, and he overheard the clones arguing over who would get to dance with Heather. He tried the doorknob to see that Shermy had forgotten to lock it, and he ran out when no one was looking. He made it to the balcony when one of the clones grabbed him and dragged him back to the other clones.

"Come on, Ford. Give it up," Shermy asserted. "You're overpowered."

At that moment, Fids walked into the hallway to use the bathroom, only to see Ford and his clones in the hallway. He stared at them for a long, awkward moment before going back to the dance floor, "I'm going to forget I saw this."

"FIDS!" Ford shouted as he wrestled with his clones. "Help me!"

"Nope Stan says this is for your own good!" Fids says leaving.

"No Wait! Come Back!" Ford cried as they dragged him further away.

"Nope." And with that Fids was gone.

"Man what a mean friend." Clone 5 said as they all stopped for a moment.

"We should get rid of him next." Number 7 said.

With the other clones distracted, Ford punched Shermy in the face, and tried to make a run for it.

"CLONE FIGHT!" One of them yelled. The clones start fighting each other, and Ford snuck out of the rumble.

"Hey, Classic Ford's getting away!" A clone exclaimed. "Get him!"

The clones march towards Ford and cornered him. Ford's only weapon was a party popper that was on the ground next to him, "Stay back!" he warned. Ford fired it, and, much to his shock and relief, the smoke from the party popper caused the sprinklers to activate, and the clones melted. Ford sighed in relief, "Glad that's over," he smiled.

"Not quite." A voice said behind him.

Ford turned to see that one clone still remained. And it was Shermy, "Uh-oh."

Shermy yelled and jumped on Ford, and the two of them wrestled on the ground, "Say it!" the clone demanded. He hit Ford. "Say I can dance with Heather!"

"Never!"

The sound of a laugh caused them both to stop. "Heather?" They asked in unison. They looked over the balcony to see Heather chatting and laughing with Cooper.

"Man, I forgot how awesome it was to just hang out with you." Heather admitted. "As friends."

"Yeah friends." Cooper added making a secretive fist pump.

Shermy and Ford sat down and sighed, defeated. "We blew it."

"You wanna grab a couple of sodas?" Shermy asked. Ford nodded, not thinking of anything better to do.

Meanwhile Stanley and Preston had finished dancing, and Ria announced, "Let the party crown voting begin!"

"Good luck, Stanley," Preston said sarcastically.

"Actually, in our family, it's more common to say Mazel tov," Stan corrected him. "It's a religious term, meaning good luck."

Preston rolled his eyes, "Whatever, loser. Just know that after this, Susan WILL be my girlfriend."

Unseen by either of them, Susan looked fuming mad.

"Applause to vote for Stanley!" Ria began. The crowd applauded loudly for her. "Let's check the applause meter," she raised her hand to measure the sound. "Very good, Stanley! And the next contestant: Preston," the crowd applauded softly. Preston glared at the audience angrily, and more people clapped for him. To raise the odds, Preston went up to bribe Crazy Chiu, and her clapping, added to the others, ended up louder than Stan's. "Ladies and gentlemen, we-we have a winner," Ria hesitated, looking disappointed. She reluctantly gave Preston the crown. "Preston Northwest."

"Thank you!" Preston smiled. He walked over to Susan. "And now to claim my other prize!" He went to grab her hand, but she slapped it away.

"What do you think I am?!" She yelled suddenly. It shocked both Preston and Stan. "Do you really think that you can just label me as a prize without asking me what I want first?! I don't want to date either of you, so go away!"

"Way to be a killjoy, princess," Preston sneered. "Like I want to be with a peasant like you anyway," he turned to the crowd and announced an after-party at his place, and they all left, save for Stanley, Ria, Susan, Fids, and Buddy

Stanley turned to Susan, who was looking away and holding her arm, "Did… Did I really make you feel that way?"

Susan nodded sadly.

"I'm really sorry, Susan. I… I should have said something to you first. I didn't mean to make you feel that way. I understand if you want to leave."

"Who said I wanted to leave?" She asked. "I won't go out with you, but I will forgive you," Susan smiled. "How about we stay friends?"

Stan smiled, "Yeah, sure! I'm Stanley Pines," he introduced himself. He pointed to the others. "That's Fids, Buddy, he on a trial friendship bases at the moment." He added. "And there's Maria, and Danny, and heather is over there with…" He stops as he notices the new guy. "Oh now."

"What?" Susan asked.

"He blew it." Fids and Stan said in unison.

"Who did?" Susan asked.

"I'll explain later." Stan assured her. "Now you can also meet my Grauntie Mabel and my twin brother, Ford when he's done mopping."

Susan laughed, "That sounds great!"

"Do you kids want to keep dancing?" Ria asked.

"Yeah the kids cheered.

Ria played another song, and everyone danced along to it.

Back with Ford and Shermy, the two sighed as they set on the roof; each held a can of soda, "Some night, huh?" Shermy spoke up to break the silence. A shooting star flew across the night sky as they opened their soda cans.

"Do you think we even have a chance with Heather?" Ford asked. "I mean, we don't know if she's ready for another relationship after Bud, not to mention Cooper id back."

"To be honest," Shermy thought, "I'm not sure, but the way we're doing it isn't working. The only real progress you made with her was when you weren't following the list."

Ford sighed, "I know. Stanley was right. I do get in my own way."

"Literally!" They both laughed. The cans touched, but Shermy accidentally spilled his all over himself. He began to disintegrate.

Ford gasped, "Shermy!"

"It's okay, Ford," the clone reassured him. "I had a good run while it lasted. Don't forget what we talked about."

"Of course."

"And don't be a wimp around Heather anymore, okay?" Shermy added. "For my sake…" then the clone completely melted and bubbled into nothing but wet paper.

Ford paid his respects to Shermy and went back to the dance floor, where only his friends, Stanley, and a new girl remained.

Of course, Buddy had ran off home saying it be kind of hard to hide from Mabel now that the crowd was gone.

Stan had agreed plus he wasn't sure if Ford was ready to forgive him.

"Ford !" Stanley called out. "Where have you been! Meet my new friend!"

Ford ran over only to be drenched as Fids dunked a bucket of water over him. "Seriously?" he asked.

"Just checking." Fids said.

"Nice." Stan laughed giving him a high five.

"Okay I get it." Ford said. "No more touching experiments made by mad scientist who are run out of town."

"Told you." San laughed.

"So, does this mean you don't think he's the Author anymore?" Heather asked rejoining them.

"Heather!" Ford looked nervous. "I!"

"Clone trouble?" Heather asked pointing to his wet clothes.

Ford sighed "Yeah you guys were right, sorry for ditching you." He told her.

"No big." Heather said. "I think it worked out for the best, now Cooper and I are on good terms again…as friends…" She added quickly.

"So he found his bike?" Ford asked.

Heather gasped. "That was you wasn't it!?"

"Me?" Ford scoffed. "No, I…." Everyone gave him a look and he sighed. "Okay I may have tasked some clones with the job."

"You idiot!" Fids shook his head.

"You think they'll get the wrong idea and come back for revenge?" Susan asked suddenly getting on board.

"Wait you told her?" Ford asked.

Stan nodded. "She's one of us now."

Ford shook his head, man this had been a cray night, he turned to Susan and answered. "As long as they did see anything at the wrong tome we should be fine."

"Like?" Susan asked.

"Like me melting them all with water." Ford admitted.

Clones Number 3 and for gasped as they backed away from the shack window. Classic Ford had betrayed their brethren!

"He will pay!" Number 3 vowed.

"Yes." Number 4 agreed. "But First we must hide it will ran soon." He said pointing to the cloudy sky.

The clones ran then, vowing to return for revenge, but as the thunder rolled and the lightning striked another pair of misfits were already plotting their own revenge.

Buddy Gleeful ran up to his sister, a big grin on his face and said. "I'm in!"

Bonnie Gleeful smiled wickedly, "Perfect…"

* * *

 **Episode 15: The Cloning END!**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Tune in next week to find out what happens next! Thanks again for reading and please review!

 **Yours Truly, RoxieDivine ;)**


	34. S01EP16: Episode Short7

**Author's Note:** So just to prove I haven't forgot about you guys here's another chapter! Thanks for reading and please review.

 ** _-Yours Truly, RoxieDivine_**

* * *

 **Season 1 Episode 16: Movie Heist**

 **Episode Summary:** The Gang want to see a horror movie, but the manager won't let them in prompting them to break in and make it to their seats before the end of the open credits.

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls or the Relativity Falls AU idea.

* * *

 **(Back with Ford…)**

Gravity Falls Theater wasn't exactly grand standing, heck it was barely even standing at all.

"Are you sure this building isn't condemned?" Fids asked as he, Ford, Heather, Buddy, and finally Susan stepped out of Granite Mabel's car, how they all fit in there to begin with was astonishing.

"It's not." Susan said.

"Well it should be." Fids declared as Granite Mabel got out of the Car and went to the ticket booth to buy the tickets He offered Susan a smile, and she returned it.

Stan was psyched to see it, this trip the theater was for Susan and Buddy after all. The idea of course had been Heather's. Seeing how Ford didn't get to properly meet Susan, and well he kind of still hated Buddy, heather thought this trip could bring them all together as a group.

It was a nice thought, but Ford wasn't making it easy.

"I can't believe we're doing this." He said to his brother gesturing to Buddy. "I mean don't get me wrong Susan is nice, but did we have to bring him!"

"He's not so bad when you get to know him." Stan assured him.

"He tried to cut me in half!" Ford reminded him.

"Come on Ford even Heather is giving him a second chance!" Stan pointed out.

And it was true, sure she needed some convincing too, also Buddy had to get down on his knees and beg. Saying the magic from his bowtie, and his sister influenced him to do some terrible things he wasn't proud of. Finally Heather gave in, saying that buddy could be friends with Stan if that's what he wanted. But she would never trust him again.

Buddy said that was fair and in the end they both agreed to be civil.

Susan of course was shocked to hear that the nice buddy she hanged out with at the party could be so cruel, but she told Buddy she didn't know him then, and that she like to see what kind of guy he was for herself.

Of course Buddy was relieved.

Fids was also on good terms with buddy, like Stan the party had mended all the transgressions between them.

Now if only they could get Ford to give him a second chance then they would all be on the same page.

A task that was obviously easier said than done.

"Come on bro." Stan said. "Do it for me."

Ford groaned, he hated when his brother did the whole 'do it for me' bit. Mostly because this was a constant thing he did. And when he did Ford often ended up sacrificing something just to make his brother happy. And today it would appear he was sacrificing his common since and giving Buddy the second chance he didn't deserve. "Fine but he has until the end of the movie to change my opinion of him and that's it!"

"Thanks bro." Stan said with a smile.

"What I don't get is why a movie called Pony Heist is Rated R." Fids exclaimed. "It has the word Pony in it!"

"Twelve bucks a ticket? Pony Heist better be the best movie ever made!" She warned giving Buddy a forced smile as their eyes met. She like Ford wasn't too happy about Buddy, but once buddy explained that he had been kicked out of the family dynamic due to backing out of Bonnie's extreme plans she softened.

"I had a…friend once." She told him. "Who was kick out of his home for having…different beliefs." She sighed. "I wasn't…there for him, but my doors are always open for you." She had smiled than. "Consider yourself an honorary Pines!"

"I hope it's more funny than scary." Heather said. "Cause I thought this thing was a comedy." She sighed. "I even wrote a list of hilarious jokes to yell out during the movie."

"I think it's rated like that cause of the scene from the trailer." Ria explained as they all walked into the theater.

"Movies! Movies! Movies! Movies! Movies! Movies! Movies!" Ford and Stan chanted, and rightfully so. Their parents never took them to see a movie, heck they rarely got to watch anything they wanted at all until they went to stay with Aunt Mabel. So this was a big deal.

Heather laughed and soon she and the rest of the gang were chanting along. She even gave herself a mental pat on the back for coming up with this bonding trip in the first place. If this went well The group had agreed to even letting Susan in on their next adventure, if of course she was ready, and or willing.

Suddenly a candy bar wrapper falls out of Heather's sweater and Mikey, walking past them, notices it and picks it up. "Hey, you stop!" He yelled at them.

The Mystery Gang obeyed. Looking at him and smiled.

"Het Mikey what's up?" Heather said. Waving to her friend.

"What's up?" He waves the candy around. "There is no outside food or drink allowed in the theater!"

"Well, it's just one candy." Mabel said. "Besides Ticket prices were outrages, we can't afford your expensive snacks too."

"Yeah this place is high class robbery." Stan said. "I wanna talk to the manager!"

"I AM the manager!" Pointing to the name tag on his shirt that clearly said Manager. "And for that comment your family is banned!"

"What!" Heather exclaimed.

"Now see here!" Buddy cut in. "My granddaddy owns a good bit of this town and you will let this slide."

"Sorry but you sister says not to listen to you anymore." Mikey says looking truly sorry.

Buddy's face fell, and it is then that Ford realizes Buddy must have been telling them the truth. Sure he tried to kill them, but he must have stood up to his sister about it soon after, why else would she be mad enough to turn the town against him.

Mikey sighed. "Look I like you all I do, but I'll lose my job if I let you in."

"It's okay as long as we get refunded." Mable said.

Seconds later the whole gang had to be hauled out of the theater since no refund was required. This of course caused both Mabel and Stan to demand justice. All they got however was a seat on the curb outside.

"No ponies..." Heather whined, and Both Susan and Buddy gave her a reassuring pat on the back.

"No explosions..." Ria cried openly. "I wanted to see the explosion!"

"No refund." Stan and Mabel said in unison.

"No fair." Fids added.

Ford looked at all of their sad faces and suddenly felt the urge to take action. He stands up determined now. "Guys, we are NOT going down like this! We paid for this movie so we're going to see it!"

"How?" Stan asked.

"We break in." Ford said. "However we might need an ex-deceiver to do it. " He looked to Buddy hopefully, and Buddy smiled a sly smile as everyone gathered in a circle.

"Okay." Buddy said. "Here's what we're gonna do. Stan will get us in using his incredible lock-picking skills."

"Skills?" Heather snorted.

"Hey I've got talents." Stan argued.

"A talent for getting caught." Ford teased.

"Which it what I'm counting on." Buddy assured them. "Stan's diversion will allow me Ford Heather and Ria to get inside. The next step is to get Mikey away from the snack stand. Fortunately, I have my ways." He gave a small scary laugh and the group shared a look.

Buddy cleared his throat. "Sorry old habit." He admitted. "Any who this will get Heather just enough time to coat herself entirely in syrup."

"Hey I want to be covered in syrup." Mabel whined, but buddy ignored her.

"Heaher will use the syrup to climb on the celling and into the ventilation ducts were she will crawl until she reaches that ventilation shaft." He pointed to the shaft beside them. "Where the rest of us will be waiting to climb in."

"With what rope?" Susan asked.

"Oh I have one in the car." Mabel said casually.

Everyone gave her a weird look.

"Don't ask." She said. So they didn't.

"Well once we climb up well follow the ventilation to the screening room and rope down. If all goes according the plan, we should arrive in the theatre in exactly the amount of time it takes for the previews to end. "

The team nodded. "let's do this!"

* * *

 **(Moments later…)**

Stan smashes the back door lock with a rock and walks in to Ed and Daryl working in the cinema. "Hey, suckers! Ahahahaha!" He laughs and runs off as they try to catch him.

This allows Ria (Who is dressed as loader) to sneak in with a trolley with a box on it. Ford, Heather, and Buddy jump out of the Box. Where buddy hacks into the computer and changes the title of one the movies "Monkey Business 2" to "Mikey drinks popcorn butter."

Mikey sees this and gasped. "What? No I don't!" he yells running to see what had changed the title.

Gibing Heather her chance to get in the giant syrup bucket and rub syrup all over herself. "This isn't so bad." She admitted. Before jumping up to the celling, heading to the ventilation bars. She picks up a gummy bear stuck onto the ceiling, then eats it. Before entering the ventilation.

Moments later Heather kicks another set of ventilation bars and signaling her friends to enter.

Mabel throws up her rope and Heather grabs it, and the gang use it to climb in.

Seconds later Ford opens the ventilation bars in the screening room and the gang slides down the rope to the floor.

"Not bad man." Ford praised Buddy.

You did pretty well yourself." Buddy admitted. "Banding us all together like that."

The gang cheered, quietly their faces plastered on the glass wall with wide open smiles as the opening previews end and the words "Pony Heist appear on the screen.

"We did it!" Ford said in relief.

"You guys are crazy." Susan said. "I like that."

"Well you're welcome to hang with us any time." Ford said. "Both of you." He said giving Buddy a smile.

Buddy returned it.

"Whoa." Fids sighed in relief. "I'm glad it all worked out."

"Yeah who knew breaking and entering could bring a group together." Stan added.

Mabel laughed uneasily. "What am I teaching you kids?"

* * *

 **(Cut to Movie Narration…)**

"But the ponies are filled with—TNT!" Suddenly the two ponies on the screen crash together and explode.

The gang sits in the screening room and laughs. Heather brings her "Pony Heist jokes" page, reading it out loud for the crowd. "Pony Heist"? More like BALONEY-Heist! Am I right?!

The whole crowd laughs and enjoys the joke. Ford and Heather high-five each other.

"Dude I can't believe this is rated R." Fids said.

"It's not." Buddy said. "Not really, they just boost up the ratting cause it means they get to charge more for tickets."

"Those cheap geniuses!" Stan praised.

"Hey, look!" Ford pointed at a TV screen beside them. The TV screen shows Mikey drinking a huge bottle of butter. The gang laughs and Heather takes a picture with her camera.

"I'd do the same, though..." Ria admitted.

"Me too." Stan agreed.

"Ew gross." Ford gagged, prompting the gang to laugh.

Stan smiled, all and all today had been fun, and it even brought his brother and Buddy closer together. Which was a win, win in his book. However, bringing Buddy into the group was the worst thing he could have ever done.

Stan just didn't know it yet.

* * *

 ** _-To Be Continued_**


	35. S01EP17: Part 1

**Season 1 Episode 17: Rational Treasure**

 **Episode Summary:** The gang finds evidence that the town fonder is a hoax, and go to unravel the mystery, unfortunately for them however, some very powerful people don't want that secret getting out. Have our favorite mystery gang bitten off more than they can chew?

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls or the Relativity Falls AU idea.

* * *

 **Rational Treasure (Part 1)**

"Okay, Okay." Ford said as he paced around his room knowingly; before him was a corkboard with several pictures and red string. "What do we know so far?"

"Nothing!" Stan yelled excitingly from behind his brother, causing his twin to jump in the air.

"Stanley Cut it out!" Ford whined. "This is serious!"

"Serious?" Stan asked looking shocked. "I had no idea!" Then he laughed. "Come on bro we both know I don't take anything seriously."

Ford sighed. "Yeah I know, but for once I wish you would!" he scowled.

"And I wish you'd lighten up!" Stan argued, but we both know that's never gonna happen."

Ford opened his mouth to argue only to be interrupted.

"Kids!" Grauntie Mabel called out. "Are you ready? We're gonna be late!"

"COMING, Grauntie Mabel!" The twins answered in unison. Mabel was making them dress up in old-fashioned clothing for some occasion, but she wouldn't say what specifically.

The two ran down stairs to find a surprise waiting for them.

"Heather!" Ford said, taking her in.

Heather, who usually were dark colors was where an old style yellow dress with a matching bonnet. "Laugh and I will haunt your every nightmare." She warned.

Stan covers up his mouth forcing the laugh down. "Wow...nice...dress."

"Okay seriously why are we wearing this stuff?" Ford asked, noticing that Mabel was wearing her own old style dress and bonnet.

"You'll see." Fids said, he was dressed as an old timey farmer.

"Alright youngins." Mabel said "Get in the car...I mean the transportation vehicle that doesn't exist ."

"But it does... exist." Ford pointed out as they ran outside and out to the car.

"You'll understand when we get into town." Heather assured him.

"It's the best time of the year!" Fids declared.

"You kids all ready?" Mabel asked from the driver's seat. The four nodded. "Than here we go!" Grauntie Mabel buckled up and waited for the kids to do the same before she shifted the gear and drove into town.

After a while, Stanley grew bored and slipped on one of his Grauntie's homemade sweaters over his old-fashioned outfit with a crescent-shaped symbol on it and nudged his brother. "Hey, Ford!" Ford turned around, but Stan ended up poking his nose and laughing. "BOOP!" He did it again. "BOOP! BOP!"

"Stop it!" Ford grabbed his nose. "Grauntie Mabel! Stan is bothering me!"

"Cut it out," she ordered. Ford noticed that the car was coming to a stop, but they were still a while away from town, "Okay, get out of the car," Grauntie Mabel said.

"Oh know she's gonna beat us with a stick!" Stan realized.

"Don't you mean you?" Ford pointed out.

"Yeah your the one picking on Ford." Heather pointed out as Fids laughed.

"I'm sorry, Grauntie Mabel!" Stan apologized looking fearful. "I'll stop! Promise!"

Mabel caught his distraught and laughed, "I was gonna make you get out anyway. You'll see why in a bit."

Ford and Stan exchanged glances, but they got out of the car and walked the rest of the way into town. They gasped when they noticed the changes. Everything and everyone around them looked old fashioned, as if they had time traveled a hundred-fifty years in the past, "Wow! Look at this town!" Ford exclaimed.

"What is all this?" Stan asked.

"Every year on this day we dress up like they did in 1863," Mabel explained with a smile. "And live the simple life, we call it Pioneer Day: The day we celebrate the founding of Gravity Falls!"

Toby Determined greeted them, and he was dressed old fashioned as well, "Welcome to 1863!" Around them were people doing various activities. There was candle dipping, gold panning, and… a man was marrying a woodpecker.

"I thought it wasn't legal to marry woodpeckers anymore," Fids said. "Like they stopped within a year."

"Why?" Stan asked.

"Too many law suits." Heather explained.

The man that just married the woodpecker walked past them, "Oh, it is, son. It's still very legal."

"So there's like no modernized technology anywhere?" Stan asked, then he looked to Fids and Ford expectantly. "How are you two okay with this?"

"I think it's cool." Ford admitted. "People rely too much on easy solutions these days.

"Yeah this is nothing new." Fids said. "My dad lives like this all the time."

"I like it because I get to enjoy all these neat crafts." Heather added. "Even if the dress is over the top.

"Well I hate it!" Stan revealed. "I mean sure it looks cool and all, but it smells and theirs not a real bathroom within 20 blocks." He said, pointing to the out house beside them.

"Oh come on Stan." Heather teased. "Where's your since of adventure?"

Near them, someone was announcing the opening ceremonies, "Come on, kids!" Mabel said, hurrying them along. "And don't forget..." she punctuated her next sentence with a folksy accent. "Ya'll got to talk like 'em, too!"

Ford did his best impression of Mabel's accent, "There's a carpetbagger in the turnip cellar!"

"Well hornswabber my haversack!" Heather said, mimicking the other two.

"Well I recon we ought to mosey on over." Fids added.

"You're all Dead to me!" Stan declared in indifference.

The others laughed and ran off to the crowd.

Mabel smiled proudly and followed them.

Stan, Ford, Heather, and Fids stopped at the front of the growing crowd, and Stanley opened a bag of candy he brought and ate one. He held the bag out to Ford, "You want one?"

"No, thanks," Ford declined. He paused. "Wait. I thought the dentist said you shouldn't have anything that'll ruin your braces."

"Don't worry. Its hard candy," he smiled and popped one in his mouth. Mabel had taken him to the dentist a few days before, saying that Stan would thank her in the long run. Stan couldn't believe his parents actually agreed, but than again Mabel did say she'd pay for everything. It was just like their parents to be cheep, truth was Stan had needed braces for a while, and even a few fillings.

Ford knew it was because his brother ate too much sweets and drank gallons of soda a day.

"I'll have one!" Fids piped up.

"Me too!" Heather agreed.

Stan passed out a few to his friends as the opening ceremonies were starting, and the kids turned their attention to the stage, but suddenly they saw that the person that came up on the stage was none other than Preston Northwest.

"Howdy, everyone!" he waved. "You all know me, Preston Northwest, great-great grandson of town-founder, Nathaniel Northwest. I'm also very rich," he added smugly. The crowd applauded, but Ford and Stan didn't. Stan looked angry as he sucked on the hard candy. "Now if you've got the pioneer spirit, we ask you to come on up and introduce yourself."

Stanley smiled, and he started to go up, but Ford stopped him, "Wait, Stan! Isn't that guy supposed to be your arch-enemy?"

Stan replied with the candy still in his mouth, "Yes, but now's my time to shine!" Stanley spat out the candy into the wrapper and ran up to the stage and yelled towards the audience. "Yeah! Let's get this Pioneer Day started! Right guys? USA! USA!" He chanted.

The crowd chanted with him, "USA! USA! USA! USA!"

Preston laughed and interrupted him, "I'm sorry to break it to you, but Pioneer Day is for serious people, and you are not serious. You're even wearing a sweater in summer, stupid!"

"What do you mean?" Stanley asked. "I'm overflowing with seriousness! I can be serious right now! Look!" He tried to make a serious expression, but he only managed to pull off a strained, angry look, and he farted a little on accident. He blushed a deep red when he heard the noise slip.

Preston laughed at him, "Wow, I'm almost embarrassed for you," he turned to the audience. "Everybody give him a hand!" The audience clapped and laughed, but Ford looked worried. Stanley sadly walked off the stage. "Now who wants to hear more about me?"

The gang ignored him and came to Stan's aid.

"Oh Stan, I'm so sorry." Fids said.

"I should have gone up with you." Heather realized.

"Hey, you okay?" Ford asked.

"I need some old-timey butterscotch," Stanley pouted.

Grauntie Mabel took some old coins from her purse, "Here you are, Stanley. They only accept old-fashioned coins today. And let me know if you see any horseshoes or roadkill on the ground, because they take that as money too," she bent down to hug Stanley. "Don't listen to that boy, alright, my little Stanley?" Stanley only nodded a little, but that was enough for Mabel. "I'm going to the candle-making station in case you need me. Alright?"

The moment she left, Stanley ran away. Stanford and their friends ran after him, until Stan stopped near a large statue of Nathaniel Northwest. He sat down and cried, and Ford sat next to him and tried to comfort him.

"Stupid Pioneer Day!" Stan cried. "I told you this was a bad idea."

"Cheer up Ford." Heather insisted, she had taken the money from Stan and motioned for Fids to go buy some candy.

Fids obeyed hoping to cheer him up, usually it was Stan who was cheering everyone else up.

Ford couldn't help but agree more, His whole life Stan had been their for him. He made Ford laugh when he wanted to cry, so seeing Stan like this now...well Ford didn't know how to handle it.

"Ford, can I ask you something?." Stan asked. "Do you think I'm silly?"

Ford bit his lip. He had said just this morning that he wished Stan was more serious. Now he was wishing he could take it back. "Uh, nnnoooo?" he finally answered.

"I knew it!" Stan exclaimed sadly, seeing through Ford's petty attempt of a lie. "I thought I was being charming, but people only see me as a big joke," he took off the sweater and threw it on the ground.

"Come on, Stanley. You love that sweater!" Ford said.

"Yeah Mabel made it special." Heather said. "Just for you."

"I did before Preston ruined it for me. He ruins everything!" Stan complained.

Ford glared at the statue of the town's founder, "Preston!" he sneered. "Why does he think that being related to the town founder means he can treat everyone like garbage? Someone needs to take him down a notch. Or a peg," Stanford gasped. "Wait a minute!" He reached into his bag and pulled out the journal as Fids walked back up with the candy. "I feel like I read something about Preston's great-great grandfather before," Ford opened the journal and flipped through the pages until he found it. "A-ha! In my investigations," he read, "I recently made a discovery. Nathaniel Northwest may not be the true founder of Gravity Falls! I believe this secret is buried somewhere on the enclosed document. If only I could crack the code," Ford pulled out a document from the page. It contained a complex series of letters, symbols, and words. "Wow! If this cover-up is true, it means that Preston's whole family is a fraud! This could be a major conspiracy!" He exclaimed.

"Really?" Stan asked hopefully.

"Hey, if this is true, and You help. You'd uncover the conspiracy." Fids pointed out handing him the butterscotch

"would that make me serious?" Stan asked

"Definitely," Ford nodded. "Mystery gang?" He said offering a fist bump.

Fids and Heather joined in, and than looked at Stan hopefully.

"I thought you guys hated that." Stan said.

Stanford shrugged, "I'm starting to accept it,"

"It's got a nice ring to it once you give it a chance." Heather added.

"Now join in my hands getting tiered." Fids complained.

Stan laughed and they all fist bumped and ran off to solve the mystery.

Unknown to either of them, Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland had listened in to the entire conversation from behind the statue.

Blubs spoke in a walkie-talkie, "This is Sheriff Blubs. We've got a code sepia!"

" _What?!"_ the person on the other side asked. " _And what are you doing about it?"_

"I'm following them right now," he confirmed.

" _Find them and stop them. There's no room for error."_

"I understand. Blubs out," he ended the call and turned to Deputy Durland, "Deputy, maintaining this cover-up is the mission we've been training for our entire careers. Are you ready?"

"You know it," Durland smirked.

"Let's go get 'em!"

* * *

Ford decided that the best place to begin was the Gravity Falls Library. The gang started looking through books on deciphering messages, which Stan munching on his candy while reading. Ford found several methods to be interesting, and he noticed that some of the ciphers matched some of the secret messages written down in the journal. He would have to remind himself to check out those books later if he wanted to further decode the book, but so far, there was nothing on deciphering the document.

"It's not Egyptian," Fids sighed.

"It's not numerology either," Ford added as he read something else, and he gasped. "Wait- of course! The triangle is the alchemist symbol for flame. Lighting the parchment on fire will reveal the secret message!"

"Uh guys." Heather said trying to grab their attention. However the two were deep in thought now and couldn't be bothered.

"Hooray!" Stanley cheered. "We're solving the mystery!" he declared as he began to fold the document into a hat.

"Okay," Ford said, walking over to the fireplace. "Now where's the- Stan!"

Stanley was wearing the document as a paper hat, "Yay! I just made a hat!" Then he groaned when he realized what he just did. "I just did something silly again…"

Ford however, was paying more attention to the document on his head, and he noticed something, "Wait, Stanley! You folded it into a map!" He paused. "...And I was going to burn it…"

The gang hid under a table while the cops searched the library, "What do they want with us?" Stan asked.

"I don't know, but we should go somewhere safer," Ford suggested. They managed to sneak past the policemen and headed outside, where they would find their next clue.

A dark shadow of a triangle appeared on the wall where they were moments before.

 _'This isn't good.'_ The one eyed beast thought. _'If they discover what that document truly says it could ruin everything.'_ His one eye narrowed on Stan. _'Got to keep my eyes on sweaty palms.'_ He realized. _'He's smarter than he looks.'_

And with that he disappeared to follow the little runts on their quest for answers.

* * *

Meanwhile, Grauntie Mabel was at the candle dipping booth, only she wasn't just dipping candles, she was decorating them with tools she brought and some leftover colored wax from the old wax museum her nephews destroyed. She was even adding tinny little sweaters, and a lot of glitter.

"Ma'am," the man that ran the booth spoke up. "You're holding back the line," Grauntie Mabel peeked behind her to see that were a lot of angry people behind her waiting for their turns to dip candles. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave, or I'll have to escort you out."

Mabel scoffed, "You'll be thankful once I finish this. It'll do a lot of good for your business," she put the last, final touches on her candle and held it up for the man to see. "You like cats, right?"

The man's expression remained stern, "Are you going to leave or not?"

"I'll leave when I'm dead!" Grauntie Mabel yelled, holding her candles and art supplies protectively. She ignored the angry protests from people waiting behind her.

The man that ran the booth shook his head, "I'm sorry, Ma'am. I didn't want to do this."

She rolled her eyes, "What're you gonna do? Lock me in a stock?" She asked sarcastically.

* * *

Grauntie Mabel found herself locked in a stock and unable to get out, "I should really keep my mouth shut…" she mumbled.

* * *

The gang walked down the streets, trying their best to blend in with the crowd. Stanford looked through the document turned to a paper hat. "It looks like the map is leading us to…" he followed it and pointed ahead of him. "The Gravity Falls Museum of History!"

"Are we gonna break in?!" Stan asked excitedly.

"Guys we don't need to." Heather pointed out.

"Yeah it's open." Fids said.

"But we're out of old timey coins!" Ford said. "We can't pay to get in. Stan's right we'll need to-"

"Oh my gosh seriously!" Heather pushed them all forward. "It's Pioneer Day!" She exclaimed. "We get as free tour!"

They walked in the main entrance and a kind lady gave them free Pioneer Day passes and balloons.

"See! Free!" Heather rasped.

Stanley frowned at his blue balloon, "I wanted pink!"

Heather face palmed. "It's not me right?" She asked Fids hopefully.

"Focus, Stan," Ford looked carefully at the map. "According to the map, the next clue about the real town founder should be right… here!" He pointed to a triangular exhibition piece made of carved stone mounted on the wall. "We've got to figure this one out quick. I have a feeling those cops might be after us…"

The gang looked at the exhibit and analyzed it. Ford was thinking that the piece could be abstract, and Fids was likely to agree.

"Well I'm stomped." Heather admitted.

"And I'm bored." Stan said and sat upside down on the bench. He gasped, "Stanford, look!"

"Huh?" Ford copied his twin and gasped when the painting started making more sense. "It's not abstract, it's upside-down!"

Heather and Fids joined in and gasped the exhibit had transformed into a picture of a stone statue.

"I think I've seen that statue at the cemetery," Heather said.

"When were you in the cemetery?" Ford asked.

"You don't know everything about me." Heather teased.

Ford shook his head. "Never mind. Let's go! Quick!"

The kids stood up and got a head rush from turning around so quickly, but they shook it off and ran out to the cemetery. Little did they know, the police officers were following them more closely than they thought?

And behind them was an even greater danger then they could ever imagine.

 _'The kids good.'_ The one-eyed beast mused. _'But not good enough.'_ He smiled as he noticed the police closing in. _'They want this to disappear as much as I do.'_ And with that realization fresh on his mind he decided to let the authorities handle this one.

After all he already had enough of the Pines family's knack for meddling in his affairs, he didn't need any more.

 _'Sorry kids, but you should have seen this coming.'_ he mused. _'Some secrets are far too dangerous to know.'_ And with those last words he left the children to their unfortunate fate...

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Tune in next week to find out what happens next! Thanks again for reading and please review!

 **Yours Truly, RoxieDivine ;)**


	36. S01EP17: Part 2

**Rational Treasure (Part 2)**

 **(Back with Mabel...)**

She wished she could say that this was an all new low for her, but that would be a lie.

Grauntie Mabel continued trying the break out of the stock, but it seemed like she would be stuck there for a while. In a last attempt to break out, she grabbed her hair pin with her teeth to try to undo the lock, but it fell from her mouth, "Darn it," she grumbled.

"Well, look at this," came a young voice she recognized from the ceremony. "If it isn't Stanley's old-lady aunt," Preston teased.

"Beat it, kid," she spat. "You mess with one Pines, you mess with all of us. Don't think I'm just going to ignore what you said to my nephew earlier."

He laughed, "Like that matters! By the way, what was up with his loser brother? Was it just me, or did he have, like, twelve fingers?"

"That's none of your business, Northwest," she growled. "Where are your parents?"

Preston leaned casually against the stock, "They're busy flaunting their money. So it's just you and me for now," he noticed a hair pin on the ground and picked it up. "You want me to help you out?"

"What do you want?" Grauntie Mabel asked. "Money? A football? Candles?"

"I want you to say that my family will always be better and smarter than yours ," he smiled smugly.

"You want that in writing?" Preston held out a notepad and stuck a pen in her mouth, and she wrote on it. "There you go."

Preston looked at the note, but it read, Preston is a dumby head', "What?" he asked, confused.

"Well, what did you expect me to do? Lie?" She laughed, ignoring Preston's growing anger.

He whistled to get the attention of some towns folk and pointed at Grauntie Mabel. They held tomatoes in their hands, prepared to throw them at her.

"Oh, COME ON!" She yelled.

* * *

 **(Back with the twins)**

Stan, Ford and the gang made it to the cemetery and found a statue of an angel pointing off in the distance, "It looks like the statue is pointing to the next clue," Ford said. He turned to his right to try to find where the statue was pointing at as Fids and Heather did the same. However, Stan had different ideas and Ford turned towards him just in time to see that Stan had the statue's finger stuck in his nose.

"Oh, gross! She's picking my nose!" Stanley laughed. The tip of the finger bent upward. "Ach!"

Ford was about to tell his brother to get down, but then a secret door opened in the grave in front of the statue, "Stanley, look!" He pointed.

"Is it me or is he scary good at this?" Heather asked.

Fids shrugged.

"Ha! Whose silly now, Preston? Bam!" Stan struggled to get his nose out of the statue's finger, hurting himself in the process, and then jumped off. "I'm okay."

The gang walked down the staircase, and as they traveled further from the surface, the area around them darkened. Ford fumbled through his bag and pulled out his trusty flashlight to help them see better. At certain times, the kids had to duck or move around to avoid cobwebs and bones of small rodents that once lived here.

"Now we're getting into real conspiracy mode," Stanley said in a hushed voice. "I feel so serious…" He took out his bag of candy and popped another few in his mouth.

"Watch your step," Ford warned. He extended his arm to block Stan from walking ahead of him. They reached the bottom of the stairs, but there was a long, empty path ahead of them. "This looks too easy. I think there might be booby traps set out for trespassers."

Stanley giggled, "Booby traps…" he glanced at Ford, noticing his glare, and stopped laughing. "Serious. Right. Don't worry, Poindexter. I got this," he found a heavy slab of rock near him and threw it on the ground in front of him. Nothing happened. "Huh. Looks like its clear."

"Maybe we should throw another." Heather advised and picked up another large rick before throwing it. "Uh nothing..."

"The third times the charm?" Fids asked.

"Can't hurt." Ford agreed and Fids threw the third rock.

"Alright no traps." Stan said. "Now were good right?"

"I wouldn't be too sure," Stanford frowned skeptically. "Maybe it's a specific tile that activates the trap, and you guys missed it."

"All three times?" Heather asked unconvinced.

"Better safe then sorry." Fids reasoned.

"Fine." Heather agreed.

Ford nodded. "Okay, on the count of three, we all jump to where you threw the rocks. Got it?" they all nodded, and Ford took a deep breath. "One, two, three!"

The Kids jumped off the last stair and landed right next to the rocks. Fids however couldn't balance himself, and he started to fall, "W-Woah!" Stanley caught him, but not before Fids stepped on another tile. The two boys hugged each other in fear, but they soon sighed in relief when nothing happened. Fids and Stan looked at each other when they noticed they were still hugging, and they separated and dusted themselves off, mentally deciding not to mention the hug. "I guess there are no booby traps," Stanford admitted.

"Told you," Stanley teased, crossing his arms. "Come on!" The boys kept walking, but then Stanley felt one of the tiles he was standing on sink into the ground beneath him. "Stanford…?"

"What?" He asked. Stanford looked around him in time to see darts flying out of the walls towards them. "Tranquilizer darts! RUN!"

The Kids ran as fast as they could to maneuver past the darts. They saw a small opening ahead of them where the booby trap ended, and they made a break for it. Miraculously, none of them was hit by a dart as they fell through it. Stanley groaned, but he gasped when he saw the room around them. There were hidden artifacts and files all around them, and everything there contained confidential, historical information.

"We found it!" Ford gasped.

"Woah!" Stanley walked around the room and picked up a top-secret document. "Hey, Ford! The reason Abraham Lincoln wears a long top hat is because he has a hand sticking out of his head!"

Heather picked up another file. "And look at this Ben Franklin was secretly a woman!"

"I knew it!" Fids whispered.

"Guys focus." Ford warned them. "We're proving the Northwest's to be fakes, remember?" He reminded them.

"Right. Where is that?" Fids said as he rustled through some files.

Ford continued to look around until he found a document labeled 'Northwest Cover-up', "Here it is! Now we'll find out who the real town founder was."

"And humiliate Preston!" Stan exclaimed.

"And become famous!" Heather exclaimed, surprising them all. "What a girl can dream." she countered.

Stanford turned away to read the from the document, "Let it be here recorded that Nathaniel Northwest, fabled founder of Gravity Falls, was, in fact, a fraud…" he smiled, "as well as a waste-shoveling village idiot?!" Ford laughed loudly at that. "Oh, man! Bad news for Preston! Wait'll the papers hear about this!"

"And once people see that I uncovered a historical conspiracy, they can never call me silly again!" Stan exclaimed. He glanced at the others. "Of course I never could have done it without the help of my trusty sidekicks."

Ford frowned, "Wait, I thought you, Heather and Fids were the sidekicks."

"No you are all my side kicks." Heather said with a teasing tone. "Though I think the roles were switched today." She gave Stan a wink.

Stan shrugged, "Anyway, if Nathaniel Northwest never founded Gravity Falls, then who did?"

"That's what I'm finding out right now," Stanford continued reading from the document. "The true founder of Gravity Falls was sir lord, Quentin Trembley, the third, Esquire."

Stanley glanced over Ford's shoulder to look at the document, "whose Quentin Trembley?"

"That. Is none of your business?"

The kids gasped, and saw that the two police officers caught up to them.

"How did you avoid the darts?" Ford asked.

Deputy Durland raised a finger, as if to answer, but then he passed out. Several tranquilizer darts were sticking out of his back, "He didn't," Sheriff Blubs answered the obvious. "You kids shouldn't have been snooping around in the first place, and how you got that document that lead you here is beyond us, but the point is that Quentin Trembley's a matter of national security."

The deputy started regaining consciousness. While still woozy, he stood up and pulled out the darts from his back, "Ouch… I think I'm colorblind now…"

"What do you mean, 'national security'?" Stanford asked.

"And who is Quentin Trembley, anyway?" Stanley added.

"And why has no one in town ever heard of him!" Fids demanded.

"And why hide all this stuff in a cemetery?" Heather asked the obvious. "Don't you have like a volt or something?"

"See for yourself," Sheriff Holt took out a reel of film from beneath his hat and inserted it into an old, dusty projector. The projection screen in front of them showed a countdown in black and white.

"Aww, its black and white?!" Stan groaned. Ford shushed him, and the reel started.

A government official in an office spoke, " _If you're watching this, then you are one of eight people in these United States with clearance to view this information. In fact, I myself will be shot as soon as the filming is complete,"_ he looked off-screen for a moment, like someone was talking to him. " _What? No? Ho! Well, that's a relief!"_ The official looked back at the camera. " _Of all of America's secrets, the most embarrassing was that of Quentin Trembley: The eighth-and-a-half president of the United States."_

"President?" Ford asked.

"Eight-and-a-half?" Stan repeated, both in equal confusion.

"That's not even numerically Correct." Heather Pointed out. "How can you be half in line?"

" _After winning the 1837 election in a landslide,"_ the video continued. It showed a picture of an actual landslide where the other presidential candidates were killed, " _Quentin Trembley quickly gained a reputation as America's silliest president. He waged war on pancakes, appointed six babies to the Supreme Court, and issued the de-pants-ipation proclamation. His state of the union speech was even worse."_

A pre-recorded tape of President Trembley played, " _The only thing we have to fear is gigantic, man-eating spiders!"_

" _He was kicked out of office and escaped to an uncharted valley he named Gravity Falls, after plummeting into it at high speed. Trembley's shameful term was erased from history and officially replaced by William Henry Harrison_ _as President and local nobody Nathaniel Northwest as founder of Gravity Falls. The whereabouts of president Trembley's body are unknown."_

The reel ended, and Sheriff Holt spoke, "Until now," he shone his flashlight to a man that was completely encased in an amber-colored rectangular prism. It was none other than Quentin Trembley himself.

"Oh so he hid all this stuff here." Heather said, answering her own question.

Stanford gasped, "Is he trapped in amber?"

Sheriff Blubs scoffed, "The idiot thought he could live forever by encasing himself in a block of solid peanut brittle. Great job, Mr. President!" He added sarcastically. he turned back to the boys. "Finding Trembley's body was our special mission, and thanks to you, it's complete."

Deputy Durland held up one of Stanley's wrappers, "Who knew all we had to do was follow a little kid's trail of candy wrappers?"

"Ugh," Stanley face-palmed sadly, "silly!"

"Now that you know the truth," the sheriff continued, "we can't let you go around talking about it."

Ford gasped, "Does that mean…?"

"Are you going to KILL US?!" Fids asked frantically.

The officers laughed, "Kill you?" Holt repeated. "We're not going to kill you. We're just going to escort you and all this stuff back to Washington. You won't be coming back, by the way," he added.

"But that's ILLEGAL!" Heather exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Ford added. "What about our great aunt?! And our parents?!"

"Pops won't like it if we become government property," Stanley added nervously.

The police officers glanced at each other, and turned back to the kids, "We'll let the FBI sort that out. Until then, you four are coming with us..."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Tune in next week to find out what happens next! Thanks again for reading and please review!

 **Yours Truly, RoxieDivine ;)**


	37. S01EP17: Part 3

**Rational Treasure (Part 3)**

 **(Back with the gang...)**

It was cold and cramped inside of the moving train, Stan, Ford, Heather, and Fids were trapped in a large wooden crate along with Quentin Trembley's body. Several other government secrets surrounded them, but the four were more interested in getting out! They banged on the wood and yelled for help, but no one heard them. Giving up on that plan, Stan leaned against the crate and slid onto the ground, "I can't believe I left a trail of candy wrappers," he groaned. "This is all my fault. Preston was right all along… I'm nothing but a silly failure, like that embarrassing president what's-his-name."

Stanley broke off a piece of peanut brittle from the block and tried to eat it, until Ford stopped him, "What part of 'braces' don't you get, Stanley? Don't eat that! Not to mention that thing's over a hundred years old!"

"Nag, nag, nag," he bit into it anyway.

Ford goes to argue some more, but heather stops him.

"He needs some comfort food." She assured him. "He thinks us getting caught is all his fault."

Ford sighed. "I know but-" He began, only to be interrupted by Fids.

"Uh guys?"

Everyone turned back to the block of peanut brittle to see it was cracking.

The boys screamed and ran to the other corner of the crate. Trembley broke out of his peanut brittle prison, "It is I, Quentin Trembley," he declared. The founder ripped off his pants.

"You're alive!" Stanford exclaimed. "But how?"

Stanley picked up a broken piece of peanut brittle, "It's the peanut brittle! It really does have life-sustaining properties! You're not silly, you're a genius!"

"And so are you, dear boy, for following my clues are freeing me from my delicious tomb!" Trembley said.

"He's right!" Ford turned to his brother. "Making maps into hats, hanging upside-down; your silliness solved the code that serious cops couldn't crack in a hundred years!"

Stan gasped and held his cheeks, "I did, didn't I?"

"Wait how did he know Stan was the one who solved all those clues?" Heather asked.

"That's just creepy." Fids admitted.

"By Jefferson!" Trembley exclaimed. "We seem to be trapped in some sort of crate-shaped box."

"It's a crate, Mr. President," Stanley said smiling.

The president pulled out a large key, "Good thing I have the President's Key, which can open any lock in America!" He repeatedly slammed it into the side of the crate.

Stanford held up a finger, "I… don't think that's going to work…"

"Maybe he is slightly crazy." Fids wagered.

"Slightly?" Heather asked.

"Wood! My age-old enemy," Trembley turned to the kids. "In order to get out of here, this is going to take the silliest plan ever conceived."

Ford crossed his arms behind his back, "I think I know who can help you," he smiled at Stanley.

Stanley thought for a moment and looked around the crate, "Hmm. How about… that hole?" he pointed at a tiny hole near the corner of the crate.

"We will leap through it!" Trembley declared. He and Stanley jumped at the hole to try to squeeze through it, but all they managed to do was stick a finger through the hole. "Almost. Almost there. Good! Keep pushing," the president said, giving Stan words of encouragement.

Ford and the others watched their futile attempt to escape from the other corner and frowned, "Guys… I'm not sure this is working."

"Yeah maybe we need a more thought out plan." Heather suggested.

"Trust… the silliness!" Stan exclaimed.

The sound of a woodpecker pecking on wood was heard, "Is that my third wife?" Trembley asked. "Sandy?" The crate fell apart, much to the Kids' relief.

Trembley huffed. "Well, we didn't fit through the hole. Let's rebuild the box and try again!"

"Forget about that! We have to get out of here!" Ford yelled taking the lead with his brother and friends not too far behind.

"Also good!" The president followed them.

Stanford opened a door in the train, but stopped when he saw Deputy Durland in front of him, who was getting a large amount of ice from a machine. He gasped when he saw the three of them and dropped the bucket of ice, "Blubs!"

They ran away to look for another exit before the police officers got to them. Ford found an emergency escape on the roof of the train car and they climbed up the ladder, but as they reached the opening, Trembley pulled out his President's Key to try to open it even though there wasn't a lock.

"Okay that guy is defiantly missing some marbles." Fids said.

"Our ancestries are worse." Heather pointed out. "Land slide or not this guy should have never been president."

"Agreed." Stanley said.

Ford took the key from Trembley, "Give me that!" He turned the handle, and they climbed on the roof of the train car. The police officers followed them up, and Stanford looked behind him to see that they were on the last car. They were trapped.

Sheriff Blubs took out his cuffs and approached them cautiously, "You kids are in a heap of trouble."

"But Sheriff Blubs, do you really want to lock us all up in a government facility somewhere?" Stanford asked.

"Yeah we're just kids." Stan added.

"Stupid kids." Fids chimed in.

"Stupid Kids that stumbled upon a huge conspiracy." Heather reminded them.

Her friends gave her a look.

She shrugged. "What it's true."

"Not helping." Ford whispered.

"Look we like you kids." Durland admitted.

"But we don't have a choice!" Blubs cut him off. "Our orders come from the very top!"

An idea popped in Ford's mind, "Wait!" He turned to the town founder. "Quentin, did you ever sign an official resignation?"

"No, sir," he answered. "I ate a salamander and jumped out the window."

"But then that means…" Stanley gasped. "You're still the President of the United States, right?"

Stanford fixed his glasses, "Well, I suppose technically, yeah," he turned to Blubs and Durland. "Quentin Trembley is legally your boss, and you have to answer to him now!" He exclaimed.

"Huh?" The officers shared confused looks.

"Seriously?" Fids yelled. "They didn't even make sure he was legally not the president anymore?"

"I fear for this countries future." Heather admitted.

Trembley stepped forward, "As president of these several United States, I hereby order you to pretend none of this ever happened. And- and go on a delightful vacation," the train drove under a metal rail that struck him in the back of the head. "Ow! Mmm yeeees!"

"Vacation?" The cops looked at each other questionably, and they smiled in unison, and soon they were singing and dancing about some water park.

"It's official." Ford said. "This entire town is crazy."

"Told you." Heather teased.

Later, the twins, and Trembley along with heather and Fids had returned safely to the Gravity Falls train station, and the train left, with the police officers on board, all packed and ready for their vacation.

"Michigan, here we come!" Declared Deputy Durland. They waved their good-byes to them until they were out of sight.

Trembley turned to the kids, "I don't believe I learned your names," he commented.

"Stanley Pines, at your service," he smiled and shook the man's hand.

The president got down on one knee and looked at him, "You've already done a great service, Stanley. Not only for myself, but also for this country. As thanks, I'd like to make you an official U.S. congressman," he unfolded a black top hat and handed it to Stanley.

He placed the hat on his head and smiled, "I'm legalizing everything!"

"It's a dark day for America." Heather teased, and Fids laughed.

Trembley turned to Stanford, "And other Stanley…"

"Uh, actually, I-I'm-"

"You, dear boy, are on your way to unlocking the mysteries of this great land. So I'd like you to have my President's Key," he handed the large key to Ford, who smiled at the kind gesture.

Trembley then turned to Heather and Fids. "And you two..."

Heather goes to introduce herself only for him to say...

"Lesser important characters."

"Hey!" Heather exclaimed outraged.

Stan and Ford did their best to quiet their laughter.

"I have no doubt that you will always be by our hero's' sides in this time of great need." Trembley concluded.

Fids crossed his arms in defeat. "How come they always get all the glory?"

* * *

 **(Later that day...)**

"-And then he chased me around and spanked me with a paddle for, like, three hours. Bottom line, George Washington was a jerk," Trembley finished.

Stanley smiled, thoroughly enjoying Trembley's stories he told to pass the time, "Agreed."

They finally made their way back to the main street, where the celebration was still going on as if nothing happened. Preston could be seen with some friends, being a typical snot to a younger kid. Once he was alone, Stanley approached him smugly with Quentin Trembley his brother, and friends shortly behind him.

"Hey, Preston!" he waved. "I just uncovered a government conspiracy about the eighth-and-a-half president of the United States! Who's silly now?"

Preston hesitated, thinking about what he just said, "What?" He looked behind Stanley, where Trembley was chasing after a bald eagle, intending to fight it. "Who is that idiot?"

"Sir Lord, Quentin Trembley the third, esquire," Stanley answered. "The eighth-and-a-half president of America. How is he alive, you ask? Well, it turns out you can hibernate in peanut brittle and it-"

The other boy broke out in laughter, interrupting Stan, "Wow! You really are a stupid little kid. What's with the dumb hat anyway?" he teased.

"It's not dumb!" Fids argued.

"Yeah he's a congressman!" Heather added only to realize that she really did sound dumb. "Great." She muttered.

"Preston Northwest!" A voice exclaimed. The boy stopped laughing and turned around to see his mother. She was frowning angrily at him. "What did I tell you about your behavior?" She asked.

Preston looked back between his mother and Stanley, "B-but Mom!"

"No buts. Except for yours in the limo. We're leaving," she asserted. Preston grumbled and reluctantly left to do what he was told. Once he was gone, Mrs. Northwest turned to the other boys. "I'm incredibly sorry about my son. I'm sure you'll be great friends eventually," she grabbed each their hands and shook it. "Pacifica Northwest. I believe you kids are Mabel's nephews."

"You know our Grauntie Mabel?" Ford asked.

"Of course I do," she smiled. "By the way, where is she?"

The twins glanced at each other, "I think she said she was at the candle dipping booth," Stan answered.

"Oh, is she, now?" Mrs. Northwest laughed. "Then she wouldn't want to be bothered right now, would she? Well, it was nice to meet you boys," she left to join her son in the limo.

"Wow how is she related to that jerk?" Fids asked in disbelief.

"Some kids just don't know a good thing when they have it." Heather assured him.

Stanford blinked in confusion and held up the document to Stanley, "Uh, Stan? Aren't you gonna tell him about his ate-gray ampa-gray?"

"You know, Stanford, I don't really want to do that now," Stanley admitted. "Besides, I've got nothing to prove. I learned that being myself is awesome!"

Ford frowned and glared at the limo that was beginning to drive off, "Well, I haven't learned anything!" He ran to the Northwest's' car. "HEY, PRESTON!"

The car stopped and Preston rolled down his window, "What do YOU want?" he asked bitterly.

Stanford handed him the documents of the cover-up through the window, "Nathaniel Northwest didn't found Gravity Falls, and your whole family is a sham. Deal with it!"

The limo drove away, but Ford could see Preston's shocked expression through the back window, "What?! Mom!"

Ford smiled, feeling accomplished, "That actually felt good," he turned to Stan, who had caught up to him. "Who knew revenge was so underrated, am I right?"

Stanley gave his brother a playful punch on the arm, "You're such a dork."

The kids laughed, but they were interrupted when Trembley spoke, "Children, I am needed elsewhere. Just know that I'll always be right here…" he gestured to his heart, but then he pulled out a bill from a pocket in his coat. "On the negative twelve dollar bill," he handed the money to Ford.

He examined it, "Whoa. This is worthless," he smiled.

"It's less than worthless, my boy. Trembley away!" Quentin Trembley jumped backwards onto a horse that just happened to be standing nearby and rode away.

After a short moment, Stanley spoke up, "Where do you think he's going?"

"I'm gonna say… off a cliff," he guessed. Ford looked at the sky and noticed that the sun was setting. "Let's find Grauntie Mabel."

It was a shock for all of them when they finally found Mabel trapped in the stocks in the town square. The kids listened to the whole story of her imprisonment.

"-And then Maria came by and talked to me for like, an hour. Eventually, the guy at the booth said he would let me go if I said I was sorry, but in no way was I going to apologize for art," she finished.

Stanley placed his hand on her shoulder, "You've been through so much," he sympathized.

"This is defiantly illegal." Heather added.

"Here, let me try something," Stanford offered. He took out the President's Key to unlock the stocks and free Grauntie Mabel. "It works!" he exclaimed happily.

She laughed, "Thank Sweet Baby Moses! You kids really are something, aren't ya? Where'd you get that key? And the top hat?" Mabel asked.

"They're souvenirs!" Stanley answered. "From the eighth-and-a-half president! He made me an official congressman!"

"Hmm, I don't remember that attraction," Grauntie Mabel thought to herself. She checked the time. "Oh, well. Looks like I'll have to wait until next year to see it."

Heather raised her hand to voice that it was not an attraction but an actual person when Ford shook his head.

"It's gettin' late, kiddos." Mabel cut in.

The Kids looked around to see that she was right. The sky was getting dark, shops were closing, and people were leaving. Stanley broke out a yawn, and Grauntie Mabel hoisted him up on her shoulders. "Let's go I've got to get Heather and Fids home too you know."

As they walked to the car, it started to get chilly, and Stanley grabbed his sweater from around his waist and slipped it on, "Hey, you're wearing your sweater again," Stanford pointed out.

Grauntie Mabel smiled up at her nephew, "You feel better, sweetie?" Stanley nodded and smiled contently. "You are a special boy," she said. "No matter what anyone says, you are your own unique mark on this world. You are not weird, Stanley. The same goes for you too, Ford," she turned to the other twin. "Both of you. I couldn't have asked for better grandnephews than you two."

"I'm also a silly goofball," Stanley giggled with his eyes closed. "But I wouldn't have it any other way."

"What are we?" Fids asked Heather. "Chopped liver?"

Heather gave him a hard punch and shushed him. "Can't you see their having a moment?"

Ford smiled too, all and all today was a great day, still one thing didn't add up to him, he looked back down at the paper that Stan had folded into a hat. he knew it said something about the Preston family, if only he could decoded it's ancient language.

A large shadow of a triangle loomed behind him sinisterly as they continued on their way.

"I've got to do something about this kid." The beast with one eye whispered.

The boy was getting to close for comfort and the beast could not afford another set back. He smiled as his eye felon the sweatier twin. "It's a good thing I know exactly how to distract "their kind." He laughed knowingly to himself.

Ford stopped and turned around quickly as he thought he heard the faintest whisper, but nothing was there, he shrugged and continued on his way, never knowing that the enemy was in arms length the whole time.

"I'll beat you Stanford Pines." The beast vowed. "And then this world will be mine..."

* * *

 _ **-To be Continued**_


	38. S01EP18: Part 1

**Season 1 Episode 18: The Time Traveler's Goat**

 **Episode Summary:** Stan has an awful day at the Town Fair, and wishes he could redo the whole day over! His wish soon comes true when he finds a time machine, and soon he's able to create the perfect day at the fair! However, Stan soon learn that time meddling has more than its fair share of consequences.

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls or the Relativity Falls AU idea.

* * *

 **The Time Traveler's Goat (Part 1)**

The morning sun stayed bright and happy over the Mystery Shack and the yard behind it. Most days, this yard was empty and the public wasn't generally allowed near it. Today was different. Boxes, small buildings, and rides of all types of pastel colors were moved onto the property. Lines with colorful flags lined the premises.

In her colorful rainbow sweater, Grauntie Mabel stood and watched it all. Stanley stood beside her, surveying the area as well. "There she is, Stan!" Grauntie Mabel announced. "The cheapest fair money can rent!"

Many yards above them, a line snapped. Ford screamed as the sky tram fell out of the air and hit the ground next to them. Mabel yelled and jumped back. Ford blinked but did not move. "I think the sky tram is broken… and so are most of my bones."

Edgy, bordering panic, and concerned, Grauntie Mabel looked over Ford worryingly. "Sorry about that Ford this thing must be older than I thought." She said. "I'll have to mark it unsafe."

Ford wiggled his limbs a bit, and deciding everything was fine he got up and walked out, Mabel relaxed and set them to work. "Alright, I have a job for you two." She pulled out two clipboards. "Most of these are already inspected, but I need you to write down the names of all the ones that don't have their papers on them. And tell them the sky-tram is broken." She turned to look at the dunk tank. "Fids! How's the dunk tank coming along?"

The young mechanic used a blowtorch on the handle of the dunk tank. He shut off his blow torch and lifted his mask. "It's almost ready, Mrs. Pines!"

Respectful of the small, enclosed space Fids had accidently backed himself into, Grauntie Mabel strolled over to the contraption and knocked on the handle. The seat shuttered. "You rigged it?" She asked.

"Stan told me to." Fids said. "Said we'd make more money."

"You've outdone yourself, Fids!" Stan praised. He looked to Mabel who gave him a stern look. "Oh common Mabel all fairs have rigged rides." He reasoned. "Tell her Ford."

"He's right." Ford said placing a piece of paper on the dunking booth. "Now we're official."

"Yep!" Stan said proudly. "Nothing can break it ever again."

A wide grin spread over Fids features. "Yep! Well, maybe a future-y arm canon."

"Very unlikely." Mabel cut in. "Oh, you haven't seen my red screwdriver have you?" She prompted and dug through a red toolbox next to them. "Darn thing went missing."

"Er… no, actually." Fids thought for a moment. "Weird. Maybe it was one of those paranormal critters that hang around here."

"Less probable than the arm canon! Those boys are rubbing off on you." Mabel said as she kept shuffling through the tools in the box as Fids went back to his tinkering. "It's got to be around here somewhere…"

However she would never find it for the red screwdriver was not in the box. A few feet away, behind some portable toilets, crouched a large man in a tight silver suit and small goggles. His hair was bald like the rest of his skin. He leaned in to a wide-faced watch on his wrist. "The mission is proceeding as planned. Over." He used Mabel's red screwdriver to tinker with the wrist device. Suddenly, his silver suit changed color and texture to fit the daytime forest and then the nighttime lake before blending into the portable toilets. He lowered the screwdriver, glanced about, and walked off.

Under the noon sun, the fair, which was by now completed and filled with tourists, came to life. Mabel, sitting casually in the dunk tank with a megaphone, glanced at her watch. She turned on the megaphone. "It's 12 o'clock, folks! The dunk tank is now open!" Various people covered their ears as the megaphone screeched. Grauntie Mabel turned it off and then back on again. "Step right up and dunk me, folks!"

Meanwhile, having finished their task Stan and Ford had joined their friends, Fids, Susan, Heather and Buddy to enjoy the festivities. Not too after meeting up Dan had come over with a few Corn dogs for them to eat. However, these weren't normal corndogs. They had somehow bent them into the shape of a large question mark. Stanley inspected his. "How do they get them into this shape, anyway? They're not like any corn dogs I've seen!"

Dan looked at him. "But Stan, they're so," Dan held up his corn dog so that it was next to the word "DELICIOUS". "-delicious?" The group laughed. Some mustard dripped from the corndog onto Dan's sleeve. "Ah! Boo! I'll be right back." Dan wrinkled his nose at the mess but soon shrugged and walked off.

"I'm going to get some Cotton candy." Heather looking to Susan. "Want to come?"

Susan nodded and soon Fids, Buddy, and the Stan twins find themselves alone.

"So this the first fair ya'll ever went to?" Buddy asked Stan.

"No but it had been a while." Stan said we haven't had this much candy since…" Forgetting the answer.

"The Halloween before last." Ford reminded him. "When Dad made us Go to that party and you stuffed the entire candy bowl in your bag!"

"Oh, yeah!" Stanley laughed. "Dad almost killed us!"

"Tsk. Like he didn't try his best, eh?" Ford elbowed him as he finished his corn dog. He wrinkled his nose. "Do you smell a gallon of cologne?"

Lengthy shadows fell over them as Cooper Green, Heather's Ex appeared. "Hey, have any of you dorks seen Heather and Susan?"

Inspecting his new tight black jeans Stan raised his eyebrows at her. "And who wants to know?"

"Keh. Me." Cooper took the rest of Stan's corndog and gulped it down.

"Hey!" Ford took a step back, shocked by his boldness.

The unconcerned teen went on, "Oh, I just got some new super-tight pants. Thought they'd want to check it out or whatever."

"They went to the Bottomless Pit." Stan wrinkled his nose. "Maybe you should jump in."

"Eh, maybe I will." Cooper narrowed her eyes.

"They're over getting some cotton candy." Ford answered hoping to avoid a fight from breaking out.

Cooper smiled. "Thanks four eyes." And walked off in that direction bumping Stan as he did so.

"What a jerk." Stan said.

"Yeah, a jerk with tight pants and a guitar." Fids pointed out.

"You're right!" Stan exclaimed. "I've got to keep him away from Susan."

Buddy gave him a look. "We had an agreement."

"I know." Stan said. "But do you want her with that guy?" Stan snapped back.

"He's obviously after Heather." Buddy reasoned.

"Nope." Ford said. "Heather has made it clear that she is never dating him again."

Buddy suddenly looks worried about this. "Fine but we work together on this." He reasoned.

"Agreed." Stan said and the two shook hands to make it official.

Ford shook his head. "Well while you two are conspiring against our friends I'm going to get some Cotton candy." He looked to Fids. "Want some?"

"Who can say no to sugar?" Fids asked. He looked to the other two. "You coming."

Stan nodded. "Might as well can't let Cooper get the advantage." He said as the four boys made their way over.

Ford shook his head. "I know you guys like her, but I don't know how I feel about you two messing with their love life, even if we don't like Cooper." He added. Suddenly he stopped "Woah!" he said looking over Stan's shoulder to see a quiz game.

Interested, Stan looked back. "Huh? Oh!" He laughed and pushed Ford. "Leave it to you to find the only nerd game here!"

Ford gave him a playful shove forgetting all about the cotton candy in his excitement. "Shut up! I'm going to go beat it. I'll be right back!" He ran off to join the game. Three other contestants flocked to it.

"Wow I thought Ford would be more aggressive towards Cooper." Fids admitted.

"That's because you don't know my brother." Stan explained. "He never makes a move, ever!"

"Well I'm with him on this." Fids said. "I will not get involved with messing with their love lives." He then raced over to catch up with Ford.

"Step right up!" the man behind the booth called as he walked up. "See how smart you really are!"

Ford was buzzing with excitement, he had just bought his ticket and jumped up on one of the chairs between two other people. He was completely dwarfed in size by the older teens and the one adult there.

The man chuckled. "Hey! I'm sorry, kid, but this might be a bit advanced for you. If you want, there's a kid's booth over that way." He pointed to a booth a few feet away. A few kids, ranging from eight to twelve, were at a more vibrant and cartoony booth.

Ford shook his head. "I'm mature enough!" He put down a ticket. "And I've got a ticket!"

"Okay, kid," the man replied with a shrug and took the ticket. "Suit yourself." He said as Fids came to stand in the chair with Ford.

"What say you Kid?" The man asked him.

Fids smiled. "No I think I'll let my friend show you how it's done." He gave Ford an encouraging pat on the back. "Knock 'em dead."

Ford smiled he just loved out smarting know it all adults like this guy.

"Now, first round is over history!" The man Said as the red button on the table in front of each person glowed. "When was World War I? A. April, 1940. B. August 1920, C. July 1937, D. June 1914."

Ford immediately pressed the button before the others could. "D!" he piped up. "June of 1914."

The man stared at him for a second and then nodded. "Yes, actually. Next question!"

Meanwhile, Stan and Buddy had caught up with the girls who had thankfully seemed to get rid of Cooper before they arrived. Dan had also caught up with them before revealing that he was task with running the T-shirt stand.

"I'll catch you dudes later." He assured them.

The four waved him good bye before moving on their way. Moments later something amazing catches Heather's eye. "oh man!" She said tapping Susan and pointed.

Susan looked up to a shelf of purple and pink stuffed bears. And although they were round and soft like a teddy bear, they had little wings, duck feet, and duck bills. Below it was a booth with multiple three-milk-glass-bottle stands. "Whoa! I don't know if it's a duck or a panda, but I want one!"

Stan smirked, "You know, I learned the secret to these."

"Oh?" Susan prompted.

"You aim for the dude's head and take the prize while he's unconscious," Stan snickered.

Buddy laughed, it was moments like this that he actually like Stan, and even regretted the fact that he and his sister planned to stab them all in the back.

"Ha! Nice!" Susan laughed as well.

"So who First?" Stan asked.

"Well since you know the game so well." Heather teased.

"Okay." Stan, puffed out his chest, handed and a ticket to the man at the booth.

The man handed him a ball. "You only get one shot."

"One shot's all I need." Stan took a step back, raised his arm, and chucked the ball as hard as he could. It barreled through the milk bottles, causing them to burst back. The ball bounced off the backboard and hit Susan in the eye.

"Agk! My eye!" She held a hand to her left eye, grimacing in pain.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Stan gasped. "Are you okay?!"

Susan, wincing, lifted his hand from her bruised eye. "Ugh. Is it that bad?"

"Stan go get some ice hurry!" Heather instructed looking over their friend.

Stan sucked in his breath. "It's gunna be fine! I, uh, I'll be right back! Stay here!" He ran off to find the freezer in the kitchen, grabbed a bag of peas, and, clutching it like a lifeline, raced back to the ball throw stand. Before he could get there, he ran into the silver-suit bald guy with goggles. Stan dropped the frozen bag a few feet away. He immediately grabbed the bag of peas, which had split and sent frozen vegetables everywhere. "Watch where you're going, man!"

The man snatched his measuring tape from the ground, as it had fallen, and raced away. Stan picked up the frozen bag again, this time with a tear that dropped a trail of peas behind him, and ran to meet up with Susan.

However, he stopped when he heard Cooper's voice.

"Okay, here. Just set the freezie cone on your eye." Cooper held her purple freezie cone up to Susan's face.

Susan smiled and, once Cooper let go of it, straightened herself out a bit so she wasn't hunched over. "Thanks Cooper." Susan blushed as she spoke.

Stan dropped the rest of the frozen peas in defeat, he turned and walked away in the opposite direction, kicking a can as he went.

Meanwhile, a small crowd had appeared around the quiz stand. A board with their scores was on it. Ford was the only one who had any marks.

"Last question!" the man announced. The only one of the four contestants that looked excited was Ford, that and Fids who wouldn't stop cheering him on. The rest were surprised or exasperated. One was skeptical. The man who ran the booth went on, "When was Gravity Falls founded? A. 1849, B. 1842, C. 1850, D. 1830." This question brought excitement from those native to Gravity Falls.

Ford smacked the button and announced, "B! Gravity Falls was found in 1842!"

The man who worked at the booth nodded. "That's correct! We have a winner!" The crowd clapped. "What's your name, kid?"

"I'm Stanford!" Ford answered and puffed out his chest.

"Well congratulations, Stanford. Here's your prize!" The man waved Ford around and gestured to a pen next to him filled with goats- most of them very young. "Which one would you like?"

Ford jumped Out of his seat and approached the pen. "A baby goat?" he said not really seeing much of a choice, until his eyes fell on one smaller than the rest. The little guy was cream with a white chest and a blotch of amber brown fur on his lower back. One of his horns looked to be missing.

The Goat looked at him with an almost intelligent look in his eyes.

"I want that one!" he declared pointing him.

"Very well." The man opened the pen and Ford and Fids ran in to claim the goat.

Preston glanced at them as he passed by with some of his snobby friends. "Ha! Looks like he's found his real twin!"

Ford ignored him as he hugged his new friend. "I'm going to name you Gompers."

"Gompers?" Fids asked.

"My Granddad had a goat and he named it Gompers." Ford explained. He smiled as the goat nibbled on his shirt. He looked down.

Gompers baaed.

"He's perfect!" Ford said.

"Thank your parents will let you keep him." Fids asked.

Ford's face fell. "Probably not." He said.

"Well I'm sure Waddles can keep him company during the school year." Fids assured him.

Ford smiled as he realized his friend was right.

The man who ran the booth tied a rope around the goat's neck as a leash, plucked the little guy up and presented him to Stanford. As soon as Ford held him, and took his leash, the goat baaed and nibbled on his hair.

He laughed and wrinkled his nose at Gompers. "Everything's different now."

 **(Back with Heather…)**

Cooper played with the string on his hoodie as he turned his attention to Heather. "I, uh… you know, I've been wondering. I know we broke up, but I've really changed since then and…"

"Yeah?" Heather asked.

"I was wondering if you'd give me another chance." Cooper said hopefully.

Buddy smiled, he knew it! Cooper was after Heather he looked around for Stan only to notice his friend had started to walk away. _'Oh no he has the wrong idea!'_ Buddy stood up straighter with a look of determination on his face. _'I have to tell him!'_ he raced off after him, but soon lost him in the crowd. "Stan? Stan?" he yelled, but nothing.

He had lost him!

In the meantime heather was thinking really hard about what Cooper said. She had broken up with him because the guy had temper problems. How could she be sure he wouldn't snap again?

"Look I know what you're going to say but please just give me a chance." Cooper asked hopefully.

Heather looked to Susan who gave her a reassuring nod.

Heather smiled. "Okay, but you get one chance!" She warned.

"Cool!" Cooper perked up and looked to Susan. "You want us to walk you home?" he asked.

Susan nodded and soon the three are on their way.

It's in that second that Ford and Fids find Stan mopping off towards the Shack.

Ford, his smile wide and eyes bright, approached his brother. "Look! I have a goat now! His name is Gompers."

Gompers baes at Stan looking almost hopeful, but Stan looks away.

Ford's smile deteriorated. "What's wrong?"

Stan points at Susan who is being helped out by Heather and Cooper.

"Oh." Ford said getting the picture.

"You think they're dating?" Fids asked.

"Don't know." Stan managed. "I accidentally hit her in the eye with one of the balls." He punched the Shack angrily. "She'll never date me now!"

Darkness started to fall over the valley. The lights on the fair blazed to life. And Buddy still couldn't find Stan. Man he had never seen the property so crowded. "Maybe I should tell Grandad and Bonnie about this here idea." He thought out loud. "Who knew a fair would attract so much people."

Ford guided his brother over to a less popular game to talk things out. He knew he could let Stan go inside the Shack, but being alone was the last thing Stan needed when he was angry. Due to the fact that his temper usually got the best of him causing him to wreck the place. And Mabel didn't need to use all today's money on fixing the shack.

Stan sat on the sloppy toss ramp, his elbows on his knees and chin in his hands. Ford sat down on the ground beside him with Gompers.

Fids had decided to go check up on Dan and see if he'd like a break from selling Shirts to get some food and ride a few rides. Dan said yes and Fids took his place selling Shirts for the time being, leaving the twins alone. It was strange they use to always be alone with just each other as friends, but now in a matter of weeks they had made more friends than they had ever done back at home.

"Ford?" Stanley prompted. "Do you ever wish you could just… go back and fix one mistake?"

Ford shrugged. "Not really." He answered. "The Past is the past." He said. "Besides maybe you miss read it." He suggested. "Maybe they're not dating."

"It doesn't matter!" Stan exclaimed. "Ugh. I mean, Susan only went out with Cooper because he was there with the ice. She needed the ice because of the baseball. I would've had the ice if it wasn't for…" His eyes moved up. The bald guy in the silver suit and goggles tampered with something on a hay bale a few feet away. "-that guy!" Stanley pointed at the man and stalked up to him.

Ford got up and followed him, ready to intervene if a fight broke out. He loved his brother dearly, but Stanley was very hotheaded. "Hey, tool belt!" The silver-suited man turned around to look at them. He bristled at their approached. "You ruined my chance!"

"H-huh?" The man asked.

"Don't act innocent! I've seen you before! Who are you, anyway? Are you following us around?" Stanley demanded.

The man gasped. "Oh no! My position has been compromised! Assuming stealth mode!" He looked about and fiddled with the device on his wrist. His silver suit turned a variety of colors. "Color match! Initiating color match!" His suit changed to the island in the middle of the foggy lake, piles of sap on cave walls, and the outside of the arcade. It buzzed in static and nothing stuck. "Come on, dang it!" He stamped his foot and pulled out Mabel's screwdriver to tinker with it.

Ford's eyes grew round. "Whoa! That's amazing. Are you from the future or something?"

"Uh, no!" Blendin looked around. "Wh-who told you that? Memory wipe!" He threw a little light teal square at Ford's face.

Ford recoiled and took it off. "This is a… baby wipe."

Blendin sighed and sat down on the hay bale. "Alright. You've cornered me. I'm… a time traveler."

"Wait," Ford stated. "If you're a time traveler… you must have a time traveling machine, right?"

Blendin nodded. "That's kinda how it works."

Stan's face suddenly morphed into a smile as he looked down at Blendin. "Can I borrow it? Just once?"

"Absolutely not!" Blendin stood up and waved his hands in a 'no' manner. He took out his tape measure with an hourglass on it. "This is sensitive, extremely complicated time equipment." He pulled out the tape measure to show them.

Ford raised an eyebrow. "That looks like a tape measure."

"Shut your time mouth!" Blendin snapped.

Ford turned to Stan. Stanley shrugged. "Does this make any sense to you?"

Ford shook his head. "This sounds kind of crazy."

"Oh? Don't believe me?" Blendin prompted. He unrolled his tape measure and let go. He was gone in a flash of light. Not even a second passed before he was back. This time, he was dressed up in old-time, renaissance garb. "Guess where I just was?"

"Whoa!" the twins breathed.

"That's right!" Blendin boasted. "Fifteen years ago, there was a costume shop here. Wait here." He vanished again. When he reappeared, he was in his normal suit. However, flames popped up on his clothes in different places. "Ak! Fire! Pat! Pat down!" He patted out the flames on his suit and head.

Ford piped up, "So, who are you, again?"

Blendin took out an ID with his picture and information on it. A green hourglass was on the silver ID. "Blendin, Blandin, Time Anomaly Removal Crew year twenty sñeventy-twelve. My Mission is to stop a series of time anomalies that are supposed to happen at this very location! But-but I don't see any anomalies! I don't know if it's some kind of paradox, or I'm just really tired…" He sat down with a heavy sigh.

A bright, sympathetic smile appeared on Stan features. "You know, you sound like you can use a break."

Stan glanced at Ford, who nodded. Sure he knew messing with time was probably dangerous, but Stan was going to do it with or without him, and he had a better chance of surviving with him. Besides Ford really wanted to try it out! "Definitely! How about one of the attractions at the Mystery Fair?" Ford held out two tickets.

"You know what? What the heck! I'm worth it!" Blendin got up and took the tickets from Stanford. He started to leave, but then turned his gaze on the two kids. "But I've got my eye on you! " He stopped by a barrel ride. Maria, who was stationed there, looked up at him as he approached. Blendin dropped the tickets into the barrel. "One please."

Maria glanced at Blendin's belt. "I am sorry, but you're going to have to leave your tool belt here. One of your tools might accidently fly off."

Blendin took off his belt and presented it to the woman. "Guard it with your life."

"I have it." Maria clutched the belt. "I will watch it like a hawk." Blendin hopped into one of the barrels. He raised his hands into the air and whooped as the barrels spun and the ride moved. Ford and Stanley watched Maria and the belt.

"Is she going to put it down?" Stanley prompted.

Ford shook his head. "Nope."

Stanley nodded. "Got it. You distract her."

"Okay." Ford walked around to Maria's other side. "Hola, Maria! Look!" He held up Gompers' leash. The baby goat, tuckered out after a day of play, baaed.

Maria looked down at the little guy. "Oh! He is a cute little thing! What is his name?"

"Gompers," Ford replied, puffing out his chest. "I won him at a quiz booth!"

As they talked, Stanley crouched behind the barrel and unhooked the measuring tape from the belt. He gave Ford the thumbs up and backed away.

Maria petted Gompers on the head. The goat half-heartedly nibbled on her sleeve. "How old is he?"

Ford shrugged. "I don't know. But he's a baby. He's also tired. So, I should put him to bed."

Maria stood up straight. "That is a good idea. Buenas noches, Ford!"

"Adiós!" Ford said before running off to catch up with Stan, moments later they were in the Shack sitting around the kitchen table. Gompers got to sit down in his own chair next to Ford. Stan set the time tape on the table. "Okay. Here it is! Our ticket into history!"

Ford bit his lip. "We should really be smart about this, okay? What if we mess something up in history?"

Stanley sighed. "Look. All I'm gunna do is go back and fix my one mistake. If I don't miss that baseball throw, I won't hit Susan in the eye, and Cooper won't comfort her, and they won't start going out."

"If they're going out." Ford corrected him.

"Hey are you in or not?" Stan questioned.

Ford looked down at Gompers and smiled. "I guess I could win Gompers again." Gompers nuzzled him. "After all, there's no way I'm letting you on this time travel adventure without me!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, bro!" Stanley took out the tape and extended it until it said "6 hours". "See you later," he said to Gompers.

Ford smirked. "See you earlier!" he corrected him.

Stan let go of the tape and raised his hand. Ford high-sixed him. The both of them froze. Gompers, startled, knocked over a deck of cards and bounced away. Time slowed down until, finally, it froze. Just as Buddy spotted them from the window outside. He thinks about running it, to tell Stan what really happened but then he and everything else begins to run backwards as they Time traveled back until the noon sun glowed over them.

Ford and Stanley laughed. Ford gasped as a puff of fire burned Part of his jacket. He patted it out. The twins looked at each other and raced outside. The midday sun blazed overhead.

"It's 12 o'clock! The dunk tank is now open!" Grauntie Mabel called through the megaphone. The crowd shuttered and put their hands over their ears as the megaphone screeched. Grauntie Mabel continued, "Step right up and dunk me folks!"

Stanley and Ford looked at each other, grins wide and eyes bright. "Do over?" Stanley prompted.

"Do over!" Ford agreed. The twins ran their separate ways neither of them knowing just how of the future they had just messed up.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Tune in next week to find out what happens next! Thanks again for reading and please review!

 **Yours Truly, RoxieDivine ;)**


	39. S01EP18: Part 2

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls or the Relativity Falls AU idea.

* * *

 **The Time Traveler's Goat (Part 2)**

Stan shook his head to himself in disbelief as he found himself immediately ran over to the quiz show booth. Here he was probably the first twelve year old ever to time travel and he was going to use it to win a pig. Suddenly he wonders what will happen if he runs into himself; will time cease to exist. He decided to keep vigilant just in case, but to his surprise he didn't see another version of himself.

 _'_ _Maybe the universe can only handle one of each person no matter what time they're in.'_ he thought to himself. He climbed up in a chair between two older boys.

The man who ran the booth chuckled just as he had done before. "Hey! I'm sorry, kid, but this might be a bit advanced for you. If you want, there's a kid's booth over that way." He pointed to a booth a few feet away. A few kids, ranging from eight to twelve, were at a more vibrant and cartoony booth.

Ford shook his head. "I'm mature enough!" He put down a ticket. "And I've got a ticket!"

"Okay, kid," the man replied with a shrug and took the ticket. "Suit yourself." He said as Fids came to stand in the chair with Ford.

"What say you Kid?" The man asked him.

Fids smiled. "No I think I'll let my friend show you how it's done." He gave Ford an encouraging pat on the back. "Knock 'em dead."

Ford smiled as he decided that time traveling to win a goat was worth it after all.

"Now, first round is over history!" The man said as the red button on the table in front of each person glowed. "When was World War I? A. April, 1940. B. August 1920, C. July 1937, D. June 1914."

Ford immediately pressed the button before the others could. "D!" he piped up. "June of 1914."

The man stared at him for a second and then nodded. "Yes, actually. Next question!"

Meanwhile, Stan had caught up with Buddy and the girls just in time.

"oh man!" Heather said tapping Susan and pointed.

Susan looked up to a shelf of purple and pink stuffed bears. And although they were round and soft like a teddy bear, they had little wings, duck feet, and duck bills. Below it was a booth with multiple three-milk-glass-bottle stands. "Whoa! I don't know if it's a duck or a panda, but I want one!"

"I can get it," Stanley offered and then presented a ticket to the carnie. "One ball, please!"

"You only get one chance," the carnie stated.

Stanley smirked and looked at the stack of bottles. "That's just what you think," he muttered and then took a deep breath. "One panda-duck coming right up!" His ball crashed into the bottles, knocking them all over. The ball hit the backboard and smacked Susan in the face…AGAIN!

"Agk! My eye!" She held a hand to her left eye, grimacing in pain.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?!"Buddy asked her.

"Wait, what?" Stan was stunned it did not just happen again!

Susan, wincing, lifted her hand from her bruised eye. "Ugh. Is it that bad?"

"Stan go get some ice hurry!" Heather instructed looking over their friend.

"That's so weird," Stanley breathed he slowly backed away as Cooper came to the rescue yet again!

Moments later Ford came running up with Gompers. "Stan look I won again!" he exclaimed. His face fell as he noticed his brother looked even grimmer than before. "What happened?"

"The same thing!" Stan shouted. "The same exact thing!"

"Did you follow the script?" Ford asked.

"No I went completely off script." Stan said. "And the exact same thing happened twice," Stan said with a confused huff. "It's sort of freaky."

"Maybe's a time-curse or something," Ford offered. "What do you think?" Gompers baaed and jumped onto his lap. Ford laughed and hugged him.

Stanley shook his head. "Nope! Nope, it can't be like that. I just need to try a third time! Third time's a charm!"

Ford let go of Gompers and got up. Gompers bounced about the ground around him.

"How hard could it be?" Ford agreed. "But this time maybe let someone else go before you." He advised. "Maybe that will give you a reset."

"Great idea!" Stan exclaimed. Thanks Bro." he said and pulled back the tape, the two vanished in a spark of light and reappeared.

"It's 12 o'clock! The dunk tank is now open!" Grauntie Mabel called through the megaphone. The crowd shuttered and put their hands over their ears as the megaphone screeched. Grauntie Mabel continued, "Step right up and dunk me folks!"

Stan raced over to their friends without a moment to lose.

"I don't know if it's a duck or a panda, but I want one!" Susan was saying.

"Hey Buddy why don't you go First?' Stan offered.

"Sure." Buddy said and took the ball from the Carnie. He throws it, but to Stan's horror and relief it doesn't hit Susan. Instead he manages to knock one pin down. He hands another ball to Stan. "Here maybe you'll have better luck.

Stan took the ball hopefully, maybe Ford was right, and maybe not going first had broken the time curse. He took the ball and placed in his left hand this time, just to be sure. Then he raised his arm, and chucked the ball as hard as he could. he ball ricochet off the board and hit Susan in the eye. AGAIN!

"Agk! My eye!" She held a hand to her left eye, grimacing in pain.

"Seriously!" Stan screamed and ran away.

Ford in the meantime had ran straight up to the Quiz booth guy and shouted all the answers to all the questions before he could even ask them.

"That's…That's right." The guy said stunned. "What are you some kind of Wizard?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Ford answered and whistled to Gompers. "Come on Boy."

Gompers raced over to him and Ford picked him up out of the pen.

Fids stared at him like he had grown a third eye.

Ford however could care less because moments later Stan was running at him and the look on his face told him he was not happy. "Seriously?" he asked.

"I went after Buddy and it still happened." Stan yelled.

"And I answered all the questions at once and this still happened." He held up Gompers proudly.

"Great it is a time curse!" Stan shouted.

"I don't know." Ford said. "This demands another due over." He said.

"Why?" Stan asked.

"For science." Ford answered. "I must know. I mean think about it if this time curse thing is real than that means time really is set in stone. Nothing you do matters, and I just won't accept that!"

"Okay." Stan said trying to sound excited. "Any advice?"

"Let Heather go first." Ford advised. "Maybe she'll win and you'll never have to worry about hitting Susan."

"Okay." Stan decided. "But this time better be different!" And with that he pulled the measuring tape and the boys started over again!

Ford ran straight up to the Quiz booth guy and shouted all the answers to all the questions before he could even ask them and then called for Gompers who jumped into his arms instantly.

Everyone just stared at him in disbelief.

Ford smiled and decided to have a little fun by adding. "And yes I am a wizard!" he walked off then quiet proud of himself.

The guy who ran the quiz booth picked up a pitch fork and said. "Well time to recruit the angry mob."

Stan's luck however still showed no signs of changing. He left Heather go first, and She won! However in his excitement for breaking the curse Stan had bumped into another player causing their ball to be thrown off course and hit Susan smack in the face.

"Stan!" Heather exclaimed dropping her stuff animal in dismay.

Stan was already running towards his brother.

"What happened?" Ford asked as he came up.

"Heather won!" Stan explained almost out of breath. "But the time curse still happened. I knocked this guy and his ball hit Susan."

"Weird." Ford said. "I went completely off script, even admitted to being a wizard and nothing-" he stopped mid-sentence as an angry mob began running towards him.

"There he is the Wizard!" they screamed.

"You were saying?" Stan asked half-jokingly.

"Give me that!" Ford snatched up the tape measure and pulled it. "This time we get it right." He said. And in seconds they were gone again leaving the mob frozen in confusion.

The twins traveled back in time several more times and Stan tried everything he could to make things different. He tried backing up, moving Susan, aiming in a different place, and even adjusting how hard he threw it. Once, he even allowed Susan to go first. Susan shook her head, "Nah, you first, I believe in you!"

And how could he say no to that?

That time, the ball hit the net of baseballs above them, causing the bag to tear and the balls to rain down on Susan.

Ford continued to win his goat and spent the fair with Gompers, leash in his pocket. Gompers didn't need a leash, not when he had a new best friend to follow around. Once, in a photo booth, Ford held up Gompers. The next few pictures it took was Gompers messing with Ford's hair, who'd strike a pose. Gompers seemed to love eating clothes, though, so Ford had to carry him around a lot of places to keep from getting scolded. It was strange he had never been attached to animals before, but Gompers seemed to fill a void that he never knew existed inside of him.

For once in his life it wasn't Him and Stan, no it was Ford and Gompers!

Once, he presented Gompers to Mabel, who gave him a thumbs up.

Eventually, Ford and Stan met up by a popcorn machine. Ford sat down and ate a bag of jelly beans. Gompers jumped up and down from the ground, box, and Ford's lap. He'd get a jelly bean on occasion. When Stanford came across a deformed jelly bean, he ooh'd and put it in his pocket.

Stan, on the other hand, paced about. "Ugh! I don't get it! I've tried everything! I've counted everything! Why isn't this working?!"

Ford shrugged and ate a green one. "I don't know, Stan. It's probably Fate. You shouldn't mess around with it."

"Easy for you to say!" Stanley huffed. "You get to go off and get Gompers every… time…" Stan's eyes grew round. "Whoa! Wait! What if you helped me?"

"Help you what?" Stanford prompted.

"Win the game without hurting Susan!" Stanley exclaimed. "Come on. Please?"

"You think by adding a new variable to the equation you'll get a new outcome?" Ford asked.

"Uh yeah sure." Stan said looking clueless.

"Okay, but only because I'm curious on weather this will work." He said then waved to Gompers. "See you in a bit." He promised.

"Thanks!" Stan said as he unrolled the time tape and let go.

Moments later they were back to the beginning once more where they wasted no time getting to their places.

"I don't know if it's a duck or a panda, but I want one!" Susan said.

Stan took his usual stand by Susan in front of the ball throw stand. He looked around and weighed the ball in his hand.

"Dude?" Buddy prompted. "Are you going to go?"

Stan nodded. "Yeah, man. A-one and a-two and a-" He threw the ball. However, he didn't throw it at the game. He threw it up into the air.

"Aw tough luck," Buddy commented.

"Wait for it." Stanley held up a hand. The ball hit the flag at the top of the booth, rolled down the tent, and flew off the ramp it made. It hit the rotating corn-dog sign and then the roof of the Shack. It rolled down into the gutter. Ford pulled up the gutter so that the ball flew off it. It hit the dunk tank handle and bounced off. Grauntie Mabel laughed in victory. Then it soared through Copper's freezie cone and into the booth. It knocked over the bottles, hit the back board, and then knocked over the other set of bottles beside theirs.

"Dude you one two games at once!" Heather praised.

"Does that mean we get two prizes?" Susan asked the Carnie hopefully.

"Sure." The carnie said, still looking in disbelief. "Here's your creatures of indeterminate species." The man held out the animals for Stan who gave one to Heather and then Susan.

"Wow thanks Stan." Heather said. Inspected the giant plushie.

"That was so amazing." Susan praised.

"How'd you do that?" Buddy asked.

"Lucky shot." Stan said and held out his hand. The ball landed on it.

Cooper, no freezie cone in hand, strolled over to them. "Oh! Hey-."

"Hey, Cooper Look what Stanley got us!" Heather held out her plushie. "Cool, right?"

Stanley smiled and leaned to the side so that he could see Cooper give him a smug wish-you-were-me look. Cooper huffed and pulled his hoodie over her head. "Yeah, well, whatever. You can't even tell what species it is." he stalked away in a huff.

"Wow. What's her problem?" Heather cocked his head to the side and lowered the toy.

Stanley shrugged, though his smile was not lost. He looked back and gave Stanford a thumb up.

Stanford gave him the thumbs up, too and strolled over to the quiz game. "Welp! Time to win my goat!" He started off and then gasped in surprise.

"He's all yours!" The carnie in charge of the kid's quiz handed a baby goat with a leash to Preston. He took the one-horned baby goat and looked over it. "Ol' Gompers! Yours! Forever!"

Preston set him down and walked off. Gompers bleated and struggled with his leash. Preston tugged on him and had to drag the baby goat. Gompers hated his leash! Stanford could only watch in horror as Preston dragged away the miserable little thing. Stanford turned and ran off to find his brother.

Stan waved good-bye to the girls a few yards away from the ball-throw. They had decided to go put their plushies inside the shack so they wouldn't get ruined. Buddy followed them so he could use the phone to check in with his granddad for a ride home.

Ford raced to his side, gasping heavily as the sudden sprint took away his breath. "Stanley!"

Stanley jumped and turned around. "Wha- Stanford! What's wrong?"

"Preston saw the flier!" Stanford pointed back to the pen of goats. "He took Gompers before I could! He took Gompers!"

Stanley shuffled his feet. "Oh, man. I'm sorry, Ford."

Stanford took a deep breath. "Hey, it's alright. We can just go back in time and–"

Stanley took a step back and held the time tape out of reach. "Whoa, whoa! Wait! We can't do that! Look, I've tried this a dozen times. Who knows if I will ever get to win that again?"

Stanford stared at him. "Stanley, Gompers is my goat! He's my first ever pet!" He looked back at the pen morosely and then sighed. "But, I guess you're right. Dad probably won't let me have a goat anyway."

"Why don't you get another one?" Stanley prompted. "I mean, there're plenty of goats over there, right?"

Stanford nodded. "Yeah, there is." He looked down at his pocket. A little strip of photos he'd taken with Gompers was in it. He shrugged, stuffed it deeper into his pocket, and walked off into the fair.

Stanley watched him go for a few feet. "Ford! Do you want some funnel cake?"

Stanford stopped and shuffled his feet. "Um… okay."

Stanley led him around to a funnel cake stand and ordered one for them to share. Despite being given a deep fried, sugar-covered treat, Stanford still didn't seem too happy. However, he took a deep breath and got rid of his frown, anyway

When they got to a table to Eat it, they found Preston sitting a few feet away. Gompers, tied down to the bench, complained loudly. "Shut up!" Preston hissed at him.

Stanford turned to his brother. "We can't let this happen! He's miserable!"

"He's a goat," Stanley pointed. "They eat tin cans for Pete's sake! He'll be fine."

Stanford took the tape away from him and ran off. "No, he won't!"

"Ford!" Stanley yelled and ran after him.

Ford, still running, unrolled some of the tape. Stanley tackled him, knocking them both to the ground. The dispenser part got caught in one of the "Tunnel of Love and Corndogs" corndog cart. The twins watched as the tape got longer and longer and longer until the dispenser got loose and snapped back to them.

And just like that, they were gone in a spark of light.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Tune in next week to find out what happens next! Thanks again for reading and please review!

 **Yours Truly, RoxieDivine ;)**


	40. S01EP18: Part 3

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls or the Relativity Falls AU idea.

* * *

 **The Time Traveler's Goat (Part 3)**

The Stan twins stood up and looked around. They were on a heavy trail in a thick forest. There was no civilization in sight. "When are we?" Ford breathed and looked about.

"The real question is: When are we!" Stan pointed out. "Oh, wait. You already said that."

Ford, chuckling, nodded.

The ground rumbled beneath them.

"Do you hear that?" Stan prompted. The two looked back. A herd of buffalo stampeded down the wide trail. The twins screamed and fled. In an attempt to dodge, the two of them ran off in a random direction, only to fall off a cliff and land in a wagon drawn by oxen.

A man in the very front yelled to the rest of the wagons, "Watch out for mountain lions!"

"Dysentery!" an old man wielding a canteen called. "Who wants dysentery?"

A man holding the reins on the front wagon pointed a hand ahead. "Forge ahead, mighty oxen, for a new life awaits us on this… Oregon Trail."

"Where are we? The seventies?" Stan asked and looked about the cluttered wagon.

"You sent us back a hundred and fifty years, genius!" Ford hissed. "It's pioneer times!"

The wagon driver looked back at the kids. "By, Trembley! Fertilia, it seems you've given birth to two more children!"

"It seems I have." They looked to the back of the wagon where a pregnant woman held a few children. More children clustered around her. "More little hands to render the tallow."

"Tallow?" Stan prompted.

"Whoa!" a boy gasped, seeing Ford's glasses and hands. "This boy is different!"

Ford recoiled from the boy, eyebrows contracted. "U-uh! We should get moving. Come on, Stan."

"Look at this!" Stan held out a calculator. "A magic button machine!"

"No! We can't mess with the timeline!" Ford snatched the calculator away.

"Says the guy who got us into this mess," Stan growled back and held up his hand.

"I got us into this?" Ford snapped. "You're the one who suggested time travel in the first place!"

"Time travel?" a girl said.

"Yep." Stan told her. "This is a high-five! Teach it to your friends!" The girl high-fived Stan and ooh'd in wonder.

"No! I'm going to set the timeline right!" Ford snapped and unrolled the tape measure.

"Wait!" Stan grabbed Ford and slapped the time machine. They vanished in a flash of light. The twins appeared back on firm land. They looked up. A T-Rex snapped its gaze to them and roared. They screamed and pressed a button on the machine until they vanished, leaving the dinosaur to attack empty air.

The two appeared in a ruined wasteland of broken buildings and fire. Two children looked about. A couple of Freedom Fighters raced past. "Run! RUN!" the first screamed.

"It's coming!" The second yelled as they ran by. A giant floating baby with an hourglass on his forehead floated past. He cackled in laughter as lasers from his eyes destroyed even more of the buildings.

"This future looks neat," Stan commented. Ford pressed buttons on the machine wildly.

They appeared by the Gravity Falls lake, which was filled with people. "…Fishing Season!" Grauntie Mabel announced. The two boys watched themselves give Grauntie Mabel looks of incredulity.

Stan snatched the time machine and growled, "We're going back!"

"Not without Gompers!" Ford snapped back and chased him. His calculator fell onto the ground.

They appeared before the unveiling of Wax male Mabel

"But enough about me!" Grauntie Mabel exclaimed. "Behold: ME!" Ford tripped over a wire. He got up and followed his brother, though he lost his shoe in the process.

They ran past the giant gnome monster, who cornered Stan and Ford. Stan dropped a pen he'd been carrying in his pocket.

They appeared in front of the Space Shack, but in deep snow. "It's getting hotter!" Stan complained and bounced it from one hand to the other. "HOT! HOT! HOT!"

"What did you do?!" Ford snapped. They vanished into a blink of light.

A younger looking Mabel with long hair looked about before shutting the door again.

They appeared in complete darkness. "Where are we?" Stan prompted.

Ford gasped, "There's nothing but inky blackness for miles! Stan, don't you see? We've transported to the end of time!"

The two kids yelled their terror at the prospect of being at the end of time. However, Stan interrupted himself. "Uh, why does it smell so bad here?" He opened a door. The portable potty door opened, letting in bright daylight. "Look! We're back in the present!"

"Which present?" Ford prompted.

Susan walked across the lawn. "Heh. This is the best present!"

"Yes!" Stan hissed.

Preston dragged Gompers along the grass. The baby goat cried and struggled as he attempted to get away from him.

"Oh no!" Ford gasped. He attempted to take the machine back from Stan. They ended up running around the portable potty. "Give that back, Stan!"

Stan climbed on top of the portable potty, which Ford could not climb himself. "Give it up, Ford! I've worked too hard to lose this!"

Ford frowned. "What about Gompers? I love him!"

"You said that about a talking parrot at a science fair, once," Stan dismissed. "Do you really want Susan to date Cooper?"

Ford looked down to his pictures of Gompers. "I… I don't know." Ford sighed and trudged off. He sat down by the totem pole and set his head in his arms. "What I do know is I've sacrificed tones of things for you." Ford told him. "I gave up on the science fair in the 4th grade so you wouldn't spend a summer alone. I could have gone to space camp!" He shouted. "I turned down a scholar ship to that preparatory school so that we could graduate together. I could have graduated nearly four years early!"

"You're not guilt-trippin' me, bro," Stan denied.

Ford turned his head so that he didn't have to look at Stan.

"Come on, Ford. I know you," Stan tried. "You're gunna get over this in a day." He took out his time machine and jumped down. "Let me prove it!" He pulled it back so that he went forward a day. "See?"

Ford still sat by the totem pole, glaring down at the grass. Most of the fair stuff was packed up already. "Okay, maybe you'll forget in a week…" he pulled the tape a week into the future.

Ford hadn't moved from the spot. It was completely clear of anything fair related and his brother looked miserable. "A month! You'll be better in a month!" he flashed forward a month, but Ford hadn't changed, though he did have a bunch of crumpled up notebook papers and a broken pen next to him.

Fids came walking up with a group of tourist "And right here you'll see a boy who sacrifices everything for his brother, only to have his heart crushed!" He paused and looked to Stan. "Oh hi Stan."

Stan looked to Ford and sighed, his brother had given up a lot for him, and the two of them were as thick as thieves because of it. Did he really want to jeopardies that bond now?

No, he decided and pulled back the time tape. For once in his life Stan was going to sacrifice something for his brother.

"Well here goes nothing." He said and vanished.

"I don't know if it's a panda or a duck, but I want one!" Susan announced as she and Stan walked up to the stand with Heather and Buddy.

Stan sighed and turned to Susan. "Look, I just wanted to say that, uh… that people make mistakes. And you should forgive them. A-also that tight pants are overrated."

Susan gave him a questioning look. "You lost me." She told him.

"I know." Stan answred. "One ball, please." Stan gave his ticked to the carnie and took the ball.

"You only get one chance."

Stan hardly needed to throw it at all for it to hit the pins, the backboard, and then hit Susan's eye. "Agk! My eye!"

"Whoa, Susan!" Cooper ran up to him, a freezie cone in her hand. "Are you alright?" As they walked off, Cooper started to say, "You know, I've been meaning to talk to you…"

"It is done," Stan sighed.

"Heather I've been wondering. I know we broke up, but I've really changed since then and I was wondering if you'd give me another chance." Cooper said hopefully.

"Wait what?" Stan asked.

"Ha! I told Ford the guy was after Heather!" Buddy whispered into Stan's ear. "He should of listened to me."

Stan was about to answer but huffed instead as he was knocked over.

Ford laughed, "Stan! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Gompers bounced on Stan's chest and head, causing him to laugh and put him down. Ford immediately hugged him. Gompers bleated and bounced about. "He's saying 'thank you' in goat." He let go and looked at the goat. "Aren't you, Gompers?" Gompers head-butted Stan's shoulder.

"Thank you for what?" Buddy asked confused.

Suddenly Preston stalked by, holding an angry chicken at arm's reach. The bird pecked him relentlessly.

"It's a long story." Ford answered.

It was in that second that Blendin showed up "YOU!" he screamed causing the twins to jump. He tore the time machine out of Stan's hand. "YOU TWO!" The two screamed once more at the sudden outburst. Ford held onto Gompers. "Do you have ANY idea how many rules you just broke?!" Blendin barked and then hesitated. "I'm asking; I wasn't there with you… it was probably a lot, right?"

"okay will someone please explain to me what's going on?" Buddy asked.

A flash of light behind Blendin caused them to jump...AGAIN. He spun around to see two men. Though the two looked similar in bulky, tall stature, similar military clothes and weapons, and the same green eye-pieces, Dungren was darker with black hair and Lolph was lighter with amber hair. Dungren, on the left, growled, "Blendin Blandin."

"AH!" Blendin yelped. "The Time Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squad!"

"Time paradox?" Buddy gave them a weird look.

Lolph agreed, "That's right, and our phones have been ringing off the hook! There are settlers' high-fiving in the 1800's and calculators littered through eight centuries!"

Dungren took out a pair of handcuffs. "You're under arrest for violation of the Time Traveler's Code of Conduct." He pulled Blendin's arms behind his back and handcuffed him.

"It was those kids! And their leader, Gompers!" Blendin denied.

Lolph gave him a flat stare. "That's a goat, Blendin."

Blendin glared at Stan and Ford. "I'll get you for this! I'll go back in time and make sure your parents never meet!" he vowed as they left.

Several seconds went by and nothing happened.

Ford shrugged. "We're still here."

"Guess he forgot to go back," Stan agreed.

Mabel, wet but mostly dried from the sun, looked about the crowd. Many people had already tried their hand at the throw but lost. Mabel caught up in the mood, laughed. "Ha-ha! Nothing and no one can knock me down! Hey, you two! Take your best shot!" The TPAES officers looked back at her. Lolph shot the handle with his arm canon and they left. Grauntie Mabel fell into the water. The crowd cheered.

Fids who had walked up to the twins and Buddy moments before said. "Do I want to know?"

"They went time traveling!" Buddy shouted accusingly. "Without us!"

Fids gave Ford a look of disbelief. "Seriously? You should know better."

"Never again." The twins vowed in unison.

Stan laughed and then sudden gave his brother a look of concern. "So, I guess we never found out who was causing those time anomalies Blendin was looking for."

Ford gasped. "Wait, Stan! I think it was us."

Stan groaned, "Ugh, my brain hurts."

"Mine too." Ford agreed. "Any way how'd it go with Susan?" He asked.

"Uh actually." Stan didn't know to tell him so Buddy took the lead.

He turned Ford over to the candy apple stand a few yards away. Ford looks and frowns as he sees Cooper and Heather sharing a candy apple as Maria tends to Susan's injured eye. "Let me guess you did what you always do and jump to conclusions."

"Yep." Stan admitted. "Turns out he was after Heather this whole time."

"Told you so." Buddy taunted.

Fids shook his head. "And what did we learn today Ford."

"Always double check your brother's findings." Ford joked.

The boys laughed, but moments later Ford frowned. "Still I can't believe she's giving him another chance."

"Does that mean he's going on adventures with us now?" Fids asked.

"I hope not." Buddy admitted

"I just can't believe I gotta deal with this all summer." Forde whiled =.

Cooper and Dan stood by a caramel apple stand. Cooper laughed, "It's good; it's caramel."

A devilish smile spread over Stan features. "I'm on it." He got Gompers attention and pointed at the candy apple. Gompers bleated and charged Cooper. He dropped the candy apple, and ran away screaming. which Gompers happily ate. Then a container of hot water spilled over Cooper as he knocked it over. "My pants! They're shrinking!"

Everyone in the crowd, even Heather and Mabel, laughed.

Gompers bounded back to Ford and sat down next to him, the apple in his mouth.

Susan laughed, "Oh man."

Stan patted Gompers' head. "That'll do, goat. That'll do."

* * *

 **(Many centuries in the future…)**

Time Baby floated in the midst of a small crowd. A blue beam linked the hourglass on his head to Blendin, who floated as well. "You have broken the eternal laws of space-time!"

Blendin stammered, "I-I beg your mercy, Time Baby!"

Time Baby stated, "You must now clean up all of the anomalies."

With a flash of light, Blendin was gone. He appeared back by the lake during fishing season. He plucked the calculator off the ground and went on his way to find the rest of the time anomalies loudly plotting his revenge as he went!

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Tune in next week to find out what happens next!

Thanks again for reading and please review!

 **Yours Truly, RoxieDivine ;)**


	41. S01EP19: Part 1

**Season 1 Episode 19: Battle Warriors**

 **Episode Summary:** Ford is shocked when his favorite novelist Warrior comes to life, and decides to use the warrior to his advantage to win a fight with Cooper.

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls or the Relativity Falls AU idea.

* * *

 **Battle Warriors (Part 1)**

Today was strangely for the Town of Gravity Falls Which was fine for Fids who decided he had, had enough adventure to last a life time. The Stan twins however were mighty disappointed in the lack of adventure and just didn't know what to do with themselves. It was gorgeous day out side with songs of birds carrying through the light summer's breeze and insects chirped under the early day's sun. The Mystery Shack currently stood empty of people. That day, Grauntie Mabel dressed up in her usual decked out sweater. She also had her sneakers on which told the twins they were about to close the shop early.

"Where are we going?" Stan asked as Mabel flipped the open sign to close.

"It's such a nice day out side." Mabel said. "You kids should be out having an adventure!"

"Unfortunately the Adventure train seems to be out of gas." Ford reported looking up from his latest book. It was Called Battle Warriors, a novel based on animal humanoids that went on epic quest to save the world. Ford have been reading them as part of the summer reading program during his down time at the Shack. It was by far his favorite series, even though he had never read the original novel the series was based off of.

Not that he didn't try, Battle Warriors: The Epic Quest Begins wasn't as popular as the rest of the series. Which meant only a few copies were ever made, and Ford had searched high and low at every book store and book fair with no luck.

"We'll I for one am happy for the break." Fids admitted.

"No one asked you Fids." Stan growled half-jokingly.

"Silly boys." Mabel said. "You don't need to go on an epic quest fighting elves to have an adventure." She teased.

"It was Gnomes!" Ford said, blushing slightly. He and Stan had made the mistake of telling Aunt Mabel about their adventures. She of course thought they were just really good stories that the twins and their friends acted out during their time off. Ford assumed that was for the best, after all he doubted Grauntie Mabel would ever let them out of her sight again if she knew the truth.

However, what he doesn't know is Mabel knows the stories are true, and the fact that the Twins were getting tangled in the supernatural world of this town worried her _. 'I'll take them somewhere normal and fun.'_ She decided as the boys got ready. ' _Then hopefully they'll forget all about the "Real Adventures."'_

"Okay, kiddos!" She announced. "We're going to the Arcade!"

That got them moving and in what felt like seconds later the Stan twins and Fids found themselves in the Middle of Gravity Falls Arcade.

Heather and Susan were also there having received a text from Stan. Buddy however had to decline the offer. Something about preparing for a new show at the Tent of Telepathy with his family. Stan of course wished him well, and even added that he hoped his sister finally forgave him for befriending the Pines family.

Buddy said it was doubtful, but he appreciated the words none the less.

Mabel gave the kids a few quarters and said. "Have some fun Kids."

"Thanks, Grauntie Mabel!"

"Aw, thanks, Mrs. Pines!"

Of course the group ran straight over to where they expected the more exciting games would be- the fighting games. Heather suggested a game called " _Fight Fighters"_ And the group took turns battling each other.

Susan and Fids went first, where Susan surprisingly won for such a soft spoken girl. Her victory stunned Stan, and made her a thousand times cooler in his eyes. Next Susan took on Stan and to everyone's amazement they ended in a draw.

Finally it was Ford Vs Heather!

"Oh you're going down!" Heather teased.

"I'm tougher then I look." Ford warned as they placed their quarters in.

"We'll see." Heather said with a sly smile as they took the controls to choose their characters.

Ford Chose Rumble McSkirmish and Heather chose N-Buffalo.

Both players were really buff and shirtless.

At once, the scene changed to a very old Japanese style yard and house with a forest behind it. A large white cat with one paw raised, eyes closed, and a smile on its face, was in the background.

"ROUND ONE!" The game announced. "FIIIIGHT!"

Kicks and punches and lightning were used as Heather and Ford mashed the four buttons and moved the red handle in jerky movements to control their characters.

"Eh-ha! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Go! Go!" Ford laughed.

"Go Buffalo" Heather cheered on her character as well.

Ford Laughed and with one last "Kick-kick! Punch! Punch!"

The screen prompted in blood red letters: defeated N. Buffalo. "K.O."

The screen flicked to one showing off Rumble, hands in the air, and spinning in a circle with his name at the top. "THE WINNER IS: RUMBLE MCSKIRMISH!"

Proudly, Rumble posed with two fingers in the air and winked, one hand on his hip and the other extended with two fingers out. "WINNERS DON'T LOSE!"

"Uh, what? You cheated!" Heather accused.

Now Ford raised his fists in front of himself and mimicked Rumble's voice said. "You take that back!" The two laughed.

Suddenly cutting them off, the machine yelled, "ROUND TWO!"

"Ha! I'm going to punch the ref." heather said using her fighter to jump and kick and punched at the ref, who was part of the background and untouchable.

Blaring in as swift and energetic a voice as ever, the machine announced "FIGHT!"

"Uh-huh! Let's gang up on him!" Ford agreed and started doing the same.

Behind them taping up posters advertising his new band was Cooper. Upon noticing Heather and Ford, he smiled a wide, sly grin and called, "Heather! Hey! What's up?" He put an arm around her and held up a poster nonchalantly. "Yeah, just putting up some flyers for my band. I'm playing lead guitar. No biggie."

"Cool. Hey, Coop, Ford was just playing this great game with me." Heather nodded to the FIGHT FIGHTERS game they were playing.

"Ah-hah, yeah, sweet, sweet." he let go and walked around to Heather's other side. He scooted Ford back a few steps. "Hey, how about you sit this one out, okay, champ?"

Not at all amused, or surprised, Ford complained, "But we just started this round."

"Sa-ay, hey! Relax, kid, I'm just trying to spend a little time with my Girlfriend, alright?" Cooper set a hand on his hip and the other on the game machine.

"We'll restart our round." Heather told Ford giving him an apologetic look. She really wanted things to work out with Cooper, but she could already tell that he hadn't changed as much as he promised.

"Oh okay." Ford said, doing his best to accept Heather's judgment even though he couldn't stand Cooper.

Focusing back on the game, Heather began to talk to Cooper. "So, hey. I'm going out of town tomorrow with my mom so, I won't be around."

"Oh, cool, cool, watch out!" Copper put an arm over Heather's shoulder and shot a subtle smirk back at Fords before turning back to the game.

 _Really?_ Ford shook his head in disbelief, ever since Cooper had started dating Heather it was like some secret battle line had been drawn between them.

"Dude he actually feels threatened by you." Stan whispered to his brother.

"What no it'd not like that." Ford tried to explain.

"Maybe not for you." Fids cut in. "But Cooper man he is feeling the heat."

"Wow." Stan looks impressed. "My brother inducing some love sick fool to fight him for a girl." He fake sniffled. "I'm so proud."

"We're not fight over her." Ford argued.

"Boys." Susan rolled her eyes. "Why can't you guys hate each other in silence?" She asked. "We girls do it all the time, and it's much more civilized."

"We're not fight over her." Ford repeated as he looked back over at Cooper.

Cooper gives him another sly smile telling Ford he heard the whole thing.

Ford's eyes narrowed.

"OPPONENT SIGHTED!" the game declared. "FIGHT!"

* * *

 **(The Next Day…)**

Down in the living room the next day, Grauntie Mabel, Stanley, Stanford, and Fids gathered around a table with a deck of cards and a few piles of Chipackerz to play poker. Gompers sat on a box next to Ford. Stan, a smug smile on his face, put down two kings. "King me!" Ford and Fids put down their cards with a huff.

"It's no fair! I _just_ taught him this game!" Grauntie Mabel exclaimed.

Stan pulled the pile of Chipackerz close to himself. "What can I say? I'm a card playing _wizard!_ "

The lamp above them shuttered as a raucously loud song started playing outside. Fids looked about. "What's that?"

 _"Heather~!"_ Cooper's voice carried in from outside.

"Ugh, sounds like Cooper," Ford grumbled.

"Is that the boy that keeps making goo-goo eyes at Heather?" Grauntie Mabel prompted.

Fids nodded. "He called me short stack, once. I mean, I know I'm short, but it still hurt."

Stan petted Gompers. "Want me to sic Gompers on her again?" Gompers reached up and chewed on his shirt. "Ha-ha! Easy there!"

Ford pushed himself away from the table and stood up. "I'll handle it."

"OOOOO" Stan and Fids said in unison.

"This ought to be good," Grauntie Mabel chuckled.

"I hope he doesn't get himself hurt," Fids fretted.

"I'm so proud of him!" Stan declared.

Outside, Cooper had one foot on a speaker and played his fancy black guitar that was connected to it through a wire. " _Heather! Heather, Heather!"_ he stopped playing. "Come on out! Come on down!"

Ford crossed his arms and stopped in front of her. "You realize she's not here, right?"

"Yes!" Cooper scoffed and then hesitated. "…what?"

"She went out with her mom today," Ford stated, then muttered under his breath, "And if you'd listen to her every once in a while, you'd know that."

"What was that?" Cooper bristled and set his foot on the grass.

Ford cleared his throat. "I said that she's not here."

"Oh No I heard you, ho ho! You want to get into it, don't you?" Cooper prompted with an irritated sneer. "Then let's get into it, kid! You think I don't know what's going on?" He poked him in the chest and stalked forward, admittedly causing Ford to take a few steps back. "It's pretty obvious you don't want us dating, huh? Isn't that right?"

"No I just…" Ford stammered.

"You think I don't notice all those looks you give her?" Cooper went on. "You have a thing for my girl."

"What no." Ford lied. "We're just friends." He assured him.

"Honestly I don't know why she hangs out with you dorks." Cooper went on.

"Leave my brother and Fids out of this!" Ford warned.

"Or what?" Cooper challenged and pulled out his phone. "She doesn't like you like that and I'll prove it."

"What are you doing?" Ford asked as Cooper dialed a number.

"Calling Heather to tell her about your little crush." He sneered.

"Hello?" A voice came on the other line.

"Hey Babe." Cooper began, but suddenly Ford smacked the phone out of his hand and it hit a tree shattering it. "My Phone!" he screamed and then grabbed Ford by the front of his shirt and yanked him up. "You little."

Ford gulped. "It was an accident!"

"Oh no." Copper said you started this." He pulled back his fist and…

"Hey I see you!" Stan shouted from the opened Shack door. "You wait right there!" He ran back in.

Cooper snatched his phone and threw Ford down. "You. Me. Circle Park. Three o-clock. We finish this." He stalked off, grabbing his guitar and speakers as he went.

Moments later Stan returned with a camera. "Aw man he left!"

"You were going to fill him beating me up?" Ford yelled in disbelief.

"No I thought you'd use those boxing lessons Dad put us through and show him what for." Stan said looking disappointed. "You could totally take that guy and this video would be perfect black mail to keep him away from Heather."

"No Stan I'm not going to fight him." Ford argued.

"Why not?" Stan asked.

"Heather would never forgive me." Ford said as they walked back inside.

"He'll hunt you down and beat you up if you don't show." Stan said. "But if you fight him and win we can also use the video to scare all the bullies back at home."

Ford had to admit it was tempting, but, "No." He shook his head with his arms crossed tight, eyes narrowed in a glare, and hands clenched. "Uh He's so insufferable! How can anyone like a man like _that?_ What's his problem, anyway? He thinks he can pick on anyone smaller than him?"

Grauntie Mabel shook her head. "Maybe you boys should just hate each other in secret. That works, too."

"Hey Susan said the same thing yesterday." Stan realized. " But that's what girls do."

Grauntie Mabel nodded. "Yep! And it's surprisingly effective."

"Oh, yeah, and we can trade dresses, too," Stan agreed with a roll of his eyes.

Fids shook his head. "I don't know, Stan maybe Ford should just hide in here. Teenagers are dangerous. Those hormones turn them into a killing machines! One of my cousins, Thistlebert, said he got into a fight with a teenager. He tore Thistle apart! He had to stay in the hospital for a week! We were just talking' about it. I know for a fact teenagers can be real dangerous."

Stan scoffed, "Please! I fought teenagers before- ones way bigger and stronger than _Cooper._ "

"Yeah you." Ford said. "Not me!" he grabbed his bag and headed out the door.

"Where are you going?" Stan asked.

"To hide in the Library." Ford answered. "You're the fighter of the family, not me Stan."

"But…" Stan began, but Ford was already out the door. He sighed. "Guess I got to fight Cooper for him."

"Stan." Mabel warned.

"No it's okay." Stan assured her. "I always fight for him."

Grauntie Mabel shook her head and sighed. "I know Stan, you're strong and your determined. But you're brother needs to learn to fight his own battles his own way."

Stan sighed as well. "I've been telling him that for years, but he doesn't fight, even though I know he can."

"Maybe we should go be with him." Fids said.

Stan and fids go to leave.

"Stan promise me you'll let Ford handle this one."

"Fine." Stan said. "I won't get involved. But I'm telling you He won't stand up for himself. He never does."

"Who knows?" Mabel said with a smile. "He might just surprise you."

"Doubtful." Stan said as he and Fids left, However before the day was done Stan would soon learn that Ford was capable of a lot more than he ever thought possible.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Tune in next week to find out what happens next!

Thanks again for reading and please review!

 **Yours Truly, RoxieDivine ;)**


	42. S01EP19: Part 2

**Author's Notes:**

Okay Per detectivejigsaw's Request I'm going to add a little Mabel and Grenda here! I would also like to thank detectivejigsaw for all of your helpful suggestions. And to all of you who would like to see something added, don't be afraid to ask. I always love hearing ideas on how my story can improve or become even better than it already is. So bring on the ideas, and if you have them some healthy criticism can go a long way. Just make sure you're not throwing flames because then you've gone too far.

With that said thanks for reading, and Please enjoy!

* * *

 **Battle Warriors (Part 2 )**

 **(Back with Mabel…)**

Mabel sighed worryingly as she looked out her kitchen window and down the road. Ford and the boys had been gone for about an hour and a half now. "I hope Ford is okay."

"Mabel girl you've got to follow your own advice." Grenda said from the couch in the living room. "Men got to learn to face their own battles." She continued in her usual deep voice.

"I know." Mabel said as she forced herself to leave the window and join Grenda in the living room. She had called her over moments after the boys left in hopes for some moral support. The Twins had been getting themselves into real danger since they got here, and she wanted to tell them the truth, she really did. But she was also very afraid.

' _What if they never forgive me?'_ She wondered. _'I'm not exactly the saint they think I am.'_

Of course her fears was exactly why she called Grenda over, this was the perfect time to build on their friendship. Mabel sighed one more, she honestly didn't know if she was ready to have another person close to her besides the twins. And yet she had to admit she liked Grenda a lot and it was nice to have someone to confine in. Maybe, she could even tell her the truth about everything that was really going on.

Just the thought made Mabel smile, it would be nice to get this burden off her chest. "Thanks for doing this Grenda." She said as she sat in the recliner beside her. "I can't remember the last time I spent a girl's day with somebody."

"Me either." Grenda said as she passed Mabel some scissors and glitter paper. "And with the kids gone we can get some scrapbooking done in peace."

Mabel smiled as she and Grenda began to enjoy their favorite pass time.

On the TV, two women stood in comfy seats across from each other. _"Girl, why you ackin' so cray-cray?"_ the woman on the right asked and stood up.

The audience stood up and clapped.

 _"'WHY YOU ACKIN' SO CRAY-CRAY?' will be back after these short messages,"_ the TV announced.

"I just hope the boys don't do anything too hot-headed and get themselves killed." Mabel said fearfully.

"I wouldn't worry." Grenda said. "Ford has to face his fears, but he's got a good head on his shoulders so I think he'll handle it in a safe none violent way."

"It's not Ford I'm worried about." Mabel said. "Stan is a lot like me, I'd fight my broth- other people's battles too." She bit her lip. _'I almost slip.'_ She realized.

"I'm sure they'll work it all out." Grenda assured her once more. "In fact I think it's healthy for them to face their fears head on.

"I don't think Stan's afraid of Fighting" Mabel stated. "He never is- at least, he doesn't act like it. I think the only thing he's scared of is heights."

Grenda chuckled. "Heights? If anything, we should probably help him get over that."

Mabel nodded. "We could blind fold him and take him to the top of the water tower." She suggested.

Grenda gave her an astonished look.

"What too extreme?" Mabel asked.

"No." Grenda said. "In fact I think it's the perfect way to keep Stan distracted so Ford can actually face this thing by himself head on.

"Really?" Mabel asked. "But how do we get him over here?"

"Tell him you got some new stocks in and you'll pay him extra for shelving them on his day off."

Mabel smile. "Grenda you sneak! Luring him in with money."

"You're the one who said he's obsessed." She reminded her.

"Yeah he does like to horde it a little." Mabel said. "A real penny pincher."

"You know that's not healthy either." Grenda pointed out. "Maybe-" She began.

But Mabel cut her off. "Whoa, slow down sister one remedy at a time." She teased.

Grenda laughed. "Yeah I tend to get ahead of myself." She agreed.

"I'll Call Stan to help." Mabel said. "Give him a taste of what it feels like to have to face your fears."

* * *

 **(Back with Stan…)**

"How long do you think he's going to hide under there?" Susan asked.

Stan looked up from his Gameboy to look at his brother and shook his head as he felt a small bit of embarrassment wash over him.

Ford was currently hiding under the table next to the one he, Fids, and Susan were sitting around. Like always his face was buried in a book, as he tried to pretend his problems would just go away.

"Probably all day." Stan said loud enough for Ford to hear without upsetting the Librarian. "Not that its gunna solve his problems. Cooper will eventually find him hiding like a baby."

"Stan you're not helping." Fids lectured. "You should try and be supportive."

"Look Fids the way I see it is Ford can face him like a man, or he can continue to say here and hide like a wimp." He looked to his brother then. "What'll it be?"

Ford bit his lip before turning away. He hated when Stan was like this, can when he was he was almost no different from those bullies back at home.

"Wimp it is!" Stan said, not the list bit surprised.

Ford stomped his foot and goy up from under the table. "Come on Stan, Cooper is twice my size! What am I going to accomplish getting myself killed?" he asked a little too loudly.

"SHHHHHHHHH!" the Librarian, a sweet looking woman who smelt of peppermint said.

"Oh Sorry." Ford whispered to her before turning back to his brother. "Well?"

Stan crossed his arms and turned away. "I promised Aunt Mabel I wouldn't get involved."

"Then stop trying too." Ford said. "Besides I don't need to face him I'll just hide here until three o'clock passes." He looked down at his watch hopefully. Only to notice it was only 11:29. He sighed. "This day will never end!"

Fid stood up and patted him on the back. "Relax Ford, just try not to think about Cooper." He said, trying to be more supportive.

Ford nodded and looked up only to scream as he sees several band Posters of Cooper with the words "You're Dead." In big block letters.

"SHHHHHHHHH!" the Librarian repeated more sternly.

"He's having a rough day." Susan assured her.

The Librarian shook her head and continued working at the check out desk.

Suddenly Stan's phone vibrates he answers it. "Hello?" He whispered.

"Stan." Mabel said on the other line. "How's Ford?"

"Avoiding his fears." Stan answered.

"I'm not afraid." Ford grumbled. "It's completely irrational to fear a fight, I just don't want to upset Heather." He reasoned.

"Fear is for Chumps." Stan said ignoring him. "That's why I don't have any."

"Yeah that's great." Mabel said, not sounding interested. "Say Stan I know it's your day off but I got some boxes that came in early. Do you mind stocking the shelves for me?"

"What?" Stan shouted. "Why me?"

"SHHHHHHHHH!" the Librarian warned once more.

"I'll pay you extra!" Mabel insisted.

Suddenly Stan saw dollar signs. "Be there in 5." He promised and hung up. "Well got to go." He said.

"What? Why?" Ford asked.

"Mabel is paying me some extra dough to stock some shelves." Stan explained.

"Sorry Ford, but I have to go too." Susan said. "I promised my mom I'd help organize the garage today."

Ford nodded. "Okay, have fun…I guess." He said as he watched them leave.

"Odd." Fids said.

"What?" Ford asked.

"We don't get any new stock until the end of the month." Fids told him.

"Maybe it came early." Ford suggested.

"Maybe." Fids said. "Or maybe Mrs. Pines is up to her old tricks again. You know trying to teach Stan a lesson."

"Well she should." Ford said as he started to look for a new book among the shelves. "Stan needs a taste of his own medicine."

"You don't mean that." Fids said.

"Yes I do." Ford said. "I don't know if you've noticed but sometimes Stan can be a bigger bully to me than anyone else."

Fids bit his lip. "He can be at times, but I just thought that's what siblings do." He said.

"He punches anyone who picks on me." Ford said. "But when I do something that makes him look bad then he becomes the bully! How messed up is that?"

"He's your brother, and he cares about you." Fids assured him.

"He's got a weird way of showing it." Ford complained he suddenly stopped in awe. "I don't believe it.

"What? What is it?" Fids asked.

Ford pulled out a book from the shelf, a look of disbelief clouded his face. "It's a copy of Battle Warriors: The Epic Quest Begins!" he exclaimed as he held up the book proudly. "I can't believe I've finally found it! And in this town of all places!"

"Seriously how many time do I have to tell you?" the Librarian snapped.

"Sorry." Fids said. "He's excited."

"First he's depressed, than he's excited!" the Librarian shook her head. "Teenagers and their mood swings."

"I'm twelve." Ford argued.

"Close enough!" the Librarian snapped as she returned to her work.

Ford smiled widely as he opened the book. "Well at least one thing went right today." He thought out loud.

"That's it!" the Librarian Shouted.

Oops too loud!

* * *

 **(Back with Stan…)**

Stan wished he could look less eager, but at this point that was impossible. He had ran all the way to the shack, and was now very sweaty, and out of breath.

"He's here." Grenda said spotting him from the window.

Mabel smiled as she finishes stuffing a box full of stuff. "This should work." She said.

"Okay I'm ready to stock the Shelves." Stan said, bursting through the door.

"Actually it wasn't merchandise." Mabel said as she heaved the box over him.

"Oh." Stan looks disappointed as he notices the box is full of random stuff.

"It was on my door step after you guys left." Mabel explained. "I think it's a donation."

"Donation?" Stan asked picking up some toilet paper from the box.

"Yeah nice people donate stuff to us old people all the time." Grenda assured him.

"Help me put this stuff away and I'll still pay you a little extra." Mabel added.

"Okay." He said and notices a half made Jackalope on the table. "Oh is this a new attraction for the Shack?" He asked.

Mabel nodded. "Yep I'm almost done with it, I just need some glue."

"Oh I think it's on the shelf here." Stan reaches for it, but he's not quite tall enough. However, he's determine to earn his extra pay so he gets on his tip toes and reaches with all his might.

"Need help sport?" Grenda asked.

"Nope I Got it." Stan insisted.

"Maybe you need a ladder." Mabel suggested.

"We don't have one." Stan suddenly shouted.

"I'm sure we do." Mabel said. "Yeah Fids and Ria use it all the time I'll go get it."

"Nope I'm good!" Stan said running for the box of random stuff. "You know studies show having a ladder in the house is more dangerous than a loaded gun. That's why when I get old and gray I'm gunna own 10 guns. Just in case some lunatic tries to sneak in a ladder. "

Mabel did her best not to laugh. "Stan why you ackin' so cray-cray?"

"You're the one that's ackin' so cray-cray." Stan argued as he walked away with the box. "I got to go now."

"Who it's worse than I thought." Grenda realized.

"Yep." Mabel said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but maybe we do need more extreme measures." Grenda said.

"Or we could leave well enough alone." Mabel suggested.

"Nah!" The women suddenly said in unison and set off to prepare the next step of their scheme.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile back with Ford…)**

 **[Location: Arcade]**

"Stupid Librarian for kicking us out." Ford grumbled as he stood at by Fids who was playing FIGHT FIGHTERS. "Stupid Cooper for forcing me to hide, jerk."

"Well at least we can be as loud as we want here." Fids told him. "And she let you check out that book." He picked out the characters he wanted."

"Yeah." Ford said holding up the book in his hand. "I think I'm just going to drown myself in this book."

"You know this is the first place Cooper is gunna come looking for you right?" Fids reminded him.

Ford sighed. "I know I just wish…" he paused.

"What?" Fids asked.

"Well if someone else fought Cooper for me, Heather wouldn't be made at me." Ford reasoned. "And Cooper would get what he deserves."

"Yeah." Fids agreed. "Too bad Stan promised to stay out of it."

"Yeah." Ford said with another sigh as he flipped the book over to the back. He pauses as he sees a drawing of the main character on the back it was Geldof, a humanoid Cat warrior with gray fur and black stripes. He was dressed in some kind of fighting robes. "I wish this guy could face Cooper for me."

"Yeah too bag Book Characters don't come to life." Fids joked.

"Yeah." Ford laughed as he imagined Cooper running from a humanoid Cat warrior like a scared little girl.

Suddenly a small piece of paper fell from the book from somewhere between the pages.

"What's that?" Fids asked. "Some book mark?"

"Don't know." Ford said as he picked it up and read. "To unleash Ultimate power say the name of your desired character backwards."

"What?" Fids asked.

"I don't know." Ford said. "Maybe it's an Easter egg left by the Author and whoever wrote this note found it or something." He said. "There's a warning here too."

He turned the paper over for Fids to read.

"Warning:" Fids read out loud. "Character will not return until it has been defeated."

"Wait as in the character can come out?" Ford asked.

"I don't Ford sounds like a bunch of Dark magic stuff." Fids warned. "Don't get me wrong I like adventure, but I draw the line at dark magic."

"It's probably just a joke." Ford said.

"This is Gravity Falls man." Fids reminded him. "Nothing is a joke."

"So don't try it?" Ford asked.

Fids shrugged. "Maybe this is why there aren't many copies of this out there."

Ford stopped, he never thought of that before, and yet…

"Fodleg." He said, saying Geldof backwards.

Suddenly the book spontaneously sparked.

"Ahh!" Ford shouted dropping the book.

"Awe man you've done it now!" Fids exclaimed.

The two boys flinched, but nothing happened.

Ford deflated. "Seriously?"

"What were you thinking?" Fids exclaimed.

"Sorry you know I can't resist the supernatural." Ford reasoned. "Besides nothing happened."

Suddenly the book began to float and mid-air as the pages turned wildly.

"You were saying?" Fids argued.

"Awe man!" Ford said as they and everything in the Arcade began to float as well. "What have I done?"

"If I die I'm taking you out of my will!" Fids yelled.

"How can you when you're dead!" Ford exclaimed and stopped. "Wait I'm in your will?"

"Not anymore!" Fids yelled. "I'm giving all to Stan!"

Suddenly a light emerged from the book and took shape.

Ford gasped as the Warrior Geldof appeared and landed on the ground before them.

"No way!" Fids retorted.

"It worked!" Ford exclaimed.

Suddenly everything fell back to the ground.

"Ooof." The boys said as they fell on their faces, while everything else landed how it was before.

"Hey how come the games and stuff landed right and we didn't?" Fids asked.

"Who cares?" Ford exclaimed. "We're actually in the presence of Geldof!" He squealed like a crazy fan girl.

"Greetings child I am Geldof." Geldof purred. "I come from the tribe of thunder!"

Fids and Ford watched in awe as Geldof showed off several fighting moves, one even managed to nail Ford in the face.

"Ow." Ford said. "So cool!"

"Cool?" Fids asked. "How is this cool?"

Geldof walked up to the change machine with much interest. "This Change machine, can it turn me into a powerful leopard?"

"What?" Ford asked he looked at the machine. "Oh no, it's not talking about evolution, it's for money."

"Oh." Geldof looks disappointed, then he suddenly punches it into pieces.

"Dude!" Fids exclaimed.

"I wanted to be sure." Geldof explained. "Children are often wrong."

"Fids isn't this great?" Ford asked.

"What part of this is great?" Fids asked.

"Don't you see With Geldof around Cooper will be too scared I won't need to fight? And Heather won't hate me."

But what about the warning?" Fids said.

"Dude relax." Ford assured him. "Geldof is the hero of the story. He fights to protect others."

"Well that's a relief." Fids said feeling less worried. "High five?" He asked offering his hand to Geldof.

Geldof returns the gesture, but it's a bit hard.

"Ow…such strong hands." Fids cried.

"This is amazing!" Ford laughed. "Man, I gotta show Stan!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Tune in next week to find out what happens next!

Thanks again for reading and please review!

 **Yours Truly, RoxieDivine ;)**


	43. S01EP19: Part 3

**Battle Warriors (Part 3)**

 **(Back with Mabel…)**

"Alright Grenda, it's time for Operation: Get Stan Over His Fear of Heights!" She exclaimed. "I came up with that myself."

"It seems a bit wordy." Grenda said.

"Yeah but that's what makes it fun!" Mabel insisted.

"Let's do this!" Grenda exclaimed lifting a chair over her head.

Mabel's eyes widen.

"Too much?" Grenda asked.

"No I just…wow you're strong." Mabel said amazed.

"Yeah I tend to scare all my friends away." She said placing down the chair.

"Hey we both have been out of the game a while." Mabel assured her. "All my friends think I'm too optimistic and childish for my age." She said giving Grenda a pat on the back. "But hey we got each other right?"

"Right." Grenda said.

"And right now a scared preteen needs us to help him get over his fear of heights." Mabel went on.

"Right!" Grenda exclaimed.

"And are we going to let him down?"

"No!" Grenda shouted.

"Then let's do this!" Mabel shouted.

"Yeah!" Grenda roared.

The two ladies raced into the TV room to see Stan trying to fix the antenna.

"Alright Stan are you ready to get over your fear of heights?" Mabel asked.

"What?" Stan asked. "I don't have a fear of heights." He insisted.

Suddenly the TV cuts back on from static to a man Skydiving.

"We now return to the World's Most Terrifying Skydiving!" It said.

"Turn it off!" Stan screams falling back on his butt.

Grenda and Mabel stand over him knowingly.

Stan sighed, knowing he has been caught in a lie. "So I have a fear of Heights." He admitted. "Is that really so Cray-Cray?"

"No of course not." Mabel assured him offering him her hand.

Stan took it, and she helped him up.

"We just wanted you to understand what Ford is going through." Grenda said.

"Oh you mean with not wanting to face Cooper?" Stan asked.

"Yes." Mabel answered. "You avoid Heights, and he's avoiding Cooper, not so different is it?"

"I guess I never thought about it." Stan admitted. "Your right Grauntie Mabel Maybe I should be less hard on him."

Suddenly they all hear the Kitchen door open. "Hey Stan you've got to see this." Fords voice exclaimed.

"Coming." Stan said. He looked to Mabel. "Thanks for helping me see it his way." He told her.

"Any time sport." Mabel said as he left for the Kitchen.

"Well that went well." Grenda praised.

"Now on to phase 2." Mabel added.

"Phase 2?" Grenda asked.

"Ford has to face his fears today, so Stan is too."

Grenda smiled. "I'll get the blind fold." She said running off.

"And I'll get the bait." Mabel said pulling a 10 dollar bill out of her purse. "This should do."

* * *

 **(Back with Stan…)**

He should have known Ford would do something crazy, desperate man often do. But this, this was…

"This is insanity!" Stan exclaimed as he took in the sight of the Cat warrior Geldof.

"Thank you!" Fids exclaimed. "At least I can always count on one of you to think logically."

"Yeah we usually balance each other out." Ford told him. He then turned to his brother. "So what do you think!?" He asked.

"I just told you." Stan said "This is insanity what do you think He'll just fight Cooper for you?"

"No I don't need to worry about him at all." Ford said. "Cooper will be so freak out about him he'll just run away."

"Oh so no one's getting a beat down?" Stan asked.

"Nope." Fids told him.

"And it's not going to like stab you in the back?" Stan went on.

"I fight for Honor." Geldof spoke proudly. "I defend the weak and give a healthy dose of justice to all wrong doers."

"Yep sounds like one of your nerd books." Stan said.

"Hey I thought you'd you get it." Ford snapped. "You more than anyone, talking about taping me kicking Cooper's butt to scare all the bullies back home. How is this any different?"

"It's not." Stan said. "It's just…"

"It's just what?" Ford yelled.

"Well I was talking to Grauntie Mabel and I think maybe she's right, avoiding the problem isn't solving anything."

Ford is stunned. "You really think that?"

"Well yeah I mean I'm not saying you have to fight Cooper, cause you're right Heather would kill you, but there's another way to handle it and this isn't it!" he gestured to Geldof.

"Yeah well it's the only answer I've got!" Ford yelled back. "Seriously Stan why do you have to fight me on everything? Can't you be supportive just once?"

Stan sighed. "Okay." He said. "I tried, have at it." He went on. "But don't say I didn't warn you." He stomped out of the kitchen as he spoke.

"Come on Geldof." Ford said. "We have a somewhere to be." He said storming out the door.

Fids bit his lip and decided to follow Ford to make sure everything turned out okay.

* * *

 **(Following Stan…)**

Stan stomped into the TV room and sat down angrily.

"Problem champ?" Mabel asked him.

"It's Ford!" Stan shouted.

"What happened now?" Grenda asked.

"He always get mad at me when I don't listen to his advice, even when I know he's right. But get this, he just did the same thing to me!" Stan threw his arms up in rage. "He's such a hypocrite."

"What advice did you give him?" Mabel asked.

"The whole no avoiding things." Stan said. "Ford got this…guy to scare off Cooper for him, and I told him that he's just avoiding the problem and he wouldn't listen."

"Oh Stan." Mabel place a firm hand on his shoulder. "Smart guys like Ford think they are always right." She explained. "And I know you're angry but what happens when Ford is right and you don't listen."

Stan sighed. "Eventually I realized I was wrong."

"And?" Mabel added.

"And I do what he told me to do in the first place." Stan admitted.

"Exactly." Mabel said. "Look sometime people have to learn stuff the hard way. The only thing you can do is be there for him, and not go so hard on him when he tells you how wrong he was."

Stan nodded. "Okay, I guess that's all I can do." He admitted. "I've tried everything else."

"Good now how would you like to take a walk with us?" Mabel asked. "You know to clear your head and clam down."

"Sure." Stan said. "Where to?"

"Nowhere in particular." Grenda said with a sly smile.

Stan shrugged. "Beats just sitting around being angry." He said getting up.

"Good now wear this." Mabel said handing him a blindfold.

Stan took the blindfold with a questioning look. "Wait a minute you're not planning to make me face my fears and trick me into going somewhere super high are you?" he asked as he got up.

"What?" Mabel exclaimed. "After you nearly had a heart attack from the Skydiving, on TV."

"We would never." Grenda assured him.

Stan shrugged. "Okay." As he placed the blind fold on. "Let's go!"

Grenda and Mabel nodded to each other and began to guide Stan out the door.

* * *

 **(Back with Ford…)**

This was it…

Fids couldn't help but shake in his boots as he, Ford and Geldof entered Circle Park.

It was almost 3, which meant Cooper would be there any minute, if he wasn't already.

Ford took a deep breath and let it all out, he felt strangely calm with Geldof around.

"Tell me why are we here?" Geldof.

"Well there's this guy name Cooper, and he's kind of treating me like an Arch-enemy." Ford explained.

"Why?" Geldof asked.

"Well we kind of like the same girl, and I broke his phone by accident, and now he wants to fight me." Ford went on.

"So we fight him!" Geldof exclaimed.

"No I'd like to avoid that." Ford told him.

"I do not understand." Geldof looked confused.

"I really like this girl." Ford explained. "And fighting Cooper would make her hate me."

"Basically he wants you to scare him." Fids said to Geldof.

"Like a mock charge." Ford reasoned.

Geldof's eyes widen as he suddenly understands. "Oh I see, we give him warning back down or else."

"Exactly." Ford said. "See he gets it." He said looking to Fids.

"Good, because I don't know what we're going to if this goes south."

"Relax this will be over in seconds." Ford assured him and then…

 _Diiiiiiiing, diiiiiiiing, diiiiiiiing!_

The boys stopped the clock tower struck three. Cooper who sat on a bench near the jungle gym stood up and looked at them hood over his head. "Well, well, well! Look who decided to show up." he stood said crossing his arms. "I thought you'd chicken out. You ready to settle this?" He asked.

"My friend wishes to solve this without Violence." Geldof said.

"Wow whose you're friend? And why is he so… Furry?" he narrowed his eyes at Geldof.

"This happens to be the greatest warrior that has ever lived!" Ford boasted.

"Yeah, right!" Cooper scoffed. "Hey, fluffy! What did the kid promise you? Money?" he was the only one of them to laugh at his joke.

"How can you laugh when you stole the only girl he has ever loved?" Geldof hissed.

Cooper stopped laughing. "What?"

"Look I'm going to give you a chance to back down." Ford said, as Fids back way slowly.

He couldn't explain it, but Cooper didn't look scared, and somehow Fids knew that if the Teen didn't back down Geldof would strike back.

Cooper laughed. "Oh! Is it because you're scared? Well, too bad, kid. You're the one who wanted to _fight!_ " he raised his fist to deliver the first blow.

Upon seeing this, Geldof roared and swung at Cooper. He ducked to avoid being destroyed. "WHAT THE-?!"She yelled and attempted to run but Geldof grabbed him hoodie and picked him up.

"Geldof?! What are you doing?!" Ford hissed.

"I am defending you." Geldof explained. "I fight to protect the weak." Geldof chucked Cooper at the jungle gym, where he landed firmly in the center. Then Geldof crouched and held his hands back. Blue energy sparked and grew in his hands.

Cooper yelped and launched himself away from the equipment as Geldof obliterated it with a lightning strike. Geldof stated, "I will not stop until the person who tried to harm you has seen justice!" he punched a tree with Cooper's band poster nailed to it and chased the teenager out of the park.

"Oh no." Ford gasped.

"I told you I had a bad feeling about this." Fids said.

"What do I do?" Ford asked as they raced after them. "He's only defending me."

"Then we got to get Cooper to admit he's had enough." Fids suggested.

Ford and Fids chased down the two to a large, red brick building labeled "BARRELS & CRATES INCORPORATED". "Something told me this would be their first stop."

A few barrels shattered the window of the very top story. Cooper jumped out of the window and onto a fire exit that zig-zagged down. He did not hesitate to jump onto the ladder. Geldof burst through the brick wall, a barrel in his hands.

"Whoa, chill out, man!" Cooper begged. He ducked and skittered down the ladder as Geldof threw a barrel at him.

Ford jumped back as the same barrel exploded on the ground in front of him. "Geldof! You've got to STOP!"

Geldof ignored him and threw barrels at Cooper as he ran down the zig-zagging slopes to the ground.

"Cooper Just surrender and he'll stop trying to kill you!" Fids reasoned.

"And lose to you dorks?" Cooper yelled. "Never!" as he hopped over each one that came at him until he reached the ground, where he ran off. Geldof leaped off the building and landed on a box of crates, which hardly seemed affected, before following Cooper.

It was madness Ford and Fids had to follow the two through the whole town, yelling at Geldof to stop. And begging Cooper to just say he was sorry. But neither of the two would give.

"This is all my fault." Ford realized. "I should have listen to Stan. I mean _I don't like Cooper, but that doesn't mean I wanted him_ dead _!_ _He's going to die and then I'm going to die. Because Heather is going to kill me!"_

 _Come on Ford." Fids yelled. "Stan also said there was another way to fix this." He reminded him. "Maybe you still can."_

 _"How?" Ford yelled._

 _"I don't know use that big head of yours and try to understand what Stan was trying to tell you!" Fids yelled._

 _Ford forced himself to think as he kept running._ _'What had Stan been saying?'_

 _"Avoiding the problem isn't solving anything."_ _Stan's voice repeated in his mind. "_ _I mean I'm not saying you have to fight Cooper, cause you're right Heather would kill you, but there's another way to handle it and this isn't it!"_

 _Suddenly_ Geldof's words came flooding back to him. " _I defend the weak and give a healthy dose of justice to all wrong doers."_

And then it hit him. "I know what I have to do." He exclaimed as they neared the water tower.

"Good." Fids Said. "Because I don't think Cooper gunna last much longer." He said.

* * *

 **(Back with Mabel…)**

 **[Location: Top of Water Tower]**

"Okay you can take off you're blindfold now." Mabel said.

Stan obeyed and was not surprised at what he saw. "Yeah this is pretty much what I expected." He admitted.

"But you came anyway." Grenda pointed out.

"Yeah." Mabel praise. "I'm so proud of you. Being a good example to your brother, facing your fears."

"Yeah don't you feel liberated?" Grenda asked.

"I kind of feel like I'm gunna die." Stan admitted. "Maybe I was too hard on him."

"You're doing great." Mabel assured him. "Now take your hands off the rails and show Ford why you're the oldest."

"I lied." Stan shouted. "Ford's fifteen minutes older."

"What?" Mabel gasped.

"I took a peak at our birth Certificate and lied about it." Stan admitted.

"Stan shame on you." Grenda lectured.

"I couldn't help it." Stan yelled. "I mean he already has the brains, and all the talent, I needed it more."

"Oh Stan that's not true." Mabel assured him. "You're an amazing brother to Ford, always standing up for him."

"Yeah well I haven't pretty amazing lately." Stan admitted. "I've been mean to him all day about that fight."

"It's not too late though." Mabel assured him. "Big brother, or little brother you can still be a good example. Just take a deep breath and do the responsible thing."

"Which is?" Stan asked.

"Take your own advice." Grenda said.

"Stop avoiding your fears Stan." Mabel insisted.

"Okay." Stan said with a shaking voice. "For Ford." He said and then with a deep breath he let go.

And nothing bad happened!

"I…I did it!" He exclaimed. "I faced my fears. I am the older brother!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Way to go kid." Grenda said.

Mabel froze. "Hey do you smell Anger and Hormones?" She asked.

Suddenly Cooper appeared racing up the ladder. "Finally I'm safe."

"Hey get your own water tower." Stan argued.

"Shhh keep it down he'll find me." Cooper pleaded.

Fiddleford and Ford stopped. They watched as Cooper scaled the water tower and hid at the top. Geldof stopped at the base of the tower. "CHALLENGER SIGHTED!"

Cooper screamed.

"Time to save the day," Fiddleford stated looking at Ford hopefully.

"More like fix a mistake," Ford agreed and ran forward.

"You can run, but you can't hide from me, _Cooper!_ " Geldof said.

"Geldof! Listen to me!" Ford called. Geldof ignored him and kicked and then punched one leg of the tower until it buckled.

"What was that?" Mabel shouted.

Stan struggled but managed to catch the handle bars. "Oh boy!"

Meanwhile, Geldof continues to hit the water tower causing it to slowly fall apart.

"We're safe right?" Mabel shouted.

"Are you kidding this thing is on stilts made from rotting wood!" Stan reasoned.

"Mabel I'm beginning to think this was a bad idea." Grenda said.

Suddenly Cooper lost his grip and fell as the water tower tilted. Geldof grabbed him by the back of his hoodie and held him a foot up in the air. "Now repent for your actions." He said.

"No you're crazy." Cooper yelled having a nervous break down. "You're all crazy."

Geldof drops him to the ground. "So be it." He moves to deliver a final blow.

Ford sighed and stepped in-between Geldof and Cooper.

Geldof pauses seconds before hitting Ford in the face. "Young one I nearly harmed you." He said.

"Geldof I'm sorry." He said.

Geldof steps back. "Is something wrong?"

Ford nodded, "The truth is I miss lead you." He said. "I'm not weak and defense less I can fight Cooper, I just wanted to avoid it, because I'm scared." He admitted.

Geldof gasped again, his eyes going wide. "Then you… you _used me?_ "

"Yeah. I did." Ford admitted.

"So everyone's good now Right?" Fids asked hopefully. "Ford admitted he was wrong so we can all just forget about this…right?"

"No." Geldof said getting in a fighting stance.

"What is he doing?" Fids asked.

"I dishonored him." Ford explained. "Now I have to face what I've done.

Fids shook his head. "No, no! Don't do it! He's going to literally kill you!"

Ford shut his eyes. "I did this Fids." He opened his eyes. "This is my fault. I need to end this." He nodded to Geldof. "I am ready to face justice Geldof."

"Please be careful." Fiddleford stood back.

"You have a good soul." Geldof told him. "For this I will make your punishment fair, and quick."

Ford nodded and extended his arms out wide to accept it.

Geldof charged before his arm back and then punched Ford Firm and hard.

Ford landed in an injured heap.

Geldof waited before moving to charge again, but to his surprise Ford got to his feet and step forward. "I'm not afraid of you." He told him.

"But you will not fight me?" Geldof asked.

"No." Ford admitted.

"Why not?" Geldof asked. "If not fear than why?"

"Because I have nothing to prove to you." Ford said. "I don't need to fight Cooper for some Girl, and you don't need to fight me just to aid you're wounded pride. It's a waste of energy and in the end no one wins.

A smile found its way to Geldof's face and he lowered his fighting stance. "You learn quickly." He praised. "Remember this lesson young one. Avoiding a fight out of fear of getting hurt is wrong, to trick other to fighting for you is even worse."

"I know that now." Ford said.

Geldof kneeled beside him and place a hand on his shoulder. "And do not forget the lesson you taught me." He added, "Sometimes fighting for ones honor does not have to include fist."

Ford nodded. "Thank you Geldof."

"To you as well." Geldof said.

"So do you like disappear now?" Fids asked.

"Yeah I didn't exactly defeat you so how are you going to get back to the book?" Ford asked holding up the book.

Geldof bowed. "My work here is done." He said. "I surrender."

Fids and Ford gasped as he turned into a white light once more before returning to the book.

"Wow." Fids said. "That was…"

"Insane" Ford admitted.

The two laughed.

"Oh wait Cooper!" Ford suddenly exclaimed to two boys ran where Cooper had managed to get to his feet. He turned his rage on Ford the Moment he saw him. "What?! Who-who was that thing?! ERG! Why is it that whenever you're around there's _always_ some kind of ghost or monster or whatever?!"

Ford shrugged. "I don't know."

"That crazy cat man almost broke my neck!" Cooper ranted. "Do you know how mad I am right now?!"

"So, you and I have to fight now, huh? Just get it over with. Do your worst." Ford shrugged.

Cooper smirked and raised his fist, "Heh. Yeah! I'm… I'm going to enjoy… aren't you going to run?"

"Nope," Ford stated.

Cooper hesitated. "…are you sure?" Ford nodded. Cooper paused and then lowered his hands with a scoff. "It's not even worth it! I… need to save my hands. As lead guitarist."

Ford smiled as he realized the truth. Cooper wasn't going to really hurt him at all. He just wanted to make him scream and run away.

"Yeah you're right." Ford admitted. "Good thing Heather isn't here." He added.

"Yeah she'd go phyco if she saw this." Cooper surprised him by agreeing.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile up on the water tower…)**

Stan I am so sorry!" Mabel exclaimed hanging on to the rail for dear life. "I thought this would help, but I was wrong, so very, very wrong."

Stan let go of the handrail in amazement. "I survived!" He exclaimed. "And I feel great!" he froze. "Wait let me do a cocky dance just to be sure." He began to dance around like crazy.

Nothing happened!

"HA! Deal with it World I have been cured of my fear of heights." He yelled. "Thanks Aunt Mabel." He said to her. "Is there any way I can repay you?"

"Yeah you can start by getting me down from here." Mabel said.

Grenda suddenly looked worried. "Oh no Mabel." She gasped.

"No way." Stan muttered. "I don't believe it."

"Yep." Mabel said with an ironic laugh. "I'm afraid of heights now."

"Well considering this thing nearly fell I don't blame you." Stan said giving Grenda the blindfold.

Grenda tied it on Mabel's face. "Okay Now just follow our lead." She said as they began to lead her down the ladder.

(Back with Ford…)

Suddenly Heather with her backpack over her shoulders, strolled up to them. "Hey, guys! We heard some crazy screaming out here."

"Heather?" Ford and Cooper said in unison.

"You're back!" Ford greeted. _Oh no._

"Yeah! I- whoa, wait. You two look like he- eck! You guys weren't _fighting_ were you?" Heather looked between them. "I hate it when guys fight!" She said looking angry.

Cooper cut in before Ford could speak, "No! We weren't fighting. Some monster ran through here destroying everything and nearly killed me. Then this little freak _fought_ him! Even saved my life." He admitted.

"Really?" Heather asked astonished.

"Yep." Cooper said giving Ford a wink.

Heather smiled and threw her arms around Ford. "Thanks I just knew you guys would work it out." She said bringing Cooper into the hug too. "It mean so much to me that my boys are getting along."

She pulled away then. "my family and I just got back from my cousins place. They lost their house to some flooding and we brought them some things."

"Wow that's rough." Ford said.

"We managed to find them an apartment for now." Heather said looking worried.

"Hey maybe we could donate some things." Cooper suggested.

"Yeah Susan's cleaning out her garage, I bet they'll have loads of stuff to that can help." Ford agreed as he pulled out his phone to text Susan.

"Ah man you two have no idea how much this means to me. I'm going home to unpack. Text you two later!" With that, she walked off where her mom, Dad, and brother were waiting in the car.

"Did you hear that?" Ford asked. "I'm one of her boys!" He exclaimed happily.

"So why are just you two her boys?" Fids asked.

"Doesn't matter." Cooper said. "She was looking at me when she said it."

Ford laughed. "If you really feel that way then why'd you lie for me?" Ford asked. "I summoned that guy he could have hurt you, and Heather would have hated me forever…so why?"

"Cause I meant it when I said I want to change." Cooper said. "I got anger issues, and Heather left me because of it. I'm still working at it." He admitted. "Besides, Heather really likes you guys so I want to make this work, for her sake."

Ford nodded. "You're right If we stay at each other's throats we'll both lose Heather."

"So what do we do?" Cooper asked.

"You two should do what Susan said." Fids said. "Make a Cold war Pact, Hate each other in silence."

"Like girls?" Cooper asked.

Ford nodded. "Like girls."

"Yeah besides we're all friends with Heather so we might as well get use to hanging out with each other."

"Deal." Cooper agreed holding out his hand.

"Deal." Ford said shaking it."

"See you around Pines." Cooper said. "Maybe you're not as Dorky as I thought." He said before stopping in front of Fids. "But you still are."

"Oh come on!" Fids exclaimed.

Ford laughed. "You know maybe Heather is right." He said. "Cooper isn't so bad."

"So you guys like friends now?" Fids asked.

Ford shrugged. "It's a start." He admitted.

"Hey Pines say Hi to your brother for me." Cooper added as he disappeared.

"Oh no Stan!" Ford realized. "I have to go!" He raced off towards the shack. "I have to go apologies." he called back to Fids.

Fids smiled "Go get him man."

* * *

 **(Moments later at the Shack…)**

"It's past three…" Stanford stated as Ford raced through the door huffing and puffing.

Ford stopped in the living room. "I'm I am so sorry I didn't listen to you." He said.

Stan took in his beaten up look and smiled. "So you stood up for yourself after all." He said. "Looks like you did listen to me."

"Yeah only after I royally screwed it up." Ford admitted.

"Umm." Stan said. "Maybe we are related."

Ford laughed.

"Sorry I made you feel worse." Stan said. "I promise to be more supportive in the future."

"Me too." Ford said before noticing Grenda who was dabbing Mabel's head with a wet rag as she leaned back in her chair in the movie room. "Whoa what happened to her?" he asked.

"She accidently became afraid of heights while trying to help me face my fears." Stan explained.

Ford sighed. "I'll go get the glitter filled drama Movie she likes so much." He volunteered.

"And I'll make the Popcorn." Stan added.

Mabel smiled despite her feared state. "See Grenda it all worked out."

Grenda nodded "So how do you want to face this."

"Can we start with some really High heels?" Mabel asked hopefully.

"Baby steps it is." Grenda laughed.

Mabel laughed to, suddenly grateful that she had such a great friend as Grenda.

Moments later the boys joined them for a movie and popcorn and they laughed as they listened to the cheesy lines.

All and all it was just another successful and eventful day in Gravity Falls.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Tune in next week to find out what happens next!

Thanks again for reading and please review!

 **Yours Truly, RoxieDivine ;)**


	44. S01EP20: Part 1

**Season 1 Episode 20: Tinny Ford**

 **Episode Summary:** Stan finds out he's taller than Ford and uses it to his advantage, finally tiered of all the short jokes Ford consults the journal for an instant way to become taller!

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls or the Relativity Falls AU idea.

* * *

 **Tinny Ford (Part 1)**

It was just another beautiful day in Gravity Falls, The morning sun sent light spreading out over the valley. Wind brushed past houses and whistled through trees. The birds were singing, and the Gnomes where running as Crazy Candy Chu tried to catch them for dinner. Several playful children stopped to laugh at her efforts, as she dived after them landing face first in the dirt.

Yes just another normal day in the sun, but one child was not enjoying the hours of daylight like others did.

Bonnie Gleeful riffled through the journal her great-granddaddy had given her on the night of their defeat against the Stan Twins with much excitement. "Tsk, zombie attack? Never works, they don't take orders.". "Blood rain? Ew, mess up my dress. Hehe. No, thank you."

Meanwhile her brother sat beside her, looking less enthusiastic about their daily scheming time. Of course, she had noticed her brother's wavered loyalty for some time now. Yes, somewhere down the line Buddy forgot that he was supposed to be pretending to be their friend. Heck he had even gotten over his obsession for Heather without even realizing it.

Or so she thought.

Buddy however, was very aware that he was getting too close to the Stan twins, he was also aware that he may have unknowingly gave Ford the green light when it came to Heather, but Ford and Stan had been so nice to him, and even forgave him for nearly getting them all killed. Not only that Heather had also welcomed him into the group with open arms, assuring him that he was nowhere close the "Worse date." She ever had. Besides he was more interested in Susan now.

Even he and Fids had found some common ground when it came to their distaste for Preston.

All in all Buddy had to admit he liked the twins and his new friends, so much so that he had started to debate on whether or not he should tell them everything that his family were planning. But to do so would mean that he would be betraying his family, and more importantly his twin! Which just felt wrong to him, Bonnie had been there for him since day one, as in birth! To abandon her now for some kids he just met, no she'd never forgive him for that.

And yet, Buddy felt compelled to do the right thing.

"Demon Caterpillars? Ugh, no!" Bonnie slammed the journal closed as she looked over her homemade playset of the town. "There has to be something, some way, to make the perfect revenge plan. I can't just hurt the Pines family, no. I have to take something from them. I need to take something they cherish, something that will give me power… wait!" her gaze snapped to the Mystery Shack made from popsicle sticks. She held it up. "It's _perfect._ "

Buddies eyes widen; he got up from his seat and backed out of the room slowly. Family or not taking the Mystery Shack was going too far. Sure it was completion for the family business, but it was also their home!

He had to warn them, and come clean about everything.

He could only hope that they could find it in their hearts to forgive him.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Heating up under the sun, the Mystery Shack was far from quiet. Ford sat with Fids over a game of chess at the living room table. While Grauntie Mable and Stan watched the latest episode of "Ducktective"

"You've gone too far this time Ducktective." The man on the TV said.

"And…" Fids picked up a white pawn and moved it a square. "Pawn from C2 to C3."

Right after Fids let go of his pawn, Ford picked up a black King and then set it down on the other side of the chess board. "Checkmate."

At this, Fids laughed. "How do you keep doing that? I need to practice more. …"

"At least you play with me." Ford said thankfully. "Stan says he allergic to board games."

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" Stan said running up to the door.

He opens it to see a worried face. "Buddy?" He asked.

"Hurry Stan, I can't be seen here!" Buddy exclaimed barging in the house.

"Stan who is it?" Mabel ask only to stop dead in her tracks as she notices Buddy.

"Aunt Mable I can explain." Stan insisted remembering how Mable had warned him to stay away from the Gleefuls.

"Well Buddy Gleeful I was wondering when you were gunna stop sneaking around with my nephews behind my back."

"You knew?" Ford asked.

"Can't pull one over on these old eyes." Mabel stated proudly.

"Look I am not here." Buddy said, hiding under the table.

"Bud what's going on?" Fids asked.

Suddenly the doorbell rings once more.

"It's her!" Buddy exclaimed.

Mabel rolled her eyes. "I'll get it." She groaned.

In faint interest, the kids watched as she opened the door with a wide smile. "Welcome to a world of Mystery-"

A man at the door, presumably a lawyer by his outfit, spoke, "Mabel Pines?"

"Yes?" Mabel answered, looking unsure.

The man smiled. "Misses Pines, I'm from the Winning house Coupon Savers contest, and you are our _biiiiiig winner!_ " he announced with a flourish of his hands. A cameraman trailed by two women holding a giant check for ten million dollars with balloons on either side appeared behind him.

"Heh- I… won something?" Mabel looks stunned. "I guess those coupons are worth the trouble."

"Eee! We're rich!" Stan exclaimed. "I'm gunna get a talking horse!"

"I'm gunna get my own research equipment!" Ford declared happily.

"And I'm gunna finally have bragging rights!" Fids added.

"Right! Just sign here for the money," the man stated and held out a few sheets of paper.

"For the prize? Well, of course!" Mabel scribbled something down at the bottom of the top page.

Instantly, Bonnie jumped through the check and laughed. " _HA!_ You just signed the Mystery Shack over to _me!"_ The kids gasped.

Mabel smirked. "You should probably Check the signature."

Hesitating, Bonnie looked down at the document. "'The Shack is hereby signed over to… _'GET LOST, little Miss'_?!"

Mabel burst into laughter. The rest of the kids followed suit.

Somewhat more than infuriated, Bonnie growled and ripped the paper in half. "I am _not_ a threat to be taken lightly!" He and everyone with him backed off. "I'll get you, Mabel Pines! _I'll get you all!_ "

Mabel, however hears none of it, and goes to usher the girl out of her house.

Bonnie retreats and the door shuts behind her.

"You can come out now." Mabel told Buddy.

Buddy breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you Miss Pines."

"What was that all about?" Stan asked.

"Bonnie still mad about how thigs went down?" Ford asked.

"Sort of." Buddy said. "But it runs deeper than that, a long time ago my granddaddy Gideon asked Miss Mable to marry him-"

"And I told that selfish creep no!" Mabel cut in.

"You publicly rejected him in front of the entire town!" Buddy added.

"Whoa." Ford looked at Mable stunned. "That's a bit harsh."

Mabel sighed. "Look I gave him a chance I really did." She confessed. "But he was just too focused on himself, when we were just friends things were great and I tried to be honest with him." She sighed. "The last thing I wanted to do was hurt him, but then he put me on the spot and asked me at the towns Christmas celebration and I just couldn't say yes. My heart wasn't in it."

Buddy nodded. "I know, but telling Bonnie that is like trying to tell her fame isn't everything. It just doesn't compute."

"So she's been plotting against us this whole time?" Ford asked.

"I wanted to tell you, I did." Buddy said. "Honest, but she's my-"

"Twin?" Ford and Stan said in unison.

"Yeah." Buddy said feeling relieved.

"Look we get it." Ford assured him.

"Yeah besides, you did tell us, just not as soon as we'd like." Stan added.

"So we're cool?" Buddy asked.

"Well of course we're cool." Fids stated as the twins nodded their agreement.

Stan and Ford looked to Mabel hopefully.

"Hey I already said I knew." Mabel said. "Besides I trust your judgment."

The twins smiled. "Thanks Grauntie Mabel."

"But!" Mabel said giving Bud her evil eye. "I'm watching you Mr."

Buddy gulped as Mabel walked backwards into the kitchen all creepy like.

"Anyways." Ford said trying to clear the tension that had suddenly filled the room. "You want to hide out with us for the day?" he asked Buddy. "Just until your sister cools down?"

"Yeah thanks." Bud said, looking grateful.

"Great." Stan said. "Cause the girls should be here any second."

Buddy smiled at the mention of the girls.

And Mabel soon rejoins them in the living room.

"You know I think it's great that you two can still be friends." She said as if she had been thinking the whole thing over.

"Really?" Buddy asked.

Mabel nodded. "It's nice to see two guys who can get along despite a family feud, and the fact that they like the same girl."

"How do you know that?" Fids asked astonished.

Mabel smiled mischievously. "I know everything you hoodlums do."

"Everything?" Ford asked slyly.

"Everything." Mabel assured him before opening a pit cola.

"Well whoever Susan choses I won't go crazy like I did with Ford and Heather." Buddy vowed. "I'm not that guy anymore."

"Good to hear." Mabel said, and she sounded genuine.

This made Buddy feel better about the situation, but he had still failed to tell them all the whole story. That their friendship had originally started do he could spy on them for Bonnie, but Bud thought it was best that he tell his friends that in private.

Suddenly the front door opens to Heather and Susan laughing happily.

"Hey girls you're just in time." Ford said. "We were just about to start another game." He gestured to the chess board between him and Fids.

"Pass." Heather said. "I'm no good when it comes to strategy."

"I never really had the patients." Heather admitted.

"Me either." Stan confessed. "But telling Sixer that Chess isn't fun is like trying to convince him Pluto isn't a planet."

"It is so a planet!" Ford declared. "It even has five moon!"

"Besides he always win anyways wins." Stan cut his brother off. "He even keeps a little notebook with a record of how many times he's beaten me."

"Really?" Heather asked.

Ford blushed. "Maybe."

"Alright kids I know it's you're day off." Mabel said. "But I need someone to help me reposition these brains in the jars on the shelf."

The kids turn her way to notice that she's up on a ladder by a shelf, pointing to the jars on another shelf just out of her reach.

"I got it!" Ford insisted.

"Thanks champ, but Stan's taller." Mabel told him.

"Wait what?" Ford walked up to his brother shocked. "We're the same height, we've always been."

"I don't know." Fids said. "I think she's right." He pulled out a measuring tape and measured the wins as they stood side by side. "Yup, he's got exactly one millimeter on you."

"What!" Ford exclaimed.

"Whoa!" Stan shouted. "Don't you see what's happening? This millimeter is just the beginning. I'm evolving into the superior sibling!"

"No you're not!" Ford insisted, but Stan wasn't giving him the time of day.

"Bigger, stronger, the Alpha twin!"

"No one even uses millimeter, it only makes you taller in like Canada." Ford argued, even though he knows it's pointless.

"You know I've always wanted you to be the little brother." Stan teased. "Turns out you already are!"

"You are taller by one millimeter!" Ford yelled.

"Now Ford don't get short with you brother." Buddy joined in on the fun.

"Yeah it's not like we think little of you." Stan jeered.

Ford clenched his fist in anger.

Fids sees this and says. "Man maybe you should lay off a tiny bit."

"HA! TINY! Fids is in on it too!"

Ford walk away in an angry huff as Stan and Buddy erupted into a fit of laughter.

"No Ford I didn't mean it!" Fids insisted as he ran after him.

"Seriously guys?" Heather asked.

"Ah it was just in fun." Stan told her. "Besides Ford will forget he has 3-2-1…" He looked as Buddy knowingly and they said in unison.

"Short term Memory!"

"Buddy, Stan!" Susan gave them both "That's not very nice! I think you really hurt his feels."

"Nah knowing Ford he'll spend the rest of the day trying to get taller, but eventually he'll accept the facts. It's how he is, besides it's about time I bested him at something."

"It's not a competition Stan." Mabel lectured as she decided to step in. "Now I know you two were only having fun but words can hurt."

"Trust me he's fine." Stan assured her.

Buddy however looks less convinced. "I'm gunna go check up on them." He said taking his leave and heading up the stairs.

Meanwhile Ford is indeed very angry. "Stupid Stan I'm not short!" He stated as he paced around the attic room.

"Ford I'm really sorry about what I said." Fids said apologizing for the tenth time.

"I know you didn't mean it." Ford assured him as he goes for the book shelf to reach for Journal Number 3. He huffs as he notices Stan placed it too high on the shelf the last time he read it. He kicked the side of it and the book falls down.

Buddy rushes up just in time to see Ford catch it. His eyes widen as he notice it's just like the journal Gideon gave to him and his sister! He shacks the initial shock off and says. "Look Ford I'm sorry- You know how Stan and I get…I got carried away."

"There's got to be a way for me to get taller." Ford said ignoring him.

"I'm too late aren't I?" Buddy asked.

"If you mean are you too late to stop him from doing something reckless and stupid than yes." Fids said. "We both are."

"Ford flipped to a page and began to read. "Legends of miniature buffalo and giant squirrels have led me to believe there are height altering properties hidden deep in the woods."

"Oh no." Fids and Buddy said in unison.

"Oh yes!" Ford exclaimed. "And if you two want me to forgive your transgressions you will accompany me on my quest!"

"Well I guess we should have seen that coming." Fids reasoned.

Buddy mustard up a brave face. "Well what are we waiting for?" He asked.

And just like that the three friends were off to find the secrets of that awaited them deep inside the forest of Gravity Falls.

* * *

 _ **-To be Continued**_


	45. S01EP20: Part 2

**Tinny Ford (Part 2)**

It had taken them a lot longer to find what they were looking for…

But buddy didn't mind much, sure he hated the woods, but he wasn't obsessed about his perfect hair and not getting dirty. At least not as much as His sister and His granddaddy Gideon was.

Fids however was very nervous, and rightfully so. Every time he and his friends entered this forest trouble was always sure to follow. "This is pretty deep, don't you think?" he asked. His gaze flicked about the trees as if any second something would pop out and snatch them away.

Ford was also a bit worried, but mostly about the Gnomes, they had sworn their revenge for not allowing their queen to eat him. An act that according to them would have saved her life. No doubt they would be very angry to see him in the middle of Gnomes territory. "I think we're fine." He finally answered. "We know how to get back, and I don't see a lot of fresh Gnome tracks." He hummed quietly to himself as he looked down at some tracks that looked like they could be a day old or so. "Maybe Gnomes aren't active this early in the morning, I mean the last time we faced them it was night up to early dawn."

"It's possible, but should we really come to that conclusion over one encounter?" Fids asked.

"No." Ford answered. "That's why I brought Gompers." He pointed to the goat who was at the moment busily munching on a bush nearby. "Goats are pray animals so if something starts stalking us; his instincts will kick in and he'll run in the opposite direction of danger.

"I guess it's something." Fids said looking a little bit more at ease. "By the way." He added. "You seem to be taking this whole supernatural thing kind of well." He said to Buddy.

"Oh yeah my Granddaddy grew up here." Buddy explained. "Bonnie and I have spent many summers here, and just recently became the stars of his Tent of Telepathy."

"So you must have seen plenty of things." Ford said looking impressed.

"Some." Buddy admitted. "But I'm not really into this whole hocus-pocus stuff."

"Really?" Ford looked stunned. "But you came anyways."

"I really want to make this up to you." Buddy said. "Besides…there's Bonnie…" He began.

"Aw don't sweat it." Ford told him. "Stan does a lot of stupid schemes too." He assured him. "Nothing as elaborate of course, but he has a lot of get rich quick schemes he pulls me into. Like there was this one time we did that lemonade stand, and charged 4 dollars a cup. Or when went door to door trying to sale some of mom's old vacuum and kitchen wear. We even pretended to be Orphans for some made up charity once."

"Ford!" Fids exclaimed.

"Not my proudest moment." Ford admitted. "But I really wanted this new science calculator." He reasoned. "The point is Stan has gotten me to do some immoral things, and He's come up with his own share of messed up schemes…so I know this thing with Bonnie is pretty much out of your control."

"I just wish she wasn't so wrapped up in getting revenge on Miss Pines and you guys." Buddy answered honestly. "I mean I was…but then I got to know you, and I realized you're not so bad."

Ford smiled as Gompers walked over and began to chew on Buddy's shirt.

Buddy smiled down at the beast and gave him a gentle pat. "This is an expensive shirt." He admitted.

Ford gave Gompers a pat as well. "Yeah Gompers only eats the finer things."

Buddy's smile widen. Sure he didn't tell Ford that their friendship started out on a lie, but he did admit that he use to want revenge too until he got to know them, so basically he did come clean.

Basically.

"Oh look at this!" Fids exclaimed as he knelt and looked over a glowing blue mushroom.

Ford took out a camera and snapped a few pictures. "I'll use these pictures to reference the journal later." He explained. "Maybe we can use it to identify them."

"What if there not in the Journal?" Buddy asked.

"I'll add them." Ford reasoned.

"What if they're in another journal?" Buddy asked before he could stop himself.

"Another Journal?" Fids asked confused. "You think there's more?"

"Well…" Buddy began, but Ford cut in.

"There must be." Ford said showing Fids the cover. "This journal has a number 3 on it, so there must be at least a 1 and 2."

"I guess I never thought of it." Fids admitted as Buddy gave a sigh of relief. Sure he was mad at Bonnie for her current shenanigans, but he still wanted to keep some family secrets, a secret.

"We shouldn't touch it, though. It could be poisonous." Ford added referring to the mushrooms once more. Before taking a step forward.

"Ford wait!" Buddy insisted, trying to warn him of the sudden drop, but it was too late and just like that Ford lost his footing and was tumbling down the hill.

"Ford!" Fids and Buddy followed by Gompers.

The goat however pulls ahead and reaches Ford just as he hits the bottom.

"Ow." Ford groaned rubbing his head.

Gompers licks him, the gesture is comforting.

"Thanks bud." Ford said giving the animal an affectionate pat. Suddenly he looks around him to see field full of crystals and… "Is that… a miniature deer?"

The deer in question walked past him as it continued on its way through the woods.

"Ford are you okay?" Fids asked as he and Buddy reached him.

"Guys look." Ford pointed to a cluster of ferns where another deer, this time a buck stood with another buck and two does. An eagle smaller than the deer flew past Fid's nose.

"What the heck is this?" Buddy asked.

"Maybe these crystals can shrink things," Fids suggested.

"Can it make things grow?" Ford asked hopefully.

Fids shrugged. "I don't know. We'll have to test it out- oh no."

"What?" Buddy asked.

"Stay still," Fids squeaked. "There's a mountain lion _right there!_ "

Indeed, creeping out of the forest was a mountain lion. The hungry creature stalked out of the brush towards Gompers, however the goat seems unafraid of the beast. The three kids yelled and ran back as the cat leaped. As it jumped through a beam of purple light, the cat shrank until it was the size of Fids's finger and landed on his lap. The cat hissed and ran off.

"Ha!" Ford laughed. "That was awesome! So, the purple light makes things smaller!" he said pulling out the Journal to make some updates to the page that led them here.

"So what does the blue light do?" Buddy asked pointing to a crystal that shined both purple and blue lights.

"If the purple light makes things smaller, I reckon the blue light should make things bigger," Fids theorized.

Just then, a monarch butterfly fluttered past him. It shrank into near nothingness in the purple light. Once it got into the blue light, it grew to the size of a one-story house and fluttered off. It broke a tree in the process. Buddy laughed, "Cool!"

"Yes it's all very exciting." Fids admitted. "But that crystal is too big to use."

Ford nodded and then took out a screwdriver. He gently dug the screwdriver into the ground and uprooted a small, perfectly smooth and clean-cut crystal. He stuffed it in his backpack, where it was dark and couldn't catch the light. "This small one should work with a few adjustments."

"Does that mean we can get out of her now?" Buddy asked looking weary. "I feel like these Birch trees are watching us."

It was then that Ford and Fids noticed the Birch trees, and strangle there was notches in the wood that looked like they were in the shape of eyes.

"Yeah let's get out of here." Fids agreed.

Buddy and Fids went to move on, but Ford stood where he was, and stared at the Birch tree for a little while longer. It gave him a bad feeling…one he couldn't explain.

"Ford let's go!" Fids yelled back at him.

"Coming!" Ford answered, and with one last look at the tree he raced off after his friends with Gompers right behind him.

He didn't look back again, for if he had he would have seen one of those notches on the Birch tree take the form of a very familiar eye.

It was the beast with one eye, watching his prey.

And soon, very soon he'd be able to make his first move.

* * *

 **(Back At the Shack…)**

Once the three friends were back in the attic Ford grabbed a flashlight from under his bed along with some duct-tape and string. Fids gently cut a small hole through the middle of the gem lengthwise and strung a thin, if sturdy, string through it. Then, He gave it to Buddy who duct-taped the ends of the string on either side of the flashlight so that the gem was snuggly fit above the light source.

"Okay let's see." Ford took the new gadget and decided to try it out. "Smaller." He pointed it down and turned on the light. The purple beam fell over a chess pawn and shrank it. "Bigger." He turned off the flashlight, flipped the gem over, and pointed it at the pawn again. This time, a blue light shone on the pawn. It grew so big it nearly burst through the roof. "Too big!"

"This is so cool!" Buddy oohed. "Our very own shrink-grow flashlight! What should we do with it, first?"

"It's kinda dangerous, Buddy." Fids pointed out. "I don't think we should be playing' with it."

"What's the harm?" Ford waved his hand. "I think as long as we don't shine it on things too long it won't grow so big again."

"Yeah besides." Buddy assured him. "We can always turn stuff back to normal, right?"

Fids looked down at the flashlight still in Ford's hand. "I, uh… I guess…but you're not really going to use it to get taller are you?"

"I have too!" Ford insisted. "I'm the oldest, and I'm tired of the short jokes!"

"You know this is going to slap you in the face and go terribly wrong." Buddy reminded him. "Remember the whole time traveling mess you and Stan got mixed up in?"

"That was different." Ford reasoned. "Stan miss understood the situation and over reacted. I went with him so he wouldn't alter time too much."

"Yes, and now you're overacting, and we're playing along so you don't alter things too much." Fids pointed out.

Buddy face palmed in disbelief. "Okay let's just get this life over with." He advised.

"Fine." Fids agreed, knowing good and well that Ford was going to go through this either way.

Ford pointed the light to himself and turned on the blue light.

* * *

 **(Down Stairs with Stan…)**

Meanwhile, Stan was talking to Ria at the front counter while Danny took his lunch break up on the roof. Susan and Heather are also sitting with them.

"I think I'll buy some bigger clothes with my pay." Stan was saying proudly.

"Are you sure?" Ria asked. "What if they don't fit?"

"I'll grow into them." Stan assured her as Ford came walking into the room.

Fids and Buddy came in after him.

"Hey guys." Ford suddenly said. "Notice anything different about me?"

"Holy Possum." Fids said, acting like he was surprised. "You've grown exactly an extra millimeter."

"Like that isn't obvious." Buddy whispered.

"What no way?" Stan exclaimed as Fids took out a tape measure.

Heather looked suspicious. "And you just happened to have that with you?" She asked.

Fids gave a nervous laugh as he measured the twins. "Yep same height." He said.

"What can I say bro, growth spurt." Ford said smugly.

"MMMM." Heather said obviously not convinced.

"Well mine happened first." Stan said.

"And here we go." Fids warned.

"I'm going to be Taller in the end, that's just science." Stan said. "You wouldn't argue with science now would you?"

"Oh he did not just go there." Susan whispered to Heather.

"Actually this pretty normal for these two." Heather assured her.

"Should we?" Susan asked.

"Already tried." Buddy said.

"Yep this is happening." Fids confirm the worst.

"But we're the same height now!" Ford argued.

"Alpha twin! Alpha twin." Stan chanted over him.

Ford's eyes narrowed. "Well if that's how it's going to be than I feel another growth spurt coming on." He said backing out of the room and up the stairs.

"Ford!" Fids warned.

"Don't do it man!" Buddy yelled as they ran after him.

"Okay he's up to something." Stan said recognizing the look in his brother's eyes and soon he's racing up the stairs too.

"Should we?" Susan asked Heather.

Heather nodded. "These boys won't last five seconds without us." She said as they raced up the stairs too.

Buddy and Fids reach the room just in time to see Ford increase his height once more.

Now he was taller than Fids.

"Okay now you're over doing it." Buddy advised.

"Give it up Ford!" Stan yelled as he barged in with the girls right behind him. "Wait, what happened?" Stan asked as he walked up to his noticeably taller brother.

"You know puberty and stuff." Ford reasoned.

"It doesn't make sense!" Stan yelled.

"Yeah wouldn't twins hit puberty at the same time?" Heather said giving Ford her famous "I'm on to you look."

"Yeah!" Stan yelled. "Besides just a second ago you were. Wait a minute this is one of those magic things isn't it!" He asked. "Was it a wizard or something?"

"Stanley…" Ford began.

Stan however was on a roll. "There's a wizard in this closet isn't there?" he pointed to the bedroom closet. "Isn't there"

"What? NO!" Ford yelled.

Stan opened the closet to nothing.

"An invisible Wizard!" Stan yelled. "Ford shame on you!"

* * *

 **(Back with Mabel…)**

Meanwhile downstairs Mabel answers the door for the third time that day! And she is not happy of who she sees. "Oy, you."

Bonnie gave her a wicked smile as she held a bat and a jar of bugs. Oh, howdy Mabel! Listen closely. Inside this jar I have 1000 Cursed Egyptian super termites. Hand over the deed to your property or I'll smash this jar with a bat, and they'll devour this shack with you inside!"

Mabel grabbed the jar from her hands and opened it the termites waste no time attacking the girl.

"Oh, no! Aaaah! Get it off! Awww!" Bonnie cries as she runs around the yard.

"Look you can come inside for some bug spray if you promise to put this to rest." Mabel told her.

"Never!" Bonnie declared. "Y'all may have won this battle, but mark my words. Your family has a weak spot, and I'm gonna find it! Ah! My hair!" She cries running into the woods.

* * *

 **(Back to Ford and Stan.)**

"Does he only respond to incantations?" Stan asked, still going on about the wizard. 'Excpecto wizzarium! Wizle! Wizar-" he said spouting out nonsense.

"It's not a wizard!" Ford exclaimed, finally having enough. "I grew myself using this magic flashlight!"

"Lemme see that thing!" Stan demanded.

"Aah!" Ford runs out of the room with Stan close behind.

"Should we?" Susan asked.

"Let's go get them." Heather insisted to which Fids and Buddy agreed they race after the twins who are fighting over the flashlight as they run outside it turns on and makes a caterpillar grow larger than a car.

The twins drop it in surprise and Stan picks it up and uses it to make his hand grow bigger. "Ahh!"

"It's okay it can shrink things too." Ford assured him taking the flashlight and fixing his hand.

Susan, Fids, Buddy, and Heather exit the shack just in time to see this demonstration.

"So it shrinks and grows things." Heather said. "I get it."

"Normal hand karate chop!" Stan said hitting Fords hand and grabbing the light.

"Hey!" Ford yelled. "Give it back!" He reaches for the light.

"Never!" Stan vows as Ford knocks the light causing it to flies out of their hands.

"Curse the Pines family!" Bonnie muttered as she was retreating home. "Curse Mabel! Curse— suddenly the flashlight lands in front of her.

Meanwhile, Stan and Ford are arguing while their friends are trying to break it up.

"Guys it doesn't matter who's taller!" Fids yelled.

"Yeah let's just get rid of that flashlight before….

They all turn to notice Bonnie who now has the flashlight in her hands.

"Maybe she didn't see us use it." Stan said hopefully. "And doesn't know it's a magic flashlight that can grow and shrink things."

"Really?" Heather excalimes.

Bonnie smiles and turns on the light to purple before pointing it at them!"

"No no no-!" They all cried out in surprise as they were shrunk down to the size of little figurings that could fit in Bonnie's hand.

"WH-what?" Ford wheezed and looked around. "The flashlight!"

"We'll find another. Just run!" Stan yelped and attempted to run his friends followed when Heather noticed.

"Hey where's Buddy!" She cried.

The friends stopped to look for him.

BIG mistake!

Bonnie slammed a jar down on top of them. "Now Mabel will have to give me the Shack!"

"Let us go!" Heather declared.

"Quiet you!" Bonnie snapped. "You broke my brother's heart!" She screamed. "And the rest of you. You're just as bad."

She laughed evilly than as she made her retreat with her hostages in tow.

And quite suddenly, he understood how a lightning bug felt.

Meanwhile, Buddy who noticed his sister just in time to hide before he saw him, had avoided getting shrunk. "I have to stop her." He decided.

But he couldn't just run after her, no she'd shrink him too without a second thought.

"I need a plan." He realized as he followed close behind. He had too them, and he was going to, or die trying!

* * *

 ** _-To be Continued_**


	46. S01EP20: Part 3

**Tinny Ford (Part 3)**

This was it!

She finally had the perfect weapon against her rival.

Mabel Pines own family!

Bonnie stalked through the empty living room and into her own bedroom shutting the door and, cackling, rushed to a table beside her mirror-dresser. On top of it stood The shack miniature figure along with little wooden dolls representing each member of the Pines family as well as a lamp, brush, an airhorn, and a whole bunch of other things. Bonnie opened the jar and flipped it so that her prisoners landed on the top of the dresser, trapped! "Now what to do with the five of you?" She asked.

Stan helped Ford to his feet. "You let us go, you monster!"

Ford adjusted his crooked glasses as Fids helped the girls up. All five of them were staring at Bonnie with angry glares.

Bonnie chuckled. "Oh, I wouldn't hurt a hair on your little heads," Bonnie cooed and then smirked. "If you cooperate."

"No!" Stan snapped. "We'd never do anything for you!"

"Bonnie please." Susan said. "This is extreme, can't you just let us all go?"

"No!" Bonnie hissed. "These four wrong me, and my brother." She reasoned. "However, you did nothing wrong." She realized picking Susan up by the scruff of her shirt.

"Put her down!" Stan

"Relax." Bonnie assured him. "Susan here is going somewhere she can avoid punishment and stay out of the way." She explained.

"If you think I'm just gonna stand by and let you hurt my friend-" She looked down at a bag of Gummy Koalas Bonnie held. "Gummy Koalas!" She gasped.

Bonnie dropped her into the bag, where she immediately picked up the first koala she saw and bit into it.

Bonnie turned her attention to the remaining prisoners. She flicked on the lamp and turned it on Stanford. Ford hissed in pain and put a hand over his eyes to block out the light. "Now _you!_ Tell me exactly how you came across this magic item. Did someone tell you about it? Did you… _read_ about it somewhere?"

Ford glanced at the Journal in his jacket. He looked up at Bonnie. "Lean closer and I'll tell you."

Bonnie leaned her head down, ear turned toward Ford. Ford rammed his body into the airhorn trigger, causing it to go off in her ear. Bonnie howled and, one hand on her ear, took a step back. She turned around, a blush coming to her cheeks at being tricked. She snarled and spun around, knocking the lamp clean off the dresser and raised one fist. " _I could squish you all right now!_ "

For a second, a strike of fear stabbed into Ford's chest as he realizes he just got his friends in more trouble. They took a few steps back.

Bonnie took a deep breath. "Calm yourself, Bonnie. You can use them. _You can use them_ …"

* * *

 **(Back At the Shack…)**

Ria set up another mirror to complete the mirror maze. Mabel looked over the maze. "Ha! This mirror maze is one of your best ideas yet! We'll make a fortune off this!" Ria beamed and looked up at her. "Thanks Ms. Pines."

The phone rang.

"Who could that be?" Mabel walked out to the kitchen and picked up the phone. "Hello! This is Mabel!"

Bonnie, brushing her hair back as she spoke, stated, _"Mabel Pines! How are you doing?"_

"Ugh. Bonnie, I don't know how you got this number, but don't call back." Mabel warned.

" _W-wait! I-"_ Bonnie started. The phone hung up.

Mabel walked back into the mirror room.

"Hello? _Hello?_ Argh!" Bonnie slammed the phone back down. She hesitated and then cackled. "What am I _doing?_ I don't need _ransom!_ I have this!" He held up the flashlight and looked over it. Ford and Stan looked at each other, mirroring each other's look of concern. "I'll shrink Mabel and take the Shack for myself!"

"No!" Heather exclaimed.

"You can't do that!" Fids said.

"Somewhere in that shack Mabel is hiding the deed." Bonnie reasoned. "And with her out of the way I'll find it, and when the deed is in my hand the cops will see that the shack belongs to me!"

She put the flashlight in her pocket and scooped up the Mabel, Stanford, and Stan figurines. "And if you step out of line, _SMASH!_ " He tore the heads off the dolls and threw them on the desk.

Ford jumped back to avoid being hit by his own head.

"Hey Bonnie!" Bud's voice drifted through the closed door. "Granddaddy says the ice cream truck is here!"

Bonnie brightened. "Wait right there!" She raced out of his bedroom and shut the door behind her.

"Was that Buddy?" Heather asked.

"He must be distracting her so we can escape!" Stan suggested.

Ford grabbed the lip of the Gummy Koala's bag and attempted to use his weight to drag it down. Stan pushed and climbed on it to add to the weight and drag them down. Moments later Susan landed on the desk. "Ugh! Now I'm all sticky." She took another bite out of the head of a bodiless Gummy Koala.

"We have to save Mabel." Heather said. "Who knows how much time Buddy can buy us?"

"Okay, how are we going to do this?" Ford paced around in a circle. "Bonnie's got magic."

"And a zillion inches on us," Stan agreed.

"We just have to be creative." Heather insisted.

"Maybe if we make it to Buddy he can walk us there." Fids added.

"And how do we do that?" Susan asked?

Ford looked over at the hairbrush. "Hmm… I think I have an idea." He said.

* * *

 **(Back with Bonnie…)**

The ice cream truck was indeed outside, and so was Buddy.

"Where have you been all day?" Bonnie asked him.

"Keeping an eye on the enemy." Buddy reasoned. "I helped them find the doohickey you took." He admitted.

"You mean this?" Bonnie asked holding up the flashlight.

"Yeah so what do we do now?" He asked.

"Two fudgy bars." Bonnie said to the ice-cream man who quickly filled their orders before driving away. "I'm gonna use this on Mabel with her out of the way we can search the shack for the deed."

"And the twins?" Buddy asked.

"There inside on my desk with their friends too small to keep up." Bonnie explained. "Don't worry I'm keeping Susan out of this. I'll turn her back to normal once we're done."

Buddy looks stunned, Bonnie actually notice his love interest changed.

"Come on bro I'm your sister." She said as if reading his mind.

Buddy smiled, and for a moment he forgives her for everything.

"Now let's go destroy our enemy's lives!" She added.

And just like that Buddy remembers why he's here. "I think we ought to lock them up just in case." He lectured. "I'll go do that and catch up with you at the bus stop."

"Fine." Bonnie said, "But hurry!" And with that she raced off towards the bus.

And Buddy wasted no time racing inside the house.

* * *

 **(Back with Ford…)**

They were on the move,

But making a rope out of hair tied to Bonnie's hairbrush they were able to reach the floor. Stan and Ford wasted no time as they climbed down and stopped only to help Fids, Susan and Heather reach the bottom before they ran through the carpet. They easily squeezed under the door and to the living room, where they hid in a pair of Shoes.

Buddy suddenly runs.

"Buddy down here!" Susan insisted.

Buddy barley hear her, but managed to look down. "Guys we got to hurry!" He insisted.

He reached out his hand where the gang wasted no time climbing on. "You can hide in my pocket." He instructed. "We've got to meet bonnie at the bus stop!"

He raced off then, out of the house and towards the bus stop.

"I can't believe you two got us in this mess." Heather began to lecture.

"We're lucky Buddy is willing to help." Fids added.

"Stan started it!" Ford yelled.

"You're the one who cheated to get taller."

"You guys are brothers." Susan cut in. "Why are you fighting like this?"

Stan pulls out a note book which keeps track of wins and losses between him and Ford. "I guess it's that, you're like better than me at like everything, and you always rub it in my face..." he told his brother. "Chess, checkers, ping pong. I guess I finally felt like I was winning at something for once."

"Ford look stunned as the events of today suddenly made since to him. "Oh man, now I feel like a big jerk."

"Don't you mean a little jerk?" Stan teased.

"Oh I guess I walked into that one." Ford said as they all began to laugh.

Finally when they stopped Ford asked. "Are we cool?"

"We're cool." Stan said as he gives him a fist bump.

"Finally!" Heather said. "As for you!" She pointed to Fids. "You are the worst at keeping these two from getting us in trouble."

"Sorry." Fids apologized sheepishly.

"Well I'm just glad we figured it all out so we can get out of this." Susan said.

"Sorry we pulled you into our blood feud with Bonnie." Ford told her.

"Are you kidding?" Susan asked. "I've never had this much excitement in my life!"

"So you'll join us for more adventures?" Stan asked.

Susan smiled. "Sure."

Meanwhile, Buddy has caught up to Bonnie just in time to board the bus and moments later they stand before the Shack.

"We're coming for you Mabel." Bonnie vowed.

"Guys I don't think Buddy can get the flashlight on his own." Heather said as she peaked outside of his pocket. "Bonnie might be expecting that."

"We got to help!" Ford said.

"But How are we supposed to get that flashlight?" Stan asked. "We're no bigger than ants"

"I don't know!" Ford gasped. "We're just going to have to get him to drop it or something!"

Ford looked about and then smiled. Gompers plucked at some grass. Ford looked at his brother's back, where half a koala hand stuck to him probably from standing too close to Susan. Ford took the piece of gummy and whistled. Gompers perked up. "Stanley! Once Gompers gets here, I want you to throw that at Bonnie!"

"Got it, bro!" Stan unstuck his hands from it. Gompers baaed and then sniffed before walking over to them. Once the goat was in range the friends jumped on to him from the pocket as Stan climbed up Buddy's clothes and flicked the candy into Bonnie's hair before jumping down.

Heather caught his hand as he nearly missed landing on the goat before pulling him up.

Just in time too, for Gompers charged at Bonnie to get to the gummy. Bonnie looked back and yelped. The flashlight fell out of her hands as she raced away. The shrunken gang hopped off the goat and waved up to Buddy.

"Hey Bud down here!" Stan insisted.

Buddy who had dodged the goat looked down to see his friends and the flashlight. "Good thinking guys." He said picking up the light.

"Okay, Bud, get me first." Ford ordered.

"Why should you go first?" Stan countered.

Ford groaned. "That doesn't matter right now!"

"Yeah, it does. Let me go first." Stan argued.

"You guys!" Heather yelled.

"Not again." Fids complained.

"You'll punch Bonnie and then everything will go sour." Ford stated the obvious.

"Bonnie _needs_ to be punched." Stan said. "No offense Bud." He added to their larger friend.

Buddy shrugged trying to decide who to listen to.

"Stanley, Ford we don't have time for this!" Susan reminded them.

Gompers bleated in pain and ran off as Bonnie kicked him away. She then turns to see her brother holding the light and pointing it at the enemy.

"Look I'll do Susan first." Buddy suggested and moves to grow her back to her normal size when Bonnie snatches the light out of his hand. "Well what do we have here?"

Everyone gasped!

"Bonnie I can explain." Buddy tried.

"Save it!" She snapped. "I knew you were going soft." She admitted. "But to downright betray me!" She turned the flashlight on her own brother.

"Bonnie wait!" Buddy exclaimed.

Too late, Buddy was soon as tinny as the other's. Bonnie than scooped them all up in her fist. "I daresay you almost got the drop on me if it wasn't for your sibling bickerin'."

"Bonnie please don't do this!" Buddy begged.

"Bonnie please listen to your brother!" Heather insisted.

Bonnie laughed. "You are so naïve." She cackled. "He was spying on you for me this whole time!'

"What?" Fids looked stunned and hurt, they all did.

However, no one looked as hurt as Stan. "Is that true Bud?" He asked.

"I was angry." Buddy admitted. "But I don't feel that way anymore."

"This is all your fault!" Stan yelled. "We trusted you!"

"So much for friends." Bonnie teased as she shoved them in her pocket.

"Guys I'm so sorry." Buddy said.

Stan turned away in anger.

Buddy looked at Ford and Fids. "I tried to tell you."

Ford sighed. "I know, and I meant what said back in the woods." Ford assured him. "But Stan has a habit of holding a grudge a lot longer."

"So what all did you tell her?" Heather asked.

"Nothing." Buddy swore. "But I can tell you something."

"And you expect us to believe you!" Stan shouted.

"Stan please let him speak." Susan insisted.

"Fine." Stan scoffed.

"There are more journals." Buddy confessed.

"What!" The gang said in unison.

"My granddaddy gave one to Bonnie." Buddy confessed. "It's where he found the stones to make my bow tie and her hair bow." He explained. "It has the number 2 on it! And it looks just like yours." He told Ford.

"So if there's a two and three there must be a first one!" Heather realized.

"Yeah if the second one really does exist." Stan scoffed.

"Stanley I know I've hurt you." Buddy said. "And I know you may never trust me again, but I promise the journal is real."

"Whatever." Stan snapped. "Let's just save Grauntie Mabel so I can never have to see your face again."

"Stan!" Fids started.

"No he's right." Buddy assured him. "We got to finish this."

Meanwhile, Bonnie kicks open the door of the Mystery Shack holds out flashlight and turns it on "The Shack is mine, Mabel Pines!"

"NO!" The gang sneaks a look out of her pocket and stared at the ground in horror. Ria, has her hands on her head, shaking violently. She opened one eye and then squeaked as she notice she had shrunk down to the size of a pea.

" _What?_ " Bonnie breathed. She growled picked up an empty jar off the counter before adding all of her prisoners to it including Ria. She then held it up to eye height. "Tell me where Mabel is!"

"Never! I'd never rat out Ms. Pines!" Ria declared.

Bonnie shook the jar and then held it up by the lid, as if preparing to drop it. "Come on, Southerner, is she really worth your life?"

"Ria!" Mabel called from somewhere deep in the house. "That lamp you brought in here won't turn on! Could you grab the ladder so I can give it a look please?"

Bonnie's gaze snapped to Mabel's direction. "Ha! There you are!" She stuffed the jar in her pocket and stalked off. "Oh, Mabel! I'm comin' for ya!"

The Gang attempted to break the glass they were in, but it didn't even crack. Eventually, they all sat down. Ria ran her fingers through her hair. "Ugh! I'm so sorry. I messed this up."

"Nah, Don't blame yourself," Stan sighed. "If I hadn't been so busy arguing with Ford we'd be bigger now and could have stopped her."

"I'm the one who brought it home." Ford added.

"And I should have been clear with you two from the beginning about Bonnie." Bud said the obvious.

"She's your sister." Heather said giving Stan a look. "Your twin sister, and twins do anything for each other. Right Stan?"

Stan bit his lip as he thought about it. "Yeah I guess I can understand that." He said looking at Buddy.

"So are we okay?" Buddy asked him.

Stan nodded. "Yeah, but Now I'm taking Mabel's words to use." He said. "I've got my eyes on you."

Buddy smiled. "That's fair." He admitted.

During this, Bonnie entered the last room to the right and then stopped. It was full of mirrors- all of which reflected Mabel.

Mabel looked surprised to see her. "Oh Bonnie, I thought I heard you. You know, I've been looking for someone to try out my new mirror maze. And since you keep barging in. Why don't you give them a try?" She asked as her reflection disappeared from all the mirrors.

"You come back here!" Bonnie yelled as she stuffed his flashlight in her other pocket and ran into the maze.

"Try and find me, Creep!" Mabel teased.

"Guys I think we can twist the lid off if we get on each other's shoulders." Susan suggested.

"Good idea." Ford agreed as they got into position.

Stan who was on Ria's shoulders; held Ford on his shoulders, who held Fids. Stan wheezed, "You done yet?"

Fids caught his hand on one of the holes at the top and moved it. "Almost! Almost… there!" He tipped the lid off and grabbed onto the lip of the jar.

"Let's get that flashlight before Bonnie gets Mabel!" Ford announced and, with Fids's help, got up and out of the jar. They threw down a loose string from inside of Bud's pocket to help Stan and the rest get out. The gang popped their heads out of the pocket and looked about. Ford pointed to the flashlight in the other pocket. The gang nodded and began to climb across Bonnies clothes over to their target. And soon they plopped down into his other pocket.

But before they could push it out, Bonnie snatched the flashlight.

Ahead of them, Mabel's reflection loomed over Bonnie. As quick as she could, she pointed the flashlight at her. The light reverberated and shot off like a laser. Bonnie yelped and, hands over her head, flattened himself to the ground. After springing off multiple mirrors, it shrunk a moose head on the wall. At this, Grunkle Mabel laughed.

"Grr- no!" Bonnie threw the flashlight at the offending mirror. It promptly shattered.

Mabel stopped laughing. "Hey! Careful with the merchandise!"

Bonnie picked up the flashlight. With a devilish smile, she began smashing mirrors left and right.

Finally, Mabel stepped out from the maze, hands on her hips and mouth curved in a disapproving frown. "I have had quiet enough from you little kiss! Those mirrors cost me ten each! I expect you'll be paying for everyone you broke!"

"Oh contraire!" Bonnie cackled. "It will be _you_ who pays!"

Bonnie pointed the flashlight at Mabel. The gem sparked purple as outside light reflected off it. Grunkle Mabel held her hands up close to her chest. "Whoa, what is that?"

Grinning ear to ear, Bonnie stalked forward as Mabel walked backwards. "Finally, after all these years, after every humiliation! Your house, your business, your family- everything will finally be mine! You have no one to protect you now!"

Mabel's back hit the wall. This was it, she was done for.

"Prepare for the wrath of Bonnie Glee- ak!" Bonnie dropped the flashlight, as Gompers rams into her.

Mabel snatched it up "That's too close there." She said. "Now I don't know what this is." She said referring to the flashlight. "But get out of my house. And this time don't come back."

Meanwhile the gang along with Ria climbed down and landed on the shaggy carpet. As the two enemies stood off against each other.

Suddenly Danny shows up. "Sorry I'm late Ms. Pines I couldn't find any more long length-" he stooped as he realized all the mirrors he brought in earlier were now broken. "What the."

"Bonnie you remember Danny don't you?" Mabel asked as Gompers takes the flashlight from her.

Mabel allows him to take it, and the goat places it on the floor behind some mirrors.

The gang take this chance to turn the flashlight to its other setting and, hiding behind the mirrors, grew up to their original sizes. Fids pouted upon seeing he was still the smallest of them.

"She broke all the mirrors you bought." Mabel told Danny.

Danny suddenly got a very serious look on his face. "Do you know what happens when you break something that belongs to my family?"

Bonnie narrowed his eyes at him. He took a few steps back. "This isn't the last you've seen of me." She told Mabel before racing off.

Danny doesn't bother to chase her. "Stupid cops won't believe me anyways." He reasoned.

The gang chose this time to come out of hiding.

"Whoa what happened here?" Heather asked, pretending to be surprised.

"Oh Bonnie threatened me with a flashlight and broke all these mirrors."

"I spent all day getting these.' Danny complained.

"I'm sorry about that." Buddy said. "Will this cover it?" He asked handing him some cash.

Danny smiled. "You're a good brother little dude." He told Buddy. "But it's Bonnies debt to pay you keep it."

"You sure?" He looked to Mabel as he asked.

Mabel nodded. "Thanks for being such a decent guy." She said. "Nice to know at least not all Gleefuls are rotten."

Granddaddy's got her brainwashed." Buddy told her.

"Oh I don't doubt it." Mabel said. "He's a dangerous man. Fids, do you and the girls want a drive home?"

Fids nodded. "Yes, please. You know, Ah could help with the lock on yer door and the windows," he offered as they left the parlor with the girls following behind.

Stan picked up the flashlight. "Well… guess we should throw this thing away."

Ford shook his head. "Nah. I mean, as Long as you don't play with it, we could keep it. It's a pretty nifty invention. Who knows when we'll need it?"

A short silence ensued.

"Want to play some mini-golf?" Stan asked.

"Sure!" Ford said as he raced up the stairs with his brother hot on his heels.

And just like that the twins survived another hair rising adventure thanks to the journal and a little help from their friends.

But today's events couldn't possible prepare them for what lied ahead!

* * *

 _ **-To Be Continued**_

 ** _Relativity Falls Season 1 END!_**

 **Author's Note:** Okay so I know the Gravity Falls Season one does not end until _Gideon Rises._ However, since I'm including events that are only mentioned in journal 3 as well as the shorts I am dividing this series up by every 20 episodes.

Again if you have any suggestions for this series please let me know.

Thank you for reading and Season 2 will be up soon!


	47. Season 2 Intro

**_Relativity Falls_**

 ** _SEASON 2_**

 **Summary:** It's been a crazy first few weeks for our favorite mystery Gang and as impossible as it sounds Gravity Falls is about to get a whole lot weirder! Join Stan, Ford, Fiddleford, Susan, Heather and Buddy as they take on love bugs, mysteriously appearing doors, Kill Billies, Fortune Tellers, Space lizards and more!

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls or the Relativity Falls AU idea.

 **Author's Note:** This Season is the sequel to _Relativity Falls: Season one. _ So if you have not already read it please do so before continuing. Every Episode will be divided into 3 chapters. And every season will contain 15 episodes or more. Thanks for reading and please enjoy!

* * *

 **Episode List.**

1\. Summerween

2\. The Candy Monster

3\. Stan's The Boss

4\. Voice Over

5\. Pin Ball of Doom

6\. Trooth Ache

1\. Aunt Mabel and The Mysterious Tattoo

7\. Well This Sucks

8\. The Shallow End

9\. Revenge of The Clones

10\. Of Space Lizards and Summer Snow

11\. Not So Good Fortunes

12\. Switched

13\. Stan's The Man

14\. Girl Crazy

15\. Whatever You Do, Don't Open That Door!

16\. Land Before Billy

17\. Wrong Turn

18\. Rise of The Mole Men

19\. The Nightmare Cappers

20\. Bonnie Rising

* * *

 **Episode 1:** **Summerween**

 **Summary:** Thanks to Heather; the Mystery Gang learn that Gravity Falls has their own tradition called Summerween, where they celebrate a summer version of Halloween! What wonder, and horrors await them on this new and enchanting holiday?

 **First Chapter will be posted on:** July 30th

Thank you for reading! And please review!

* * *

 ** _-Yours Truly, RoxieDivine_**


End file.
